Une vie volée
by QueenDescendant
Summary: [AU] : A Storybrooke, petite ville du Maine, Emma Nolan et Regina Mills, sont amies depuis toujours et sont inséparables. Mais leur vie heureuse et insouciante prend brutalement fin lorsqu'un drame se produit... Comment les deux fillettes vont-elles réussir à surmonter ce malheur? Réussiront-elles à se retrouver en dépit des obstacles que le destin placera sur leur chemin?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Et voilà donc le prologue de ma fic AU. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si cela vaut la peine que je continue d'écrire cette histoire ou bien si je peux passer à une autre fic...**

 **Encore merci, et bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Prologue : **

Assise dans l'obscurité, elle écoutait les rires qui lui parvenaient, ne faisant qu'augmenter sa colère et son désir de vengeance. Comment pouvaient-ils rire et s'amuser après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire ? Elle avait sacrifié les plus belles années de sa vie pour lui, et il allait la chasser comme un insecte indésirable. D'accord elle avait eu une liaison, mais elle s'occupait chaque jour de sa stupide maison, et surtout, elle avait accepté de le laisser l'engrosser pour lui donner un enfant alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais voulu. C'était grâce à son sacrifice qu'il avait à présent cette sale morveuse qui le menait par le bout du nez. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à monsieur.

Il ne la touchait plus depuis des mois, voire des années, et il s'étonnait qu'elle ait eu besoin de trouver dans les bras d'un autre ce qu'il ne lui accordait plus. Elle était une femme dans la force de l'âge, avec des besoins, et puisqu'il ne s'acquittait plus de son devoir conjugal, elle s'était tournée vers un autre. Ce n'était pas une raison pour demander le divorce et l'obliger à partir, la chassant comme une malpropre de cette maison qu'il n'aurait pas sans elle.

« Si tu t'imagines que je vais me laisser faire sans réagir, tu te trompes lourdement Henry Mills ! » pesta-t-elle sourdement.

Il allait se mordre les doigts d'avoir voulu la chasser de sa vie. Le rire cristallin de leur fille lui parvint, la faisant rager plus encore. C'était de sa faute à elle. Sa naissance avait tout changé. Henry était totalement gaga de cette gamine et lui passait tous ses caprices, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui lui sautait aux yeux. Cette enfant était mauvaise, et elle allait faire en sorte qu'elle ait ce qu'elle méritait. S'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait la lui laisser pour qu'elle ait ce qui lui revenait de droit, il se trompait lourdement. Et en cela, elle tenait sa revanche. Il ne se remettrait jamais de sa perte, et elle se délecterait de savoir qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie à la chercher sans aucune chance de la retrouver. Même si elle devait l'enterrer vivante pour s'en assurer.

« Si seulement j'avais un endroit où l'enfermer pour qu'elle ne puisse plus ensorceler d'autres hommes ! » marmonna Cora en se levant pour arpenter le sol de sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle passait devant son petit secrétaire, Cora remarqua son courrier qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert de la semaine, ne voulant pas tomber sur les papiers du divorce, Henry l'ayant informée qu'ils devraient arriver d'un jour à l'autre et qu'il voulait qu'elle les signe le plus rapidement possible.

« Si ces papiers sont là, je les brûle… » siffla-t-elle avec fureur.

Rapidement, Cora étudia l'entête des lettres, et soupira de soulagement en ne voyant pas le nom du cabinet d'avocat qu'Henry avait engagé. Par contre, elle avisa le nom d'une étude notariale, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Après une légère hésitation, elle décida d'ouvrir ce courrier, songeant que s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle, elle pourrait toujours prétendre n'avoir jamais eu connaissance de cette missive.

« Chère Mme Mills, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer la mort de votre grand-tante Eliza Jane Carter… » lut-elle avec indifférence « Etant sa seule parente vivante, vous héritez de l'ensemble de ses biens… » continua-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'un air intéressé.

Poursuivant rapidement sa lecture, Cora se figea en découvrant qu'en plus d'une somme rondelette, elle héritait d'un appartement à Las Vegas, ainsi que d'une maison située dans le désert du Nevada. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle relisait cette lettre pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un mirage. Dieu venait de répondre à ses prières, et elle avait enfin les moyens de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Il est temps de payer pour ta trahison Henry… » gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

Impatiente, elle s'empara de son téléphone et prit rendez-vous avec le notaire chargé de la succession, avant de se réserver une place sur le premier vol en partance pour Las Vegas. Elle savait qu'Henry ne lui poserait aucune question, et de toute façon, elle n'en aurait que pour un jour ou deux avant de revenir. Non pas que cela l'enchantait, mais elle le devait pour accomplir sa vengeance. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis de longs mois, elle alla se doucher avant de se coucher, s'endormant d'un sommeil paisible. Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla avant le reste de la maisonnée, et sans bruit, prépara sa valise, emportant le maximum de vêtements, ainsi que ses bijoux et tout l'argent qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler à Henry. Fin prête, elle descendit dans le vestibule, et sans un regard en arrière, elle grimpa dans sa voiture et quitta le manoir Mills.

« Profitez bien de vos derniers jours de bonheur, parce que bientôt, vos vies seront détruites alors que la mienne renaîtra de ses cendres ! » clama-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et seul les chevaux arpentaient les vastes espaces de la propriété de son époux. Elle détestait cet endroit et serait ravie de le quitter, mais pas comme une paria, il n'en était pas question. Elle allait partir, mais selon ses propres règles, et Henry allait se mordre les doigts d'avoir cru pouvoir se jouer d'elle de la sorte. Une fois dans l'avion, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire après avoir rencontré le notaire, priant pour qu'elle touche son héritage sans complication. Dès que l'avion se posa, elle quitta le terminal, récupéra sa valise et héla un taxi, lui donnant l'adresse de l'étude notariale. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le taxi se gara devant un ancien bâtiment, et avec satisfaction, elle constata qu'elle était pile à l'heure pour son rendez-vous.

« Mme Mills ? » l'interpela un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, particulièrement séduisant « Je suis Greg Mendell, le notaire chargé de la succession de votre tante » lui sourit-il en la détaillant d'un air appréciateur.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance » sourit Cora en lui adressant une œillade sensuelle.

Il la guida jusqu'à son bureau, et comme elle l'avait espéré, la signature des papiers ne fut qu'une formalité, et il lui remit les actes de propriété de l'appartement et de la maison, et lui affirma que l'argent serait transféré sur le compte de son choix.

« Je suppose que vous devez être pressée de rentrer chez vous… » lança-t-il avec une moue contrariée qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

« Mon vol de retour n'est pas prévu avant demain… » lui révéla-t-elle en croisant les jambes, faisant remonter sa robe sur ses cuisses.

« Serait-ce déplacé de ma part de vous inviter à dîner ? » s'enquit-il en lui adressant un regard brûlant qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

« Je n'ai pas faim, et je dois trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit… » rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue faussement désolée.

« Je serais ravi de vous offrir l'hospitalité » affirma-t-il en se levant, s'approchant d'elle en la dévorant du regard.

« Et je serais ravie d'accepter » affirma Cora en se levant souplement.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à le suivre, et elle sut qu'elle allait passer une nuit blanche, du moins s'il était à la hauteur de ce que son regard affamé lui promettait. Galamment, il s'empara de sa valise et la guida jusqu'à son appartement dont il l'invita à franchir le seuil avant de refermer la porte, et sans qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il la plaqua contre le mur, partant à l'assaut de son corps, et elle mit autant de fougue à lui répondre. Bien des heures plus tard, le corps délicieusement courbaturé, elle le regarda dormir avant de se lever pour se rhabiller.

« Tu pars déjà ? » retentit la voix de Greg, lui faisant tourner la tête vers son amant d'une nuit.

« Oui » répondit-elle simplement en finissant de se préparer.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de coucher avec une femme mariée, encore moins sans la connaître… » déclara-t-il en posant un regard spéculatif sur elle.

« Mon mari et moi sommes en instance de divorce, sinon il ne se serait rien passé entre nous » mentit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Pourrons-nous nous revoir ? » voulut-il savoir avec espoir.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être… » éluda-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cela se produise.

« Tu sais où me joindre » soupira-t-il sans insister, suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser sa chance trop avant.

« Au revoir, et merci pour tout » sourit-elle en laissant son regard courir sur son corps d'Apollon.

« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi » affirma-t-il avec un sourire éloquent.

La nuit avait été agréable, et il s'était révélé un amant passionné et inventif, mais avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de le revoir. Dommage, mais elle trouverait un autre homme tout aussi capable que lui de la faire grimper aux rideaux, même s'il était loin d'arriver à la cheville de Gold qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer avant Henry. Et une chose était sûre, elle ne renoncerait pas à lui et trouverait le moyen de lui faire savoir où elle était afin qu'il puisse la rejoindre discrètement sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas, détestant les enfants. Après tout, il s'était bien débarrassé de sa fille en l'envoyant chez sa mère pour avoir la paix, alors ce n'était pas le sort de Regina qui le préoccuperait.

Et elle savait sur lui des choses qui feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête de plus d'une personne mais qu'elle avait trouvé terriblement attirante et qui l'avait faite tomber folle amoureuse de lui. Et elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Oui, Gold la rejoindrait, et ils seraient libres de partir refaire leurs vies loin de Storybrooke, pourquoi pas à l'étranger, se vengeant par la même occasion de ceux qui avait gâché leur existence. Et Gold avait un vieux compte à régler avec Henry, ce qui l'avait amené à la courtiser en premier lieu, avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses entre eux et que les sentiments n'apparaissent. Elle savait donc qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui décrire l'état dans lequel la disparition de sa précieuse petite fille l'avait plongé. Mais pour le moment, elle devait mettre son plan en marche, et pour cela, elle ne devait pas donner d'espoir inutile à cet homme.

« Au revoir » lança-t-elle avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois dans la rue, elle héla un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de son nouvel appartement, et elle constata qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais elle ne comptait pas le conserver. Elle allait le revendre et en acheter un autre sous une fausse identité. Mais en attendant, elle allait pouvoir y déposer ses affaires, ainsi que tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin pour accomplir son plan. Se sentant légèrement nauséeuse, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et réfléchit à sa situation.

« Quand je pense que j'ai laissé Henry me mettre une fois de plus enceinte ! » gronda-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même.

Cora avait profité de ce qu'il était ivre pour l'attirer dans son lit, espérant le faire changer d'avis, mais cela n'avait fait que le rendre fou furieux, et il avait accéléré la procédure de divorce. Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte, il était trop tard pour avorter, et cette fois, elle n'en avait rien dit à Henry, sachant qu'il serait profondément blessé lorsqu'il apprendrait l'existence de cet enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Heureusement pour elle, sa grossesse ne se voyait pas encore, même si elle approchait des quatre mois, et cela lui faciliterait les choses pour exécuter son plan. Mais elle ne devait plus traîner. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait que sa fille vienne avec elle. C'était elle qui s'occuperait du bébé, et si elle s'y prenait bien, personne dans son nouvel environnement ne saurait rien de leurs existences.

« Il faut que je m'organise » marmonna-t-elle avant de se lever pour faire une liste de ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle achète en grande quantité.

Le confort de ces sales gosses l'indifférait, mais elle devait s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne meurt de faim ou de soif. Du moins dans l'immédiat, elle aviserait par la suite en fonction d'Henry et de ses réactions… Pour un bébé, il allait lui falloir de l'eau potable en grande quantité, du lait en poudre et aussi des couches, même si l'idée de laisser Regina improviser l'amusa grandement. Le reste était secondaire. Quant à Regina, elle allait se contenter de conserves et de pomme de terre. Un peu de linge, du savon et des lampes torches, et ça devrait être suffisant.

« Je vais aller voir cette maison de plus prêt… » décida-t-elle en vérifiant qu'elle avait bien les clés dans son sac.

Ressortant, elle décida de louer une voiture, ne voulant pas que l'on voit où elle se rendait. Suivant le plan fourni par Greg, Cora quitta la ville et roula dans le désert pendant environ deux heures avant d'apercevoir un bois et de s'y engager. Greg lui avait expliqué que la maison n'avait plus été habitée depuis une trentaine d'années et était donc inhabitable, mais que le terrain sur lequel elle était bâtie pourrait lui rapporter une belle somme d'argent.

« Regina en fera dans son pantalon… » ricana-t-elle cruellement en se garant devant la bâtisse tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.

Il y avait des planches aux fenêtres, et le toit était défoncé par endroit. Des sons lugubres se faisaient entendre, mais cela ne la fit pas reculer. Utilisant la clé, Cora poussa la porte d'entrée qui grinça sur ses gonds, et inspecta le rez-de-chaussée. Le premier étage était inutilisable et elle décida de ne pas se risquer dans les escaliers branlants. Faisant le tour des pièces, elle s'arrêta devant une porte fermée à clé dans la cuisine, et trouva la bonne clé sur le trousseau qu'elle détenait.

« Parfait… » clama-t-elle en descendant prudemment les marches après avoir allumé la lampe torche qu'elle avait pris la précaution d'emporter.

La cave était immense, et dénuée de la moindre fenêtre. Le faisceau de sa lampe balaya le mur du fond, et elle aperçut une porte entrouverte. S'en approchant, elle constata qu'elle donnait sur une petite pièce dans laquelle gisait un matelas crasseux et cabossé.

« Regina, _princesse_ , tu vas aimer ta nouvelle chambre… » ricana méchamment Cora avant d'inspecter la porte, constatant qu'il y avait également une serrure.

Sortant le trousseau de clés, elle les testa une par une jusqu'à trouver la bonne, et son sourire s'élargit. Satisfaite, elle rebroussa chemin et sans perdre son temps à inspecter le reste de la vaste pièce, persuadée qu'elle n'y trouverait que de la poussière, elle remonta à l'étage et referma soigneusement la porte à clé avant de quitter cette maison.

« Je vais aller faire quelques courses, ce sera toujours ça de fait… » réfléchit-elle après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Remontant en voiture, elle ressortit du bois et revint en ville, s'arrêtant devant le premier centre commercial qu'elle croisa. Prenant un caddie, elle le remplit de bidons d'eau et de lait en poudre, veillant à choisir le moins cher. Elle ajouta quelques pains de savons, ainsi que des boîtes de conserve, et gagna la caisse, se faisant un plaisir de régler la facture avec l'argent d'Henry. Sans perdre de temps, elle rapporta tout cela dans la maison hantée, les descendit à la cave, les remisant dans un petit placard près de l'escalier, avant de repartir pour l'aéroport.

« Encore quelques voyages comme celui-là, et Regina pourra découvrir sa future maison » ricana Cora avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Sa fille était le diable incarné, et si Henry était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas son cas, et elle allait veiller à ce que cette enfant satanique ne puisse plus nuire à quiconque, elle la première.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Alors, verdict?**

 **Je la continue ou pas?**

 **Je tiens également à préciser que dans le cas ou vous me demanderiez la suite, celle-ci n'arrivera pas dans l'immédiat. Je posterais d'abord Remonter le temps avant de poster la suite de celle-ci (ce qui me laissera le temps de la finir...)...**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui prendrons le temps de me donner leur avis :-)**

 **Bonne soirée, bises :-)**


	2. Annonce

**Annonce :**

Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous ?

Désolée, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre, mais je tenais à vous dire qu'après quelques hésitations, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture de cette fic et j'aimerais donc savoir si cela vaut la peine que je la poste ou pas.

Je sais que j'avais eu pas mal de retour sur le prologue, mais dans certains messages, j'ai bien senti que quelques lecteurs craignaient un peu le côté « dark » de cette histoire.

Il est vrai que cette fic se situe dans un cadre assez dérangeant, puisque j'y parle de l'enlèvement et de la séquestration d'une adolescente par un de ses deux parents (ici Cora, vous l'aurez compris), mais promis, il n'y aura pas vraiment de scène d'abus (sauf une fois, et je préviendrais à ce moment-là pour que vous puissiez vous préparer psychologiquement à voir Regina être maltraitée par sa mère). Je sais aussi que certains n'aiment pas lire de scène de violence sexuelle, et je vous rassure, moi non plus, donc il n'y aura rien de tout cela dans mon histoire.

Cette fic est avant tout une histoire d'amitié entre Emma et Regina, et de ce qu'un lien comme le leur peut pousser à faire pour retrouver la personne disparue. **Évidemment** , il s'agit également de SwanQueen…

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si je dois classer cette histoire dans les complètes, laissant le prologue en l'état où si je peux vous la proposer en espérant que vous aimerez, même si ça sort un peu de mon style léger habituel.

 **PS :** J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui ont lus et surtout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire pour mon OS _Démons_ , j'ai été très contente que ce petit texte sans prétention vous ai plu. Je ne sais pas si certains sont comme moi, mais à partir du moment où j'ai une idée d'histoire dans la tête, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser à moins de la mettre par écrit… Bref, encore merci tous à je vous dis à bientôt !

Bonne journée à tous,

Bye :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Pour commencer, un grand merci aux quelques personnes qui ont répondu à mon annonce pour me faire savoir qu'ils étaient intéressés par la suite de cette histoire. J'ai donc suffisamment avancé dans son écriture pour en reprendre la publication à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, probablement le dimanche.**

 **J'ai repris le travail depuis deux semaines, donc je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire, d'autant que je dois réviser pour mon concours que je n'ai pas pu passer l'année dernière à cause de mon épaule (je me la suis fracturée la veille des écrits, pour un manque de chance quand même, on ne fait pas mieux...)**

 **J'essaierai de répondre de nouveau à vos reviews et m'excuse d'avance si j'oublie quelqu'un au passage. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer (gentiment cela va sans dire).**

 **Pour en revenir à cette histoire, il s'agit donc d'un AU qui se déroule à notre époque et dans lequel la magie n'a pas sa place. Emma et Regina ont 13 ans au début de l'histoire. Pour que vous suiviez sans trop de difficultés la ligne temporelle, j'indiquerai les mois et l'année chaque fois qu'il y aura un changement...**

 **Voilà... Je crois que c'est tout. Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages quant à eux appartiennent aux créateurs de la série...**

 **Allez, bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

 **Chapitre 1 : **

_Avril 2017 :_

Plop… Plop…. Plop… Plop…

Ce bruit allait la rendre folle. Elle l'entendait à longueur de journée, et il la poursuivait même dans ses rêves. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Le monde d'obscurité dans lequel elle était enfermée depuis des siècles lui interdisait d'en localiser la source et d'y mettre un terme. Alors elle ne pouvait que le supporter. Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer, pensant à son ancienne existence et à quel point elle avait été heureuse avant d'être plongée dans cet abime de désolation, mais rien n'y avait fait. Quoi qu'elle fît, ce bruit infernal parvenait à l'atteindre et lui agaçait les sens, la mettant sans cesse sur les nerfs.

Alors elle avait essayé de lui trouver une certaine utilité, et d'estimer le temps qui passait en comptant chaque nouveau plop. Mais elle avait fini par abandonner en dépassant le milliard. Surtout que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas écrire pour savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. Regina ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait enfermée ainsi dans le noir, mais elle était certaine que cela faisait déjà de longs mois. Elle avait même parfois l'impression d'avoir été dans cette pièce toute sa vie, et que ses souvenirs n'étaient en réalité que de doux rêves qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Mais bien vite, elle chassait ces désagréables pensées de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas rejeter ses souvenirs mais au contraire s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces pour ne jamais oublier d'où elle venait.

Peu importait le temps qu'elle passerait dans cette pièce, Regina devait garder l'espoir qu'un jour, elle en sortirait et pourrait revoir ceux qu'elle aimait. Qu'un jour, elle pourrait revoir Emma en espérant que son amie ne l'aurait pas oubliée et serait heureuse de la revoir. Alors, allongée dans le noir, Regina écoutait ce bruit qui rythmait ses journées, tentant de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Des journées interminables sans apercevoir la lumière du soleil, sans respirer le grand air auquel elle était habituée depuis l'enfance, ou encore sans voir âme qui vive.

Au départ, elle avait pleuré, supplié qu'elle la libère et appelé à l'aide, mais peu à peu, Regina avait fini par se résigner et parfois espérait mourir pour être délivrée de cet Enfer. Un Enfer qu'elle ne devait qu'à une seule personne. Sa mère. Celle qui l'avait mise au monde et aurait dû l'aimer et la protéger l'avait condamnée à cette vie de réclusion et d'emprisonnement. Une vie sans amour et sans Lumière. Une vie d'Obscurité et de solitude. Elle l'avait arrachée à ceux qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour et l'avait jetée dans cet abime de noirceur et de malheur.

« Je suis punie parce que j'ai été une méchante petite fille… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte en fixant un plafond qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

C'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Elle avait dit que son père était mort et que c'était entièrement sa faute. Elle devait donc être punie. Elle avait dit qu'elle resterait dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne la leçon et devienne une gentille fille bien obéissante. Regina voulait bien le devenir, mais comment le pouvait-elle si sa mère ne revenait pas la chercher ? Comment savoir si elle pouvait y réussir si elle ne lui disait pas comment s'y prendre ? Regina doutait qu'il suffise qu'elle reste seule dans le noir pour y parvenir. Mais sa mère ne venait que rarement la voir, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle n'entrait jamais dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, et lui adressait encore moins la parole.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était lui apporter un peu de nourriture. Enfin quand elle y pensait, parce qu'il arrivait qu'il se passe plusieurs jours, peut-être même des semaines, avant que Regina n'entende du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, et qu'un bol contenant quelques aliments ne soient passé à travers la trappe dans la porte. Comme dans les prisons. Mais c'était ce que la jeune fille était devenue. Une prisonnière. Et son geôlier n'était autre que sa propre mère. Parfois, Cora ne venait que le temps de lui donner un peu à manger, et dans ces cas-là, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se rationne, mais à d'autres moments, elle restait plus longtemps dans la pièce d'à côté, et aux bruits qui lui parvenaient, elle devinait que Cora déplaçait des objets, même si la fillette ignorait lesquels.

« Je me demande où Dieu regarde pendant que maman me séquestre ici… » remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

C'était une habitude que Regina avait prise depuis quelques temps, simplement pour briser le silence oppressant qui l'entourait. Et puis c'était aussi une façon de faire savoir à Cora qu'elle était toujours en vie si jamais elle venait et tendait l'oreille. Peut-être que si elle voyait que sa fille était assez forte pour résister à ce traitement, alors elle accepterait de la laisser sortir. Mais peut-être aussi qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été une mère aimante avant. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimée comme son papa l'aimait. Et Regina pensait que c'était bien ça le problème.

« Tu me manques tellement mon papa… » soupira tristement la petite fille.

En présence de son père, Cora avait toujours donné l'illusion d'être une mère aimante et attentionnée, mais dès que son père partait à la marie pour travailler, le masque tombait, et elle devenait froide et cruelle. Une fois, elle l'avait violemment frappée pour avoir fait tomber son bol, et quand Regina avait tout raconté à son papa, il s'était mis en colère contre sa mère. Mais au lieu de l'empêcher de recommencer, Cora l'avait corrigée à peine son papa partit, lui cassant le bras, et elle lui avait dit que si la jeune fille s'avisait d'aller pleurer auprès de son cher papa, elle la battrait si fort qu'elle lui en arracherait la peau du dos. Alors Regina avait gardé le silence et fuyait la maison le plus longtemps possible, n'y revenant que lorsqu'elle était certaine que son père s'y trouverait.

Mais son petit papa chéri était mort, la laissant seule avec son horrible mère. Un après-midi, Cora était venue la chercher à l'école et lui avait annoncée la terrible nouvelle avant de l'emmener loin de la maison. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait mis le manoir en vente et qu'elle devait oublier cet endroit. Une semaine plus tard, elles arrivaient à Las Vegas, et le cauchemar avait redoublé d'intensité. Regina avait dû s'endormir dans la voiture parce que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était prisonnière dans cette pièce. Même si la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu ne pas sentir que sa mère la transportait dans cet endroit. Au début, Regina avait cru que les volets étaient fermés, et à tâtons, elle avait cherché la porte qu'elle avait trouvée verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Poursuivant son exploration, elle avait espéré trouver une autre issue, mais ses espoirs s'étaient évaporés alors que ses doigts ne rencontraient qu'un mur froid, rugueux et humide sous ses doigts. Durant ses tâtonnements, elle n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle, rien n'était venu entraver son avancée, lui faisant comprendre que le matelas qui lui servait de lit de fortune était le seul meuble qui occupait cette cellule. Alors, découragée et désespérée, l'adolescente était revenue tant bien que mal vers son matelas et s'y était réinstallée, attendant elle ne savait pas trop quoi exactement. Le retour de sa mère ? Sa mort ?

« J'aurais préféré mourir avec papa… » remarqua-t-elle en laissant couler une larme solitaire, même si elle ignorait comment il était mort.

Après des heures à attendre dans le noir, Cora était revenue et à travers la porte fermée, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne sortirait pas d'ici avant de s'être repentie de ses pêchés et que si elle criait, elle la frapperait tous les jours. Et depuis, Regina était dans le noir, transie de froid et affamée. Sans parler de la soif. Elle était persuadée que si sa chère mère essayait de la tuer, elle ne s'y prendrait pas autrement.

« Si je mourais, je ne manquerais à personne… » remarqua-t-elle en laissant échapper une autre larme.

Elle avait des amis avant, mais ils avaient dû l'oublier depuis tout ce temps. Même Emma. Elles avaient toujours été inséparables, mais depuis que sa mère l'avait emmenée, sa meilleure amie pour la vie, comme elles se l'étaient promis, serment de sang à l'appui, avait dû se faire de nouveaux amis et elle ne devait plus penser à la jeune fille. Cette idée suffit à la faire pleurer plus encore, et enfouissant son visage dans le matelas crasseux, Regina sanglota silencieusement. Elle avait appris à pleurer en silence, ne voulant pas que sa mère l'entende et soit encore plus en colère contre elle parce qu'elle faisait trop de bruits.

Comment sa vie avait-elle pu devenir à ce point horrible ? Une chose était sûre, pour que Dieu laisse Cora faire, c'était qu'il devait être d'accord avec elle, sinon il enverrait quelqu'un, n'importe qui pour la tirer de cet Enfer. Mais personne ne venait, et elle avait perdu tout espoir de voir les secours venir.

« Je me demande quel jour on est… » s'interrogea Regina en tournant la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait la porte, espérant apercevoir un filet de lumière filtrant dessous.

Mais évidemment, la fillette, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, ne vit rien. Il n'y avait jamais de lumière dans cet endroit. Sauf quand Cora était là. Regina ignorait même où elle l'avait enfermée. Elle ne savait pas si elle était dans une maison, ou dans un appartement. Si sa mère craignait que quelqu'un l'entende crier, c'était probablement qu'il y avait des gens dans les alentours, des voisins qui pourraient s'interroger en entendant ses cris. Mais si elle prenait le risque de lui désobéir, ces gens prendraient-ils la peine de prévenir la police ou bien attendraient-ils que sa mère rentre pour lui dire qu'ils avaient entendu des sons étranges venant de chez elle?

« Non, mieux vaut que je reste tranquille… » frémit-elle en imaginant la réaction de sa mère si jamais cela se produisait.

Soudain, un bruit dans le noir la fit se redresser en fronçant les sourcils. Tendant l'oreille, elle chercha à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien être. On aurait dit de petits gémissements, comme ceux que feraient un bébé chat. Se pouvait-il qu'un animal se soit faufilé à l'intérieur de sa prison ? Elle se surprit à sourire à cette idée. Cela lui ferait un peu de compagnie si c'était le cas.

« Minou… minou… » appela-t-elle doucement, espérant qu'il entende sa voix et vienne à elle.

Regina allait réitérer son appel lorsque de la lumière se fit sous la porte, lui faisant comprendre son erreur. Cora. Elle était revenue. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se blottit contre le mur, se mettant à trembler de peur. Les gémissements se firent de nouveau entendre, et elle se demanda si c'était sa mère qui les poussait. Etait-elle blessée ? A moins qu'elle ne soit pas venue seule cette fois. Et cette seule idée la terrifia, et elle espéra qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans sa chambre. Regina ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son intuition lui soufflait que si sa mère venait un jour ici en compagnie de quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour elle.

Si sa mère était capable de lui faire subir de telles horreurs sans sourciller, alors Regina n'osait même pas imaginer ce que sa mère pourrait lui faire d'autre, ou laisser une autre personne lui faire. Regina avait lu des récits effrayants, surtout parce qu'Emma adorait les histoires d'horreur, et savait ce que des adultes pouvaient faire à des enfants sans défense. Un jour, un policier était même venu à l'école pour leur en parler après que Lily Star avait été enlevée et retrouvée assassinée quelques jours plus tard. Et peut-être que ses amis, qu'Emma, pensaient qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose qu'à Lily. Peut-être y avait-il eu une minute de silence pour elle et qu'Emma avait pleuré avant de sécher ses larmes et de reprendre sa vie.

L'idée qu'Emma puisse l'oublier si vite et continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était la rendait triste, mais d'un autre côté, Regina ne voulait pas qu'Emma soit malheureuse et cesse de faire tout ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Emma ne méritait pas de vivre dans le noir, elle qui était si lumineuse et pleine de vie. Regina préférait encore qu'Emma l'oublie totalement plutôt que de savoir qu'elle était à l'origine de la peine de son amie. Et puis ce n'était pas de la faute d'Emma si Regina était prisonnière de cet horrible endroit et si plus jamais elles ne se reverraient. Non, l'unique responsable, c'était Cora. C'était elle qui l'avait enfermée ici, elle qui la détestait au point de la condamner à ce funeste sort.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu la chance d'avoir une maman comme celle d'Emma ? » s'interrogea Regina qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa avait épousé une femme comme sa mère.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, et écoutant attentivement, Regina tenta de deviner ce que sa mère pouvait faire dans l'autre pièce. Encore une fois, elle eut l'impression qu'elle déplaçait des objets, même si c'était la première fois qu'ils paraissaient aussi lourds. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Avait-elle décidé de la laisser sortir d'ici et préparait-elle l'autre pièce pour elle ? Secouant la tête, Regina se traita d'idiote. Pourquoi ferait-elle quelque chose de gentil pour une fille qu'elle semblait détester ? En soupirant, la fillette continua d'écouter, les yeux rivés sur la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, sursautant chaque fois qu'elle voyait son ombre se déplacer, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre s'immobilise devant sa porte, faisant battre la chamade à son cœur.

« Mère ? » appela-t-elle faiblement, espérant qu'elle l'entende, mais redoutant qu'elle lui réponde.

Mais les bruits sourds se succédèrent de nouveau et l'ombre disparue, laissant Regina partagée entre soulagement et déception. Les sens aux aguets, Regina pouvait même parfois entendre le grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvrait et refermait, signe qu'il devait y avoir plusieurs pièces de l'autre côté, lui faisant penser que finalement elles devaient se trouver dans une maison. Pas très grande puisque les sons étaient vraiment très proches, mais une maison quand même. Les gémissements s'étaient tus et la fillette les oublia bien vite, tentant plutôt de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce.

La jeune fille savait que sa mère n'habitait pas ici, où qu'elles soient. Elle n'y venait presque pas, et Regina doutait qu'elle envisage de s'y installer. S'allongeant sur le côté, elle garda les yeux fixés sur la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, et elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par les allées et venues de Cora.

Clac !

Le claquement d'une porte la fit sursauter, et déboussolée, Regina s'assit en se frottant les yeux. Et elle mit quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui avait changé. La lumière. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans cet endroit lugubre, elle pouvait voir autour d'elle, lui faisant cligner des yeux. Tournant la tête en tous sens, la petite fille chercha la source de luminosité lorsqu'elle aperçut une petite lampe tempête, comme celle que l'on utilisait pour le camping, posée à même le sol près de la porte.

« Mère est venue et je ne l'ai même pas entendue ! » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

Elle était entrée ici, et la jolie petite brune se demanda si sa mère avait été déçue qu'elle soit endormie. A moins qu'elle n'ait été soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui parler. Ou bien avait-elle était contrariée de voir que malgré les privations, Regina était encore en vie ? En tout cas, Cora ne l'avait pas réveillée pour lui faire des remontrances ou la frapper, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Avait-elle laissé la lampe pour la récompenser d'être sage ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un oubli ? Et si ça en était un, en avait-elle commis d'autres ? Le cœur battant, Regina se leva maladroitement. La brunette n'avait plus bougé de ce matelas depuis plusieurs jours, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton.

En dépit des fourmilles qui lui dévoraient les jambes, et de la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre et l'incitait à rester où elle était, Regina se força à avancer vers la porte, ressentant le besoin de savoir si oui ou non la cage de sa prison avait été déverrouillée, que cela ait été volontaire ou non.

« La porte… elle est ouverte… » souffla-t-elle en pleurant de bonheur.

Mais n'était-ce pas un test ? Sa mère avait peut-être fait semblant de partir pour voir comment elle se conduirait dans pareille situation. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait devoir regagner sa confiance, et peut-être qu'elle voulait voir si elle la méritait enfin. Hésitante, Regina referma la porte et recula prudemment. C'était sûrement un piège. Dès qu'elle aurait franchi le seuil de sa cellule, Cora allait lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcit et la battre comme plâtre, lui criant encore des horreurs. La fillette allait donc lui montrer qu'elle avait retenu la leçon et rester sagement sur son matelas.

« Je ne dois pas tout gâcher » marmonna Regina en rebroussant chemin, se laissant à nouveau choir à la place qu'elle venait de quitter.

Les yeux rivés sur la porte, Regina attendit que sa mère comprenne qu'elle ne lui désobéirait pas, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici, elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce que Cora lui reprochait, et elle avait finalement compris que son plus grand crime à ses yeux, était d'être venue au monde. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais c'était elle qui subissait sa colère. Et la jeune fille devait donc faire en sorte qu'elle ne la voit plus comme une menace, ne serait-ce que le temps qu'elle lui lâche la bride, et ensuite, elle s'enfuirait. Regina ignorait encore où elle se rendrait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait partir le plus loin possible de cette femme. Peut-être que si elle retournait chez eux dans le Maine, Emma accepterait de la cacher ?

Cette idée la fit sourire, et lui donna la force de résister à la tentation que représentait cette porte ouverte. Patiemment, Regina attendit que sa mère vienne la féliciter, qu'elle entre et lui dise qu'elle avait bien agi, mais elle n'en fit rien. Seul le silence répondit à son attente, et l'enfant comprit finalement que sa mère ne viendrait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était partie. Dépitée tout en étant soulagée, Regina allait se rallonger lorsque d'autres gémissements se firent entendre. Intriguée, elle se redressa et se leva, avançant à nouveau vers la porte, écoutant ce bruit qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« Est-ce que Mère a acheté un chat ? » s'étonna-t-elle sans trop y croire.

Au manoir, Cora avait toujours détesté les animaux, qu'ils soient petits ou grands, alors Regina doutait qu'elle ait subitement décidé d'en adopter un. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui produisait ce son ? Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit la porte une seconde fois et l'entrebâilla prudemment avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce voisine.

« On dirait une cave… » remarqua-t-elle en avançant lentement dans la vaste pièce.

Avec soulagement, Regina constata que sa mère n'était nulle part en vue. Et elle comprit que si Cora n'avait pas refermé la porte de sa prison, c'était parce qu'elle l'autorisait à aller dans la cave entière à présent. Folle de joie, Regina avança dans son nouveau territoire, espérant apercevoir une issue de secours qui la conduirait vers la liberté, mais évidemment elle ne vit aucune fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur un escalier, et elle s'y précipita, grimpant les marches deux à deux. Essoufflée, la fillette arriva en haut pour se heurter à une porte close. Evidemment. Ce n'était pas parce que sa mère avait agrandi sa cellule qu'elle lui rendait pour autant sa liberté.

« Les miracles n'arrivent que dans la Bible… » souffla Regina en s'asseyant lourdement sur une marche, tentant de refouler sa peine.

La cave était faiblement éclairée par une lampe posée sur une table au milieu de la pièce, et Regina remarqua la présence d'une dizaine de caisses sur le sol, ainsi que de sacs en papier gisant sur la table. Un cri aigu la fit sursauter, et descendant prudemment les escaliers, elle avança vers l'origine du bruit, curieuse de découvrir enfin ce qui pouvait faire ce son étrange. La fillette savait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce vagissement quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas à se rappeler ce qui l'avait provoqué. C'était certainement un des animaux qui vivaient sur la propriété de son père, mais lequel ?

« Eh bien ça alors ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se figeant, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Entre les grands sacs en papier et quelques couvertures, Regina découvrit un grand couffin en osier au milieu duquel un bébé geignait doucement. Qui était cet enfant ? Emerveillée, la petite brune resta longuement à le fixer. A la layette rose, Regina devina qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, et fugacement, elle se demanda si Cora avait enlevé un autre enfant. Mais pourquoi faire ? Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Elle qui voulait si désespérément se débarrasser de sa fille, pourquoi aurait-elle été s'encombrer d'un bébé ? Attirée comme un aimant, Regina s'approcha silencieusement, et son regard se posa sur un bloc de papier sur lequel elle reconnut l'écriture décidée de sa mère. S'en emparant d'une main légèrement tremblante, elle déchiffra le message.

« _Regina, ce bébé est ta petite sœur._

 _J'étais enceinte quand ton père est mort et il était trop tard pour mettre un terme à cette grossesse que je n'ai pas désirée, tu t'en doutes bien._

 _Même mort ton père, qu'il aille au Diable, continue à me gâcher la vie._

 _Mais il n'est pas question que je m'occupe plus que nécessaire de ce marmot._

 _Elle est à présent sous ta responsabilité._

 _Dans les caisses, il y a du lait et tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses prendre soin d'elle._

 _Tu trouveras également des bidons d'eau dans le placard près de l'escalier._

 _Tu connais les règles._

 _Chaque fois que tu m'entendras arriver, je veux que tu t'enfermes avec elle dans ta chambre._

 _Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qui je suis et se mette à pleurer en me voyant._

 _Si tu désobéis, tu sais ce qu'il se produira._

 _Ne me cause pas d'ennuis et tu ne recevras pas de punition, tout comme ta sœur…_ »

Et c'était tout. Elle ne disait même pas comment sa petite sœur s'appelait. Probablement parce qu'elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui choisir un prénom. Délaissant le message, Regina retourna près du couffin et se pencha vers le bébé qui gazouilla en l'apercevant. Elle était belle comme un cœur et leur père aurait été fou d'elle. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus très clairs, presque transparents, et de jolies petites boucles rousses. En fait, la petite fille ressemblait énormément à leur mère, mais Regina s'en fichait. Elle veillerait à ce que sa petite sœur ressemble à leur père au moins par son attitude et sa gentillesse.

Et puisque c'était elle qui était chargée de l'élever, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliquée, même si cela l'angoissait un peu. Mais si leur mère n'en voulait pas, Regina, elle, était folle de joie à l'idée de ne plus être seule. Et elle allait prendre bien soin de sa petite sœur. Après tout à 13 ans, presque 14, elle n'était plus un bébé, et elle saurait l'élever correctement. Et une chose était sûre, jamais la fillette ne la frapperait.

« Ma pauvre chérie, avec une mère comme la nôtre tu n'as pas eu de chance, mais je te promets que je ne la laisserai pas te faire de mal » murmura-t-elle en prenant délicatement sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Cora ne disait pas son âge dans sa lettre, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quelques mois. Deux ou trois mois tout au plus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux, et Regina se rappela que Mary, la maman d'Emma lui avait recommandé de toujours bien faire attention à la tête d'un bébé car leur boîte crânienne n'était pas tout à fait formée, et que c'était une zone particulièrement sensible. Et en observant attentivement le sommet du crâne de sa petite sœur, Regina constata que cela faisait un petit creux, et elle se promit de bien faire attention à ne pas la blesser. Visiblement ravie d'être dans ses bras, le bébé gazouilla gaiement, remuant ses petites jambes avec énergie, la faisant sourire.

« Tu es si mignonne… » souffla Regina en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Elle avait toujours désiré une sœur, mais sachant que ses parents ne s'aimaient plus, elle s'était résignée à ce que cela n'arrive jamais, encore moins si c'était pour que cet enfant souffre de l'attitude de leur mère comme elle. Et à présent, sa petite sœur, si jolie et tranquille, était là. La berçant tendrement, Regina se mit à lui chanter une berceuse et la garda contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit endormie. La rallongeant doucement dans son couffin, la jeune fille décida de faire un inventaire de ce que Cora avait mis dans ces caisses.

« Conserves, pomme de terre, lait en poudre, biberons, savon, allumettes, bougies… » énuméra-t-elle en constatant que si elle faisait attention, elle aurait assez de nourriture pour quelques semaines.

Quant à sa petite sœur, leur mère avait apporté une bonne cinquantaine de boîte de lait, même si de marques différentes, de quoi la nourrir également pendant au minimum six mois, plus si elle faisait attention à ne pas en mettre partout. Quand la mère d'Emma donnait encore le biberon à son bébé, elle lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait entre quatre à cinq boites de lait par mois. Et puis sa petite sœur allait grandir, et dans quelques mois, elle pourrait commencer à manger de la nourriture solide.

« Par contre, si j'ai assez de couches pour deux ou trois mois, j'aurais de la chance… » constata Regina en découvrant qu'il n'y en avait que dix paquets.

Regina réalisa également que sa mère n'avait mis que deux grenouillères dans les caisses, et encore seraient-elles bien trop grandes pour sa petite sœur. Et il n'y avait pas de vêtements pour elle. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse qu'elles aient des couvertures, même si au jugé, celles-ci devaient horriblement gratter. Enfin c'était toujours mieux que rien… Cora avait mis de gros pains de savon dans les caisses, mais sans eau courante, ils ne lui serviraient pas à grand-chose. Il y avait bien ces bidons d'eau dont elle lui parlait dans son message, mais la jeune fille ne les utiliserait que pour faire les biberons du bébé. La maman d'Emma lui avait dit que les bébés avaient l'estomac fragile, et qu'il fallait faire très attention à ce qu'on leur donnait à manger.

« Et si elle tombe malade, je ne pourrais pas l'emmener chez le docteur… » soupira Regina avec inquiétude.

Elle n'avait pas vu de médicaments dans les caisses, et elle se doutait bien que sa mère se ficherait bien de les savoir malades. Alors, même si elle devait se priver, le bien-être et la sécurité de sa petite sœur primerait sur le reste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, tu ne manqueras de rien » affirma-t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa petite joue toute douce.

En baillant, Regina songea qu'elle devait lui trouver un prénom. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à l'appeler bébé ou petite sœur. Se mâchouillant la lèvre, elle réfléchit longuement, cherchant l'inspiration. C'était une lourde responsabilité. Si elle se trompait, sa sœur la maudirait en grandissant pour lui avoir choisi un prénom qu'elle détesterait. Quels prénoms féminins leur père aimait-il ? C'était lui qui avait choisi son prénom, et même si certains le trouvait un peu vieux jeu pour une fille de son âge, Regina l'aimait bien. Au moins, elle ne connaissait personne qui s'appelait comme ça alors que dans son collège, il y avait des dizaines d'Ashley ou de Suzanne. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un prénom peu commun à sa sœur. Mais lequel ?

Et elle se rappela d'une discussion que son père et elle avaient eu. Elle était rentrée de l'école en pleurant parce qu'une fille s'était moquée de son prénom, et son papa lui avait appris qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'il était original et doux à la fois. Il avait ajouté qu'il l'avait appelée ainsi parce qu'elle était la reine de son cœur et qu'elle était son bien le plus précieux. Il avait ajouté qu'au départ, il voulait l'appeler comme son arrière-grand-mère qui était d'origine slave, mais que Cora avait refusé net. Alors il avait choisi Regina, prénom qui avait reçu l'approbation de sa Majesté Cora. Et en souriant, Regina sut comment baptiser sa petite sœur.

« Zelena Mills… ça sonne bien je trouve… » sourit-elle, ravie d'avoir trouvé un prénom qui liait sa sœur à leur père « Je t'appellerai Lena petite sœur… »

Posant son regard sur les caisses, Regina décida de tout ranger, mais se ravisa lorsqu'en se levant, son mouvement souleva un nuage de poussière, la faisant bruyamment éternuer dans le calme de la pièce. Inquiète, elle tourna la tête vers Lena, s'assurant que cela ne l'avait pas réveillée, et elle fut soulagée en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Reportant son attention sur la pièce, elle grimaça en prenant un petit air dégoûté. Ce n'était déjà pas un environnement sain pour elle, alors pour un bébé ! Si seulement il y avait l'eau courante dans cette cave, la jeune fille pourrait passer un bon coup de serpillère dans toute la pièce et faire les poussières. Soupirant bruyamment, Regina chercha un moyen de passer le balai sans faire voler la poussière et risquer d'asphyxier Lena.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que d'utiliser un bidon d'eau… » soupira-t-elle en gagnant le placard dont sa mère lui avait parlé.

Mais alors que ses pas raisonnèrent sur le sol en béton, se répercutant sur les murs nus, lui parvint ce petit bruit agaçant qui accompagnait chaque minute de sa vie depuis son arrivée. Se figeant, elle réalisa que ce son nuisible pouvait signifier qu'il y avait quelque part un robinet qui fuyait. Et qui disait fuite, disait eau. Avançant lentement, le cœur battant follement d'espoir, Regina tenta de localiser la source de ce clapotis incessant et se dirigea vers le fond de la cave plongé dans le noir. Faisant demi-tour, elle alla chercher la lampe torche, et balaya le mur du faisceau.

« Une porte ! » s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant l'existence d'une autre pièce.

Espérant avoir localisé l'origine de la fuite, Regina poussa la porte et se retrouva face à ce qui ressemblait fort à un atelier de bricolage ou peut-être une arrière cuisine, elle ne savait pas trop...

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre.**

 **PS : Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai relu plusieurs fois ces chapitres, mais n'étant pas infaillible, il est possible que certaines m'aient échappées...**

 **Bon dimanche à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :-)**

 **Bises**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Un grand merci aux quelques fidèles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une reviews (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne au moment des réponses) et merci aux lecteurs silencieux mais présents qui me suivent dans l'ombre.**

 **Petite précision sur cette histoire : Je l'écris en alternant entre le POV de Regina et celui d'Emma, trouvant que cela donne une meilleure dynamique à l'avancée de l'histoire, et j'espère donc que cela vous plaira !**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en vous en souhaitant une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _Avril 2017 _

Allongée dans son lit, Emma fixait sans vraiment le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était rentrée chez elle de l'école, et qu'elle s'était allongée sur son lit, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Regina. Regina qui n'était plus là, Regina qui avait disparue sans laisser de traces depuis des semaines, ainsi que son horrible mère. Et depuis, Emma n'avait plus le goût à rien. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait beaucoup trop. Elles avaient toujours été ensemble pour tout affronter, et ce depuis bien avant le jardin d'enfant, leurs pères étant très amis. En fait, sa mère avait presqu'élevée Regina, Cora étant ravie de la laisser chez eux pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait de ses journées.

Alors Regina avait passé presque plus de temps au ranch des parents d'Emma que dans sa propre maison, et Emma et elle avaient grandies ensemble, devenant les meilleures amies du monde. Mais Regina n'était plus là à présent, et Emma avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine pour le broyer inexorablement. Quand Cora était venue chercher Regina en plein milieu d'un cours de maths, Emma avait trouvé cela étrange, mais ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiétée. Mais quand Henry avait frappé chez eux quelques heures plus tard, rongé par l'inquiétude parce que Regina n'était toujours pas rentrée chez eux, elle avait su que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à sa meilleure amie. Elle le sentait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

« Où es-tu Regina ? Penses-tu à moi comme je pense à toi ? » murmura faiblement Emma en laissant une larme s'égarer sur sa joue.

Alors depuis que la police avait confirmé que Regina avait disparue, probablement enlevée par Cora, Emma ne cessait de penser à ce funeste après-midi au cours duquel Cora était venue chercher sa fille, loin de se douter que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. Emma se rappela du regard que lui avait adressé Regina en sortant rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Un regard blasé et agacé. Emma lui avait souri, de ce sourire spécial qu'elle lui réservait exclusivement, et le même sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Emma savait ce que Cora faisait endurer à sa fille, derrière le dois d'Henry, et Emma la détestait pour cela. Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir Regina, et elle s'arrangeait pour inviter aussi souvent que possible son amie chez elle afin de la tenir éloignée de son horrible mère.

Elle avait promis à Regina de n'en parler à personne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'intervenir dans la limite de ses possibilités. Combien de fois était-elle venu chez Regina, la découvrant en pleurs sous leur pommier, essayant de cacher les bleus que sa mère lui avait fait ? Dans ces moments-là, Emma avait senti une haine intense l'envahir, et si Regina ne l'en avait pas empêchée, elle serait allée trouver Cora pour lui faire passer l'envie de lever la main sur sa fille. Au lieu de cela, elle se contentait de s'asseoir près de Regina et de la prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et que le sourire revienne sur ses lèvres. Puis Emma lui disait de prendre des affaires pour quelques jours et de venir chez elle, veillant à ce que sa propre mère ne découvre pas l'état de sa meilleure amie.

Emma avait toujours été là pour protéger au mieux Regina et empêcher Cora de dépasser la limite, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son rôle de protectrice. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner, se demandant si Regina lui en voulait, si elle se sentait trahie et abandonnée. Pire, si Regina cessait de l'aimer ? Si elle pensait que le fait que Cora l'ait emmenée loin de chez elle sans que personne ne fasse rien était la preuve que ceux qui prétendaient l'aimer mentait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais les voir ? En frissonnant violemment à cette idée qu'elle chassa vivement, Emma se raisonna. Jamais Regina ne pourrait penser cela. Elles étaient liées par un serment inviolable après tout. Et Emma ferait tout pour que Regina revienne un jour chez elle, qu'elle lui revienne.

« Si la police ne te retrouve pas, c'est moi qui partirai à ta recherche… » grogna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers sa table de chevet.

Dans un joli cadre en argent que Regina lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire se trouvait une photo d'elles d'eux prise ce jour-là. Sa mère avait tenue à organiser une grande fête pour célébrer la naissance de sa fille chérie, et Emma s'était inclinée pour faire plaisir à sa mère, même si elle aurait préféré passer cette journée dans la nature avec Regina pour seule compagnie. Emma avait toujours été une jument sauvage, et seule Regina avait réussi à l'apprivoiser et à gagner sa confiance et son affection. Tout ce qui comptait pour Emma, c'était que Regina soit présente à ses côtés. Le reste lui était égal. Ça avait toujours été elles deux contre le reste du monde, et tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, Emma était heureuse. Mais Regina n'était plus là, et Emma errait comme une âme en peine au grand damne de sa famille qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour la sortir de son chagrin.

« Tu me manques tellement Eina… » souffla Emma en tendant le bras pour caresser tendrement le visage figé dans un lumineux sourire de sa meilleure amie.

Eina. Le surnom fit doucement glousser la jolie blonde, se rappelant du regard noir que lui lançait Regina chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Ce diminutif remontait à leur plus tendre enfance, lorsqu'Emma avait encore un peu de mal à parler et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement le prénom de son amie. Alors elle l'appelait Eina, et même si Regina grognait chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, Emma savait au fond que Regina aimait ce surnom, parce qu'il lui venait d'Emma et qu'elle était la seule à l'utiliser. Emma le savait parce que souvent après avoir râlé par principe, Regina lui souriait avec tendresse et lui lançait ce regard secret qui la faisait se sentir spéciale et unique aux yeux de sa meilleure amie. En soupirant, Emma continua de caresser du bout des doigts le visage parfait de Regina, retenant difficilement de nouvelles larmes de couler.

Des coups sur la porte de sa chambre la firent se redresser, et elle s'assit au moment où son visiteur pénétrait dans sa chambre.

« Daniel ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant doucement, heureuse de revoir son grand frère.

Mais alors qu'il refermait la porte, le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement que ce sourire n'atteignait pas son regard qui resta vide et terne, confirmant ce que leur mère lui avait dit et qui l'inquiétait énormément. D'ailleurs, Mary n'était pas la seule à être inquiète. Ils l'étaient tous.

« Coucou petite sœur » sourit-il en venant s'asseoir sur son lit, l'attirant à lui pour un tendre câlin « Comment vas-tu ? »

« A ton avis ? » marmonna-t-elle, la voix enrouée par la détresse.

« Je sais sunshine, mais Regina n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état à cause d'elle… » souligna Daniel en soupirant légèrement.

« Elle me manque tellement… » chuchota Emma en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son frère.

Daniel soupira, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire pour remonter le moral de sa petite sœur. Regina et elle avaient toujours été inséparables, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. Elles étaient aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit, et pourtant une amitié indéfectible les liait. A l'impétuosité, à la limite de l'inconscience, de sa sœur, répondait le calme et la maturité de Regina. Daniel avait si souvent vu Regina dans cette maison qu'il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir une deuxième sœur. D'ailleurs il lui arrivait souvent, lorsqu'on lui demandait s'il avait des frères et sœurs, de répondre avec naturel qu'il avait deux sœurs de 13 ans et un petit frère de 3 ans. Et il savait que ses parents considéraient également la jolie petite brune comme un membre de leur famille, une autre fille qu'ils aimaient tendrement et qui leur manquait tout autant qu'à Emma.

Sa disparition les avait tous affectés, mais ce n'était rien comparé au chagrin que ressentait Emma qui restait inconsolable, et il ne doutait pas qu'où qu'elle soit, Regina devait être tout aussi désespérée d'être séparée de sa meilleure amie. Elles ne l'avaient jamais été, pas même durant les vacances d'été que Regina passait toujours avec eux, Cora étant bien trop heureuse d'en être débarrassée durant deux longs mois. Quant à Emma, elle refusait de venir avec eux rendre visite à leur famille à New York si Regina ne faisait pas partie de l'expédition. D'ailleurs, même leur grand-mère Eva ne cessait d'appeler pour savoir s'ils avaient retrouvé sa petite-fille de cœur, comme elle appelait avec tendresse Regina.

Quant à leur grand-père Léopold, en apprenant que la police piétinait, il avait fait appel à ses contacts au FBI afin de faire avancer les choses, trouvant inadmissible que la disparition d'une adolescente de 13 ans ne soit pas considérée comme une affaire prioritaire. Léopold était un riche industriel dont la compagnie travaillait en étroite collaboration avec le gouvernement, et il avait promis à Emma de tout mettre en œuvre pour que Regina soit rapidement retrouvée. Mais pour le moment, Regina restait introuvable, tout comme Cora, et Emma s'emmurait chaque jour un peu plus dans son chagrin et dans sa soif de vengeance.

« La police la retrouvera et la ramènera à la maison Emma, tu dois avoir confiance » la consola-t-il en la berçant dans ses bras.

« Huit mois Daniel ! » s'écria Emma en se redressant, des larmes de colère coulant sur ses joues « Huit mois qu'elle a disparue, et ils n'ont pas l'ombre d'une piste ! Ce sont des incapables ! » cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

« Cora a brouillé les pistes, mais ils finiront par trouver… » tenta-t-il une fois encore, mais il savait que sa sœur n'en démordrait pas, et il craignait qu'elle ne finisse par faire une bêtise.

Emma allait répliquer lorsqu'elle entendit des voitures se garer devant leur maison. Intriguée, elle gagna sa fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voiture d'Henry Mills suivie par des voitures de police. Le cœur débordant d'espoir, elle se rua dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put, Daniel sur ses talons.

« Vous l'avez retrouvée ? » voulut-elle savoir en s'immobilisant dans un dérapage devant le père de son amie.

« Non Emma, si nous sommes venus, c'est parce que ces agents de police aimeraient te poser quelques questions, si tu es d'accord… » souffla Henry Mills avec lassitude.

Instinctivement, Emma avança vers lui et lui fit un câlin. Elle avait toujours adoré le père de Regina. Il était gentil et aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était chez lui que Regina ne risquait rien. Emma se rappelait de sa colère lorsque Regina lui avait appris que Cora l'avait battue. Henry Mills était un homme doux et pacifiste, mais ce jour-là, Emma l'avait vu se mettre dans une colère noire et hurler sur Cora comme jamais, les poings serrés de rage comme s'il se faisait violence pour ne pas la frapper à son tour. Seulement, au lieu de calmer Cora et de la dissuader de recommencer, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses pour Regina qui n'avait plus osé se plaindre, craignant les représailles de sa mère qui l'avait menacée des pires sévices si jamais elle s'avisait de se plaindre encore auprès d'Henry.

Emma avait bien tenté de la convaincre de désobéir à sa mère, mais Regina lui avait dit qu'elle avait moins peur pour elle-même que pour son père que Cora avait menacé. Et connaissant Cora, Emma avait compris que Regina craignait que sa mère ne décide de tuer son père, ce qu'elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée. Regina aimait son père de tout son cœur et à sa façon, avait essayé de le protéger de cette femme cruelle et sans cœur, même si elle devait accepter d'être maltraitée pour y parvenir. En soupirant, Emma resserra son étreinte autour du père de sa meilleure amie, tentant de le réconforter de son mieux. Et elle savait que sa meilleure amie serait horrifiée et chagrinée de voir son père aussi abattu. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans depuis la disparition de sa fille, et il était la seule personne qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je suis d'accord. Si ça peut aider à retrouver Regina, je leur répondrai » acquiesça-t-elle en se tournant résolument vers les policiers qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

Une femme policière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Méfiante, Emma la jaugea du regard, se demandant si elle serait plus douée que ses collègues. Elle était jeune, et paraissait dynamique. C'était une très belle femme, et son regard pétillait d'intelligence. Sur ses gardes Emma avança vers elle et elles s'assirent sur le canapé pendant que ses parents prenaient place autour de la table.

« Bonjour Emma » lui sourit la femme « Je suis l'agent Lucas du FBI, et c'est moi qui suis à présent en charge de cette affaire » se présenta-t-elle gentiment.

Le FBI. Son grand-père avait donc tenu parole, et Emma en fut soulagée. Même si elle trouvait aberrant qu'ils aient mis autant de temps avant d'accepter de reprendre l'enquête, laissant tout le temps du monde à Cora pour se débarrasser des preuves incriminantes et se cacher. Elle savait que ses grands-parents adoraient Regina et que son grand-père ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que celle-ci soit retrouvée rapidement, et le connaissant, il avait dû user de toute son influence pour réussir à faire intervenir enfin le FBI pour faire avancer les choses. Après tout, le FBI avait la réputation d'être les meilleurs, alors ils devraient pouvoir retrouver Regina et la ramener saine et sauve chez elle, auprès de son père et auprès d'elle.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame » répondit poliment Emma en jaugeant cette femme du regard.

« Je sais que tu as déjà répondu à de nombreuses reprises aux policiers locaux, mais parfois, le moindre détail peut faire la différence, et j'aimerais que tu me parles du jour où ton amie a disparue… » lui expliqua l'agent Lucas en la fixant intensément.

Emma maugréa, agacée de devoir répéter ce qu'elle avait déjà dit des dizaines de fois, et jamais au même policier qui semblaient s'être refilé le dossier de Regina comme des enfants l'auraient fait d'un ballon. Mais peut-être que l'agent Lucas voulait entendre par elle-même le récit d'Emma afin de se faire sa propre idée, et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'Emma avait oublié de dire quelque chose d'important, comme par exemple la façon dont Cora traitait Regina. Dieu seul savait ce que cette horrible sorcière faisait subir à sa fille depuis leur disparition. Et à l'idée que Cora ait pu faire du mal à Regina, Emma bondit sur ses pieds, bouillonnant de peur et de colère.

« Vous devez la retrouver, elle n'est pas en sécurité avec sa mère ! » s'écria Emma en frissonnant violemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Ruby en arquant un sourcil, surprise par la véhémence de la jeune fille.

Jusqu'à présent, rien ne prouvait que Cora maltraitait sa fille en dehors de cet incident dont leur avait parlé Henry, mais à la connaissance du père de Regina, c'était la seule fois où Cora avait levé la main sur leur fille. Mais de toute évidence il n'en était rien, et Emma en savait visiblement bien plus que le père de sa meilleure amie sur la question. La première fois qu'elle avait eu ce dossier entre les mains, Ruby avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement, et elle avait été agacée par la légèreté dont avait fait preuve la police durant leurs investigations. Et à présent que huit mois s'étaient écoulés, Ruby avait bien conscience que ses chances de retrouver cette adolescente en vie étaient très minces, mais elle ferait de son mieux et apporterait des réponses à sa famille.

Et pour commencer, Ruby était furieuse que la police n'ait pas plus interrogé Emma alors qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Regina et donc la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Ruby ne doutait pas que l'adolescente savait des choses sur la disparue que son père lui-même ignorait, et elle espérait vraiment qu'Emme ne se braquerait pas et accepterait de coopérer afin de l'aider à avancer dans son enquête.

« Regina m'avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler parce que sa mère la terrifiait, mais je suppose qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de rompre ma promesse à présent que sa vie est en danger… » soupira Emma en passant une main dans ses boucles rebelles.

« Au contraire, elle te sera reconnaissante d'avoir tout fait pour nous aider à la retrouver » la rassura la jeune femme avec douceur.

Elle pouvait comprendre la loyauté qui existait entre les deux jeunes filles, mais elle devait réussir à gagner la confiance d'Emma afin que celle-ci se confit à elle et lui donne de quoi pousser son enquête plus loin et puisse enfin retrouver la trace de Cora Mills et de sa fille Regina. Les flics locaux semblaient persuadés que Cora avait simplement quitté le domicile conjugal en emmenant sa fille avec elle pour se venger du maire Mills, mais que Regina n'était pas en danger. Mais en lisant le dossier, bien trop maigre à son goût, de l'affaire Regina Mills, Ruby avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, et elle ne serait rassurée que lorsque Regina aurait été rendue à son père. Et pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin de la coopération d'Emma qui paraissait déjà bien braquée contre la police, ce que l'agent regrettait, car cela avait probablement dissuadée Emma de révéler tout ce qu'elle savait.

« Cora frappait Regina » avoua Emma en grimaçant en percevant les halètements incrédules et rageurs en provenance de ses parents et d'Henry.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle la battait régulièrement ? » s'assura le lieutenant Lucas en se raidissant légèrement.

« Pas vraiment, Cora est plus intelligente que ça. C'était plus subtil… » railla Emma avec mépris « Mais elle s'arrangeait pour que Regina ait peur d'elle, pour qu'elle n'aille pas se plaindre à son père. Et pour ça, soit elle la maltraitait psychologiquement en lui disant qu'elle ne valait rien ou ce genre de chose, ou bien elle la frappait. » expliqua Emma en serrant les poings de colère.

« Tu peux me donner des exemples précis des blessures que Cora a infligé à sa fille ? » l'interrogea l'agent, s'assurant qu'un officier prenait des notes, même si elle serait capable de retranscrire à la virgule près cette conversation.

« Le premier qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est lorsque Cora lui a cassé le bras » répondit Emma en plissant dangereusement les yeux « Regina m'a expliqué qu'elle avait cassé son bol en voulant le laver et que sa mère s'était mise très en colère et l'avait frappée avec une cuillère en bois. Quand Mr Mills est rentré de la mairie le soir-même, Regina lui a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé après que son père ait vu les bleus qu'elle avait sur les bras et la pommette… » commença Emma avant de s'interrompre, frémissant de colère rétrospective.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'expression d'Henry se faire orageuse et menaçante, mais aussi attristée, et elle s'en voulut de lui faire ainsi de la peine. Cora était la seule à blâmer, mais elle savait déjà qu'Henry se reprocherait le reste de sa vie de ne pas avoir mieux su protéger sa fille et de ne pas avoir chassé plus tôt Cora de sa maison avant que le pire ne se produise.

« Tout va bien Emma, prends ton temps » la rassura l'agent Lucas, consciente que se rappeler de tout ceci devait être douloureux pour Emma.

De toute évidence les deux fillettes avaient été proches au point qu'Emma devait ressentir la souffrance et la peine de son amie, la partageant avec elle, et revivre ces douloureux souvenirs devait lui être particulièrement pénible. Mais c'était le seul moyen de connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire et de pouvoir enfin faire avancer les choses dans la bonne direction.

« Quand Mr Mills a compris que Cora avait frappé Regina, il s'est mis en colère contre Cora, la menaçant de divorcer si elle levait à nouveau la main sur sa petite reine… » raconta Emma en souriant tendrement à Henry qui lui rendit son sourire malgré la gravité de la conversation.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » l'encouragea patiemment Ruby, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

« Cora a compris qu'elle allait devoir ruser. Le lendemain, quand Mr Mills est parti à la mairie, Cora a fait irruption dans la chambre de Regina et l'a tirée de son lit par le bras. Elle l'a frappée à nouveau et l'a poussée contre sa commode. Regina est tombée si violemment qu'elle s'est cassé le bras. Sa mère lui a dit que si elle se plaignait encore à son imbécile de père, elle la battrait si fort qu'elle lui en arracherait la peau du dos, et elle en était capable… » gronda Emma, tremblant de fureur en repensant à ce que son amie avait subi.

« Et Regina n'a pas tenté de prévenir son père malgré tout ? » voulut savoir le lieutenant en observant discrètement les réactions du père de la victime.

« Non, parce que Cora… » commença Emma avant de se taire brutalement.

Elle savait que de toutes les révélations qu'elle faisait, celle-ci était probablement celle qui ferait le plus souffrir Henry, et elle hésitait à poursuivre.

« Qu'a fait Cora ? » demanda doucement la policière.

« Elle a fait comprendre à Regina que son père risquait des représailles lui aussi… elle lui a dit que… qu'un accident était vitre arrivé… » souffla Emma en adressant un regard désolé à Mr Mills qui avait dangereusement pâli en comprenant que sa fille avait souffert en silence pour le protéger.

« Mais à toi, elle a tout raconté… » souligna l'agent Lucas pour calmer la fillette qu'elle sentait à fleur de peau.

« Evidemment ! Regina est ma meilleure amie, je sais toujours quand elle ne va pas bien ! » affirma-t-elle en redressant la tête avec défi.

« Et qu'as-tu fait quand elle t'a expliqué ce que lui faisait sa mère ? » demanda la belle brune sans se départir de son gentil sourire.

« Je voulais aller trouver Cora et lui dire de laisser Regina tranquille, mais elle m'en a empêchée de peur que sa mère ne me fasse du mal à moi aussi… » grogna Emma avec une moue dépitée « Alors quand Mr Mills n'était pas chez lui pour protéger Regina, je l'invitais à la maison. Comme ça, Cora ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. » répondit Emma en redressant fièrement la tête.

« Tu es une excellente amie Emma » acquiesça Ruby, touchée par la dévotion de cette angélique fillette qui semblait prête à tout pour son amie.

« C'est facile d'être une bonne amie avec Regina, elle est merveilleuse » affirma sereinement Emma, son regard se brouillant de larmes en pensant à celle qui n'était plus là.

« Et ce jour-là, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui redemanda la jeune policière, revenant au but premier de sa visite, même si elle en avait déjà énormément appris sur les deux disparues.

« Nous étions à l'école. Regina et moi sommes dans la même classe depuis le jardin d'enfants. Et puis la directrice est arrivée pour demander à Regina de prendre ses affaires parce que sa mère était venue la chercher… » se remémora Emma en se tendant.

« Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé ? » voulut savoir Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

« Jamais. C'était toujours son papa qui venait, et quand il ne pouvait pas, Regina rentrait avec maman et moi. Et jamais Mr Mills n'aurait interrompu la classe pour venir chercher Regina » affirma Emma en tournant la tête vers le père de son amie qui acquiesça pour valider ses propos.

« Et ensuite ? » insista Ruby, ravie d'avoir suivi son intuition et d'être venue parler avec la petite Emma Swan.

« Regina était surprise et légèrement inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas être seule avec sa mère. J'ai essayé de la rassurer, mais j'ai bien senti que ça ne marchait pas. J'ai demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner, mais notre professeur n'a pas voulu. Il aurait dû dire oui. Si j'avais été avec elle, Cora n'aurait pas pu l'emmener ! » s'écria Emma, des larmes de culpabilité coulant sur ses joues.

« Chut ma chérie, tu n'as rien fait de mal… » la consola Mary en venant prendre sa fille dans ses bras, dévastée par son chagrin.

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger maman, et maintenant elle n'est plus là… » gémit Emma en se cramponnant à sa mère, le corps secoué de sanglots déchirants.

« Ta mère a raison Emma, et si ton professeur t'avait laissée y aller, peut-être que Cora t'aurait enlevée toi aussi… » lui fit remarquer Ruby, espérant la calmer.

« Au moins Regina ne serait pas toute seule avec cette folle » rétorqua Emma avec colère.

Une fois encore, l'agent fédéral nota la dévotion et l'amour sans faille que semblait se porter les deux fillettes, et elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que Regina aurait probablement agis de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés. Et elle ne comprenait pas que ses collègues aient à peine interrogé Emma jusqu'ici alors que de toute évidence, cette fillette était la mieux placée pour répondre à leurs questions et les aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Emma était celle qui connaissait le mieux Regina, Henry Mills le lui avait affirmé, et de toute évidence, elle en savait bien plus que n'importe qui sur les relations entre Regina et sa mère mais également entre Cora et son mari.

« As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ce jour-là, ou dans les jours qui ont précédés ? » l'interrogea le lieutenant après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

« A part le voyage éclair de Cora, non rien… » finit par répondre Emma après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Un voyage ? » s'étonna la femme flic, entendant ce détail pour la première fois.

« Quel voyage Emma ? » s'étonna Henry en arquant un sourcil surpris signe qu'il l'apprenait également.

« C'était environ un mois avant qu'elle n'enlève Regina… » lui apprit Emma en se replongeant dans ses pensées « Vous prépariez la fête pour Halloween, et vous étiez très occupé, alors vous n'avez pas dû remarquer son absence… » expliqua Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Mais Regina et toi l'avez remarquée » en conclut la policière, sentant qu'elle tenait enfin une piste.

« Oui. Regina m'a dit qu'elle avait vu sa mère partir avec une valise avant l'aube, ce qui l'avait mise d'excellente humeur, parce qu'elle allait pouvoir être tranquille jusqu'à son retour… » sourit Emma, se rappelant avec amusement de la joie de sa meilleure amie « Elle m'a même invitée à dormir chez elle pour fêter ça… »

« Je m'en souviens » acquiesça Mary en approuvant vivement « C'était la première fois que Regina t'invitait chez elle et non l'inverse… »

« Et pour cause ! » railla Emma « Cora s'est absentée deux jours, et quand elle est revenue, elle paraissait… heureuse… mais un bonheur qui faisait froid dans le dos… je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti en la voyant revenir… » marmonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« As-tu remarqué autre chose ? » insista l'agent Lucas avec espoir.

« Je… » commença Emma avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de fermer les yeux pour mieux se rappeler de ce moment.

Regina et elle se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, riant et plaisantant lorsqu'elles avaient entendu la voiture de Cora, faisant paniquer Regina, et sans réfléchir, Emma l'avait prise par la main, et elles s'étaient cachées pour que Cora ne les voit pas. Lorsque cette femme était entrée, elle avait déposé sa valise aux pieds des escaliers, et avait pénétré dans la bibliothèque pour aller se servir un verre de whisky. De sa cachette derrière l'imposante porte en bois, Emma avait vu la valise et l'étiquette que l'on attachait aux valises dans les aéroports pour éviter de les perdre. Soudain, elle se redressa en sursautant, le regard pétillant d'excitation.

« Elle est allée dans le Nevada ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, un large sourire triomphal étirant ses lèvres.

« C'est très bien Emma » sourit le lieutenant Lucas, ravie d'avoir tant insisté pour venir interroger l'adolescente « Sais-tu où exactement dans le Nevada ? » voulut-elle savoir, espérant que l'adolescente aurait pu voir l'information.

« Non, je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu sur l'étiquette de sa valise… » se désola Emma en se mordillant la lèvre de frustration.

« C'est déjà très bien Emma, cette information va beaucoup nous aider » la rassura Ruby, ne voulant pas qu'Emma recommence à se sentir coupable.

« Vous allez la retrouver n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Emma en plantant son regard dans celui de cette femme.

« Je n'aurais de cesse tant que Regina ne sera pas à nouveau en sécurité auprès des siens » approuva gravement la jeune agent.

Emma trouvait que la police n'avait pas fait son maximum pour retrouver Regina plus rapidement, mais elle crut en cette femme flic qui paraissait réellement déterminée à faire avancer les choses.

« Merci » sourit Emma avant de se blottir à nouveau contre sa mère.

« Voici ma carte Emma. Si autre chose te revient, n'hésites pas à m'appeler, même si c'est juste pour discuter » déclara-t-elle en lui tendant le petit carton.

Emma s'en empara avec un sourire reconnaissant, et les policiers quittèrent le salon, les laissant en famille.

« Merci Emma. Ma fille a tellement de chance de t'avoir comme amie » souffla finalement Henry avec gratitude.

« C'est moi qui ait de la chance de l'avoir, et je ferais tout pour qu'elle revienne un jour » affirma Emma, le regard étincelant de conviction.

Et si pour que Regina rentre à la maison, elle devait aller elle-même la chercher dans le Nevada, où peu importe où elle se trouvait, elle le ferait. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait. Mais elle allait laisser une chance à cette femme flic de faire son travail et de tenir la promesse qu'elle venait de lui faire. Cependant si les choses trainaient trop en longueur, Emma interviendrait. Après tout, elle n'était pas reconnue pour sa patience, et il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse les années s'écouler sans rien faire.

« Maman, je suis fatiguée, je vais dans ma chambre, d'accord ? » soupira-t-elle en s'écartant doucement de sa mère avec un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace qu'autre chose.

« D'accord, je te monterais ton repas dans quelques minutes… » soupira Mary, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'obliger Emma à rester avec eux.

« Je n'ai pas faim maman… » refusa Emma avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers.

« Je déteste la voir dans cet état… » entendit-elle gronder son père dans son dos, la faisant culpabiliser d'inquiéter ainsi sa famille.

« Et August m'a dit qu'au collège aussi elle était renfermée et qu'elle s'isolait… » leur apprit sombrement Daniel.

« Regina lui manque… » soupira tristement Mary « Elle s'inquiète énormément pour elle, ce qui peux se comprendre… » grimaça-t-elle en venant prendre les mains glacées d'Henry entre ses mains.

« Quand je pense à ce que ma petite fille est peut-être en train de subir… j'aurais dû tuer Cora en découvrant qu'elle me trompait avec Gold ! » cracha-t-il, faisant se figer Emma dans les escaliers.

Gold. Emma ne l'aimait pas. Et s'il avait été l'amant de Cora, alors peut-être savait-il quelque chose ? Elle serait surprise que Cora soit partie sans rien lui dire. Si elle passait à l'action, son magasin serait le premier endroit où elle ferait des recherches, et si elle découvrait qu'il avait caché à la police des informations, elle veillerait à ce qu'il s'en repentisse à vie.

« Tu dois tenir bon Regina pour moi… Tu dois me revenir… » sanglota Emma en serrant dans ses bras la petite licorne que Regina lui avait gagné à la fête foraine.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et critiques éventuelles :-)**

 **Je vous dis donc à dimanche prochain!**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et bonne semaine :-)**

 **Bises**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui chaque dimanche prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement, cela me fait très plaisir et me motive à continuer à publier cette fic.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Regina se familiarise avec son nouvel environnement et ses nouvelles conditions de vie...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _Avril 2017 :_

Même avec sa lampe torche, Regina avait du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Elle discernait avec difficulté ce qui ressemblait fort à une table, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

« Il me faut plus de lumière… » soupira-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour tenter d'y voir dans ce four.

Eclairant le plafond, elle chercha une ampoule, mais n'en vit pas, ce qui lui fit penser que cette maison devait être très vieille. A moins que les personnes qui vivaient ici ne fassent parti de ces gens qui étaient pour un retour à une vie sans technologie. Elle avait lu dans un livre que beaucoup de ces communautés se développaient dans tout le pays, comme par exemple les Amish. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas recours à l'électricité, ils avaient tout de même dû avoir des lampes à pétrole pour s'éclairer non ? Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-là. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la main dessus en espérant qu'il reste du pétrole dedans. Heureusement que sa mère avait pensé à glisser des allumettes dans les caisses, même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

« Je ferais bien d'aller voir s'il y a d'autres lampes dans les caisses que Mère a apporté » réfléchit-elle en rebroussant chemin.

Retournant dans la pièce principale, Regina farfouilla quelques minutes avant de dénicher deux autres grosses lampes torches. Une lampe dans chaque main, la jeune fille retourna dans ce qu'elle pensait être un atelier, ravie de constater que les deux lampes éclairaient fortement les lieux. Et elle prit conscience que cette pièce tenait plus de l'arrière cuisine que de l'atelier de bricolage. Contre le mur gauche se trouvait une commode dont elle ouvrit les tiroirs, curieuse de voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Dans le premier, il y avait quelques papiers, ainsi que beaucoup de poussière. Le second était vide. Dépitée, l'adolescente hésita à ouvrir le dernier tiroir, mais tira finalement dessus, et en fut récompensée.

« Des bougies ! » s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ravie, elle les sortit du tiroir et en compta une vingtaine. Au moins si elle ne trouvait pas mieux, aurait-elle de quoi s'éclairer malgré tout lorsque les piles des lampes viendraient à manquer. Si en plus, elle alternait intelligemment entre les lampes et les bougies, elle pourrait s'assurer de la lumière pour les prochains mois. Elle qui avait toujours eu peur du noir, sauf lorsqu'elle dormait près d'Emma, elle avait été servie depuis le début de sa séquestration. Sa mère avait utilisé la manière forte pour la guérir de cette phobie !

« Quant à cette commode, elle sera parfaite pour y ranger nos affaires » commenta Regina avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de vêtements à y ranger.

Le mur opposé était de moitié occupé par un grand bac en étain qui devait faire office de lavabo et de lavoir si elle en croyait la pompe qui s'y trouvait.

« Jamais je n'avais vu une pompe comme celle-ci… » remarqua-t-elle en l'éclairant pour mieux la voir.

L'ancien propriétaire devait être très bricoleur pour avoir réussi à fabriquer une pompe comme celle-là. Tendant la main, elle actionna une des deux poignées et poussa un cri d'exaltation lorsque de l'eau coula.

« Voilà qui règle une partie de mes problèmes ! Même si cette eau n'est pas potable, au moins en ai-je ! » déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle allait pouvoir faire régulièrement le ménage, et laver le peu de vêtements qu'elle possédait, et plus que tout, Lena et elle pourraient-se laver tous les jours, même si ce serait à l'eau froide, à moins qu'elle ne trouve le moyen de la faire chauffer. Longeant le vaste lavabo, le faisceau de sa lampe éclaira une sorte de cheminée ou plutôt un poêle à bois. Ils en avaient un à la maison, et son papa lui avait expliqué que les pierres qui l'entouraient permettaient une meilleure canalisation de la chaleur. Mais celui-ci était différent du leur. Le bois était introduit par une petite fenêtre dans la partie inférieure, et la partie supérieure se terminait par un tuyau qui se divisait en plusieurs, et Regina constata que l'un d'eux se perdait sous le lavabo, et elle comprit avec excitation qu'une fois allumé, elle devrait avoir de l'eau chaude.

« Si je fais attention à ma consommation, Lena et moi ne devrions pas en manquer… » soupira-t-elle, soulagée de savoir qu'elles n'auraient pas à se laver à l'eau froide.

Elle aurait pu le supporter à la longue, mais un bébé était fragile, et la température de la cave n'étant pas estivale, Regina craignait que des bains froids à répétition ne finisse par faire tomber sa sœur malade. Se relevant gracieusement, elle remarqua une petite étagère au-dessus du poêle sur lequel était posé du papier journal et des allumettes. Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut également une montagne de petites bûches, ce qui accentua son sourire.

« Essayons de l'allumer dès maintenant » décida-t-elle, impatiente de pouvoir se laver.

Regina n'avait pas pris de douche depuis son arrivée ici, et elle était impatiente de pouvoir se débarrasser de la couche de saleté qui la recouvrait. Son père disait toujours que l'on se sentait mieux après s'être lavé, et elle savait déjà que ce serait le cas. Mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de vêtements de rechange, ce qui allait l'obliger à remettre ses vêtements crasseux après son bain. Elle pouvait les laver, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre. Se secouant, elle préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur ce fait, de peur de se mettre une fois encore à pleurer, et préféra poursuivre sa visite des lieux.

Sa lampe révéla à sa vue un rideau roulant qu'elle poussa, et après une lutte acharnée, le métal ayant rouillé à certains endroits, il bougea enfin, révélant une petite pièce au fond de laquelle se trouvait une étrange installation. Immédiatement, un léger bourdonnement lui parvint, et intriguée, elle pénétra dans ce cagibi.

« Ce qu'il fait froid ici ! Encore plus que dans le reste de la cave ! » s'exclama-t-elle en frissonnant violemment.

Regina avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un réfrigérateur tant l'air été glacé, et elle était persuadée que s'il y avait un thermomètre dans la pièce, il indiquerait une température avoisinant les -5° Celsius.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna-t-elle en observant la grosse caisse en métal qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Intriguée, la jeune adolescente s'accroupit devant, cherchant à comprendre l'utilité de cet objet. Derrière ce grand rectangle d'acier, Regina remarqua une sorte d'énorme bidon en forme d'entonnoir que l'on pouvait ouvrir par le haut, et qui était relié à l'appareil qui avait attiré son attention. Curieuse, elle grimpa agilement sur le tabouret posé à côté de l'entonnoir géant et sur la pointe des pieds, essaya d'apercevoir ce qu'il contenait.

« On dirait de l'huile… » s'étonna-t-elle avec surprise et perplexité en identifiant l'odeur qui l'assaillait « de l'huile de friture… » ajouta-t-elle de plus en plus intriguée en fronçant légèrement du nez.

Le bidon était rempli à ras-bord, et dans l'angle se trouvait deux grands seaux eux aussi emplis d'huile. Se remettant sur ses pieds sans descendre de son perchoir, Regina remarqua que l'énorme entonnoir était composé de cinq étages successifs, à travers lesquels l'huile s'écoulait progressivement pour atteindre un réservoir ovale duquel partait le tuyau qui rejoignait la grosse caisse de métal.

« On dirait que l'huile est filtrée, mais dans quel but ? » s'enquit-elle, guère plus avancée.

Sautant prudemment de son perchoir, la fillette observa le rectangle d'acier avec attention, et remarqua qu'il était solidement fixé dans le sol par d'imposants boulons. Elle nota également que si le sol sur lequel elle marchait était en béton, les parois étaient posées à même la terre, ce qui accrue un peu plus sa perplexité. Un léger courant d'air la fit frissonner, et surprise, elle en chercha avec espoir la provenance lorsqu'elle repéra une grille de ventilation.

« Trop petite pour m'y faufiler… » soupira-t-elle avec résignation « Mais cette ventilation est au ras du sol ! » prit-elle conscience avec incrédulité.

Elle était enterrée vivante ! Si sa mère avait voulu lui faire passer un message, c'était réussi. Qui viendrait la chercher dans une cave sous terre ? Mais elle ne devait pas paniquer. Elle y était prisonnière depuis au moins cinq mois et elle n'avait jamais eu de problème pour respirer, ce qui signifiait que l'oxygène était renouvelé sans problème. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne les voyait pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres ventilations comme celle-ci. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait d'être ensevelie sous la terre. Les murs en béton étaient solides et la protégeait.

Légèrement rassurée, elle pensa au courage digne d'une lionne d'Emma et à ce qu'elle ferait en pareille situation. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre, c'était certain. Au contraire, elle redresserait fièrement la tête et mettrait tout en œuvre pour survivre, juste pour faire enrager Cora. A cette pensée, Regina se sentit envahie par un courage nouveau, et bien décidée à rendre fière sa meilleure amie, elle reprit son étude.

« Réfléchis Regina, tu dois pouvoir trouver à quoi servent ces appareils ! » s'admonesta-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Et soudain, elle comprit, dans un éclair de génie, à quoi servait la grosse caisse de métal. Ce n'était pas une caisse ! Ou du moins, pas seulement. Le bourdonnement qui avait attiré son attention, l'amenant à pousser le rideau métallique provenait de cette caisse en acier, et elle comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de générateur.

« Qui que soit les personnes qui vivaient dans cette maison, ils étaient des pionniers en matière de bioénergie ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec admiration.

Reportant son attention sur l'entonnoir, Regina remarqua qu'il y avait un robinet sur le côté de la caisse d'où dépassait le tuyau, et la main légèrement tremblante, elle le tourna. Mais à sa grande déception, il ne se passa rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Cette installation, bien que révolutionnaire, devait dater de plusieurs années. Mais alors qu'elle allait se détourner de ce qui aurait pu lui apporter une source de lumière permanente, elle remarqua une petite manette rouge sur le côté gauche, et une seconde verte.

« Il y a des inscriptions… » marmonna-t-elle en se relevant pour aller chercher la lampe afin de mieux voir.

Déchiffrant ce qui était marqué bien que légèrement dissimulé sous une couche de crasse qu'elle gratta du bout des ongles, elle procéda scrupuleusement aux manipulations à effectuer, mais même ainsi, rien ne se passa, et elle dut se faire à l'idée que ce générateur était resté trop longtemps sans être utilisé et qu'il devait y avoir un conduit de bouché ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Tant pis, je devrais me contenter des bougies pour m'éclairer… » soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant sans prendre la peine d'éteindre l'appareil.

Revenant à l'entrée de la pièce, la jeune fille récupéra les deux lampes, mais décida de laisser les bougies et les allumettes à leurs places. Après tout, elle savait où les trouver, et sa mère en avait mis dans les caisses, donc pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas l'utilité. A présent, elle allait pouvoir faire le ménage afin de s'installer convenablement. Puisqu'elle était là pour encore de longs mois, pour ne pas dire des années, à moins d'un miracle, autant faire en sorte que Lena et elles soient installées aussi confortablement que possible. Retournant dans la pièce principale, elle vérifia que le bébé dormait encore profondément avant de reprendre sa visite des lieux.

« Peut-être vais-je découvrir de nouveaux trésors… » murmura Regina en croisant les doigts « En tout cas, maman n'a pas dû visiter les lieux, sinon elle ne m'aurait sûrement pas autorisée à quitter ma cellule… »

Elle était certaine d'avoir raison, et elle savait que si Cora découvrait l'arrière cuisine et son contenu, elle serait furieuse et l'obligerait à retourner dans sa prison des premiers jours, et de cela, il n'était pas question. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle viendrait et que la jeune fille devrait s'y cacher, elle courait le risque que cela ne se produise. Et elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsque la lumière s'alluma dans toute la pièce.

Surprise, Regina cligna des yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Finalement le générateur fonctionnait, mais il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que l'huile se répande dans la machine et ne la fasse démarrer. Et avec étonnement, elle constata que des lampes étaient accrochées au mur, dispensant une lumière diffuse dans toutes les pièces.

« Plus besoin des lampes torches pour le moment ! » sourit joyeusement la jeune fille en s'empressant de les éteindre « Vraiment très ingénieux ! » souffla-t-elle avec admiration.

Emma adorerait l'idée. Avec une mère qui prônait le mode de vie le plus naturel possible et ne jurait que par le biologique, elle avait été à bonne école. Même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de se goinfrer de burgers dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, ce qui amenait inévitablement Regina à la taquiner. Comme chaque fois, le fait de penser à son amie la réconforta et la rendit triste en même temps, et elle soupira profondément avant de reporter son attention sur son environnement afin de ne pas craquer une fois encore et recommencer à se lamenter sur son sort. Emma ne le voudrait pas. Elle voudrait qu'elle soit forte et combative et qu'elle cherche le moyen de sortir d'ici, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

La lumière qui envahissait la pièce n'était pas aussi éblouissante et puissante qu'avec des ampoules, mais c'était suffisant pour y voir clairement. S'approchant de la lampe la plus proche de l'endroit où elle se tenait, Regina nota qu'elle pouvait l'éteindre et l'allumer en tournant une petite mollette. Ainsi, elle pourrait économiser au maximum l'huile, car elle n'en avait pas vu dans les caisses, et elle doutait que cela figure sur la liste des choses que sa mère penserait à leur apporter. De plus, ces lampes fonctionnaient avec des ampoules, et là encore, à moins d'en dénicher dans un placard, lorsque l'une d'elles grilleraient, la jeune fille devrait se résoudre à s'en passer.

« Quant à lui en demander, c'est exclu ! » grimaça-t-elle en imaginant la tête de Cora si sa fille lui demandait de lui apporter de l'huile de tournesol et des ampoules.

En soupirant, Regina laissa son regard se promener sur la pièce et remarqua ce qui ressemblait fort à un four, même si elle n'en avait jamais vu un comme celui-là. Même dans _La Petite Maison dans La Prairie_ le four des Ingalls paraissait plus… moderne ! Elle parlait du livre bien évidemment, pas de la série qu'Emma l'obligeait à regarder chaque fois qu'un épisode était diffusé ! Enfin… pas vraiment… Etouffant un rire amusé, elle reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle découverte. Avançant vers ce curieux meuble, la jeune fille remarqua un gros tuyau qui remontait vers le plafond, et disparaissait dans le mur, et elle devina qu'il devait rejoindre celui qui menait au poêle à bois.

« Comment est-ce qu'il fonctionne ? » s'interrogea Regina en observant le four.

Il était composé de deux plaques de tailles différentes, et la jeune adolescente espéra qu'elle dénicherait des casseroles dans un des placards. Sous les plaques se trouvaient deux boutons, et elle en tourna un avant de gratter une allumette et de l'en approcher. Après quelques secondes sans que rien ne se produise, une légère déflagration se produisit et le feu s'embrasa. Par réflexe, Regina recula vivement en arrière et bondit de joie en comprenant qu'elles allaient pouvoir manger chaud.

« Pas de gaspillage Regina ! » s'admonesta-t-elle en éteignant vivement le feu, même si elle regretta immédiatement la chaleur qui se dégageait des flammes.

Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver le moyen d'allumer un feu sans que la maison entière ne s'enflamme ? Mais ne risquait-elle pas d'être asphyxiée par la fumée dégagée qui se rependrait dans la pièce faute d'une fenêtre pour s'évacuer ? Non, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable, ce qui la fit soupirer de dépit alors que le froid ambiant la mordait cruellement.

« Cesse de te focaliser sur ce que tu ne peux avoir et découvre ce que tu as ! » se gronda-t-elle, prenant inconsciemment la voix d'Emma.

Emma… Elle savait que si son amie avait été à sa place, elle ne se serait jamais résignée. Quitte à prendre des coups, elle aurait tenue tête à Cora, lui crachant au visage sa haine et son mépris. Mais Regina ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'en dépit de l'indifférence, du mépris, des coups et des humiliations, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer sa mère. Et cela la blessait terriblement parce qu'elle savait que jamais cet amour ne serait payé de retour. Et ça ne pouvait qu'être sa faute. Elle n'était pas digne d'être aimée, et elle ne comprenait pas qu'Emma ne le voit pas. A moins que leur séparation ne finisse par lui ouvrir les yeux. Emma allait se faire de nouveaux amis, et alors elle se rendrait compte qu'elle était plus heureuse sans elle dans sa vie, et elle l'oublierait.

« Non… Pas ça mon Dieu… s'il vous plaît… » sanglota Regina en se recroquevillant sur elle-même avec la désagréable impression que quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur pour l'écraser très lentement.

Comme pour soulager sa peine, elle entendit la douce voix d'Emma raisonner dans sa tête et lui dire de cesser d'être aussi idiote, que leur amitié était éternelle et que ce n'était pas elle qui ne méritait pas d'être aimée, c'était son idiote de mère qui n'avait pas de cœur. Retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale, elle se redressa doucement et sécha d'une main tremblante ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas douter d'Emma. Son amie lui avait suffisamment donné de preuves de son amour pour elle pour qu'elle ne le remette pas en cause.

« Pardon Emma… mais j'aimerais tant que tu sois là… je suis si perdue sans toi… » souffla Regina, sa voix raisonnant dans le silence de la cave.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle chassa son chagrin au plus profond d'elle et se montra courageuse comme Emma le voudrait. Reprenant son inspection, elle voulut savoir où les autres tuyaux menaient. La jeune fille les suivit et arriva devant un escalier de pierre qui descendait vers une petite pièce fermée par un simple rideau de toile épaisse. Descendant avec précaution les marches, craignant de se rompre le cou tant elles paraissaient patinées par le temps, Regina repoussa le rideau et écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'elle se trouvait devant une salle de bain rustique. Rien de luxueux, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un lavabo et un grand bac en bois au-dessus duquel trônait une pomme de douche, mais si cette installation fonctionnait, Lena et elle pourraient se laver tous les jours.

« Voyons si cela fonctionne… » souffla-t-elle en allant se placer devant la douche.

Veillant à ne pas se mouiller, elle tourna le robinet et laissa échapper une exclamation de joie en voyant l'eau se mettre à couler.

« Elle est froide… » grimaça-t-elle avec déception.

Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait allumé le poêle à bois que cela allait signifier qu'elle pourrait avoir des douches chaudes. Même si un des tuyaux lui avait laissé penser le contraire. Il était probablement défectueux… Dépitée, elle allait retirer sa main lorsque l'eau commença à se réchauffer, et elle comprit que, comme pour le générateur, il fallait un peu de temps pour que l'eau chauffe. Après tout, même si ce système était ingénieux, il n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps, et elle avait de la chance que tout soit encore en état de fonctionner. Nul doute que les anciens propriétaires avaient parfaitement entretenu leurs installations, et Regina se demanda fugacement si toute la maison fonctionnait à l'énergie naturelle, ou bien si seule la cave en avait bénéficié.

« Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une expérimentation… » réfléchit-elle en retournant dans la salle principale après avoir coupé l'eau, préférant l'économiser au maximum « A moins que je ne sois pas la première personne à être enfermée ici… »

Oui, peut-être que comme sa mère, les anciens propriétaires de la maison avaient enfermé ici leur enfant, et que pour survivre, il avait construit en secret ces appareils.

« Si c'est le cas, je te remercie… » murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond, espérant qu'où qu'elle soit, la personne qui venait de lui permettre de vivre de manière décente dans les mois à venir entendrait ses remerciements.

Ses pas soulevèrent un nouveau nuage de poussière, la faisant éternuer, et elle alla s'asseoir à table, établissant mentalement une liste des choses à faire en priorité. Avec un bébé à charge, il lui fallait veiller à ce qu'elle se trouve dans un environnement sain. Autrement dit, la jeune fille devait avant tout faire le ménage. Aussitôt, elle se releva et alla chercher seau et balai en espérant en dénicher dans les placards qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Sous l'évier de la cuisine, elle finit par dénicher des restes de produits d'entretien, et dans un placard étroit, elle trouva un seau et un balai squelettique.

« C'est toujours mieux que rien… » marmonna-t-elle avant de verser un bouchon dans le seau et de le le remplir d'eau.

Pendant que le seau se remplissait, elle farfouilla dans le placard pour voir si elle ne trouvait rien d'autre et mit la main sur de vieux draps déchirés. S'en emparant, elle acheva de les déchirer en plusieurs morceaux, et en enroula un autour du balai, voulant s'en servir comme une serpillère de fortune, ce qui permettrait de faire en sorte que la poussière ne vole pas partout, se déportant d'un endroit à un autre. Regina n'avait pas l'habitude de faire le ménage, c'était même le contraire. Elle avait eu une enfance dorée, contrairement à Emma.

Elle se rappelait encore de la réaction de son amie lorsqu'elle s'était étonnée de la voir passer l'aspirateur dans sa chambre. Emma l'avait regardé avec une expression impénétrable et lui avait expliqué que tout le monde n'avait pas les moyens d'avoir des domestiques. Regina s'était retenue de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas tant le manque d'argent que le refus de ses parents qui l'empêchait d'avoir des domestiques, car tout le monde en ville savait que les Nolan étaient aussi riches que l'était sa famille à elle. Mais les parents d'Emma vivaient simplement, et avaient tenu à ce que leurs enfants apprennent à se débrouiller seuls, contrairement à Cora qui adorait se faire servir et avait une armée de domestiques qu'elle traitait terriblement mal.

Gênée et inexplicablement honteuse, Regina avait aidé son amie, et Emma lui avait montré comment faire pour être aussi efficace que possible, et elle lui en était à présent reconnaissante. Emma et elle étaient si différentes, et pourtant le lien qui les unissait était fort et inébranlable, et Regina ne doutait pas que lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient, ce lien serait toujours là, aussi fort et beau. Il le fallait. Elle supporterait cette épreuve, mais elle ne se relèverait pas si elle devait avoir perdue Emma à cause de sa mère. Emma avait toujours été son monde, la personne en dehors de son père qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Elle se rappelait qu'une fois, Ashley lui avait demandé comment elle voyait sa vie dans dix ans, et Regina avait souri en regardant Emma et avait répondu qu'elle ne la voyait pas sans Emma à ses côtés.

Et malgré l'amour instinctif qu'elle éprouvait pour Cora, la haine envahissait son cœur, et Regina était terrifiée d'éprouver un tel sentiment. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une personne aigrie qui en voulait à la terre entière. Sa mère était responsable de son malheur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser gagner par ce sentiment qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Même si Emma lui répondrait sûrement que c'était normal de détester une personne qui avait gâché sa vie. Mais Regina voulait être meilleure que ça. Elle voulait être digne d'Emma, et elle ne le serait pas en laissant son cœur s'obscurcir. Serrant les dents, elle se promit de rester la fille qu'elle était avant d'être enlevée, et comme pour chasser la haine de son cœur, elle décida de chasser la saleté qui envahissait la pièce.

« D'abord, les poussières ! » décida-t-elle avant de se mettre au travail, faisant disparaître moutons et toiles d'araignées.

Ensuite, elle passa le balai puis la serpillère, et une bonne odeur de propre rempli rapidement l'air. Elle aurait aimé aérer la pièce, mais en l'absence de fenêtre, elle allait devoir faire sans. Elle nettoya également l'intérieur des placards, les vidant de tout leur contenu, et y entreposant au fur et à mesure les provisions laissées par sa mère. Dans l'arrière-cuisine, elle rangea le savon, les bougies et les allumettes. Les caisses étaient enfin vides, et il ne lui restait plus que les pommes de terre à ranger.

« La maman d'Emma les gardait à la cave, dans une caisse en bois… » se rappela-t-elle en emportant le tout dans la pièce du réservoir.

Mary lui avait expliqué que pour éviter que les pommes de terre ne germent ou ne pourrissent, il fallait les entreposer dans un endroit sec et à l'abri de la lumière. Avec précaution afin d'éviter de les choquer, Regina les plaça soigneusement dans les caisses, mettant de côté celles qui étaient déjà noircies et qu'il faudrait manger rapidement. Une fois cela fait, l'adolescente mit les filets de côtés, songeant qu'elle pourrait peut-être les réutiliser pour autre chose. Etouffant un bâillement, elle prit conscience qu'il devait être tard, et elle remit l'exploration de l'autre partie de la cave à plus tard. Après tout, elle avait tout son temps. Gagnant la salle de bain, elle alluma le robinet, et se déshabilla pendant que l'eau chauffait.

« Ce T-shirt est deux fois trop grand, mais il me servira de chemise de nuit » commenta-t-elle en posant près du bac le t-shirt qu'elle avait trouvé au fond d'une des caisses.

Elle ignorait si Cora l'y avait mis par accident ou non, d'autant qu'il s'agissait d'un T-shirt d'homme, mais cela lui était égal. Il était propre, et elle allait pouvoir laver ses vêtements. Avec un soupir de bien-être, Regina se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, et se rappelant qu'elle devait économiser au maximum l'eau, elle se savonna rapidement avant de se rincer et de sortir. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps, elle qui adorait passer des heures à se prélasser dans un bon bain moussant, mais elle devait être raisonnable. Sortant vivement, elle se sécha rapidement avec une couverture, enfila le T-shirt et prenant ses vêtements, elle gagna l'arrière cuisine pour les y laver.

« Je ferais mieux de les laisser tremper… » remarqua-t-elle en voyant leur état de crasse.

Prenant une petite bassine trouvée dans un des placards près du four, Regina la remplit d'eau savonneuse et y mit ses vêtements à tremper. Elle finissait tout juste lorsqu'elle entendit Lena commencer à pleurer. Ce devait être l'heure de son biberon. Pour ce soir, elle le boirait froid, mais elle se promit de trouver une casserole pour faire chauffer le lait dès le lendemain. Une fois qu'elle eut bu, Regina changea sa couche et lui mit la plus petite des deux tenues de rechange avant d'ajouter sa grenouillère à sa lessive.

« Allez mon ange, il faut dormir maintenant… » murmura la jeune fille en la berçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau.

Dès que Regina fut certaine que sa petite sœur soit bien endormie, elle décida de préparer un biberon pour cette nuit, sachant qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que le bébé se réveille au milieu de la nuit. Laissant le biberon sur la table, elle prit deux couvertures qu'elle disposa sur son matelas, avant d'aller chercher le couffin pour le poser près de sa couche de fortune.

« Comme ça, je suis sûre de t'entendre si tu pleures… » chuchota la jeune fille avant d'aller éteindre toutes les lampes.

Revenant dans la chambre à la lumière d'une lampe torche, Regina s'allongea à son tour se blottissant sous la couverture et éteignit la lampe, les yeux braqués sur le berceau. Le sommeil la happa sans difficulté, et ce furent les pleurs de Zelena qui la tirèrent du sommeil. En baillant, elle alla chercher le biberon et une couche de rechange, et par miracle, le bébé se rendormit aussitôt les fesses propres, lui permettant d'en faire de même. Mais Regina ne se faisait pas d'illusion et savait qu'il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que, dans les mois à venir, ses nuits soient très courtes. Mais étrangement, cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle n'avait fait que dormir ces derniers mois, alors s'occuper d'un bébé lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Au moins ais-je à nouveau l'impression d'être vivante… » murmura-t-elle dans le noir avant de s'endormir une fois encore.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille fut tirée du sommeil par des pleurs, et se redressant, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir le visage rougi par la colère de sa petite sœur, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Eh bien, tu es comme papa, de mauvaise humeur tant que tu n'as pas pris ton petit déjeuner ! » plaisanta l'adolescente en rejetant la couverture en laissant échapper un rire qui raisonna dans l'air comme le chant d'un oiseau un matin de printemps.

En frissonnant légèrement, Regina s'agenouilla devant sa petite sœur et souleva le couffin pour l'emporter dans la salle avant de rallumer quelques lampes. Pas toutes, mais suffisamment pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Veillant à ne pas faire tomber de lait à côté pour ne pas le gaspiller, elle prépara rapidement le biberon avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras pour la nourrir.

« Là… doucement, personne ne va te le prendre ! » ri-t-elle en voyant la vitesse avec laquelle Zelena avala son repas.

Lorsqu'elle eut bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Regina la redressa pour la caler contre son épaule, et comme si elle avait fait ça des dizaines de fois, elle lui frotta doucement le dos en délicats gestes circulaires, attendant qu'elle fasse son rot. Après qu'elle se soit enfin décidée, Regina lui changea de nouveau les fesses, puis la berça pour l'endormir avant de la rallonger dans son couffin, veillant à ce qu'elle soit bien couverte. Une fois rassurée sur son sort, la fillette gagna l'arrière cuisine et lava longuement leurs vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien propres. Cela lui rappela la fois où la machine à laver des parents d'Emma était tombée en panne et qu'elle avait aidé Emma à laver ses vêtements à la main, Mary lui ayant demandé de l'aider puisque son amie salissait son linge si rapidement que sa mère ne parvenait plus à le laver. C'était un bon souvenir, même si elle avait eu les mains en feu durant des jours après ça…

« Merci Emma, même sans être avec moi, tu me sauves la vie… » murmura-t-elle tout en essorant autant que possible les vêtements « Où vais-je bien pouvoir les mettre à sécher ? »

Les laver était une chose, mais s'ils ne séchaient pas, cela ne servirait à rien. Pour le moment Regina les posa sur le bord du lavabo, le plus près possible du poêle à bois. Elle trouverait bien une autre solution, mais en attendant, c'était l'endroit où ils avaient le plus de chance de sécher avant qu'elle soit trop grande pour les remettre.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche prochain et vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous !**

 **Bises**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ou tout simplement pour me lire dans l'ombre, c'est très motivant et me rappel pourquoi j'aime partager mes histoires!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 _Mai 2017 :_

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture de sa mère, Emma fixait sans le voir le paysage. Elle détestait l'école et ses camarades. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais depuis que Regina n'était plus là, c'était encore pire. Au moins avec sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, elle arrivait à supporter d'entendre les autres filles jacasser comme des pies à propos de fringues, de maquillages et des garçons. Comme si c'étaient les sujets les plus importants au monde. En grinçant des dents, elle repensa à ce qui avait amené sa mère à devoir venir la chercher en plein après-midi dans le bureau du directeur. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort de s'emporter comme ça, mais ce qu'avait dit cette garce d'Aurore l'avait rendue dingue.

« Je suis vraiment déçue Emma, il me semblait pourtant que ton père et moi t'avions appris à résoudre tes problèmes autrement que par la violence ! » la sermonna sa mère de sa voix d'institutrice sévère qui lui fit instinctivement lever les yeux au ciel.

« Elle méritait bien pire pour ce qu'elle a dit » gronda Emma en serrant machinalement les poings, sa fureur reprenant le dessus.

« Mais enfin Emma, tu lui as cassé le nez ! » s'exclama Mary d'un air choqué.

« Elle a dit que de toute façon Regina avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait parce qu'elle se croyait tellement supérieure à tout le monde et que Cora avait eu raison de l'enlever pour lui remettre les idées en place et qu'elle espérait que Regina était en train de souffrir mille morts ! » poursuivit Emma, la voix déformée par la colère et le chagrin.

« Oh ma chérie… » murmura Mary en comprenant enfin la réaction de sa fille.

« Elle a dit que Regina était probablement morte et que je ferais aussi bien de me résigner et de l'oublier » hurla Emma alors que des larmes de chagrin s'échappaient de ses yeux.

« Cette jeune fille n'aurait jamais dû dire de telles horreurs » soupira Mary, désarmée face à l'ampleur de la souffrance de sa fille.

« Regina n'est pas comme ça ! Elle est douce et généreuse » clama farouchement Emma, déterminée à protéger la réputation de son amie.

« Je sais ma chérie. Cette fille est simplement jalouse » tenta de la calmer Mary.

Elle avait été choquée lorsque le directeur lui avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait cependant souligné que contrairement à Emma qui avait toujours eu un comportement exemplaire, sous l'influence de Regina, Aurore était une habituée de son bureau, se disputant avec ses camarades à la moindre occasion. Et si Emma, encore trop furieuse pour expliquer les raisons de son geste, avait gardé le silence, ses amis eux ne s'étaient pas gênés pour la défendre et enfoncer Aurore. Emma ne serait donc pas renvoyée, mais le directeur, inquiet de voir Emma, si joyeuse et pleine de vie d'habitude, se renfermer et s'éteindre progressivement, avait suggéré un soutien psychologique.

« Je veux Regina maman, pourquoi ils ne la retrouvent pas ? » pleura Emma en posant un regard désespéré sur sa mère.

Mary ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle aussi aimait Regina comme sa fille, et son absence lui pesait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance de son enfant. Elle n'était pas idiote et savait que les sentiments que son bébé éprouvait pour la belle brune qui lui servait de meilleure amie allait au-delà de l'amitié, et que c'était réciproque, même si aucune d'elles ne l'avaient encore compris et accepté. Et ce n'était pas à elle de les pousser à se dévoiler. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'elles auraient l'occasion d'explorer ce chemin ensemble, parce que sinon elle savait que jamais Emma ne s'en relèverait. Perdre Regina définitivement serait comme de voir le monde perdre tout intérêt à ses yeux.

« Cora avait tout prévu ma chérie, et l'agent Lucas nous a appris qu'elle ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Elle utilise probablement une fausse identité, ce qui entrave les recherches… » lui apprit Mary, refusant de cacher quoi que ce soit à sa fille.

« Si elle a fait du mal à Regina, je la tuerai maman, je jure que je le ferais… » affirma Emma, une lueur haineuse au fond des yeux qui fit violemment frissonner sa mère.

Totalement démunie, Mary se gara devant chez elle et ensemble, elles rentrèrent pour affronter David qui écouta les explications de sa femme avant de soupirer longuement. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa fille d'avoir disjoncté en entendant de telles horreurs. Elle avait déjà du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau, alors si ses camarades commençaient à répandre le bruit que si la police ne la retrouvait pas, c'était parce que Regina était morte, Emma allait sombrer définitivement dans la dépression.

« Emma, peut-être que tu devrais allez voir un psychologue comme le suggère ton directeur… » suggéra-t-il prudemment, craignant la réaction de sa fille.

« Je ne suis pas folle papa ! » protesta Emma d'un air blessé « J'ai le cœur brisé, c'est différent ! »

« Et si tu tenais un journal ? » proposa tout aussi prudemment Mary « Cela te permettrait de vider ton cœur et peut-être que ça t'aiderait à te sentir mieux… » ajouta-t-elle pour convaincre père et fille.

« J'ai pas de journal… » marmonna Emma en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

« Je dois aller faire des courses, accompagne-moi et on verra pour t'en trouver un » décréta Mary sans tenir compte de l'expression incrédule de son mari.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on décide comme punition ? » voulut-il savoir, étonné par la clémence de sa femme.

Habituellement, c'était lui qui calmait le jeu et prenait la défense de sa fille, et il était quelque peu déstabilisé que pour une fois, ce soit sa femme qui joue le rôle du gentil parent. Du coup, il se sentait un peu forcé d'être le méchant, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cet état de fait.

« Une punition ? Certainement pas ! » s'indigna Mary en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête « Emma a eu raison de remettre cette petite peste à sa place »

David et Emma échangèrent un long regard qui en disait long sur leur surprise. Mais plus que tout, Emma était touchée par la réaction de sa mère. Engluée dans son chagrin, elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de l'absence de Regina. Mais sa famille aussi aimait son amie, et elle leur manquait énormément à eux aussi. Et en ne la punissant pas, sa mère lui montrait qu'elle la soutenait, même si ses parents n'arrivaient pas à la consoler. Probablement parce qu'eux-mêmes étaient inconsolables.

« D'ailleurs, je vais avoir une conversation avec les parents de cette jeune fille ! On a pas idée de déblatérer des horreurs pareilles ! » gronda Mary, le regard étincelant d'une lueur belliqueuse.

« La prochaine fois qu'elle se demandera de qui tu as hérité ton caractère frondeur, rappelle-lui ce moment… » souffla David en se penchant vers sa fille d'un air conspirateur.

Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Mais son père avait raison. Sa mère était la personne la plus gentille au monde. Certaines mauvaises langues diraient même qu'elle était un peu, voire même énormément, naïve. Elle voyait le bon en chacun et cherchait toujours à prendre les choses du bon côté. Par contre lorsque l'on s'en prenait à ceux qu'elle aimait, elle perdait sa gentillesse et sortait les griffes, comme en cet instant. Et Emma sentit son cœur se serrer de joie en constatant que c'était pour soutenir Regina que sa mère était prête à en découdre.

« Merci maman » souffla-t-elle en venant enlacer sa mère.

« C'est normal ma chérie » affirma Mary en serrant sa petite princesse dans ses bras.

Sans plus rien ajouter, elles remontèrent en voiture, prenant la direction du centre commercial, et Mary soupira en voyant que sa fille se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les esprits pour savoir qu'une fois encore, le moindre espace de son esprit était occupé par Regina.

« Tu crois qu'elle est blessée ? Que Cora lui a fait du mal ? » demanda faiblement Emma, la voix serrée par l'angoisse.

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie, j'espère vraiment que non… » répondit Mary, refusant de mentir à sa fille en lui assurant que Regina se portait comme un charme alors qu'elle n'en savait rien.

« Pourquoi elle l'a emmenée ? Elle ne l'a jamais aimée, alors pourquoi elle l'a prise avec elle ? » gronda Emma avec colère et incompréhension.

« Parce que c'est une femme rongée par la haine et qu'elle voulait faire souffrir Henry. En lui prenant Regina, Cora savait qu'elle le détruirait… » énonça Mary en crispant ses mains sur son volant.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle voulait aussi punir Regina » assura Emma avec mépris « Elle était jalouse d'elle parce que Regina est tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais »

Mary ne répondit rien, mais elle se demanda depuis quand sa fille était devenue aussi mâture et réaliste. Quand avait-elle perdu son innocence face au monde ? Depuis quand voyait-elle le monde comme il était, avec tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir d'horreur et de peine ?

« Regina est forte ma chérie, elle supportera cette épreuve, parce qu'elle ne renoncera jamais à te revoir un jour » finit par dire Mary avec un monde de certitude dans la voix, réussissant enfin à faire sourire Emma.

« Et je ne renoncerai jamais non plus maman, même si je dois moi-même remuer ciel et terre pour la sortir des griffes de Cora » promit Emma, le regard étincelant de détermination.

Mary jugea une fois encore plus prudent de ne rien répondre, ne voulant pas donner à Emma l'impression qu'elle l'encourageait à se lancer à la recherche de son amie. Mieux valait laisser faire la police, même si pour le moment, ils avaient été plutôt inutiles. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il arriverait si Emma se retrouvait face à Cora. Elle en frémit rien que d'y songer.

« Nous y voilà ! » s'exclama Mary d'un ton joyeux un peu trop forcé en se tournant vers Emma.

« Ouais… génial… » fit semblant de s'enthousiasmer Emma sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste.

« Emma… » soupira Mary, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour rendre le sourire à sa fille.

Rien n'y faisait. En perdant Regina, Emma avait perdu toute joie de vivre, comme si toute sa Lumière intérieure avait été aspirée hors de son corps pour ne laisser que les Ténèbres, et pour la mère qu'elle était, il s'agissait là d'un crève-cœur. Son bébé était malheureuse comme les pierres, et elle n'y pouvait strictement rien.

« Je sais, je sais… » grogna Emma d'un ton monotone « Je dois rester forte et courageuse » commença-t-elle « Je dois garder l'espoir et ne pas baisser les bras, mais comment garder l'espoir alors que cela fait neuf mois qu'elle n'est plus là et que les policiers piétinent ? » marmonna Emma avec rancœur.

« Ils font de leur mieux ma chérie… » tenta Mary, même si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en neuf mois, ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir la moindre piste.

« Maman, en dépit des informations que je leur ai donné, ils en sont toujours au même point que lorsque c'était papa qui enquêtait ! » protesta Emma avec mépris « Ils servent à rien ! » les condamna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

« Ma chérie, ils n'ont ces informations que depuis un mois, et même si c'est insupportable pour nous, ils ne peuvent pas faire de miracle… » soupira Mary, même si elle comprenait la frustration de sa fille.

« Ouais… N'empêche que c'est de Cora Mills qu'on parle, pas de Al Capone ! » s'entêta Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Préférant couper court à la conversation qui ne faisait que tourner en rond, Mary sortit de la voiture et alla chercher un caddy, obligeant sa fille à la suivre. En traînant des pieds, l'adolescente suivit sa mère, foudroyant du regard les gens qui la regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance. Elle détestait lire de la pitié dans leurs regards. Elle n'était pas en deuil ! Et après sa mère s'étonnait qu'elle ne quitte plus leur ferme ? La seule chose qu'elle prenait encore plaisir à faire, c'était monter Rocinante, le cheval de Regina, parce que quand elle le faisait, elle pouvait presqu'entendre le rire heureux de son amie raisonner dans l'air.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma imagina que son amie était avec elle. Si ça avait été le cas, Regina aurait passé son bras sous le sien pour pouvoir l'attirer à sa suite d'une boutique à l'autre, riant de la résistance d'Emma qui détestait cordialement faire les boutiques contrairement à la pétillante brune qui en raffolait. Si Regina était là, elles riraient et se moqueraient gentiment des gens qu'elles croisaient et joueraient à leur jeu préféré. Essayer de deviner la vie des gens à leur comportement et leur façon de s'habiller. Si Regina était là, elles seraient heureuses simplement parce qu'elles étaient ensemble et qu'elles se sentiraient invulnérables. Mais Regina n'était pas là. Elle ne le serait peut-être plus jamais…

« Non ! N'y penses même pas Swan ! » se morigéna la blondinette en crispant les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Swan… C'était Regina qui l'appelait comme ça. Parce qu'elle disait qu'en grandissant, Emma deviendrait une magnifique jeune femme qui ferait tourner toutes les têtes. Elles avaient regardé des dessins animés un après-midi, et Emma avait pointé l'écran en disant qu'elle était le vilain petit canard avec un sourire empli de dérision. Regina avait rétorqué en lui disant qu'elle devrait se taire si c'était pour dire des sornettes, et lui avait alors expliqué très sérieusement son point de vue. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté, qui n'était pas seulement extérieure, mais aussi intérieure. Alors peut-être qu'Emma se voyait comme le vilain petit canard, mais Regina savait qu'elle était un Cygne majestueux et libre, et elle s'était mise à l'appeler Swan.

« Emma, tu viens ? » l'interpela Mary en voyant sa fille arrêtée devant une vitrine qu'elle ne voyait même pas.

« J'arrive maman… » acquiesça Emma en rejoignant sa mère.

De concert, elles pénétrèrent dans le magasin, quittant les galeries bondées, et Emma suivit sa mère d'un rayon à l'autre, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Lorsque le caddy fut plein à ras bords, Mary entraîna sa fille vers le rayon librairie du magasin, et se dirigea vers la section papeterie, espérant y trouver quelques modèles de journaux.

« Celui-ci est joli tu ne trouves pas ? » lança Mary en montrant un petit carnet rose avec des cœurs qui fermait avec un cadenas.

« Ouais… si j'avais cinq ans… » railla Emma avec une grimace explicite « Et puis tu sais, je peux tout aussi bien tenir mon journal sur mon ordinateur… » expliqua l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

« Mais ce ne serait pas pareil… » protesta Mary qui n'aimait pas l'idée que sa fille raconte sa vie à de parfaits étrangers.

« Je ne parle pas d'un blog ou quelque chose comme ça maman, relax ! » s'amusa Emma qui connaissait parfaitement sa mère « Mais je peux ouvrir un dossier word et écrire ce qui me passe par la tête, pas la peine de m'acheter un journal »

« Je trouve cette pratique assez impersonnelle… » soupira Mary en reposant à regret le journal.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas obliger Emma à acheter un journal intime si elle ne le désirait pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'adolescente s'approcher soudainement du rayon et s'emparer d'un épais cahier qui ressemblait à un livre ancien. Fascinée, l'adolescente observa la couverture. En premier plan, un magnifique cygne blanc apparaissait derrière de hautes herbes, et en arrière-plan sur la rive, trônait un somptueux pommier dont les branches se courbaient gracieusement au-dessus de l'animal, comme pour le protéger des regards indiscrets.

« Je vais prendre celui-là » murmura-t-elle en le tendant à sa mère.

« Il est magnifique ma chérie » sourit Mary en prenant le cahier qu'elle étudia attentivement.

« Il me fait penser à Regina. Elle adore les pommes… » expliqua-t-elle devant le regard curieux de sa mère.

« Et le cygne ? » voulut savoir Mary qui se demandait pourquoi sa fille n'avait pas choisi le modèle avec un unique pommier en terme de décoration.

« C'est son animal préféré… » marmonna Emma en rougissant légèrement.

Voyant l'embarras de sa fille, Mary décida de ne pas insister, comprenant qu'il devait s'agir d'un des nombreux secrets que les deux adolescentes avaient partagés et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Reportant le regard sur les étagères, elle constata qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'exemplaires de ce journal, et elle décida de les prendre, craignant qu'Emma ne le retrouve pas lorsqu'elle aurait fini le premier. Ce journal était épais, mais elle connaissait sa fille. Lorsqu'elle aurait commencé à vider son sac, elle ne s'arrêterait plus. En silence, elle déposa les journaux intimes dans le caddy, et elles se dirigèrent vers les caisses.

« Merci maman… » chuchota Emma lorsqu'elles eurent rangé toutes les courses dans la voiture et que Mary lui remit le sac contenant ses journaux.

« Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de te confier Emma, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'une adolescente ne peut pas dire à ses parents, alors confie-toi à ce journal comme si tu t'adressais à Regina, et lorsque vous serez réunies, tu pourras le lui donner pour qu'elle sache que tu n'as pas cessé de penser à elle et d'attendre son retour… » déclara tendrement Mary en posant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« C'est une bonne idée… » murmura Emma en sortant un des journaux, le posant sur ses genoux.

La couverture la fascinait, et elle en étudia chaque détail. Elle observa avec un léger sourire la façon dont les branches du pommier pliaient pour venir caresser délicatement la surface de l'eau, effleurant par la même occasion l'aile du cygne qui courbait la tête comme pour intensifier la caresse. C'était magnifique à observer, et Emma savait que Regina adorerait ce journal intime. Et sa mère avait raison. Elle écrirait dedans comme si c'était à Regina qu'elle parlait, et lorsqu'elles seraient réunies, elle les lui offrirait, pour que Regina sache combien elle lui avait manquée, et à quel point elle l'aimait. Quand Regina reviendrait, elle saurait, grâce à ce journal, combien sa présence était essentielle à Emma pour vivre et être heureuse.

« Nous sommes arrivées ma chérie » entendit-elle Mary lui annoncer, lui faisant relever la tête.

Emma remercia sa mère d'un sourire à peine esquissé, puis l'aida à rentrer les sacs de course avant de laisser ses parents pour regagner sa chambre. S'adossant contre ses oreillers, elle s'installa confortablement, un journal dans la main. Parler à ce journal comme si elle s'adressait à Regina… Peut-être que sa mère avait raison et que cela lui ferait du bien. Regina et elle avaient toujours eu l'habitude de se raconter la moindre chose qui survenait dans la vie de l'autre et qu'elles auraient manqué parce qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble. Même si c'était très rare.

En soupirant, Emma se releva, prit un stylo sur son bureau et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette sous sa fenêtre, observant le paysage. Par quoi commencer ? Que raconter en premier ? Finalement, elle se décida à commencer à écrire.

 _Ma douce Regina,_

 _Écrire ces mots me fait bizarre. Non pas parce que c'est la première fois que je t'écris une lettre, mais parce que cette fois, je sais que tu ne pourras pas les lire, où que tu sois, et cette seule idée me détruit de l'intérieur. Et la pensée que tu es tout aussi malheureuse m'est encore plus insupportable. C'est mon côté chevaleresque qui déteste te savoir triste qui ressurgit je suppose. Enfin il n'y a vraiment que toi pour voir un chevalier en moi…_

 _Où es-tu Regina ? Si tu savais comme ton absence me pèse chaque jour un peu plus. Cela fait neuf longs mois que ta mère t'a arrachée à nous et que nous n'avons plus l'ombre d'une nouvelle. Et je sais qu'elle t'a fait quelque chose, parce que sinon tu aurais trouvé le moyen de me rassurer, de me faire savoir que tu allais bien. Mais je n'ai rien reçu et je ne peux simplement pas imaginer que tu ne veuilles plus de moi dans ta vie. Je me berce peut-être d'illusions, mais je sais que notre amitié est aussi unique et spéciale pour toi qu'elle l'est pour moi et que si un jour tu voulais y mettre un terme, tu aurais au moins la décence de me le dire les yeux dans les yeux._

 _Donc ta mère est forcément responsable de ton silence. Et si tu savais comme je la hais pour ça. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, pas alors que des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres m'assaillent, me montrant toutes les atrocités qu'elle est peut-être en train de t'infliger à l'heure même. Et je m'excuse de ne pas être à tes côtés pour te protéger de sa folie, pour sécher tes larmes et te rassurer. Pour te prendre dans mes bras et t'y garder jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux et à nouveau assez forte pour faire face au reste du monde._

 _La police te recherche, mais pour le moment ces incapables n'arrivent à rien et cette incertitude permanente me rend doucement dingue… et ne dis pas que cela ne doit pas beaucoup me changer de mon état habituel, je risquerais de me vexer ! Je peux parfaitement imaginer l'expression que tu aurais en cet instant, le regard pétillant de malice, et ce petit sourire en coin caractéristique avant de prendre cet air de reine outragée qui te va si bien… Si tu savais comme tu me manques et à quel point j'aimerais savoir où tu te trouves pour voler à ton secours et te ramener ici, près de moi…_

 _Mais je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir de ton absence. Mes parents et Daniel aussi sont malheureux, même s'ils gèrent mieux que moi… Et il y a ton père. Il est inconsolable et si le but de ta mère était bel et bien de le faire souffrir en t'emmenant avec elle, alors elle peut être satisfaite, elle y a parfaitement réussi. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé vieilli. Les seuls moments où il sourit, c'est lorsque je lui rends visite et que nous parlons de toi. Il s'en veut tellement de ne pas avoir compris ce que préparait Cora et de n'avoir pas su mieux te protéger. Mais je crois que le pire pour lui, ça a été de m'entendre raconter à la police tout ce que Cora te faisait endurer lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné._

 _Ne sois pas fâchée contre moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu m'avais fait jurer de garder le secret, et je ne voulais pas trahir ma promesse, mais si ces informations peuvent aider ces incompétents à te retrouver enfin, alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Et puis il fallait bien les convaincre que tu n'étais pas en sécurité avec ta mère. Après tout aucune loi n'interdit à une mère de partir en voyage avec sa fille. Et je pense que c'est pour ça que la police a mis si longtemps avant de prendre cette affaire au sérieux. Pour eux, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple cas de divorce qui se passait mal avec un enfant coincé au milieu de tout cela…_

 _Papa a fait de son mieux pour tenter de te localiser, mais soyons sérieuses cinq minutes. Ce n'est pas avec ses maigres ressources de Sheriff de Storybrooke dans le Maine qu'il allait réussir à quoi que ce soit… Et puis papa n'est pas formé pour mener ce genre d'enquêtes. Il est peut-être très compétent quand il s'agit de raisonner les gens et d'empêcher Leroy et sa bande de joyeux lurons de semer la zizanie en ville quand ils ont un peu trop abusé de l'alcool, mais pour mener une enquête d'une telle envergure, là nous savons toutes les deux qu'il s'agit d'une autre paire de manche._

 _Heureusement grand-père, à qui tu manques énormément également, sans parler de grand-mère qui s'inquiète affreusement pour sa « petite-fille de cœur », comme elle aime t'appeler, a fait jouer ses relations et le FBI a enfin repris l'enquête. Il était temps si tu veux mon avis, et j'espère qu'ils se dépêcheront de retrouver Cora et de lui faire dire ou tu es pour qu'enfin nous soyons de nouveau réunies…_

 _Que te dire d'autre ? Ah oui, hier j'ai cassé le nez à cette garce d'Aurore. Je te vois déjà froncer les sourcils et me dire que la violence ne résous rien et que j'aurais dû trouver une autre façon de régler notre différend. Parfois tu parles vraiment comme ma mère tu sais ? Bref. Cette fois elle l'avait vraiment mérité, et tu n'étais pas là pour retenir mon geste, alors le coup est parti, et je ne le regrette pas. Parce qu'elle a dit des horreurs sur toi et qu'elle méritait bien plus qu'un coup de poing dans le nez. Personne n'a le droit de t'insulter en ma présence, et même quand je ne suis pas là en fait…_

 _Maman m'appelle, et je réalise que cela fait un moment que je te parle par le truchement de ce journal. Et les larmes me montent aux yeux parce que tu n'es pas là, et que c'est seule que je vais descendre dîner…_

 _Tu me manques Eina, et je te promets que si la police ne te retrouve pas rapidement, je viendrai te délivrer de ta prison pour te ramener chez nous, là où est ta place…_

 _Avec tout mon amour, ton Emma._

« Emma, le dîner est prêt ! » l'appela une fois encore Mary, montant quelques marches pour mieux se faire entendre.

« Je suis là maman » répondit l'adolescente en surgissant de sa chambre.

« Que faisais-tu ? » s'étonna Mary en retournant dans la salle à manger.

« J'écrivais à Regina » répondit doucement Emma.

Mary sourit à ces mots, ravie que son idée ait déjà porté ses fruits. Bien sûr elle savait que ce journal ne remplacerait jamais son amie, mais si cela pouvait aider Emma à canaliser ses émotions, ce ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Emma avait besoin de se confier, et si elle refusait de le faire avec une autre personne que Regina, alors ce journal ferait un bon substitut jusqu'au retour de la brunette dans leur vie. Mary adorait Regina, et ce depuis toujours. Elle l'avait quasiment élevée après tout. Combien de fois s'était-elle retenue de reprendre Cora lorsqu'elle parlait de Regina comme de sa fille. Parce que Cora Mills était peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'avait jamais été une mère pour Regina, ou du moins pas la mère que cette merveilleuse fillette aurait mérité d'avoir.

Pourtant Regina aimait sa mère, cela sautait aux yeux, et Mary avait eu le cœur brisé de voir que Cora ne s'en rendait pas compte et ignorait ainsi sa fille. Et en apprenant que non contente de rejeter l'amour de sa fille, Cora avait osé la battre, Mary avait des envies de meurtre. Si cette femme recroisait un jour son chemin, Mary aurait du mal à se contenir et à ne pas la frapper à son tour pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait infligé à sa douce Regina. Et en riant, elle songea que David avait raison en disant qu'Emma lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Maman, ça ne va pas ? » demanda Emma qui avait vu l'expression habituellement enjouée de sa mère s'assombrir peu à peu.

« Je pensais à Regina… » soupira Mary, le regard embué de larmes.

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer face à la détresse évidente de sa mère. Elle avait tendance à oublier que Regina n'était pas importante uniquement pour elle. Elle l'était pour toute sa famille, et elle s'en voulut d'aggraver le chagrin de sa famille en s'enlisant ainsi dans son désespoir. Elle devait se reprendre et agir au lieu de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait aider Regina et pouvoir la faire revenir plus vite auprès d'eux.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été égoïste et d'avoir oublié que vous l'aimiez vous aussi » souffla-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Mary en sanglotant convulsivement.

« Tu es la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse mon ange, tu es simplement malheureuse » souffla Mary en berçant sa fille contre elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'éteint chaque jour un peu plus maman… » murmura Emma dans un râle de douleur qui broya le cœur de Mary.

« Je sais bébé, c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'une personne que l'on aime nous est arrachée, mais tu dois garder espoir qu'un jour vous serez de nouveau réunies » la consola Mary sans cesser de la bercer dans ses bras, sentant Emma s'apaiser peu à peu.

Les yeux fermés, Emma écouta les battements du cœur de sa mère et sourit légèrement en sentant les bras forts et rassurants de son père se refermer autour d'elles. Coincée entre ses deux parents, Emma se sentit réconfortée. Son cœur n'était pas moins serré, et son chagrin moins vif, mais elle au moins n'était pas seule dans un endroit inconnu. Elle était chez elle, auprès des gens qu'elle aimait et pouvait faire avancer les choses. Regina était peut-être impuissante à revenir seule chez elles, mais Emma pouvait faire en sorte de la ramener, même si cela voulait dire camper dans le bureau de l'agent Lucas jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui annonce qu'elle savait où se trouvait Regina et ne la lui ramène. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, et bien elle partirait elle-même sur les traces de Cora Mills…

« Je vous aime tous les deux… » déclara-t-elle en se redressant, embrassant tendrement ses parents « Je vais essayer de ne plus me laisser abattre, Regina me botterait les fesses si elle me voyait comme ça… » ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace faussement effrayée qui fit rire ses parents.

« Nous t'aimons aussi Emma, et nous aimons Regina. Nous n'abandonnerons pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas rentrée à la maison, nous te le promettons chérie » affirma fermement David en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

« J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir des parents comme vous » soupira Emma en se lovant de nouveau dans les bras de Mary « Regina dit toujours que vous êtes les parents que tous les enfants rêvent d'avoir, et elle a bien raison ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! » clama Emma, faisant sourire tendrement ses parents.

« C'est nous qui avons eu de la chance d'avoir des enfants aussi exceptionnels que tes frères et toi Emma… » affirma en retour Mary, le cœur gonflé d'amour par ce moment « Sans parler de ma petite Regina » ajouta Mary avec douceur, faisant un peu plus sourire Emma.

« Elle reviendra maman, je ferais tout pour ça » affirma Emma avec une telle conviction et une telle confiance que ses parents ne doutaient pas qu'elle y parviendrait.

Leur fille avait toujours été prête à soulever des montagnes pour faire naître un sourire sur le visage de Regina, et cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Tout comme Mary, David avait conscience que les sentiments qui liaient sa fille à Regina, et inversement, allaient bien au-delà d'une amitié traditionnelle, mais il préférait ne pas s'en mêler et les laisser avancer à leur rythme. Elles en prendraient conscience lorsque le moment serait venu, et quand elles y seraient prêtes, et il pria pour qu'elles en aient l'occasion. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'un tel amour triompherait de tous les obstacles, il le fallait, parce que son précieux petit ange ne s'en remettrait jamais si Regina devait disparaître pour toujours de leurs existences. Et à nouveau, il maudit Cora Mills pour leur avoir infligé une telle épreuve…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Il y a quelques temps, j'ai écris un OS sur le thème de Noël. Je vous le posterai donc demain en espérant que vous aimerez !**

 **Bonne vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être et bonne fêtes à tous !**

 **Bises**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tous le monde.**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais entre la reprise du travail, mes séances de kiné pour mon épaule, mes révisions pour mon concours et mes problèmes familiaux, disons que je n'avais plus trop la tête à écrire.**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit, les chapitres sont écrits, mais avant de poster, je me relis toujours pour traquer les coquilles, les fautes, etc... Et comme je viens de finir de relire le chapitre 5, je vous le poste en espérant que les quelques personnes qui suivent cette histoire ne m'en voudront pas trop de l'attente et continueront à suivre cette fic.**

 **D'ailleurs, désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu par MP comme je l'ai fait pour les autres chapitres, mais j'ai un peu délaissé internet ces dernières semaines, mais je vous remercie tous pour vos messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

 **Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture et espère vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre!**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 5** :

 _Mai 2017 :_

En s'étirant longuement, Regina tenta de se réveiller complètement. La nuit avait été difficile pour elle, Zelena ayant passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer sans qu'elle comprenne d'où venait le problème. Finalement, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, Lena avait fini par se rendormir, permettant à Regina d'en faire autant, mais le répit avait été de courte durée, et les pleurs de Lena se faisaient de nouveau entendre, obligeant Regina à se lever une nouvelle fois pour s'occuper de sa sœur. Elle aimait vraiment s'occuper de la fillette et y avait pris grand plaisir durant ce dernier mois, mais en cet instant, elle paierait cher pour pouvoir dormir un peu plus longtemps. En baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Regina prépara son biberon à sa sœur, puis la changea et la recoucha avant d'hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire, je ne peux pas passer la journée à dormir, même si j'en ai très envie » soupira-t-elle avec dépit.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Zelena dans sa vie, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son exploration de la cave avait sans cesse été remise à plus tard, Zelena demandant une attention de tous les instants ou presque, et puis l'adolescente s'était dit qu'elle avait tout le temps pour voir si cet endroit dissimulait d'autres trésors. D'autant que ce que sa mère lui avait apporté lui avait permis de vivre plus ou moins décemment même si déjà les provisions se tarissaient. Et comme en écho à ses pensées, le bruit d'une voiture freinant brutalement au-dessus de sa tête la fit réagir.

« Mère arrive ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant d'éteindre les lumières pour aller se cacher dans la chambre, soulagée que Zelena se soit endormie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les chocs sourds devenus familiers à Regina se firent entendre, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence, et Regina ne se décida à ressortir de sa chambre qu'en entendant la voiture s'éloigner dans un dérapage assourdissant. Avec soulagement, elle vit une dizaine de nouvelles caisses et décida de se doucher avant toute chose.

« Cela finira de me réveiller » soupira-t-elle en étouffant un énième bâillement.

De retour dans la salle, se sentant beaucoup mieux après cette douche revigorante et rafraîchissante, Regina s'assit sur sa chaise, se frottant doucement le ventre. Elle avait faim, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. C'était un sentiment avec lequel elle avait appris à vivre ces derniers mois. Elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien, pouvant manger ce qu'il lui plaisait chaque fois que l'envie lui en prenait était tombée de haut en se réveillant dans cet endroit et en comprenant que sa vie venait de subir un virage à 360°. Pourtant, le manque de nourriture n'était pas le pire. Non, le plus douloureux, ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir, c'était l'absence de son père adoré et celle d'Emma.

« Si tu savais comme tu me manques mon doux cygne… » soupira-t-elle en refoulant difficilement ses larmes.

Emma avait toujours été son repère dans la tempête, son roc, l'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et les bras dans lesquels se réfugier pour sécher ses pleurs et panser ses blessures. Mais Emma n'était plus là pour l'encourager et lui donner le courage d'affronter sa mère. Pourtant, elle avait eu l'impression de l'entendre la réconforter et lui ordonner de ne pas baisser les bras durant ces longues journées d'obscurité. Emma avait été cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui assurait que tout s'arrangerait et qu'un jour, les secours viendraient et la ramèneraient à la maison. Et même absente, Regina savait qu'Emma ne voudrait pas la voir abandonner le combat. Au contraire, Emma se débrouillerait pour survivre, ne serait-ce que pour faire enrager Cora. La pensée fit sourire Regina et machinalement, elle se redressa, adoptant une posture combative.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me chercher Emma » jura-t-elle, sa voix raisonnant dans la pièce.

Entendant son estomac gargouiller une nouvelle fois, Regina se décida à se lever pour se trouver quelque chose à manger, ravie de pouvoir enfin le faire, et surtout d'avoir le choix pour une fois, même si limité, c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'elle avait eu ces derniers mois. Grâce à ce que sa mère avait apporté, elle allait pouvoir manger à nouveau de façon régulière et reprendre des forces. Enfin si elle trouvait des casseroles quelque part constata-t-elle en découvrant que cette fois, sa mère avait apporté une majorité de plats préparés.

Elle avait occupé le mois écoulé à nettoyer et vider les placards présents dans la pièce à vivre, la salle de bain et l'arrière cuisine, les nettoyant de fond en comble pour traquer le moindre grain de poussière, mais elle n'en avait pas déniché dans les placards qu'elle avait vidé, mais il lui restait encore toute une partie de la cave à explorer. A commencer par les escaliers. Regina avait eu l'intention de le faire plus tôt, mais les mois de privation l'avaient énormément affaiblie, et bien souvent elle avait été prise de vertiges et de malaises, l'incitant à la plus grande prudence et l'obligeant à réduire ses activités au maximum. Mais à présent elle se sentait plus forte, même si très fatiguée, et pouvait donc continuer son exploration de son environnement.

« J'ai vu des cartons et des boîtes la semaine dernière sous les marches… » se rappela-t-elle en emportant une des lampes dans cette direction.

S'arrêtant aux pieds de la première marche, elle tendit le bras pour éclairer l'endroit, et elle remarqua que le sol était très sale, et qu'une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait une montagne de boîtes et de cartons.

« Ça va me prendre un temps fou pour vider tout ça, mais avec un peu de chance, j'y dénicherai des choses qui pourront nous être utiles… » soupira-t-elle en se demandant comment procéder de façon efficace.

Elle devait commencer par laver le sol. Elle marchait pieds nus et ne voulait pas mettre le pied sur quelque chose dont elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait bien être en dehors de la poussière. Et puis si elle ne le faisait pas, cela gâcherait le travail qu'elle avait déjà abattu, et il n'en était pas question. Laissant la lampe posée sur l'escalier, elle retourna dans l'arrière cuisine et remplit le seau d'eau savonneuse avant de revenir laver le sol. Posant le seau sur la première marche de l'escalier qu'elle avait lavé la veille, elle repartit pour aller chercher le balai. Ensuite, elle déchira un vieux drap en deux et l'humidifia légèrement pour éviter que la poussière qui recouvrait les cartons ne vole dans tous les sens.

« Allez, au travail… » soupira-t-elle en donnant le premier coup de balai.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement recommencer plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle devait donner un premier coup de propre afin de pouvoir accéder aux cartons et pouvoir les vider de leur contenu, espérant y trouver de quoi lui faciliter l'existence. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un miracle, mais quelques casseroles ou autres accessoires ménagers feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Rapidement l'eau devint noire, et elle put atteindre les premiers cartons.

« Bon, pour le moment, ça suffira ! » clama-t-elle en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main, grimaçant à l'idée de la trace noire qui devait à présent marquer sa peau.

Elle qui avait toujours été particulièrement coquette, passant des heures dans la salle de bain parfois, s'attirant ainsi les moqueries d'Emma, détestait les conditions dans lesquelles sa mère l'avait contrainte à vivre ces derniers mois. Sans pouvoir se laver ni même avoir un endroit pour faire ses besoins, devant se contenter d'une bassine en plastique que sa mère vidait lorsqu'elle y pensait. Secouant la tête pour ne pas sombrer une fois encore dans la dépression, Regina se focalisa sur ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir. C'était encore le meilleur moyen pour ne plus se laisser aller au vague à l'âme. Mais avant de s'atteler à la tâche, elle alla vérifier que Zelena dormait profondément. Satisfaite en constatant que l'adorable bébé dormait paisiblement, la jeune fille retourna à son dur labeur.

« J'espère au moins que ça en vaudra la peine… » souffla-t-elle en tirant à elle un premier carton.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit très lourd, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr il n'était pas léger comme une plume, mais pour un carton de cette taille, c'était assez surprenant. Retirant la poussière qui le recouvrait pour éviter de salir inutilement ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle arracha le scotch et l'ouvrit, constatant qu'il n'était pas rempli entièrement, ce qui expliquait son poids.

« Des vêtements de bébé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant « Avec un peu de chance j'en trouverai que je pourrais utiliser dès maintenant pour Zelena »

Fugacement, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir regardé dans ces cartons plus tôt, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été en état. La privation de nourritures et d'eau avait fait des dégâts, et le moindre effort lui avait énormément coûté. Grâce à ce que sa mère avait apporté, Regina avait pu reprendre des forces, mais elle était encore loin d'avoir retrouvé sa santé d'antan. Secouant la tête pour ne pas penser à sa situation hautement précaire, elle se focalisa de nouveau sur sa tâche actuelle. Elle aurait le temps de déprimer et de se lamenter sur son sort plus tard.

« Occupe-toi l'esprit, cela vaudra mieux » s'intima-t-elle avec conviction.

Ce carton ne contenant que des vêtements de bébé, elle les emporta dans la pièce principale pour les ranger plus tard dans la commode de l'arrière cuisine qu'elle avait nettoyée soigneusement, débarrassant les tiroirs de la poussière et autres parasites indésirables. Cette commode permettrait de garder les vêtements au propre, même si elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à aller chaque fois dans l'arrière cuisine dans laquelle il faisait très froid, contrairement au reste de la cave qui s'était progressivement réchauffée depuis qu'elle avait relancé le générateur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait y avoir un système de chauffage au sol car celui-ci n'était plus glacé, mais agréablement tiède sous ses pieds nus.

« A moins que je ne trouve d'autres meubles que je pourrais transporter dans la chambre, ce qui serait plus pratique » soupira-t-elle en posant le carton près de la table, remettant à plus tard son tri.

Revenant près du tas de carton, elle observa la pile avec circonspection, hésitant sur le prochain carton à attraper pour ne pas déclencher une catastrophe et s'en prendre un sur la tête.

« Je me demande pourquoi les anciens propriétaires ont laissés toutes ces choses dans cette maison… » s'interrogea-t-elle de nouveau en constatant qu'il y avait bien plus de boîtes qu'elle ne l'avait cru de primes abords.

Mais Emma lui avait raconté que lorsque sa famille et elle avaient emménagés dans leur ranch, sa mère avait trouvé beaucoup de chose à la cave et au grenier que les gens avaient laissés derrière eux. Comme par exemple la belle commode ancienne qui était dans sa chambre. Son père l'avait poncée et vernie, et l'avait installée dans la chambre d'Emma qui l'adorait et en prenait grand soin, et Il y avait aussi la vieille horloge de leur salon, et tout un tas d'objet qu'ils avaient réparés. D'ailleurs Henry avait affirmé que cette commode valait une véritable fortune, tout comme une partie des meubles qu'ils avaient restaurés. Mais la famille d'Emma s'en moquait un peu, n'ayant pas besoin d'argent. Les grands-parents d'Emma étaient très riches après tout, et Emma le serait également un jour, même si la jeune fille ne s'en vantait jamais, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles Regina l'aimait autant.

Emma n'était pas comme les autres filles riches qu'elles côtoyaient, et ne prenait jamais les gens de haut. Pas comme Aurore et sa clique qui lui donnait parfois envie de tordre quelques cous. En tant que fille du maire, Regina aussi venait d'une famille aisée, d'autant que la famille de son père était de la vieille aristocratie américaine, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Cora s'était intéressée à son père, mais elle détestait que les gens la prennent pour une snob prétentieuse et arrogante. Emma lui disait toujours qu'elle ne devait pas accorder tant d'importance à l'avis de petites idiotes comme Aurore, mais Regina avait parfois du mal et était souvent blessée qu'on la voit comme une personne froide et hautaine.

Heureusement, Emma savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça et c'était au fond la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. En soupirant doucement, Regina sortit de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle faisait, consciente qu'à ce rythme-là, elle n'aurait pas fait grand-chose avant que Zelena ne pleure pour avoir son prochain biberon. Et elle devrait sûrement se doucher à nouveau avant de pouvoir s'occuper de sa sœur. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

Tout cela pour lui rappeler que parfois, les gens n'attachaient plus d'importance à tous ces objets dont ils ne se servaient plus, et préféraient les laisser où ils étaient pour qu'ils servent à d'autre. Ou alors ces gens étaient morts avant d'avoir pu décider quoi faire de toutes leurs affaires, et n'avaient eu personne pour désirer s'en servir à nouveau, leur redonnant une seconde vie. Enfin si, de toute évidence, il y avait sa mère, mais Regina la voyait mal toucher à quoi que ce soit provenant de cette montagne de carton couverte de poussière. Elle imaginait plutôt sa mère y mettre le feu sans l'ombre d'un remords, considérant toutes ces choses comme un tas d'immondices bonnes à mettre à la poubelle. Un léger rire lui échappa en imaginant la réaction d'Emma.

« Emma dirait probablement qu'ils avaient juste la flemme de les mettre à la poubelle et qu'ils ont laissés à d'autre la corvée de le faire ! » rigola Regina en se rappelant des commentaires de sa meilleure amie.

En tout cas, Regina, elle, était bien contente d'avoir trouvé autant de cartons sous ces escaliers, parce que comme ça, avec un peu de chance, Zelena et elle pourraient mener une vie aussi normale que possible. Bien sûr, elle allait devoir veiller à ce que Cora ne sache rien de ses découvertes, mais comme de toute façon, lorsqu'elle venait, c'était juste pour lui laisser un peu de nourriture, elle ne prendrait probablement jamais la peine de s'attarder suffisamment pour découvrir le pot aux roses. Surtout si la cave était plongée dans l'obscurité à chacune de ses visites.

« Non, elle ne découvrira rien ! » affirma-t-elle farouchement.

Se décidant à se remettre au travail, consciente que personne ne le ferait à sa place, elle attrapa un autre carton qui, bien que plus petit que le précédent était beaucoup plus lourd, et elle sentit ses jambes plier légèrement sous son poids alors qu'elle peinait à le déposer au centre du halo de lumière.

« Ma parole, mais ils ont mis des briques dedans ! » souffla-t-elle, légèrement haletante.

Enlevant soigneusement la poussière, veillant à ce que le chiffon reste humide afin d'éviter que des moutons ne volent dans toute la pièce, elle ouvrit le carton et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qu'il était rempli de livres. Et pas n'importe quels livres.

« Des manuels scolaires ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant comme une folle.

Elle avait toujours aimé l'école, et savoir qu'elle n'irait plus et que coincée ici, elle ne pourrait plus rien apprendre lui avait causé beaucoup de peine. Pas autant que la mort de son père évidemment, ou de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais Emma et sa famille, mais tout de même. Regina voulait devenir médecin plus tard, et sans l'école, elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir un jour réaliser son rêve. En l'enfermant ici, Cora lui avait volé ses rêves d'avenir, et elle la détestait pour ça. Son père disait que la haine n'était pas un sentiment sain et qu'il fallait essayer de ne pas détester une personne même si celle-ci t'avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il disait que si elle agissait mal, c'était parce qu'elle était malheureuse et qu'il fallait donc la plaindre, mais en cet instant, Regina en était incapable.

« Comment pourrais-je la plaindre ? C'est trop m'en demander ! » grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Reportant son attention sur les livres, Regina remarqua qu'il y avait également des romans de la littérature classique, ce qui la ravit un peu plus. Regina adorait lire, se perdre dans ces aventures fabuleuses et devenir une autre l'espace de quelques heures. La lecture avait toujours été une échappatoire à la méchanceté de sa mère lorsqu'Emma et elle n'étaient pas ensemble, et savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir le faire de nouveau la comblait de bonheur. A présent, lire deviendrait pour elle le moyen d'oublier durant quelques instants fugaces ses nouvelles conditions de vie et de tromper sa solitude. Et ce serait un agréable moyen de passer le temps. En plus avec ces manuels scolaires, elle allait pouvoir continuer à étudier et tenter de ne pas trop prendre de retard dans ses études. Si elle sortait un jour d'ici, elle pourrait ainsi rependre le chemin de l'école sans passer pour une demeurée.

Replaçant les livres dans le carton, elle s'arque bouta pour le pousser jusque devant les escaliers, décidant qu'elle les rangerait plus tard. Elle aurait aimé avoir une étagère sur lesquels les ranger, mais en dehors du matelas, il n'y avait rien dans sa chambre, hormis la cuvette qui lui servait de fosse d'aisance et qu'elle s'était empressée de sortir avec répugnance dès que les limites de sa prison s'étaient agrandies et qu'elle n'avait plus été obligée de supporter l'odeur pestilentielle.

« Tant pis, je pourrais tout aussi bien les laisser dans le carton… » déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules résigné avant de se lever pour aller en chercher un autre.

Ceux-là étaient les plus facile d'accès, et elle commençait donc par eux, même si elle s'assurait, avant de les tirer à elle qu'ils ne soutenaient pas les cartons placés sur le dessus. Une fois qu'elle dégageait un espace au sol, elle y passait le balai et la serpillère. C'était un travail ingrat et fatiguant, et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Emma, qui aidait régulièrement sa mère dans la maison, était parfois fatiguée lorsqu'elle venait la rejoindre, lui arrivant même de s'endormir, la tête posée sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle lisait tranquillement sous leur pommier. Emma était peut-être née dans une famille riche, mais contrairement à ses parents, ceux d'Emma n'avaient pas de domestiques et avaient appris à leurs enfants à faire les choses par eux-mêmes, et Regina était soulagée d'avoir elle-même bénéficié d'une partie de cet enseignement, parce qu'aujourd'hui, celui-ci lui était essentiel à sa survie.

« Je leur dois une fière chandelle… » souffla-t-elle en étudiant sa prochaine cible.

Ce carton était un des derniers à pouvoir être ouvert sans risque de se faire écraser mais pour la suite des opérations, elle devrait procéder avec prudence car les autres boîtes étaient posées en équilibre précaire sur d'imposantes caisses, et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'assommer en en attrapant un.

« J'irai chercher le tabouret qui est dans le débarras… » lança-t-elle avec satisfaction après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ce nouveau carton était aussi lourd que l'autre, et sans surprise, elle y découvrit de nouveaux livres, tous parfaitement conservés. Qui qu'aient été les personnes qui avaient vécus dans cette maison, ils avaient pris grand soin de ces livres. A moins que ces derniers n'aient jamais servis…

« Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'anciens enseignants… » commenta-t-elle en remarquant que les manuels scolaires allaient de l'école primaire au lycée « Ou bien il est possible que ces livres aient appartenus à leurs enfants… »

Refermant ce carton, préférant ne pas examiner les livres plus attentivement de peur d'en trouver un qui lui donnerait envie de lire, oubliant la nécessité de poursuivre sa fouille, elle le poussa à côté de l'autre, et continua son rangement, découvrant encore d'autres livres, mais également un carton plein de cahiers et de fournitures scolaires. Probablement du matériel acheté pour leurs enfants et qui n'avaient finalement jamais servis. Si cela se trouvait, ils avaient même oublié qu'ils les avaient rangés ici, ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant quand on voyait l'amoncèlement d'objets qui se trouvait sous cet escalier.

« En tout cas, je vais avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour étudier sérieusement ! » sourit-elle en rassemblant les cartons destinés à ses études dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle devait s'organiser pour ne pas avoir à rouvrir chaque carton lorsqu'elle chercherait quelque chose en particulier. En tout, il y en avait une dizaine, et elle aurait l'impression d'avoir sa propre bibliothèque une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé où les ranger. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait déblayé une grande partie de l'espace sous les escaliers, et avant de commencer à ouvrir d'autres paquets, elle passa un nouveau coup de serpillère sur le sol nu, ne voulant pas voir la poussière envahir la pièce et gâcher tout son travail. En attendant que le sol soit sec, elle alla chercher le tabouret qu'elle ramena dans la pièce, songeant que faute de mieux, il pourrait lui servir de table de chevet pour y poser sa lampe le soir.

« Cela doit faire plusieurs heures que je travaille… » réfléchit-elle en décidant de se doucher rapidement et de préparer le prochain biberon de Zelena.

Après une douche éclaire, elle renfila le t-shirt qu'elle avait secoué pour en chasser la poussière qui s'y était déposé, n'ayant de toute façon pour le moment rien d'autre à se mettre, et fila dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer le biberon de sa sœur. Elle remettait la tétine en place lorsque sa petite sœur se manifesta, la faisant doucement rire. La rejoignant, Regina la prit dans ses bras, et lui tendit son biberon auquel elle s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, et avec le même appétit que la veille, elle le vida à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Les bébés ont la vie simple… » murmura-t-elle en constatant que Zelena s'était déjà rendormie.

Finissant de lui changer sa couche, elle la rhabilla et la rallongea au chaud avant de prendre la couche salle pour la jeter dans une des caisses vides qui lui servait à présent de poubelle. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que sa mère aurait la présence d'esprit de l'emporter avec elle la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle-même pouvait sortir les poubelles ! Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'elle devait manger, et se levant, elle alla s'agenouiller devant les boîtes de conserve qu'elle avait rangées sur les étagères près du four.

« Sans casserole, pas question de manger ça… » grimaça-t-elle en survolant boîtes de cassoulets ou de raviolis « De la salade de fruits ! » s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant plusieurs boîtes dans le fond.

Elle qui avait cru qu'il n'y en avait plus, était contente d'en trouver quelques boîtes, priant pour qu'il y en ait dans les caisses que sa mère avait apportées. Et dorénavant, elle ne devrait plus rien ranger sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait, songeant qu'elle devrait peut-être prendre le temps de faire une liste afin de savoir exactement ce qu'elle avait en réserve. En attendant, elle allait ouvrir une boîte de salade de fruits. Ce n'était pas équilibré, mais n'ayant pas d'eau potable à disposition cela avait le double mérite de la nourrir et de l'hydrater en même temps.

« Surprenant que maman m'ait acheté ce genre de chose… » murmura-t-elle en se relevant pour retourner s'asseoir.

Mais Regina comprit en voyant le logo d'une banque alimentaire sur le côté d'une des caisses posées sur la table. Cora n'avait probablement même pas regardé ce qu'il y avait dans les caisses, se contentant d'aller les chercher et de les lui apporter.

« J'espère que la prochaine fois, il y aura du lait et des biscuits dans les colis… » pria-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte, y mangeant directement.

Durant le grand nettoyage qu'elle avait effectué, au fond du placard de la cuisine, coincé entre le mur et l'étagère, elle avait dégoté une cuillère à soupe qui se révélait à présent très utile. Après quelques cuillérées, elle se sentit rassasiée, ayant perdue l'habitude de trop manger, et elle rabaissa le couvercle de la boîte de conserve, la laissant sur la table avant d'étouffer un bâillement et de décider de s'octroyer une petite sieste. Prenant le temps d'éteindre les lumières, elle gagna son matelas et s'endormit à peine la tête posée dessus, ne se réveillant qu'aux pleurs de Lena. Après s'être occupée de sa sœur qui se rendormit sans demander son reste et avoir remangé quelques cuillères de salade de fruits, Regina recommença à fouiller les cartons.

Prudemment, elle descendit un à un les cartons, et une fois le dernier au sol, elle s'assit sur le tabouret, moite de transpiration et légèrement haletante, se sentant à nouveau à bout de forces.

« C'est encore plus éprouvant qu'un déménagement ! » lança-t-elle en faisant jouer les muscles de ses épaules « Je suis bonne pour avoir des courbatures demain… »

Assoiffée, elle alla se poster devant la pompe, et après une légère hésitation, elle actionna le mécanisme et versa un peu d'eau dans une tasse en fer trouvée dans un des placards. Si elle ne la goûtait pas, elle ne saurait pas si cette eau était potable ou non. Elle avait bien trop tergiversé et il était temps d'en avoir le cœur net. Et si cette eau n'était pas potable, Regina avait toujours la solution de la faire bouillir pour tuer les bactéries. Il lui suffirait ensuite de trouver quelque chose de suffisamment grand pour stocker son eau potable. Avec précaution, elle la porta à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée qu'elle recracha aussitôt.

« Donc il va falloir que je la purifie moi-même… » soupira-t-elle en reposant la tasse sur le rebord du lavabo.

Lorsque son père et elle allaient camper, il faisait toujours bouillir leur eau durant toute une matinée, ne voulant pas qu'ils tombent malades pendant leurs vacances. Il leur avait expliqué, à Emma et à elle, comment faire, et elle connaissait toutes les étapes à effectuer pour pouvoir boire de l'eau potable. La gorge sèche, elle vida sa tasse dans la bassine pour laver le linge, et alla se verser un peu d'eau du bidon qu'elle avait entamé pour les biberons de sa sœur. Elle savait que c'était pour les biberons de Zelena, mais elle avait déjà bu tout le jus de la salade de fruits, et si elle souffrait de déshydratation, il n'y aurait plus personne pour s'occuper de sa soeur. Buvant une gorgée, elle retourna à ses cartons et les vida un par un.

« Je vais pouvoir cuisiner ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en sortant d'un carton un ensemble de casseroles flambants neufs.

En plus de ce set de casseroles, il y avait des poêles, des saladiers, et d'autres ustensiles de cuisine qui avaient l'air de n'avoir jamais servis.

« Peut-être que c'étaient des cadeaux de mariage qu'ils ont eu en double exemplaires… » suggéra-t-elle, se rappelant que son père lui avait dit que pour son mariage, la famille lui avait offert pas moins de trois robots ménagers.

Prenant le carton, elle s'empressa de vider le contenu dans le placard au-dessus du four, et alla remplir deux des plus grosses casseroles d'eau qu'elle mit à bouillir sur les feux. Même si elle n'avait rien pour stocker l'eau, au moins aurait-elle de l'eau pure d'ici quelques heures. Une fois cela fait, elle continua de vider les cartons, et sourit en dénichant des torchons et des serviettes encore emballées. Il y avait également des serpillères qui lui seraient très utiles. Sortant le tout de leurs emballages, elle alla les ranger dans le premier tiroir de la commode, et en mit dans la salle de bain, sur l'étagère fixée au mur et qu'elle avait débarrassée de la poussière.

« Voyons ce qu'il y a dans les autres cartons… » lança-t-elle en retournant s'agenouiller devant les derniers rescapés de ses fouilles.

Les trois derniers contenaient encore des vêtements de bébé qu'elle s'empressa de mettre avec le premier. Avec cela, elle aurait des vêtements pour Zelena pour un long moment. Il ne lui restait plus que les grosses caisses à vider.

« Je me demande ce qu'elles contiennent… » s'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant de la première.

Tirant sur le couvercle, Regina eut un peu de mal à le soulever, mais finit par y parvenir. Posant le lourd morceau de bois au sol, elle se redressa pour voir ce que contenait cette boîte, et y découvrit du linge de maison. Plongeant la main à l'intérieur, elle en sortit un épais dessus de lit visiblement fait à la main.

« Ce sera bien plus agréable que les couvertures que maman nous a apportées ! » s'exclama-t-elle en frottant le doux tissu contre son visage « J'espère que leurs propriétaires ne m'en voudront pas d'utiliser leurs affaires… »

Mais après tout, ils avaient tout abandonné derrière eux en partant, donc cela ne devrait pas les déranger. Et puis Zelena et elle en avaient vraiment besoin. Une à une, elle sortit les couettes de la caisse et alla les poser sur la table. Une fois la caisse vide, elle la poussa contre les marches, avant de s'intéresser à la seconde.

« Des jouets ! » clama-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Un à un, elle sortit les jouets en bois en parfait état. Il y en avait des dizaines, et elle sut que Zelena allait adorer ce cheval à bascule amoureusement sculpté dans le bois. Tout comme les autres. Sachant qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'usage avant quelques mois, elle les remit soigneusement à leurs places après avoir déplacée la caisse pour accéder aux deux grosses malles dissimulées derrière, qui elles-mêmes cachaient un gros bidon.

« Encore des vêtements… » constata-t-elle en ouvrant simultanément les deux malles.

Mais cette fois, c'était des vêtements d'adolescente, et elle les sortit un à un de la malle, mettant de côté ceux qui pourraient lui aller. Au final, elle récupéra une dizaine de tenues complètes, dont quelques gros pulls en laine comme on en faisait plus. Il y avait également des chaussures et des chaussons à sa taille, et des pyjamas, ce qui allait lui permettre de ne plus se promener nus pieds puisque sa mère lui avait pris ses chaussures, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle rangea les vêtements trop grands dans une des caisses vides qu'elle referma soigneusement pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent la poussière, et elle tira les deux malles dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses vêtements et ceux de sa sœur.

« J'ai presque fini le ménage… » remarqua-t-elle en retournant à nouveau sous l'escalier, passant une fois encore le balai.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du mur extérieur, un curieux bruit creux se fit entendre, comme s'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce mur, et intriguée, elle tapa dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à un endroit qui sonnait plus creux qu'ailleurs. S'appuyant dessus, elle tâtonna, espérant trouver une ouverture, lorsqu'un déclic se fit entendre, et que le mur s'ouvrit comme par magie. Surprise, Regina tira dessus, et révéla une pièce entièrement meublée.

« Une chambre d'enfant… » murmura-t-elle en frissonnant d'angoisse.

La chambre était magnifique, décorée avec goût, mais qu'elle se trouve ainsi dissimulée sous l'escalier d'une cave avait un petit côté terrifiant. Quel crime avait pu commettre la fillette qui avait dormi dans cette chambre pour être ainsi reléguée dans la cave ? Finalement, c'était peut-être pour elle que toutes ces machines avaient été mises en place, pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à monter à l'étage et révéler son existence.

« Il y avait au moins deux enfants dans cette chambre… » réalisa-t-elle en découvrant un berceau dans un renfoncement « Deux fillettes… »

Sur les étagères, il y avait d'autres jouets et des livres. Le lit à baldaquin était splendide, tout comme le berceau qui avait été fait à la main.

« Un piano ! » s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle découvrait la présence de l'instrument derrière elle, occupant l'angle de la chambre.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, se trouvait un coin salon avec un canapé qui avait l'air très confortable, et deux lampes sur pied l'encadraient. Si cette chambre d'enfant avait été à l'étage, l'on aurait pensé que ces petites filles étaient aimées et choyées, mais il était difficile de le croire alors qu'elles avaient visiblement été enfermées comme Zelena et elle l'étaient. Avisant des lampes disséminées à travers la pièce, Regina les alluma avant de ressortir pour bloquer la porte escamotée, ne voulant pas qu'elle se referme par accident. Mais comme elle devait pouvoir la refermer rapidement lorsque sa mère viendrait, elle ne la repoussa pas totalement contre le mur, se contentant de la bloquer avec les malles qu'elle alla récupérer dans sa cellule.

« Faisons le ménage… » décida-t-elle avec un soupir de lassitude en allant chercher seau et balai.

Même si cette chambre était terrifiante, il y avait un vrai lit et un berceau, et Zelena et elle y seraient bien mieux que par terre dans la petite cellule dans laquelle Cora l'avait enfermée. Sans perdre une minute, elle fit énergiquement disparaître la poussière, puis retira les draps des lits, les remplaçants par ceux qu'elle avait découvert dans un des cartons. Ce soir, Zelena et elle dormiraient dans des draps propres et dans de vrais lits. Ouvrant la commode près du lit, elle découvrit des vêtements à sa taille, lui faisant comprendre que l'adolescente qui avait vécu dans cette prison dorée avait probablement le même âge qu'elle. L'autre commode près du berceau contenait également des vêtements de tailles diverses, même s'ils ne dépassaient pas cinq ans.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au bébé après ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en frissonnant légèrement.

Une étagère était pleine de romans, et elle y rangea également ceux trouvés dans les cartons, et elle sourit joyeusement en apercevant des albums pour enfant sur une étagère au-dessus du berceau. Elle allait aimer s'asseoir dans cette causeuse pour lire des histoires à sa sœur. Dans un coin, sous une fenêtre factice, peinte à la main et montrant de vertes collines, ce qu'elle trouvait assez cruel, se trouvait un bureau surplombé d'étagères pleine de livres et de cahiers, ce qui lui fit comprendre que les fournitures qu'elle avait trouvées devait être pour l'occupante des lieux. Enfin, entre le lit et le mur se trouvait un compartiment fermé à clé qu'elle ouvrit avec un mélange de curiosité et d'angoisse. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit, rangés avec un soin méticuleux, de petits carnets, comme ceux que l'on utilisait pour écrire son journal intime.

« Si c'était mon journal, je n'aimerais pas qu'on le lise… » souffla-t-elle en prenant le premier carnet dans sa main.

D'un autre côté, la fille qui vivait ici était probablement morte, et peut-être que si elle lisait son histoire, Regina comprendrait pourquoi elle était ici, et ce qui lui était arrivé. Après tout, si elle avait été enlevée par un fou furieux, sa famille avait le droit de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, et si un jour elle sortait d'ici, alors elle pourrait leur apporter les réponses à leurs questions. Elle se souvenait qu'Emma adorait piquer les magazines de sa mère dans lesquels il était toujours fait mention d'enfants kidnappés et que l'on ne revoyait jamais. Et à présent, Regina était une de ces enfants, et elle savait que l'on ne la recherchait même pas puisque c'était sa mère qui la retenait captive ici.

« Oui, elle ne m'en voudra pas de lire ses journaux… » énonça-t-elle en les sortant un à un du meuble.

En les feuilletant rapidement, elle constata qu'il y avait un journal par an. Et que bien que le meuble contienne une cinquantaine de carnets, seuls une dizaine avaient été utilisés.

« Moi aussi je vais pouvoir tenir un journal… » souligna Regina en posant un carnet vierge sur le bureau.

Et elle savait à qui elle allait adresser ces journaux. A Emma. Son amie lui manquait tellement que lui parler par ce biais lui ferait du bien. Et ce serait une façon pour la belle blonde de savoir qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Sa mère avait toujours vu leur amitié d'un mauvais œil, lui disant qu'une amitié comme la leur ne durerait pas, et qu'un jour, Emma lui tournerait le dos, réalisant que Regina n'était pas digne de son affection. Elle avait peut-être raison, même si elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'Emma et elle seraient toujours liées l'une à l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà! Encore désolée pour l'attente et bonne fin de soirée à tous !**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bye !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissée une review, cela me fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir et me motive à continuer cette histoire. Merci également aux mises en favoris.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 _Juin 2017 :_

Comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, Emma était assise à l'écart, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais cette fois, elle ne restait pas simplement à fixer le vide. Non, elle écrivait dans son journal intime, se confiant sans répit à Regina. Comme si son amie était près d'elle, elle consignait absolument toutes ses journées dans son carnet, y ajoutant ses états d'âmes et répétant inlassablement à quel point Regina pouvait lui manquer. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne remarqua pas le groupe d'adolescents qui l'observaient de loin, hésitant à aller la rejoindre.

« On la laisse seule, à votre avis ? » demanda Merida avec dépit, craignant un nouveau rejet de la part de son amie.

« Vous avez bien vu comment elle a réagi chaque fois que nous avons tenté de lui changer les idées… » souffla fortement Killian qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour venir en aide à son amie.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour tenter de lui remonter le moral… » se désola Elsa en se lovant dans les bras de la belle Merida avec laquelle elle sortait depuis quelques mois.

« Il n'y a que le retour de Regina qui pourra la faire redevenir notre bonne vieille Emma » souffla Auguste, tout aussi abattu que ses amis.

« Le pire c'est qu'elle se sent coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé, alors qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'éviter… » commenta Neal en observant sombrement Emma.

Ils savaient tous que le jeune homme en pinçait pour Emma, mais celle-ci n'en avait même pas conscience, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la belle Regina. Ils savaient tous que tôt ou tard l'amitié fusionnelle qui les liaient l'une à l'autre se serait transformée en un amour indestructible, et ils étaient tous attristés qu'à cause de Cora, jamais leurs amies ne pourraient vivre leur histoire jusqu'au bout. Neal espérait toujours avoir une chance de sortir avec Emma, encore plus depuis la disparition de Regina, et Killian et Auguste s'étaient promis de veiller à ce que ce dernier ne fasse rien de déplacé qui pourrait blesser encore plus Emma.

« Si seulement nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour l'aider à retrouver Regina » grogna Ingrid qui détestait se sentir aussi impuissante.

« Malheureusement, je ne vois pas trop ce que nous pouvons faire » se désola Ashley depuis les bras de Sean.

« Elle est encore plus taciturne depuis que cette conne d'Aurore a ouvert sa grande gueule » gronda férocement la belle blonde en voyant passer Aurore et sa cour un peu plus loin.

« La droite qu'elle lui a mise, était magistral » s'amusa Mickaël en regardant passer Aurore avec un tel mépris qu'il ramena le sourire sur les lèvres d'Ingrid.

Soudain, ils virent Emma refermer son journal et se redresser, posant ses mains derrière elle pour fixer longuement le ciel avant de sauter sur ses pieds avec un air déterminé. Au même instant ils virent passer la voiture de Gold et à leur grand étonnement, l'expression d'Emma se durcit, se faisant haineuse. Ils savaient tous qu'Emma ne portait pas l'antiquaire dans son cœur, mais de là à le haïr, ils avaient dû rater un épisode.

« Emma ? Un problème avec Gold ? » demanda Ingrid en rejoignant son amie, craignant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

« C'est avec lui que Cora a trompé le père de Regina » siffla Emma d'un air mauvais « Je suis sûre qu'il sait où Cora est allée » poursuivit Emma sans quitter la voiture des yeux.

« Tu crois qu'il la couvre ? » devina Killian qui avait un compte à régler avec Gold.

Ils étaient tous plus âgés de quatre ans que Regina et Emma qui étaient les benjamines de leur petit groupe, mais ils étaient amis avec Emma et Regina depuis l'enfance et avaient continués à traîner ensemble en dépit de leur différence d'âge au plus grand soulagement de Daniel qui avait donc demandé aux jeunes gens de veiller sur ses petites sœurs pour lui. Ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à ce que Regina ne disparaisse. Et ils voulaient tous tout faire pour aider Emma à la retrouver. Killian en particulier se ferait un plaisir de l'aider, surtout si cela lui permettait de se venger de Gold qui avait éloigné sa fille Milah pour qu'ils ne puissent plus se fréquenter.

Mais ce que ce vieux crocodile ne savait pas, c'était que Milah continuait à lui écrire, destinant simplement ses lettres à un de leurs amis pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa grand-mère qui avait été chargée de la chaperonner. Et ils avaient prévus, dès que la jeune fille serait majeure, de s'enfuir loin de Storybrooke pour se marier.

« J'en suis persuadée. Il doit savoir où elle est » affirma Emma en reportant son regard sur ses amis lorsque la voiture de Gold fut hors de vue.

« Il a réussi à berner la police, donc si tu veux cette information, il faudra que nous allions la chercher nous-même » commenta Ingrid avec un sourire réjouit.

Ingrid avait peut-être l'air d'un ange, mais elle n'était pas la dernière lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire une bêtise encore moins lorsque c'était pour venir en aide à un de ses amis. Et si en jouant un mauvais tour à Gold, ils pouvaient faire avancer l'enquête sur la disparition de Regina, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

« Je ne peux pas vous impliquer là-dedans » protesta Emma, le regard brillant de reconnaissance de voir ses amis prêts à l'aider en dépit de son attitude distante de ces derniers mois.

« Regina est aussi notre amie Emma. Si nous pouvons trouver où elle est et la ramener en sécurité chez son père, nous le ferons sans hésiter » affirma Auguste en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Emma.

« Merci, je vous adore vous savez ? » soupira Emma, faisant largement sourire ses amis qui vinrent l'entourer pour un câlin groupé qui la fit doucement rire.

« Tu as un plan ? » l'interrogea Killian en veillant à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre comploter contre Gold et le prévenir.

« Pas encore, mais s'il sait quelque chose, je devrais probablement entrer chez lui pendant son absence… » souligna Emma avec détermination.

« Je viendrai avec toi, ce qui me permettra de récupérer quelques-unes des affaires de Milah qu'il l'a empêchée de prendre quand il l'a expédiée chez sa grand-mère à Vegas… » grogna Killian avec colère.

« Quant à nous, nous veillerons à tenir Gold occupé » compléta Ingrid, approuvée par Mickaël.

« Pas seulement Gold, il faudra aussi occuper ton père Emma » leur fit remarquer Neal en échangeant un regard avec Auguste.

« Une petite fête sur la plage ? » suggéra Auguste avec un sourire canaille qui les fit rire, sachant ce que ce genre de fête impliquait.

« Vous êtes géniaux les gars, merci » souffla Emma, touchée par l'implication de ses amis.

« Quand passeras-tu à l'action ? » demanda Ashley en venant serrer Emma dans ses bras.

Leurs mères étaient toutes très amies, et elles avaient donc grandies ensemble, et Ashley avait toujours considérées Emma et Regina comme ses petites sœurs, veillant jalousement sur elles, et elle détestait voir Emma si triste et ne pas savoir si Regina allait bien. Et c'était leur cas à tous.

« Cela fait un peu plus de deux mois que le FBI a repris le dossier de Regina, et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils n'avancent pas plus que la police de Boston… J'ai donc décidé de mener ma propre enquête pour retrouver Regina, parce que si j'attends que ces incapables se décident à faire correctement leur travail, Regina sera encore entre les mains de sa mère dans dix ans ! » gronda fermement Emma.

« Et nous serons là pour t'aider Emma » assura Auguste en lui pressant tendrement l'épaule.

« C'est votre dernière année de lycée, vous avez autre chose à penser » hésita Emma, ne voulant pas les détourner de leurs études.

« Emma, nous avons tons décrochés des bourses au mérite, alors même si nous rations quelques cours, cela ne changera rien à notre entrée à la fac. Encore moins si cela aide à retrouver Regina » lança Ingrid en venant à son tour la prendre dans ses bras.

« D'accord, mais je ne ferai appel à vous que si vraiment je ne peux pas faire autrement » concéda Emma, soulagée de savoir qu'elle aurait du renfort en cas de nécessité.

La sonnerie retentit, et ils prirent tous la direction des bâtiments avant de s'immobiliser en constatant qu'Emma ne les suivait pas.

« Tu n'as pas cours ? » s'étonna Ashley sachant qu'habituellement, la jeune fille avait sport à cette heure-là, et que c'était probablement le seul cours auquel elle assistait sans rechigner.

« Non, je dois voir Hooper pour avoir mis mon poing dans la gueule de cette connasse d'Aurore » gronda Emma avec une vulgarité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais ils pouvaient tous comprendre la colère encore perceptible de la jeune fille. Aurore avait clairement dépassé les limites, ce qui avait d'ailleurs poussé la gentille Mary-Margaret à aller trouver la mère de cette idiote pour lui faire savoir que si à l'avenir sa fille s'avisait une fois encore d'ennuyer la sienne, Emma ne se contenterait pas de lui donner un coup de poing. Et quand Mary-Margaret Nolan se mettait en colère, tous savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contredire. Les Nolan faisaient figure de piliers au sein de la petite ville, et étaient bien plus appréciés que la famille d'Aurore, et la mère de celle-ci avait compris que les frasques de sa fille pourraient lu coûter très cher d'un point de vue social. Et dans une petite ville, mieux valait éviter de se retrouver _persona non grata_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est plutôt sympa d'après ce que l'on raconte » la rassura Ingrid avant que la seconde sonnerie ne les fasse détaler en courant.

« Je m'en fiche qu'il soit sympa ou pas, je n'ai pas envie de le voir moi… » marmonna Emma en retournant s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

Cela faisait un mois que ses parents et le directeur la tannaient pour qu'elle accepte de voir le psychologue, mais Emma refusait sans cesse, si bien que Marco ne lui avait plus laissé le choix. Si elle continuait à refuser ce rendez-vous, elle subirait une sanction disciplinaire et serait renvoyée de l'établissement pour un mois, ce qui nuirait à son dossier scolaire irréprochable. Emma était donc coincée et avait dû, bon gré mal gré, accepter de voir le « trifouilleur de cerveau » comme elle l'avait surnommé. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était obligée d'y aller qu'elle allait faire semblant d'en être ravie, et elle comptait bien faire part de son mécontentement en faisant poireauter ce bon docteur.

Machinalement, elle ressortit son journal et l'ouvrit, recommençant à écrire dedans tout en se mettant machinalement à fredonner une chanson de Bruno Mars, sans s'apercevoir qu'une personne se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle.

« _Si tu te retrouves coincée au milieu de l'océan, je naviguerai autour du monde pour te retrouver. Si jamais tu te retrouves perdue dans le noir et que tu n'y vois plus rien, je serais la lumière qui te guidera_... » chantonna-t-elle doucement, retranscrivant sans y penser les paroles dans son cahier.

Dans son dos, le docteur Hooper observait attentivement, percevant la détresse teintée de détermination qui animait Emma en chantant cette chanson, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle en pensait chaque mot. Il avait étudié son dossier et celui de Regina, notant que leur scolarité avait toujours été étroitement liée, de même que leur vie personnelle. Elles étaient fusionnelles, et le fait d'avoir perturbé si violemment leur équilibre émotionnel pouvait avoir de très grave répercussion chez les deux adolescentes.

« … _c'est ce que les amis sont supposés faire_ … » continua Emma, faisant hocher la tête du docteur Hooper qui resta où il était, en apprenant énormément sur Emma simplement en l'observant alors qu'elle se croyait seule.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé aux parents d'Emma et au père de Regina, ils lui avaient tous les trois confiés leur peur de voir Emma sombrer de plus en plus dans la dépression, mais plus encore, ils craignaient qu'elle ne finisse par faire une bêtise, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Sur ce plan, Hooper pourrait les rassurer. L'adolescente n'était pas suicidaire. Elle avait bien trop envie de revoir sa meilleure amie pour attenter à son existence.

«… _Si jamais tu oublies ce que tu représentes pour moi, tous les jours je te le rappellerai_ … » chantonna une nouvelle fois Emma, une larme s'égarant sur sa joue pâle.

Et Hooper comprit que c'était probablement là une des plus grandes peurs de la jeune fille, que Regina l'oublie et tire un trait sur leur amitié. Après tout, il existait une possibilité, même infime, que Cora n'ait pas enlevée sa fille avec de mauvaises intentions et que Regina poursuivre paisiblement sa vie ailleurs, se faisant de nouveaux amis. Mais son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas et que les craintes d'Emma étaient fondées. Non pas que Regina l'oublie, cela paraissait fortement improbable d'après ce qu'il savait de leur amitié, mais qu'elle soit en danger.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Emma, lui faisant réaliser que l'adolescente lui faisait à présent face, le regardant avec méfiance.

« Le docteur Hooper » répondit-il avec un sourire avenant, ne voulant pas qu'Emma se sente menacée en sa présence.

« Ah » répondit simplement la jeune fille en se renfrognant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à l'origine de leur entrevue.

« J'ai vu que tu tenais un journal intime… » lança-t-il d'un ton apaisant, guettant la réaction d'Emma.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas le lire ! » clama aussitôt Emma en serrant son sac contre elle avec un regard incendiaire « Il est pour Regina » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de défi.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention Emma » l'assura-t-il en esquissant un sourire amusé « Et je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous voir pour le moment, mais si tu ressens le besoin de me parler, sache que mon bureau te reste ouvert » ajouta-t-il, s'attirant un regard incrédule.

« Sérieux ? Vous n'allez pas me faire la morale pour avoir cogné Aurore ? » s'étonna Emma en se détendant enfin.

« Non. Même si tu aurais pu trouver une autre solution que la violence, ta réaction était spontanée et plutôt saine. J'aurais été plus inquiet si tu n'avais pas réagi et l'avait laissé dire sans rien faire » répondit Hooper en haussant les épaules.

« Et vous n'allez pas tenter de me convaincre de continuer ma vie tranquillement, comme si Regina n'avait jamais existée ? » poursuivit-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« Encore une fois, ce n'est pas mon intention. Ton amie a disparue, elle est peut-être en danger, il est donc normal que tu sois inquiète pour elle et que tu aies du mal à agir normalement » répondit Hooper d'un ton doux.

« Merci » lança finalement Emma avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Emma et si tu as besoin de me parler de ce que tu ressens, je serais ravi de t'écouter, mais je ne t'obligerais pas à le faire. Ecrire dans ce journal te fera le plus grand bien, bien plus que de venir contrainte et forcée à une séance avec moi » lui expliqua posément le psy.

« Le directeur et mes parents m'obligeront à prendre un autre rendez-vous quand ils sauront que je ne suis pas allée dans votre bureau » ronchonna Emma en s'assombrissant.

« Qui a dit qu'une séance de psychanalyse devait avoir lieu entre quatre murs ? » s'enquit malicieusement Hooper, faisant sourire Emma.

« Ingrid avait raison, vous êtes cool » énonça Emma en se détendant complètement.

« Eh bien merci du compliment Emma » s'amusa Hooper avant d'ajouter « Tu peux aller en classe à présent si tu le souhaites » reprit-il en constatant qu'il restait encore une heure de sport.

« J'y vais, merci docteur et au revoir » sourit Emma avant de se diriger nonchalamment vers le gymnase.

En soupirant, Archie se détourna en la voyant y pénétrer, et revint lentement vers son bureau dont il referma la porte. S'asseyant devant le dossier d'Emma, il prit quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de prendre une feuille et un stylo et de rédiger son rapport.

« Résultat d'entrevue préliminaire avec Emma Swan à la demande de ses parents et du directeur de l'établissement scolaire :

 _Emma Swan est une adolescente sensible sous des dehors coriaces. Son amitié pour Regina Mills a toujours été le moteur de son existence et s'en voir privée si brutalement l'a clairement déstabilisée. Elle le vit comme un deuil et a donc besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle pourrait ne jamais revoir sa meilleure amie, ce qui a ses yeux est pour le moment inacceptable._

 _Elle est à fleur de peau et se méfie des adultes en général qu'elle considère pour le moment comme des ennemis, principalement parce qu'ils essaient de la convaincre de passer à autre chose, de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant. Hors du point de vue d'Emma, cela reviendrait à trahir une promesse faite à son amie et qui, même si elle ne l'a pas clairement formulée, vise à ne jamais abandonner l'autre en cas de danger. Et Regina est en danger, pour Emma, cela ne fait aucun doute._

 _Elle a peur pour son amie et a l'impression que personne ne fait rien pour lui venir en aide, ce qui pour Emma, qui a un sens aiguë du Bien et du Mal, de la Justice dans son sens le plus pur, est intolérable. Il est évident que si elle le pouvait, elle se lancerait elle-même à la recherche de son amie et qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais à la retrouver. Elle se sent responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé et ne sera apaisée que lorsqu'elle saura ce qu'il est arrivé à son amie._

 _La violence qu'elle a témoignée montre qu'elle est capable d'extérioriser ses émotions ce qui est très sain. Il aurait été plus alarmant qu'elle reste sans réaction contre l'agression verbale et émotionnelle dont elle a été victime. Je dirais même qu'étant donné les circonstances et son état particulièrement fragile, son geste a été particulièrement contenu, témoignant d'une grande maîtrise d'elle-même dont d'autres, dans une même situation, n'auraient peut-être pas su faire preuve._

 _De plus, le fait de tenir un journal semble lui être bénéfique et lui permettre de mettre en mots ce qu'elle éprouve et donc de vider son sac. Cette jeune fille gère avec maturité une situation très difficile que certains adultes auraient bien du mal à affronter comme elle le fait. Je déconseille donc un suivi psychologique régulier qui risquerait au contraire de réduire à néant les progrès qu'Emma a fait seule et serait contreproductif. J'ai proposé à Emma de venir me voir chaque fois qu'elle le voudrait, et elle semble ne pas s'être fermée à cette éventualité…_ »

Reposant son stylo, Archie se relut, ratura ici et là, modifiant la tournure de certaines phrases, employant un vocabulaire un peu plus « psy », et finit par signer son rapport qu'il mit dans une chemise cartonnée avant de se lever pour l'apporter au directeur.

« Merci Archie » lança Marco en faisant signe à son vieil ami de prendre place pendant qu'il lisait son rapport.

« Je t'en prie » répondit Archie en attendant patiemment la réaction de son vieux complice de toujours.

« Donc pour toi la petite Emma n'a pas besoin d'un suivi particulier » conclut Marco en refermant le dossier.

« On ne soigne pas un cœur brisé avec une thérapie Marco » commenta simplement Archie en plantant son regard dans celui du directeur du collège.

« Je sais mais je suis inquiet pour elle… » soupira Marco avec lassitude.

« Tout comme tu l'es pour Regina, et tant qu'elle n'aura pas été retrouvée, Emma se renfermera au monde extérieur et ruminera sur la façon de faire payer à Cora Mills… » déclara Archie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu penses qu'Emma pourrait réellement décider de faire elle-même justice ? » s'inquiéta Marco qui ne voulait pas voir une gosse aussi gentille qu'Emma prendre une décision qui déterminerait le reste de son existence, et pas de la meilleure des façons.

« Emma est une jeune fille au cœur pur. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à enfreindre la loi. Cependant, s'il arrivait que l'on ne retrouve pas Regina et qu'Emma doive vivre sans elle, alors à l'âge adulte, elle entrera probablement dans la police afin de pouvoir accéder au dossier de son amie et mener elle-même l'enquête. Peu importe le temps qu'elle mettre à retrouver Cora. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place de cette femme… » expliqua Archie, se basant sur ce qu'il avait observé d'Emma.

« Je vois… » marmonna Marco en réfléchissant à ce qu'il dirait aux parents d'Emma pour éviter de les inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

« Ne cache rien à ses parents. Ils souffrent de voir leur fille aussi malheureuse, ce qui est normal, et se sentent impuissants à l'aider, mais Emma n'est pas souffrante, et ils doivent arrêter de la traiter comme tel » assura Archie, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Marco.

« Très bien » soupira finalement Marco, faisant confiance à son ami pour avoir su cerner Emma et discerner le moindre problème à venir.

De son côté, Emma avait rejoint son cours et courait à présent, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Regina, imaginant encore et toujours son amie, seule dans le noir, priant pour être délivrée. Sa conversation avec leurs amis l'avait rassérénée, et elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de s'introduire chez Gold sans se faire pincer. Elle connaissait bien la maison pour y être souvent allée lorsque Killian la chargeait de jouer les messagères pour Milah, et si elle le lui demandait, peut-être que Milah accepterait de lui envoyer ses clés de chez elle. Non, ce serait mieux que ce soit Killian qui les lui demande, puisqu'il avait dit qu'il devait s'y rendre pour récupérer les affaires de la jeune fille.

Emma aimait énormément Milah dont la mère, Belle, avait été une des meilleures amies de Mary au lycée. Quand Belle avait épousé Gold, un homme de trente ans plus âgé qu'elle, seule Mary l'avait soutenue sans la juger, sachant que son amie était réellement folle amoureuse de son mari. Et durant quelques années, ils avaient filé le parfait bonheur. Mais Belle était morte en couche, et Gold en avait rendu sa fille responsable. Mary, qui était nourrice agréée, s'était vu confier le nourrisson, et comme pour Regina, l'avait élevée, jusqu'à ce que Gold la considère en âge de se débrouiller seule et décide de la faire revenir chez lui. Milah était comme une sœur pour elle, et comme pour Regina, elle détestait Gold pour la façon dont il agissait avec sa fille.

Pas étonnant que Gold et Cora soient devenus amants. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Et même si Milah était sûrement plus heureuse chez sa grand-mère, une femme un peu étrange mais plutôt gentille dans le fond, elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à quitter ses amis et son petit-ami. Emma savait qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ayant vu leur histoire d'amour éclore et se renforcer, et elle ne doutait pas que tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par se marier. Regina et elle en avaient souvent discuté, Regina la taquinant au sujet de Neal, le jeune frère de Killian qui soi-disant, avait le béguin pour elle. Emma espérait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, parce que Neal ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais plus comme un grand frère de plus que comme un petit-ami éventuel.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir de petit-ami de toute façon. Les garçons n'étaient que des idiots qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, et elle préférait rester célibataire et passer son temps avec Regina. Elle n'avait besoin que de sa meilleure amie pour être heureuse, et elle redoutait le jour où Regina tomberait amoureuse. D'ailleurs, elle suspectait parfois la belle brune d'avoir un coup de cœur pour Daniel, même si Regina avait toujours nié s'intéresser de cette façon à son grand frère. Emma espérait que c'était vrai, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si Daniel lui prenait Regina de cette façon. Bien sûr elle serait heureuse de leur bonheur, mais elle perdrait sa place privilégiée dans le cœur de sa meilleure amie, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en remettre, même pour son frère.

Elles avaient toujours été très possessives l'une avec l'autre, et petites filles, elles repoussaient les autres enfants de leur âge. Seuls les plus âgés avaient eu grâce à leurs yeux, et uniquement les enfants des amis proches de leurs parents. Elles se suffisaient l'une à l'autre et n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre pour fonctionner. Mais comment faire pour garder l'équilibre lorsque l'autre moitié de vous-même vous était arraché ? Emma ne le savait pas et refusait d'envisager la possibilité de ne jamais retrouver son point d'ancrage et de devoir passer le reste de sa vie sans Regina. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Je te retrouverai mon Eina, je le jure sur ma vie ! » gronda-t-elle en accélérant toujours plus sa course, gonflée à bloc.

A la fin du cours, elle fila sous la douche et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ashley qui devait la ramener chez elle, habitant le ranch près du leur. Dans la voiture, elles parlèrent de Regina et de l'enquête qui piétinait, Emma constatant que ses amis aussi enrageaient de voir le FBI piétiner ainsi.

« Tu devrais peut-être appeler l'agent Lucas pour lui demander des nouvelles » lui proposa Ashley en se garant devant le perron.

« Je vais le faire, merci Ash » sourit doucement Emma en se détachant avant de prendre son sac sur la banquette arrière.

« Je t'en prie petite sœur » souffla tendrement Ashley en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Tu passes me prendre demain ? » demanda Emma avec espoir.

« Évidemment ! Pas question que tu disparaisses toi aussi » grogna Ashley en s'assombrissant.

Et Emma comprit enfin pourquoi elle avait l'impression de toujours être surveillée. C'était parce que c'était le cas. De toute évidence ses amis craignaient qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et avaient décidé de se relayer pour assurer sa sécurité. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir responsable de la disparition de Regina, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Regina et moi avons de la chance de vous avoir dans nos vies » murmura Emma en se serrant à nouveau dans les bras d'Ashley.

« Nous vous aimons toutes les deux, et nous ferons tout pour que vous soyez de nouveau réunies » lui promit Ashley en lui embrassant doucement les cheveux.

Et Emma n'eut aucun mal à croire en cette promesse-ci. Sur un dernier sourire plus brillant que ceux qu'elle avait arboré durant ces six derniers mois, Emma descendit de la voiture et sur un dernier geste de la main, rentra chez elle, le cœur un peu plus léger suite à cette journée haute en émotion. Prenant une pomme dans la cuisine, elle monta dans sa chambre, et prenant son journal, elle continua d'y raconter sa journée. Elle écrivait encore lorsque sa mère entra après avoir frappé à la porte.

« Ta journée s'est bien passé ma chérie ? » demanda Mary en venant s'asseoir au pied du lit d'Emma, constatant que près du tiers des pages du journal étaient déjà noircies.

« J'ai vu le docteur Hooper » répondit Emma, sachant que c'était ce qui intéressait réellement sa mère « Il a dit que ma réaction était normale et que cela ne nécessitait pas d'être suivie par un psy » affirma-t-elle avec un léger regard de reproche.

« Je sais, le directeur de ton collège nous en a informé » acquiesça Mary, tout aussi soulagée, même si cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir comment aider sa fille à aller mieux.

« Il est gentil, j'irais peut-être lui parler de temps en temps… » murmura distraitement Emma, sachant que cela soulagerait sa mère, et en effet, Mary arbora un sourire soulagé.

« Comme tu veux ma chérie, rien ne t'y oblige » énonça pourtant Mary, laissant ainsi Emma décider elle-même de ses futures visites au docteur Hopper.

« J'ai aussi passé la journée avec Ashley et les autres… » ajouta-t-elle pour rassurer définitivement sa mère « Ca m'avait manqué de me confier à eux… » reconnut-elle en soupirant doucement.

« Ils souffrent aussi de l'absence de Regina et peuvent te comprendre ma chérie » lui fit remarquer Mary qui était pressée de raconter à David qu'Emma s'ouvrait de nouveau à ses amis.

« Je sais maman, j'avais simplement besoin d'un peu de temps… » s'excusa presqu'Emma, même si elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas à s'excuser d'être malheureuse d'avoir perdue Regina. Mais si cela pouvait apaiser sa mère et faire en sorte qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter, même un tout petit peu, pour elle, c'était un moindre mal.

« Je vais te laisser faire tes devoirs » finit par déclarer Mary avant de quitter la chambre de sa fille.

Mais au lieu de sortir ses livres de classe, Emma reprit son journal et recommença à y écrire.

 _Ma douce Eina,_

 _Comme tu as pu le constater, cette journée a été chargée en émotions, mais au moins ai-je enfin un semblant de plan pour tenter d'obtenir des informations si la police continue à pédaler dans la semoule comme ils le font. Je leur laisse deux semaines, au maximum trois, et ensuite, je prends les choses en main. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce délai ne te paraîtra pas trop interminable et que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir tant tardé à passer à l'action, mais si je faisais quoi que ce soit qui te mette en danger, je ne me le pardonnerais pas._

 _Alors je vais laisser à la police et à l'agent Lucas une chance de faire leur travail. Cela dit, ma patience s'émousse dangereusement, et je risque de ne pas me tenir à ma résolution. Il va donc falloir que je trouve de quoi m'occuper. Si je dois partir à ta recherche à travers le pays, il va me falloir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Je n'ai pas dépensé celui que j'ai reçu pour Noël, et il me reste une partie de celui que j'ai eu à mon anniversaire. Et je pourrais en gagner en donnant des leçons d'équitation. Monsieur Hat voulait que j'en donne à sa fille Grâce à qui il a offert un poney pour son anniversaire. Je vais l'appeler pour savoir s'il est toujours intéressé._

 _Et si je travaille, papa et maman cesseront de s'inquiéter pour moi. Ils ont peur que je fasse une bêtise je crois. Me lancer à ta recherche entre probablement dans cette catégorie, qu'en penses-tu ? Mais je me fiche d'être privée de sortie pour le reste de mon existence si en contrepartie tu es de nouveau près de moi. Tu me manques tellement que j'en ai mal physiquement. Partages-tu cette souffrance toi aussi ? J'espère que non cela dit, parce que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu aies mal et que je ne sois pas là pour chasser la douleur._

 _Je dois faire mes devoirs, mais tu me connais, je retarde l'échéance. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais sans toi pour me motiver, j'ai encore moins envie de m'y mettre. Mais je fais beaucoup d'effort pour que mes notes ne chutent pas trop et que tu sois fière de moi à ton retour. Je ne veux pas que tu aies honte de moi et de ma bêtise congénitale, même si j'ai conscience que je n'arriverais jamais à ton niveau d'excellence. Je suis loin d'être aussi intelligente que toi. Rappelle-toi, tu es l'intellectuelle et moi la sportive. Je suis meilleure dans l'action. Ne roule pas des yeux en secouant la tête, tu sais que j'ai raison._

 _L'heure du dîner approche, et si je n'ai pas fini de faire mes devoirs quand maman appellera, je vais me faire enguirlander. Je te dis donc à plus tard…_

Refermant le journal sur ces derniers mots, Emma le posa avec réticence avant de se résigner à faire ses devoirs. Les faire sans Regina était une véritable torture et elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas les bâcler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Regina aimait tellement étudier. Probablement un truc d'intello… Et le regard noir que Regina lui lancerait en cet instant la fit rire aux éclats, sachant combien Regina détestait être traitée d'intello, voire même de geek ou de nerd. Emma n'aimait pas ces termes non plus et s'énervait quand quelqu'un osait appeler Regina ainsi. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le faire, parce qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour taquiner Regina et non être méchante ou blessante. En soupirant doucement, Emma se concentra sur ses devoirs, imaginant que Regina était près d'elle, étudiant studieusement.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine !**

 **Merci à tous de me lire et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage. Vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés (sauf si c'est pour m'insulter évidemment...) et me motive à écrire plus vite :-)**

 **Bonne semaine à tous et à dimanche prochain !**

 **Bonne soirée!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent chaque semaine le temps de me laisser un commentaire. C'est grâce à eux que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire qui ne semble pas intéresser plus de quelques personnes.**

 **Mais bon, comme je n'aime pas poster une fic sans aller jusqu'au bout, pas d'inquiétude pour ceux qui lisent, je posterais jusqu'à la fin!**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _Juin 2017 :_

Zelena dormait toujours, et Regina en avait enfin terminé avec le ménage et avait décidé de faire une pause avant de finir de ranger toutes les merveilles qu'elle avait trouvé dans une petite pièce à côté de sa nouvelle chambre. Au départ, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'ouvrir, puis un après-midi qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle s'y était résolue, piquée par la curiosité, et avait été étonnée et ravie d'y trouver d'autres cartons et caisses, ainsi que des meubles cassés. Dans un coin, elle avait même déniché un vieux frigidaire qu'elle s'était empressé de transporter dans l'arrière cuisine. Même s'il ne fonctionnait pas, elle pourrait l'utiliser pour y ranger ses provisions.

A l'entrée de la pièce, elle avait également trouvé une malle à outils grâce à laquelle, elle avait pu réparer tant bien que mal les meubles abimés. Son père avait toujours été un manuel, aimant passer le week-end à travailler le bois, et Regina aimait le regarder faire, jusqu'à ce que son père décide de lui apprendre, affirmant que sa fille avait un don naturel pour cela. Regina aimait ces instants qu'elle avait partagé avec son père, et à présent, cette connaissance allait lui permettre de fabriquer ce dont elle avait besoin pour ranger ses affaires correctement.

« Si je n'en étais pas prisonnière, je prendrais vraiment plaisir à aménager cet endroit… » soupira-t-elle d'un air désabusé.

Et immédiatement, elle imagina la maison telle qu'elle avait dû être à l'époque où la fillette qui l'avait précédée y vivait. Elle imagina sa propre famille s'y installer, et son père l'autoriser à faire de cet endroit sa salle de jeux. Elle se vit en compagnie d'Emma, explorant et s'émerveillant de ce qu'elles y découvraient, puis aménageant les lieux pour en faire un endroit confortable et qui n'appartiendraient qu'à elles. Mais ce n'était qu'un doux rêve, et elle était seule, privée de la présence aimante et rassurante d'Emma et de son père. Tout cela à cause de sa mère et de ce qu'elle lui infligeait.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j'espère qu'un jour elle recevra le châtiment qu'elle mérite pour ce qu'elle m'a fait… » siffla Regina en serrant les poings de colère.

En secouant la tête, essayant de ne pas laisser la rancœur et la soif de vengeance noircir son cœur, Regina se concentra sur son environnement, observant les changements qu'elle y avait apporté. Elle n'avait pas encore exploré toute la cave, mais cela pouvait attendre pour le moment. Elle en avait fait bien assez pour le moment et pouvait bien remettre cela à plus tard. De retour dans sa nouvelle chambre, bien plus accueillante que celle que sa mère lui avait destinée, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de se caler contre les oreillers, un des journaux qu'elle avait découvert sur les genoux. Durant le mois écoulé, elle avait passé son temps à écrire à Emma, y couchant ses sombres pensées, vidant son cœur et racontant sa descente en Enfer. Elle avait ainsi rempli un carnet et se sentait un peu plus sereine à présent.

Cela l'avait aidé à se sentir un peu mieux, et maintenant, elle avait très envie d'en apprendre plus sur la propriétaire originale de ces carnets. Elle était vraiment curieuse de connaître la vie de celle qui avait vécu dans cette cave avant elle et de savoir comment celle-ci s'y était retrouvée enfermée.

« Menait-elle une existence comme la mienne avant d'atterrir ici ? Qui l'y a enfermée ? Qui était l'autre enfant pour elle ? Sa sœur ou pire, sa propre fille ? » s'interrogea Regina à voix haute en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'ouvrir un roman de Stephen King, et si Emma en raffolait, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle savait que si Emma était présente, elle la traiterait gentiment de poule mouillée, ajoutant que les monstres du livre n'allaient pas surgir des pages pour s'en prendre à elle. Emma lui avait dit que si les livres d'horreur l'impressionnaient tant que ça, c'était parce qu'elle avait trop d'imagination, ce qui les avait fait rire toutes les deux, parce qu'il était évident que d'elles deux, Emma était celle qui avait l'imagination la plus foisonnante. Regina était une cartésienne. Elle préférait simplement la littérature classique à ce genre de romans.

« Allez Regina, ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier, ils ne peuvent pas te blesser » s'encouragea-t-elle en ouvrant résolument le journal.

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai et que les mots étaient les armes les plus tranchantes et les plus destructrices qu'elle connaissait. Des mots bien choisis pouvaient être dévastateurs. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait pour en avoir souvent fait l'expérience avec sa mère. Secouant la tête pour ne pas repenser à tout ces moments où sa mère lui avait donné l'impression d'être un insecte insignifiant indigne qu'elle pose son regard sur elle, Regina entama sa lecture.

 _Mon cher journal,_

 _C'est la première fois que je t'écris. Père m'a apporté ces carnets en me disant que je pourrais y écrire ce que je voulais. Il a aussi dit que ce serait comme m'adresser à un ami. Ça m'a fait drôle qu'il dise ça alors qu'il sait que je n'ai aucun ami. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas dit pour me faire de la peine, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, même si je le lui ai caché. Quand Père voit que j'ai de la peine, il se met en colère et ne revient pas me voir pendant plusieurs jours. Il aime que je sois gaie et souriante quand il me rend visite._

 _Alors voilà, je me décide à t'écrire, même si je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ça me fait penser à cette rédaction que Mère m'avait demandé de rédiger. Il fallait que j'écrive à un correspondant pour lui raconter ma vie. Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à en dire. Je vie enfermée dans une cave dont je ne sors jamais. Je ne vois pas vraiment je pourrais rendre cela intéressant. Mais Mère est très sévère concernant mon éducation, et lorsque je ne satisfais pas à ses attentes, elle peut se montrer très méchante. Parfois même, elle me frappe, même si elle veille à ne pas laisser de marques. Père est plus gentil et au moins, il ne me frappe jamais._

 _Je vais donc te dire la même chose que dans ma rédaction. Je m'appelle Sara Rose, et depuis toujours, je vis dans la cave de notre maison. J'y ai une très belle chambre qui ferait probablement rêver la plupart des petites filles de mon âge. J'ai des livres par dizaine, de beaux jouets en bois fabriqués par Père, une petite causeuse dans laquelle me blottir pour lire ou rêvasser, et un superbe lit baldaquin digne d'une princesse. Oui, dit comme ça, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Et Mère me le répète souvent. Elle dit que je suis ingrate et qu'ils devraient m'enlever toutes mes affaires pour que je comprenne à quel point j'ai de la chance._

 _Mère dit que Père et elle font de leur mieux, mais que je ne suis pas le centre de leur monde. Après tout, ils doivent aussi élever mon frère et ma sœur. Je ne les ai jamais vu, mais je sais qu'ils existent parce que parfois, je les entends rire et discuter au-dessus de ma tête. Et je les envie énormément. Parce que moi je n'ai jamais le droit de quitter la cave. Mère dit que ce serait trop dangereux pour moi parce que la lumière du soleil pourrait me tuer. C'est un docteur qui l'a dit. Seulement j'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir._

 _Père dit que lorsque j'étais encore un bébé, j'ai été brûlée gravement par le soleil, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont aménagé la cave pour moi. J'y ai ma salle de bain personnelle, et même ma cuisine. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être prisonnière. Et je déteste ça. Je suis si triste de ne pas être une petite fille comme les autres. J'aurais aimé pouvoir découvrir le monde et ses beautés, courir à m'en couper le souffle dans les bois, comme le fait Laura Ingalls dans La Petite Maison dans La Prairie. Père m'a offert les livres ce matin, et j'ai tout de suite commencé à les lire. J'adore lire._

 _Mais j'aime aussi inventer des choses. J'ai aidé Père à fabriquer le générateur et le poêle à bois, et je suis fière de pouvoir fabriquer ma propre électricité et mon gaz. Père m'a dit que beaucoup de gens m'envieraient mon installation, et je pense qu'il était sincère. Il a aussi dit que j'étais vraiment très intelligente, et que peut-être un jour, je trouverai comment me permettre de sortir au soleil sans que ce soit dangereux. Il dit que je suis tellement intelligente que je pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent. Mère a eu un drôle de regard quand Père a dit ça. Elle a ajouté que rien n'arrive pas hasard, et que Dieu avait une bonne raison de me faire naître avec cette terrible maladie. Mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien qu'il me la donne cette raison…_

 _Tu comprends maintenant ? Même si en apparence ma vie semble idyllique, il n'en est rien. Parce que je suis prisonnière de ma chambre, dans la cave de notre maison, et qu'à moins d'un miracle, je n'en sortirai jamais. Mais je crois que le pire, c'est la solitude. En dehors de Père et de Mère, je ne vois jamais personne, pas même mon frère et ma sœur. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi ils ne venaient jamais me voir, Mère a dit qu'ils risquaient d'apporter des microbes. Fin de la discussion. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a toujours réponse à tout, mais ses réponses sonnent fausses la plupart du temps._

 _Il va être l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher mon cher journal. Finalement te parler m'a fait du bien. Père avait raison, avoir un ami à qui tout dire soulage l'âme. Je te souhaite donc une bonne nuit, et demain, je te dirais d'autres secrets._

 _PS : J'ai encore une chose à te dire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu huit ans, mais je n'ai eu ni fête d'anniversaire, ni bougies à souffler, ni gâteau à manger. Juste une brève visite de Père et toi comme cadeau._

Reposant le journal sur le lit, Regina relut la date. _23 juin 1987_. Ce journal avait été écrit plus de trente ans plus tôt. Elle avait entendu parler de la maladie dont souffrait visiblement cette enfant, et elle était triste pour elle. Pourtant, cela lui laissait un étrange sentiment. Tous les parents qui avaient des enfants atteint de cette maladie ne les enfermaient pas à la cave. Mais peut-être que trente ans en avant dans le temps, les docteurs en savaient moins qu'aujourd'hui sur cette maladie, et avaient donc conseillé à ces gens d'agir de la sorte pour protéger au mieux leur fille. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Non, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la seule raison du comportement des parents de cette petite fille.

« En tout cas, elle devait être drôlement intelligente si ce qu'elle dit dans son journal est vrai ! » affirma Regina avec admiration.

Elle qui se plaignait de son sort, finalement elle avait eu plus de chance que cette fillette. Au moins avait-elle vécu normalement jusqu'à ces derniers mois. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas encore plus cruel finalement. Sara Rose au moins ne s'était pas vu tout arracher du jour au lendemain. Elle n'avait jamais connu autre chose que cette cave, alors que Regina, elle, savait ce que l'on ressentait à courir librement dans les prés, le soleil lui caressant le visage et le vent faisant voler ses cheveux. Regina avait eu des amis, elle avait eu Emma, et à présent, comme Sara Rose, elle n'avait plus qu'un simple journal à qui se confier.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, leurs deux destins étaient aussi terribles l'un que l'autre car toutes les deux avaient été condamnées à une existence qu'elles n'avaient pas désirées par le fait d'adultes qui avaient tout pouvoir sur leurs vies.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir ce qu'elle est devenue, et en même temps, ça me fait peur… » souffla Regina en frissonnant légèrement.

Se morigénant intérieurement, agacée par sa lâcheté, Regina allait reprendre sa lecture lorsque les pleurs de Zelena retentirent, lui faisant savoir qu'il était l'heure du biberon. Quittant le lit sur lequel elle s'était installée, elle alla le lui préparer avant de la ramener dans la chambre et de la nourrir, assise confortablement dans la causeuse. Une lampe halogène diffusait une douce lumière, et doucement, elle chantonnait sans quitter sa sœur des yeux. Son existence avait quelque chose de miraculeux. Elle savait que ses parents faisaient chambre à part, mais un soir, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et était sortie de sa chambre pour aller boire un verre d'eau, elle les avait entendu se disputer à propos de quelque chose que sa mère avait fait pour obliger son père à dormir dans son lit.

« Tu dois être le résultat de cette manœuvre maternelle… » grimaça Regina en se demandant si son père avait su qu'il allait avoir un autre enfant « Probablement pas… »

Non, sa mère n'avait rien dû dire. Regina était certaine que Cora avait prévu de se faire avorter, mais la mort de son père avait changé ses plans. Et à présent, Zelena se retrouvait coincée ici avec elle, même si c'était probablement mieux que d'être l'objet permanent de la colère et du mépris de leur mère. Mais Regina ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas tout simplement abandonnée. Regina savait qu'on pouvait le faire dans les hôpitaux. Il suffisait de déposer le bébé à l'entrée des Urgences, et il était confié à l'adoption. Mais au lieu de choisir ce qui aurait été le mieux pour sa sœur, Cora avait préféré l'amener ici, comme pour la punir d'être née.

« Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse et que tu souffres le moins possible de la situation » promit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Avant de l'allonger dans le berceau, elle lui changea sa couche, puis la coucha délicatement, la recouvrant de sa couverture. Il y en avait eu dans le lit, mais elles étaient couvertes de poussière, et elle devait les laver avant qu'elles ne puissent les utiliser. Retournant dans la pièce principale après avoir éteint la lumière derrière elle, ne laissant qu'une petite lampe au-dessus du berceau en guise de veilleuse, elle vida les deux casseroles d'eau bouillante dans le gros baril qu'elle avait trouvé en rangeant le dessous de l'escalier, et qui lui permettrait de stocker une grande quantité d'eau pure, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à en faire chauffer tous les jours.

Sans casseroles, elle n'avait pu le faire avant, et elle regrettait d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour explorer la cave, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas été en état de le faire. Mais à présent qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait, elle s'était attelée à la tâche, soulagée de pouvoir enfin s'hydrater correctement. Le baril qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser comme réserve d'eau avait été plein de chiffon qu'elle avait entassés tant bien que mal dans un des filets de pomme de terre, les rangeant avec le seau et le balai. Une grosse louche allait lui permettre de se servir sans avoir à soulever le tonneau ou se mouiller les mains. Elle avait passé un coup de chiffon humide à l'intérieur du baril, retirant les résidus éventuels qui auraient pu se déposer sur les parois, contaminant à nouveau l'eau, l'obligeant à tout recommencer. Une fois les deux casseroles vidées, elle en remit à chauffer avant d'aller faire la lessive.

« Atchoum ! Atchoum ! » éternua-t-elle en secouant les couvertures avant de les mettre à tremper dans l'eau, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Patiemment, elle lava les épaisses couvertures, ignorant courageusement la morsure de l'eau froide, puis les essora tant bien que mal avant de réfléchir à l'endroit où les mettre à sécher. Si seulement elle avait une corde à linge. Laissant les couvertures dans le lavabo, elle retourna dans la salle, réfléchissant intensément.

« Le rideau de toile ! » cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Ce rideau avait été posé pour préserver l'intimité de Sara Rose, mais en dehors de Zelena, personne ne risquait de la surprendre sous la douche. Alors elle pouvait le démonter pour le moment et utiliser le fil qui le maintenait en place comme corde à linge. Depuis un mois, Regina repoussait le lavage de ces couvertures, préférant laver en priorité leurs vêtements, d'autant qu'elle avait sorties des caisses les couvertures qu'elle y avait trouvées. Il y en avait bien assez pour elles deux, et même plus. Elles étaient propres et épaisses, ce qui était parfait. Celles qui étaient sur les lits étaient un peu plus légères, probablement réservées à l'été, ce qui lui donna à penser que la chaleur allait probablement grimper lorsque le beau temps reviendrait.

« L'hiver a beau être passé depuis longtemps, il fait encore drôlement froid... » commenta-t-elle, même si depuis qu'elle avait rallumé le poêle à bois, la température avait sensiblement augmentée jusqu'à atteindre une douce chaleur.

Heureusement, avec toutes ces caisses vides, elle aurait du bois en réserve. Et puis c'était assez logique. Lorsque sa mère et elle avaient quitté le Wyoming, c'était le début de l'année scolaire. Donc si elle partait du principe que Zelena avait environ un mois lorsque Cora la lui avait amenée, et que Cora était approximativement enceinte de quatre mois à la mort de son père, elle devait être aux alentours du mois de juin. Peut-être début juillet. Noël était passé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, de même que l'anniversaire d'Emma, et le sien se déroulerait de la même façon, et son cœur se serra en pensant que plus jamais elle ne le fêterait avec son père, Emma et tous leurs amis.

« Si je le fête à nouveau un jour… » soupira-t-elle en refoulant bravement ses larmes.

Pour le réveillon, ils avaient l'habitude d'inviter les ranchers des environs et leurs familles, et pendant que les adultes discutaient dans le salon, elle entraînait ses amis dans la salle de jeu ou ils se gavaient de biscuits et de sucreries. Et quand minuit sonnait, ils étaient autorisés à ouvrir les paquets que le Père Noël leur avait apporté, même si elle savait qu'elle en aurait encore d'autres aux pieds du sapin. Les premiers cadeaux étaient ceux qu'ils s'offraient entre voisins, et ils attendaient cela avec impatience. Mais plus jamais elle ne connaîtrait ce bonheur, pas plus que celui de célébrer son anniversaire avec Emma qui lui aurait préparé une surprise pour ce jour spécial avant de lui offrir le cadeau parfait. Emma savait toujours quoi lui offrir chaque année, et jamais Regina n'avait été déçue.

Machinalement, l'adolescente porta la main à son cou, jouant du bout des doigts avec le pendentif en forme de cygne qu'elle portait et qu'Emma lui avait offert pour ses 13 ans, faisant écho à celui qu'elle-même avait offert à son amie et qui représentait un pommier, chacune portant ce qui symbolisait l'autre à leurs yeux. Un message qu'elles seules comprenait et qui prouvait le lien qui les unissait. En se réveillant dans le noir et en constatant que sa mère lui avait pris ses chaussures et sa montre, Regina avait paniqué, craignant que Cora lui ait pris aussi son pendentif, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et Regina en était soulagée et heureuse. Ce bijou l'aidait à ne pas oublier ce qui l'unissait à Emma et à garder espoir. Même si c'était chaque jour plus difficile.

« N'y penses pas Gina, tu te fais de la peine pour rien… » s'exhorta-t-elle en se reconcentrant sur sa tâche.

S'occuper les mains était une façon comme une autre d'éviter de trop penser aux sombres années qui se profilaient pour elle. Elle sentait confusément que le plus dur restait à venir, même si elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait être. Secouant la tête, elle alla chercher le tabouret, grimpa dessus pour décrocher le rideau, et découvrit que ce qui le maintenait suspendu dans les airs était une corde à linge pliée à plusieurs reprises.

« Si je la décroche, ainsi que les crochets, je devrais pouvoir la tendre dans l'arrière-cuisine pour y suspendre plus de vêtements… » analysa-t-elle avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

En s'y rendant, elle prit un marteau dans le placard, et éclaira autant que possible la pièce, puis plaça le premier crochet dans l'angle opposé au poêle, et à sa grande surprise, elle parvint à l'enfoncer sans trop de difficulté, ce qui lui fit comprendre que ce mur-ci ne devait pas être en béton. Prenant une des extrémités de la corde à linge, elle l'attacha solidement au crochet, et alla jusqu'au lavabo sur lequel elle grimpa, et laissant un peu de mou, elle plaça le second support au mur avant de redescendre pour étaler les couvertures sur le fil, ainsi que les vêtements qui n'avaient pas fini de sécher.

« Une bonne chose de faite » affirma-t-elle en sautant à terre pour remettre du bois dans le poêle.

De retour dans la salle, elle constata que l'eau bouillonnait et elle retira les casseroles du feu et les versa dans le baril puis alla les remplir de nouveau. A ce rythme-là, le baril serait plein d'ici le prochain biberon de Zelena. Elle en avait une tasse pleine sur la table, qu'elle s'était versée quand l'eau des premières casseroles avait refroidies, ne voulant pas avoir à boire de l'eau chaude, même si c'était préférable à de l'eau polluée.

« C'est presque décent à présent… » commenta-t-elle en observant les lieux.

Si ce n'était l'absence de fenêtre et la porte fermée à double tour, l'endroit aurait pu être agréable. Mais aussi confortable qu'elle puisse rendre cette cave, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier qu'elle en était prisonnière. En soupirant, elle éteignit les lumières et retourna dans la chambre qu'elle éclaira doucement, veillant à ce que l'intensité lumineuse ne perturbe pas le sommeil de sa sœur. Après avoir vérifié que sa sœur dormait tranquillement et qu'elle était bien couverte, elle rajouta un des épais édredons dénichés dans la caisse sur le lit, ayant eu un peu froid la nuit dernière, avant de s'y installer, son nouveau journal dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre.

Elle continuerait de lire celui de Sara Rose plus tard, mais en cet instant, elle avait terriblement besoin de parler à Emma, de continuer à lui raconter sa vie depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée entourée par les Ténèbres. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire en prenant son téléphone ou en sautant sur Rocinante pour la rejoindre, elle avait décidé de coucher ses confidences sur papier, en espérant qu'un jour, Emma pourrait les lire pour qu'elle sache que même sous terre, elle avait pensé à elle, avait eu besoin de sa présence à ses côtés et que cela ne changerait jamais. Et le souvenir d'Emma resterait vivace dans son esprit grâce à ce journal, peu importait le nombre d'années qu'elle devrait passer dans cet endroit, elle ferait en sorte de ne jamais oublier Emma.

 _Mon doux Cygne,_

 _D'après ce que j'ai estimé, nous sommes aujourd'hui aux alentours du 19 juin 2017, soit un peu plus de dix mois, onze mois peut-être bien, depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vues. Je ne peux qu'estimer car où je me trouve, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir quel jour nous sommes, ni même l'heure qu'il est. Si cela se trouve, cela fait encore plus longtemps. Maman m'a pris ma montre en plus de ma liberté. Tu dois être au courant. Après la mort de papa, elle m'a emmenée, mais pas pour que je vive avec elle dans une autre ville non. Elle m'a emmenée, et à mon réveil, j'étais enfermée dans le noir. Je ne sais pas où je suis exactement, et il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais seule. Je t'en ai déjà parlé alors je ne vais pas trop m'y attarder et te raconter ce que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de t'apprendre, cela sera plus intéressant pour toi._

 _Je disais donc que je ne suis plus seule à présent. Il y a deux mois, maman est venue, et elle m'a laissé un bébé. Elle a environ trois mois et je l'ai appelée Zelena, comme l'arrière-grand-mère de papa. Tout ce que maman m'a dit à son sujet, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle, et qu'elle était ma sœur. Pas de prénom ni de date de naissance dans son message. Mais cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. Maman a toujours été comme ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis triste que ce bébé qui n'a rien demandé à personne soit condamnée à une telle existence, mais si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de ne plus être seule. En plus pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle correctement, mère a été obligée de m'apporter des provisions, et je peux enfin manger et boire correctement, même si je dois tout de même faire attention pour ne pas épuiser mes réserves avant que mère les renouvelles, et je ne sais jamais quand elle daignera venir._

 _Que te dire d'autre que je ne t'ai pas déjà raconté ? Ah oui ! Le mois dernier, j'ai fait une découverte surprenante et terrifiante à la fois. Dans une pièce secrète de la cave, se trouve une chambre d'enfant entièrement meublée. La chambre est vraiment jolie et comporte même un piano, ainsi qu'un lit à baldaquin et un lit de bébé. Ne trouves-tu pas ça angoissant ? Moi si, mais je ne suis pas en situation de faire ma fine bouche. Par nécessité, j'ai donc décidé de m'y installer. Au moins vais-je à nouveau dormir dans un vrai lit, et Zelena a un berceau où elle sera plus au chaud que dans son couffin._

 _Grâce au journal intime que j'ai déniché dans un placard, je sais que la fillette qui occupait cette chambre avant moi s'appelait Sara Rose, et qu'elle y a vécu depuis le jour de sa naissance, du moins n'a-t-elle pas souvenir avoir vécu autrement. Peut-être que si nous nous revoyons, je te ferais lire ses journaux. Mais je me sens proche d'elle. Peut-être parce que nos destins sont similaires, et que tout comme elle, je me sens seule et abandonnée. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour me réconforter et me dire que tout ira bien. Je suis sûre que toi tu trouverais comment sortir d'ici._

 _Je sais que tu vas probablement me prendre pour une folle, mais de toutes les choses que j'ai trouvées en fouillant la cave, ce sont tous les livres qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir. Tu sais à quel point j'aime étudier, et savoir que je vais pouvoir continuer à le faire me remplit de joie. J'ai occupé les deux derniers mois à faire le ménage pour chasser la poussière et assainir au mieux l'air pour le bien-être de Zelena, et j'ai vraiment besoin de faire autre chose de mes journées, tu peux me croire ! D'autant qu'à part m'occuper de Zelena qui pour le moment ne fait rien d'autre que manger et dormir, je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire. A part t'écrire. Et penser à papa. S'il était encore en vie, je suis sûre qu'il remuerait Ciel et Terre pour me retrouver. Et si tu savais comme le savoir mort m'est insupportable._

 _Je crois que ma captivité m'aurait été plus supportable si j'avais su que papa était encore de ce monde. Parce que je sais que s'il était vivant, il remurerait Ciel et Terre pour me ramener à la maison avec lui et auprès de toi. Mais lui mort, qui se soucie de moi ? Toi évidemment, mais que peux-tu faire pour m'aider pour le moment ? Maman ne m'a pas dit comment il était mort. Juste que c'était entièrement ma faute. Est-ce qu'elle a raison ? Est-ce que je suis responsable de la mort de mon père ? Dieu, si c'est le cas, alors maman a eu raison de m'enfermer ici pour me punir, et j'espère que personne ne me retrouvera jamais. Si papa est mort par ma faute, alors je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Et voilà que je pleure comme une idiote en t'écrivant ces mots. A plus tard, quand j'aurais cessé de pleurer sur mon sort._

 _Tendrement, Eina._

Laissant tomber le carnet sur le couvre-lit, Regina s'allongea, les yeux aux plafonds et le visage baigné de larmes. Elle avait déjà tellement pleuré qu'elle avait cru la source tarie, mais il fallait croire que le fleuve de ses larmes était aussi inépuisable que le Styx. Elle pleurait pour elle, pour Zelena, pour leur papa chéri et pour Emma. Elle pleurait sur l'injustice de la vie et la cruauté des humains. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à Dieu, mais ce ne serait pas très gentil pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas être rendu responsable de l'attitude de Cora.

« Le pauvre, à force il doit en avoir plein le dos de nous et de notre mauvaise foi… » souffla-t-elle en continuant de fixer le plafond.

C'était vrai, dès que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le monde, les gens accusaient Dieu, comme pour mieux se déculpabiliser d'être resté sans réaction lorsqu'ils auraient pu faire la différence. Son père disait toujours que même à petite échelle, si un homme se comportait honnêtement et en respectant son prochain, alors le monde irait bien mieux. Il disait aussi que malheureusement, beaucoup d'homme ne pensaient qu'à leur propre intérêt, oubliant que notre planète n'était pas éternelle, et qu'un jour viendrait où la nature se retournerait contre nous. C'était une des choses qu'elle préférait chez son père. Il lui parlait toujours comme à une grande personne. Pas comme sa mère qui lui parlait comme si elle était une demeurée. Séchant ses dernières larmes, Regina se redressa et alla se chercher un livre sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau.

« Jane Eyre… » lut-elle en s'emparant de l'ouvrage.

Elle l'avait déjà lu, mais elle aimait beaucoup cette histoire, et elle décida de la relire pour le plaisir. Et puis pendant qu'elle partagerait les malheurs de Jane ne penserait-elle pas aux siens. Allant s'asseoir dans la chauffeuse, elle se plongea dans cette histoire d'amour tragique, et elle ne reprit pieds dans la réalité qu'en entendant Zelena remuer dans son berceau.

« Te voilà réveillée… » sourit-elle en se levant pour se pencher au-dessus d'elle « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant de rire d'elle-même.

Comme si Zelena allait lui répondre. Mais la maman d'Emma parlait constamment à son bébé, même si elle utilisait une petite voix agaçante et des mots idiots pour le faire. Elle lui avait expliqué que les bébés avaient besoin d'être stimulés en permanence pour se développer correctement, ce à quoi sa mère avait rétorqué que c'était des inepties. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il s'agissait au contraire de la vérité. Sa mère était toujours contre les bonnes choses. Par exemple, elle préférait que Regina regarde la télévision plutôt que de la voir lire un livre. Son père disait que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne plus intelligente qu'elle. Et il avait ajouté avec un clin d'œil qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ça, ce qui l'avait bien fait rigoler.

« Ici il n'y a pas la télé, alors je ne risque pas de m'abrutir devant des inepties » commenta-t-elle en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Zelena la fixait en souriant, sage comme une image. Elle était vraiment jolie, et elle remarqua qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à leur père. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait noté que les points communs avec leur mère, mais en fait, en dehors de la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, Zelena, tout comme elle, ressemblait bien plus à Henry Mills. Il y avait très peu de Cora en Regina, et elle était soulagée qu'il en soit de même pour Zelena. Non pas que leur mère n'était pas une très belle femme, bien au contraire, mais elle avait toujours détesté qu'on lui dise qu'elle lui ressemblait, surtout parce que ça avait toujours sonné faux à ses oreilles, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se sentaient obligés de mentir sur un tel sujet. D'autant que chaque fois que quelqu'un disait ça, cela mettait sa mère de méchante humeur, et c'est elle qui en faisait les frais.

« Il te faudrait un parc… » commenta-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à la table.

Zelena avait beau être légère, à la longue la porter lui faisait mal aux bras. Et puis ce ne serait pas drôle pour elle si elle passait uniquement de son berceau aux bras de sa grande sœur. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de parc pour bébé dans la cave, et elle se demanda comment Sara Rose avait fait avec le bébé qui avait occupé cette chambre avec elle.

« Je pourrais essayer de t'en fabriquer un… » réfléchit-elle en pensant qu'elle avait le bois et les outils pour ça.

Il suffisait qu'elle utilise la plus grosse des caisses vides pour ça. Si elle la sciait en deux et qu'elle assemblait les deux moitiés ensemble, cela ferait un grand parc dans lequel Zelena pourrait jouer en toute sécurité. Et pour éviter qu'elle ne se cogne la tête par terre et ne se blesse, Regina pourrait utiliser la mousse du matelas de sa cellule pour fabriquer un tapis de jeu. Dans la chambre il y avait un nécessaire de couture et même de quoi tricoter, alors elle pourrait facilement le faire. Enfin ce ne serait probablement pas si facile que cela à faire, mais elle avait tout le temps du monde devant elle, et avec un peu de patience et de minutie, elle y parviendrait sûrement.

« Mais d'abord, je vais laver la mousse, et en attendant je te mettrai des couvertures par terre… » déclara Regina en souriant à Zelena qui gazouilla, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord.

Quittant la chaise sur laquelle elle était venue s'asseoir, elle revint dans la chambre et grimpa avec précaution sur son lit, allongent Zelena au milieu avant de s'allonger sur le côté près d'elle. Aussitôt, elle se mit à agiter ses petites jambes vers le ciel, et à babiller. Regina joua avec elle un long moment, avant que son sourire ne s'estompe et qu'elle se mette doucement à gémir.

« J'ai compris, tu commences à avoir faim… » rit la jeune fille en se redressant, la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Avec une dextérité qu'elle ne possédait pas quelques mois plus tôt, Regina lui prépara rapidement son biberon en la tenant d'un bras, le mit à chauffer quelques minutes, puis après avoir vérifié que le lait n'était pas trop chaud, retourna s'asseoir dans la causeuse pour la nourrir. Pendant qu'elle buvait, Zelena saisit son doigt et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, et leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Regina eut l'étrange sensation qu'elles communiquaient toutes les deux, et un amour intense l'envahit.

En dehors de son père et d'Emma, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et une fois de plus, Regina se promit de tout faire pour protéger sa petite sœur de leur mère, quitte à prendre elle-même des coups. Elle y était habituée de toute façon, ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où sa mère s'était défoulée sur elle, même si elle avait toujours veillé à ce que les bleus qu'elle lui faisait ne puissent se voir, la frappant aux jambes, sur le dos et parfois même dans le ventre. Une fois, Regina en avait craché du sang, poussant sa mère à cesser de la frapper de peur de devoir l'amener à l'hôpital et d'avoir à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Oui, prendre de nouveaux coups ne me fait pas peur, je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal » affirma Regina, sa voix raisonnant dans la pièce.

Dans ses bras, Zelena cligna doucement des yeux, comme pour la remercier silencieusement, et Regina se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de se mettre à fredonner une berceuse. Et lentement, Zelena commença à s'endormir, alors retirant le biberon vide, Regina lui fit faire son rot puis la ramena dans son berceau, la couchant pour la nuit.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

 **Bonne fin de soirée, bises !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en follows, cela me touche beaucoup, et je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise, même si j'ai peu de retour.**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, et la douleur dans mon épaule s'est réveillé, si bien que je me shoote à l'opium (pas de drogue, juste un antidouleur qui en contient, je précise...), et donc je suis un peu dans les vapes en ce moment, mais quelques commentaires m'ont interpelées, et je vais essayé d'y répondre.**

 **Alors oui, dans cette fic Cora est la méchante. Pourquoi? Parce que dans la série, c'est quand même l'une des méchantes par excellence non? Ou alors j'ai pas tout compris... Alors peut-être que vous auriez aimé une fic où Cora est gentille et aimante avec Regina, mais ça n'arrivera pas dans cette fic. Par contre, j'écris d'autres histoires où ce sera le cas, et j'espère que lorsque je les posterai, vous aimerez :-)**

 **Ensuite, l'on m'a demandé si l'enquête avancerait rapidement, et donc j'en ai déduit que ce que vous vouliez savoir réellement, c'était si Regina serait bientôt retrouvée. La réponse est non, désolée. Mais en faisant quelques recherches sur les enlèvements d'enfants, j'ai constaté que la police piétinait souvent, voire était totalement incompétente, et que ce n'était souvent pas grâce à elle (même si elle s'en attribue souvent le mérite), que les enfants étaient retrouvés (lorsqu'ils le sont). Pour info, j'ai commencé le chapitre 19, et Regina est toujours enfermée après un an de disparition... J'espère que cela ne dissuadera pas certains de cesser de me lire, mais il n'y a que dans les séries où un enlèvement est résolu en quelques jours, malheureusement, et je voulais que ma fic soit aussi réaliste que possible. Voilà, désolée si ce n'est pas la réponse que vous espériez...**

 **Je crois que ce sont là les deux points qui m'ont véritablement interpelée. Merci encore à tous et bonne lecture à vous !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 _Juillet 2017 :_

Emma rongeait son frein. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'agent Lucas lui avait appris qu'ils tenaient une piste sérieuse, mais depuis, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles, et elle commençait à se demander si cette femme ne s'était pas moquée d'elle.

« Je vais finir par débarquer là-bas et elle va comprendre sa douleur » menaça-t-elle en brossant Prince du Désert, son pur-sang.

Même prendre soin de son cheval ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Chaque nuit, elle faisait le même cauchemar, voyant Regina, seule dans le noir, des larmes ravageant son doux visage, l'appelant d'une voix effrayée et désespérée. Et chaque nuit, elle se réveillait, le cœur battant la chamade et recouverte de sueur, son propre visage baigné de larmes.

« S'il vous plait mon Dieu, faites que Regina aille bien s'il-vous-plaît… » implora-t-elle en crispant sa main dans la crinière de son cheval.

En hennissant doucement, l'animal tourna la tête vers elle et lui donna de légers coups de naseaux, comme pour la réconforter, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Emma. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente intenable. Elle avait donné leur chance aux policiers, mais de toute évidence, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Elle ignorait si c'était parce qu'ils avaient trop d'enquêtes à gérer en même temps, ou parce qu'ils étaient incompétents, mais pour elle, le résultat était le même. Ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver Regina.

« Je patiente encore quelques jours, et si je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je demanderai à Killian de m'emmener au bureau de l'agent Lucas » décida Emma avec détermination.

Et peut-être qu'une fois sur place, elle pourrait découvrir où ils en étaient vraiment dans leur recherche. Elle avait vu dans un film une fois un homme se faire passer pour la victime d'une agression afin de pouvoir approcher les policiers qui enquêtaient sur lui et apprendre ce qu'ils savaient exactement. Il avait même pu prendre discrètement des photos du tableau d'indices récoltés sans que les policiers ne le voient faire.

« Peut-être que je pourrais le faire moi aussi… » réfléchit-elle en élaborant un plan.

Avec son téléphone, elle pourrait facilement prendre des clichés, et personne ne s'étonnerait de voir une adolescente avec son portable vissé à la main. Ne disait-on pas que sa génération était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans que cela passe par la technologie ? Et puis elle devenait folle à rester sans rien faire, alors il était temps qu'elle intervienne, et tant pis pour sa résolution de patienter plus longtemps. Regina lui manquait beaucoup trop, et c'était maintenant qu'elle voulait la revoir, pas dans vingt ans.

« Emma ? » entendit-elle son père l'appeler, ce qui la surprit quelque peu.

A cette heure-ci, son père était au travail normalement. En fait, elle aurait dû être seule au ranch jusqu'au soir, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en pensant qu'il avait dû se produire quelque chose qui aurait incité son père à modifier son planning. Reposant avec empressement l'étrille, elle sortit de la stalle de son cheval et courut rejoindre son père.

« Un problème papa ? » demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant.

« Henry et l'agent Lucas sont ici » lui apprit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ils savent où est Regina ? » voulut-elle savoir avec espoir.

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie, allons les rejoindre, nous saurons ce qui les amène » lui répondit David en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Hochant la tête, Emma suivit son père vers leur maison, frottant nerveusement ses mains moites contre la toile de son jean. Pourquoi venir la voir chez elle si ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient une piste ? Si jamais l'agent Lucas lui apprenait qu'une fois encore, elle n'avait pas avancé, Emma passerait définitivement à l'action. Si ces policiers n'étaient pas capables de retrouver Cora Mills, elle s'en chargerait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Cora était une maffieuse ! Elle devait bien avoir laissé des traces qu'il était possible de remonter.

« Bonjour ma petite Emma » la salua Henry en venant l'enlacer avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé.

« Bonjour dary… » souffla tendrement Emma en se blottissant contre lui sans quitter l'agent Lucas du regard.

En entendant le surnom affectueux que venait d'utiliser Emma, Henry eut un léger sourire plein de nostalgie. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'Emma l'avait baptisé ainsi, faisant un mix entre son prénom et le mot dada. Regina avait toujours dit qu'il était le second papa d'Emma comme David était le sien, et que c'était pour ça qu'Emma l'appelait ainsi. Et il devait reconnaître que David et lui avaient toujours tendance à répondre naturellement qu'ils avaient deux filles lorsque quelqu'un leur posait la question. Sa petite reine n'était peut-être plus là, mais il avait encore Emma, et il en était reconnaissant, parce qu'il savait que jamais Emma n'abandonnerait l'espoir de voir Regina revenir, et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas abandonner non plus. Et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

« Emma, comme je te l'ai dit il y a deux semaines maintenant, je suivais une piste qui m'a conduite à Las Vegas ou Cora s'est rendu pour toucher son héritage. Seulement, il vient de m'être confirmé qu'elle avait revendu aussi vite l'appartement qu'elle avait hérité ainsi que le terrain se trouvant dans les bois du Nevada… » commença l'agent Lucas, sa frustration perceptible dans sa voix.

« Donc vous n'avez toujours rien » en conclut Emma, son visage se fermant instantanément.

« Elle a clôturé tout ses comptes et a probablement changé d'apparence. Nous essayons de déterminer si elle s'est procuré de faux papiers, mais cela demande du temps… » soupira Ruby en se passant une main frustrée dans les cheveux.

« Et Gold ? Vous l'avez réinterrogé ? » voulut savoir l'adolescente d'une voix pleine de venin.

« Pour quel motif ? » s'étonna Ruby, son regard passant d'Emma à Henry.

« Il était l'amant de ma femme et c'est en l'apprenant que j'ai décidé de demander le divorce. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que Cora tenait vraiment à lui. Je pense même qu'elle en est amoureuse » répondit Henry, l'expression ulcérée et lasse à la fois.

« Je vais le convoquer pour supplément d'informations » leur certifia Ruby qui espérait que cette piste les conduirait quelque part.

« En plus Gold a une maison à Las Vegas. Je le sais parce qu'il voulait y envoyer Milah avant de décider qu'elle vivrait plutôt chez sa grand-mère afin qu'il ne soit pas obligé de l'y accompagner » ajouta Emma qui venait tout juste de se rappeler de ce détail.

« Tu en es sûre ? Cela pourrait expliquer comment elle a pu disparaître de nos radars… » en déduisit l'agent Lucas en se félicitant d'être venue trouver Emma.

« Demandez à mon ami Killian Jones si vous voulez. Milah est sa petite-amie, et c'est pour les séparer que Gold a envoyé sa fille à Las Vegas » acquiesça Emma avec une moue méprisante.

« Je le ferais » acquiesça l'agent Lucas en se levant, pressée de suivre ces nouvelles pistes en espérant que cela ne la mènerait pas dans un autre cul de sac.

Depuis qu'elle suivait cette affaire, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si Cora agissait seule ou bien si elle recevait de l'aide, et Emma venait de lui confirmer que Gold pouvait bien être son complice. Ses collègues avaient beau l'avoir écarté de la liste des suspects, elle ne cessait malgré tout de croire qu'il était lié de près ou de loin à la disparition de Regina. Et si sa liaison avec Cora était aussi sérieuse que ce qu'Emma et Henry en disaient, il se pouvait fort bien qu'il serve d'espion à Cora tout en lui fournissant un endroit où se cacher de la police. Et si c'était le cas, elle allait se faire un plaisir de le prouver et de l'arrêter.

« Je dois y aller, mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si le moindre détail vous revenait » l'encouragea Ruby avant de prendre congés.

« Ils en sont toujours au même point… » grogna Emma en serrant les poings de frustration et de colère.

« Il est vrai que je ne pensais pas que retrouver Cora pouvait prendre autant de temps et se révéler aussi complexe » soupira Henry en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard flamboyant. Elle en avait assez. Elle avait plus que laisser à la police le temps de retrouver Regina, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui leur permette de remonter jusqu'à l'endroit où Regina était retenue. C'était donc à elle de mener sa propre enquête, et elle savait déjà où commencer à chercher. Las Vegas. De toute évidence, c'était là-bas que le FBI avait perdu la trace de Cora, et pour Emma ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle n'y croyait pas. Regina lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait un excellent esprit de déduction et qu'elle ferait un bon policier et il était temps qu'Emma découvre si sa meilleure amie avait raison ou pas.

« Où vas-tu Emma ? » la stoppa sa mère alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce.

« Finir d'étriller Prince » répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Dans son dos, elle perçut le soupir résigné et inquiet de ses parents et sentit le regard d'Henry s'appesantir sur sa nuque, mais elle préféra les ignorer et poursuivit son chemin, revenant près de son étalon. Mais avant d'entrer dans son box, un long hennissement retentit, et elle tourna la tête, son cœur se serrant en avisant Rocinante. Depuis la disparition de Regina, Henry le lui avait laissé, car le superbe étalon ne laissait personne d'autre qu'elle l'approcher.

« Elle te manque aussi, pas vrai mon beau ? » soupira-t-elle en venant caresser ses naseaux.

Rocinante hennit longuement avant de donner un coup de tête dans l'épaule d'Emma et de mâchouiller la manche de son pull. Emma le caressa tendrement, dans un geste apaisant, se rappelant que Regina lui avait dit que lorsque son cheval était nerveux, il avait tendance à mâchouiller les choses, et Emma n'eut pas le cœur de le gronder. Les chevaux étaient très sensibles, et dans l'esprit de l'adolescente, il ne faisait aucun doute que le magnifique animal sentait que sa jeune maîtresse était en danger, d'autant qu'en temps normal, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que Regina ne vienne rendre visite à son compagnon à quatre pattes.

« Moi aussi elle me manque et je ferais tout pour la ramener à la maison » murmura farouchement Emma en posant sa joue contre la crinière de Rocinante, passant son bras autour de son encolure.

Rocinante hocha plusieurs fois de la tête, comme pour acquiescer et hennit de nouveau tout en piétinant le sol, et Emma resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Elle resta un long moment aux côtés du cheval de sa meilleure amie, puis après s'être assurée qu'il ne manquait ni d'eau, ni de nourriture, elle ressortit pour aller finir de s'occuper de son propre cheval, ne voulant pas que le pauvre se sente délaissé. Avant Regina et elle montaient tous les jours, généralement après l'école avant de faire leurs devoirs ensemble, mais sans sa meilleure amie, même monter à cheval ne lui disait plus rien. Elle le faisait malgré tout pour éviter que Prince et Rocinante ne s'ennuient et deviennent nerveux et violents, mais elle se contentait de les monter dans le paddock à peine une heure par jour, ne faisant plus de longues chevauchées sur les terres parentales.

« Je sais que tu aimerais faire une balade mon vieux, mais sans Regina je n'en ai pas envie… » s'excusa Emma alors que Prince ruait dans son box, piaffant pour montrer son mécontentement.

En soupirant, elle finit de le brosser puis sur une dernière caresse, elle sortit des écuries au moment ou un pick-up se garait devant la maison et que Grâce et son père en descendaient. Monsieur Hat avait volontiers accepté son offre de donner des leçons à sa fille et avait promis de passer avec Grâce pour discuter exactement de ce que la fillette voulait apprendre.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hat, bonjour Grâce » sourit-elle en s'avançant vers eux pour les accueillir.

« Bonjour Emma ! Papa m'a dit que tu allais me donner des leçons d'équitation, c'est vrai ? » s'exclama Grâce en accourant vers elle avec excitation.

« Absolument, cela me changera un peu les idées… » grimaça Emma en tournant la tête vers Rocinante qui galopait en poussant de longs hennissements inquiets.

« Tu pourras m'apprendre à faire du saut d'obstacle ? Et du dressage ? » voulut savoir Grâce, le regard étincelant d'impatience.

« Si tu en as envie, mais tu devras travailler très dur » approuva Emma en se rappelant toutes les heures que Regina et elle avaient passé à s'entraîner pour devenir de vraies championnes.

A elles deux, elles avaient remporté les rubans bleus de presque toutes les compétitions équines des environs, voire même du pays, ce qui expliquait pourquoi monsieur Hat l'avait sollicitée pour entraîner Grâce.

« Je le ferais Emma et je deviendrai aussi forte que Regina et toi ! » affirma Grâce avec conviction.

« J'en suis sûre Grâce » sourit doucement Emma, un éclair de chagrin traversant son regard à la mention de sa meilleure amie.

« Je me suis renseigné sur les tarifs et en moyenne, une leçon basique d'une heure coûte 30$. Pour un cours de dressage, le cours revient à 60$, et 50$ pour un cours de saut d'obstacle. J'aimerai également que tu lui apprennes à s'occuper de son cheval, à tisser des liens avec lui. Après calcul, et en comptant une séance d'une heure par jour, et de deux heures le samedi, tu seras payée 600$ par semaine, est-ce que cela te convient ? » déclara Jefferson en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« Ce sera parfait monsieur Hat. Quand voulez-vous que je commence ? » voulut savoir Emma, ravie de savoir qu'elle allait gagner autant d'argent en si peu de temps.

« Le plus tôt possible. Grâce aimerait participer à la compétition junior qui aura lieu dans deux mois, penses-tu qu'elle sera prête ? » demanda Jefferson en fronçant les sourcils.

« Grâce est déjà une excellente cavalière. Si elle fait tout ce que je lui dis sans protester et qu'elle est sérieuse, elle devrait remporter un ruban. » affirma Emma avec confiance, se rappelant que Regina et elle étaient plus jeunes que Grâce lorsqu'elles avaient participé à leur première compétition.

« Je le ferais Emma, c'est promis » assura Grâce avec enthousiasme.

« Je te fais confiance Grâce. Que dirais-tu que nous commencions aujourd'hui même ? Je vais te regarder monter et observer ta relation avec ton cheval. A partir de là, je mettrai au point un planning d'entraînement » proposa Emma en riant doucement en voyant Grâce bondir d'excitation.

« Où auront lieu les cours ? » voulut savoir Jefferson, heureux de faire plaisir à sa fille.

« Chez vous. Je vais sceller Rocinante et vous y rejoindre dans une heure. Cela devrait laisser à Grâce le temps de faire ses devoirs si elle en a… » répondit Emma après réflexion « Et ça évitera de transporter Pepper tous les jours » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Emma savait que Grâce suivait des cours de soutien avant la rentrée des classes afin de se remettre doucement à niveau, comme la plupart des élèves de la ville. C'était une initiative d'Henry qui avait été chaudement accueillie par les parents, et un budget avait été débloqué pour permettre de payer les enseignants qui avaient accepté de donner ces cours supplémentaires. Elle-même suivait quelques cours, même si elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

« Parfait. Nous t'attendons donc dans une heure » sourit Jefferson avant de retourner vers sa voiture, saluant au passage David et Mary qui étaient sorti voir qui venait leur rendre visite.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Emma rejoignit ses parents et leur expliqua rapidement l'offre de Jefferson avant de monter dans sa chambre se changer. Une fois prête, elle ressortit de la maison et alla récupérer sa scelle qu'elle posa sur le dos de Rocinante, le sanglant soigneusement, vérifiant que ce coquin n'avait pas gonflé le ventre comme il le faisait parfois, ce qui rendait les sangles lâches et risquaient de la faire tomber pendant sa chevauchée, et elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se blesser gravement, pas alors que Regina était toujours entre les mains de sa mère.

« Avec l'argent que je vais gagner en donnant ces leçons d'équitation à la petite Grâce, je vais pouvoir partir à la recherche de Regina et la ramener à la maison » murmura-t-elle à Rocinante qui hocha vigoureusement la tête, visiblement d'accord avec ce plan.

Elle avait vu l'agent Lucas discuter avec Gold le matin-même, et au lieu de l'arrêter, il était reparti en homme libre. Et elle avait beau savoir que l'agent Lucas comptait l'interroger à nouveau, elle continuait à penser que tant qu'ils ne l'arrêteraient pas, Gold continuerait de se payer leurs têtes. Et cela la rendait furieuse, d'autant que chaque fois qu'Emma croisait son regard, il arborait un petit sourire en coin malveillant, et Emma avait compris qu'elle avait vu juste. Il savait quelque chose, et puisque les fédéraux n'étaient pas capables de le faire parler, alors elle allait s'en charger elle-même. Mais elle ne pourrait agir que lorsqu'elle aurait un plan infaillible, parce qu'elle savait qu'à partir du moment où elle entrerait chez Gold, elle devrait agir rapidement avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle avait fait et avertisse Cora.

« Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Regina si elle se sent acculée » grogna-t-elle en chevauchant vers la maison de Jefferson.

Il habitait une ferme proche de la leur dans laquelle il élevait des vaches, subvenant ainsi aux besoins en lait de toute la ville. Storybrooke était une ville assez autonome, et ils étaient capables de vivre en totale autarcie, ne dépendant pas des grandes villes alentours pour leurs besoins élémentaires. C'était une politique économique que la famille de Regina avait mise en place des années plus tôt afin de permettre aux exploitations locales de se développer, et ce système avait fonctionné au-delà des espérances. Les Nolan et les Mills restaient les familles les plus riches et influentes de la ville, mais des fermiers comme monsieur Hat étaient très riches.

« Papa dit toujours que la pauvreté n'est pas la bienvenue à Storybrooke… » s'amusa-t-elle en songeant qu'en effet, aucun des habitants de la ville n'avaient de difficultés financières.

Leur petite ville était légèrement coupée du monde, et jusqu'à la disparition de Regina, Emma pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai paradis où elle se voyait bien fonder une famille et élever ses enfants. Quand elle évoquait cet avenir qu'elle rêvait pour elle, Regina prenait toujours un air triste, alors Emma la rassurait en disant qu'elle ne voyait qu'elle avec qui réaliser ses rêves. Et c'était vrai. Elle se voyait bien vivre dans une grande maison avec Regina qui ouvrirait son cabinet médical sur leur propriété pendant qu'elle-même s'occuperait de dresser des chevaux. Ensemble, elles adopteraient des enfants qu'elles aimeraient de tous leur cœur. Ses sentiments pour Regina étaient un peu confus depuis quelques temps, mais elle était certaine d'une chose. Elle voulait la garder pour toujours dans sa vie, et pour cela, elle devait la retrouver et la ramener en sécurité, chez elles.

« Je vais te retrouver Eina, je te le promets, même si je dois traquer Cora jusqu'en Enfer pour ça » s'exclama-t-elle au moment où elle atteignait les limites des terres de monsieur Hat.

De loin, elle constata que la jeune Grâce était déjà à cheval, et elle l'observa un long moment sans que la fillette ne la voit faire. Grâce avait une bonne assiette, mais elle avait un peu trop tendance à enfoncer ses talons et à tirer sur la bride, ce qui perturbait son cheval et influençait le rythme de leur trot. C'était donc par là qu'elle allait devoir commencer.

« Emma ! » sourit Grâce en la voyant approcher du paddock d'entraînement.

« Je t'ai observée, et comme je l'ai dit, tu es une excellente cavalière, mais tu as quelques défauts qu'il va falloir corriger avant toutes choses » lui annonça l'adolescente en mettant pieds à terre.

« Je sais, cela m'a coûté des points lors de ma dernière compétition » soupira Grâce avec abattement « C'est maman qui m'apprenait, mais quand elle est morte… » commença-t-elle avant de se taire, le regard baissé pour cacher sa tristesse.

« Je sais ma puce, et je suis sûre que de là-haut elle est fière de toi » affirma doucement Emma qui comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

En perdant Regina de façon si brutale, elle avait l'impression de vivre un deuil. Bien sûr Regina était en vie et elle refusait d'imaginer le contraire, mais elle n'était plus avec elle, et elle pouvait donc comprendre ce que Grâce ressentait. La maman de Grâce était morte des suites d'un cancer un an plus tôt, et Grâce et son père commençaient tout juste à s'en remettre.

« C'est pour elle que je veux devenir une cavalière accomplie. Elle en aurait été si contente » souffla Grâce en souriant doucement, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme si elle se rappelait des moments passés avec sa maman.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là ! » s'exclama Emma en venant la rejoindre.

Longuement, Emma expliqua à Grâce les erreurs qu'elle commettait et qui l'empêchaient de faire totalement corps avec son cheval, un magnifique hongre à la robe beige et grise. Emma l'aida à corriger certaines mauvaises habitudes, comme la position de ses talons ou de ses bras, puis la fit trotter avant de lui demander de pratiquer un petit galop sans tirer sur les rênes de son cheval.

« Waouh, tu as raison, Pepper est beaucoup plus sûr de lui et me secoue moins quand je tire moins sur la bride » s'écria Grâce en s'immobilisant auprès d'Emma après avoir fait plusieurs tours du paddock.

« Il sent que tu as plus confiance en lui. C'est important pour un cheval de savoir que son cavalier ne remet pas en cause ses compétences » lui expliqua Emma en flattant l'encolure de Pepper.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà fait des progrès, merci Emma » lança Grâce avec reconnaissance.

« Je t'en prie. Demain, nous reverrons ce que je t'ai appris aujourd'hui, et si je vois que tu arrives à t'appliquer, nous essaierons un peu de dressage » décida Emma en avisant que le cours était terminé depuis environ dix minutes.

« Génial ! Avec toi comme professeur, je vais devenir une vraie championne ! » clama Grâce en descendant de selle.

« Allez, ramène Pepper aux écuries et occupe-toi bien de lui, il l'a mérité » lui recommanda Emma en ouvrant la porte du Paddock avant de rejoindre Rocinante qui patientait tranquillement « A demain Grâce »

« A demain Emma » répondit la fillette avant de s'éloigner, parlant joyeusement à son cheval dont les oreilles dressées donnaient à penser qu'il buvait ses paroles.

« Allez mon beau, on rentre » souffla Emma en remettant la selle à Rocinante, l'ayant retirée au début du cours pour qu'elle ne le gène pas.

Une fois correctement harnaché, Emma grimpa souplement en selle et se lança au galop, sautant agilement au-dessus de la clôture marquant la fin de la propriété de monsieur Hat et donnant sur celle de sa famille. Le vent fouettant son visage, Emma savoura quelques instants cette merveilleuse sensation de liberté avant de ralentir, rattrapée par l'absence de Regina. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle galopait à brides abattues de la sorte, elle était escortée par le rire cristallin de Regina qui se mêlait au sien, mais seul le silence l'accompagnait en cet instant, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Morose, elle termina le trajet au pas, et rentra chez elle avec le moral au plus bas, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur Regina.

« Hey Emma ! » l'interpela une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, lui faisant lever la tête vers son origine.

« Killian ? Que fais-tu ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle en talonnant légèrement Rocinante pour rejoindre son ami.

« Je voulais te parler » expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à descendre de cheval et à rentrer l'étalon dans l'écurie.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Emma, se demandant ce qui était aussi urgent pour que cela ne puisse attendre le lendemain.

« J'ai reçu la visite de l'agent Lucas cet après-midi. Elle m'a posé énormément de questions sur Gold et sa maison à Las Vegas » lui apprit-il avec un sourire réjouit « Elle a eu l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à cette dernière »

« C'est à Las Vegas que la piste de Cora se volatilise. Elle pense que quelqu'un a pu l'aider à disparaître » lui apprit Emma, soulagée de constater que cette femme faisait son travail et avait écouté ce qu'elle lui avait appris sur Gold.

« Du coup après son départ, j'ai demandé à Ingrid d'appeler Milah et je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il se passait et de ce que nous avions prévu de faire pour trouver des informations chez son père… » continua-t-il en l'aidant à desseller Rocinante.

« Comment a-t-elle réagi en apprenant qu'il était peut-être lié à l'enlèvement de Regina ? » voulut savoir Emma, inquiète pour son amie.

« Elle était furieuse. Tu sais qu'elle vous considère comme ses petites sœurs Regina et toi et qu'elle fera tout son possible pour nous aider à la retrouver » la rassura Killian, son regard se durcissant imperceptiblement.

« Je sais, mais ça ne doit pas être évident pour elle d'apprendre que son père était capable d'une telle chose » soupira Emma en étrillant soigneusement Rocinante.

« Elle a promis de nous envoyer rapidement ses clés et les codes de l'alarme. Elle a aussi dit que si nous en avions besoin, elle pourrait discrètement aller voir si la maison de son père était occupée… » répondit Killian avec un sourire rassurant.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en danger. Cora n'hésiterait sûrement pas à s'en prendre à elle pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve, et je ne voudrais pas que Milah disparaisse elle aussi » frissonna Emma avec inquiétude.

« Milah sera prudente. Et puis Cora n'osera pas lui faire du mal, elle sait bien que Gold ne le lui pardonnerait pas » affirma Killian avec assurance.

Gold était peut-être un abruti fini, mais il aimait sa fille, même s'il avait une drôle de manière de le montrer. Alors si Cora tenait à leur histoire, elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'en prendre à elle. Malgré tout, Emma n'était pas tranquille et espérait vraiment que Milah ne prendrait pas de risques inutiles.

« Dès que je reçois les clés, je te préviens, et tu nous diras quand tu comptes passer à l'action » décréta Killian en refermant la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle ressortit du box de Rocinante.

« Le plus tôt possible. Je refuse de laisser Regina entre les mains de sa mère une minute de plus » gronda Emma, le regard étincelant de haine.

« Emma, pourquoi Regina et toi n'avez jamais parlé de ce que Cora lui infligeait ? Nous vous aurions aidé si nous avions su » demanda Killian en s'immobilisant soudainement.

« J'avais promis à Regina et je faisais en sorte que Cora ait le moins d'occasion possible de lui faire du mal… » commença à raconter Emma en soupirant lourdement « Cora la terrifiait littéralement tu sais. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'elle pouvait lui infliger, mais surtout à cause de dary. Cora avait menacé plusieurs fois de s'en prendre à lui, et Regina préférait subir milles morts plutôt qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son père… »

« Cette femme est vraiment démoniaque et j'espère qu'elle pourrira en Enfer pour ce qu'elle a infligé à une fille aussi douce et gentille que Regina » grogna Killian avec violence.

« Et moi donc… » renchérit Emma tout aussi virulente.

« On va la retrouver Emma, et plus rien ne pourra jamais vous séparer toutes les deux » la consola Killian en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Elle me manque tellement que parfois j'ai l'impression de suffoquer… » sanglota Emma en se blottissant dans les bras protecteurs de son ami.

« Et je suis sûr qu'elle ressent la même chose. Vous êtes tellement fusionnelles toutes les deux que vous avez toujours ressenti ce que l'autre éprouvait, et ce n'est pas Cora qui va réussir à changer ça ! » affirma Killian en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tu sais, certaines nuits, je me réveille en sursaut, après avoir rêvé que Regina était enfermée dans une pièce sans fenêtre, l'entendant pleurer sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider… » gémit Emma en frissonnant violemment « Elle a peur du noir… » ajouta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le torse du jeune homme.

Durant un long moment, Killian la berça contre lui, se contentant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes qu'il n'était même sûr qu'elle entende, mais qui semblait la calmer progressivement. Après un long moment, il se rendit compte qu'Emma s'était endormie contre lui, le faisant sourire tendrement. Avec délicatesse, il se pencha pour passer un bras sous ses cuisses et la souleva prudemment, veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

« La pauvre, elle doit avoir des nuits agitées et très courtes si elle fait régulièrement des cauchemars » soupira-t-il en emportant sa petite sœur de cœur jusque chez elle.

Il nota aussi, alors qu'il la portait avec facilité, qu'Emma avait perdu du poids. Il le savait car quand ils passaient leur temps tous ensemble à l'époque bénie où Regina était encore là, et qu'ils allaient passer la journée au bord du lac qui traversait la propriété des Mills et des Nolan, il adorait soulever l'une ou l'autre pour la jeter à l'eau, et jamais Emma ne lui avait paru aussi menue.

« Killian ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma ? » s'affola Mary en lui ouvrant la porte de la maison.

« Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras après avoir pleuré un long moment » leur expliqua-t-il en poursuivant sa route jusqu'à l'étage pour amener Emma dans sa chambre.

Il n'y était jamais venu, mais il n'y avait que deux chambres et une salle de bain à cet étage réservé à Daniel et Emma, et il ne lui était donc pas difficile de savoir que la chambre d'Emma était celle qui donnait sur le pommier puisque celle de Daniel avait vu sur le devant de la maison. Mary qui avait suivi le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte et s'empressa de tirer la couette, permettant à Killian de déposer l'adolescente sur son lit.

« Dors bien petite sœur » souffla-t-il en lui embrassant affectueusement le front avant de ressortir pour rejoindre Daniel au salon pendant que Mary déshabillait sommairement sa fille.

Les bottes crottées d'Emma à bout de bras, Mary ressortit de la chambre, soulagée de savoir que sa fille avait des amis sur qui compter et qui avait à cœur de veiller sur elle. Cela la rassurait et lui prouvait qu'en dépit du chagrin qu'elle ressentait d'avoir perdue Regina, Emma ne se fermait plus aux autres et s'était de nouveau ouverte à ses amis d'enfance, se confiant à eux.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Bonne fin de soirée à tous et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !**

 **Bises**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, cela me touche beaucoup et me rassure quant au succès de cette histoire dont je commençais à douter, mais je pense en fait que vous avez eu peur que je sois plus sadique que ça avec Regina...**

 **Ensuite, une nouvelle lectrice m'a demandé si j'avais une idée du nombre de chapitres que je comptais écrire, et la réponse est non. Je viens de commencer le chapitre 21, et je pense au moins atteindre les 30 chapitres, mais je ne sais pas combien il y en aura en tout, je suppose que cela dépendra du moment où je déciderai comment je clôture cette fic, car pour le moment, j'hésite entre plusieurs fins potentielles...**

 **Ensuite, je sais que les chapitres centrés autour de Regina peuvent paraître plus "rasoirs" que ceux du POV d'Emma, mais je dirais que c'est un peu normal car pour Regina, les jours s'écoulent et se ressemblent tous, et elle n'a pas beaucoup de marche de manœuvre pour s'occuper. J'espère malgré tout ne pas trop vous ennuyer, sinon dites le moi et j'esserai d'écrire autrement, même si cela risque d'être difficile. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu écrire uniquement du POV d'Emma, mais je trouvais qu'il aurait manqué quelque chose pour le coup, et cette solution m'a donc paru la meilleure, et j'espère ne pas m'être trompée...**

 **Bonne lecture tous le monde !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 9** :

 _Juillet 2017 :_

En s'étirant longuement, Regina se réveilla en douceur. Cela lui faisait bizarre de dormir sans discontinuer toute la nuit. Cela faisait presque trois mois maintenant que Zelena faisait partie de sa vie, et depuis deux nuits, elle ne se réveillait plus pour réclamer un biberon. Sautant du lit, Regina alla s'assurer que sa soeur dormait toujours, et elle fut rassurée en entendant sa douce respiration s'élever. La jeune fille décida d'en profiter pour aller se doucher. Hier, elle avait été trop fatiguée pour le faire, et elle se sentait un peu poisseuse à présent. Sans allumer de lumière, connaissant par cœur les lieux et l'emplacement de chaque objet, elle gagna la salle de bain et se lava rapidement.

« Il fait encore drôlement frisquet… » grimaça-t-elle en s'empressant de se sécher avant d'enfiler une tenue confortable.

Se faisant une tresse, ses cheveux ayant beaucoup poussés depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus les couper régulièrement, elle la fit tenir avec la ficelle d'un sweat, puis retourna dans la salle pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle mit le biberon de Zelena à chauffer, et elle se fit revenir à la poêle quelques petites pommes de terre et finit la dernière boîte de salade de fruits. Sa mère n'était toujours pas revenue, et si pour Zelena, Regina ne manquait de rien, en ce qui la concernait, ses provisions fondaient comme neige au soleil malgré toutes ses précautions.

« J'espère finir le parc aujourd'hui… » murmura-t-elle en observant les coussins qu'elle avait fabriqué et ceux qu'il lui restait à coudre.

La mousse avait mis plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu à sécher, et même si le parc en bois en lui-même était fini depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'y mettre Zelena tant que les tapis ne seraient pas finis. Et les couvertures n'étaient pas assez rembourrées pour faire un support fiable. Regina s'inquiétait peut-être un peu trop, mais elle n'avait pas la possibilité de l'emmener consulter si jamais il se produisait un accident et elle préférait donc se montrer d'une extrême prudence. Voilà pourquoi elle avait redoublé de vigilance en fabriquant les coussins, et elle avait pliées quatre couvertures pour qu'elles fassent la taille des différents côtés de la caisse, puis elle les avait cousues ensemble avant de les remplir de mousse.

Une fois cette première étape effectuée, elle les avait solidement fixées, et à présent, il ne lui restait plus que le coussin du sol à terminer. Elle l'avait fait encore plus épais que les autres, et son fil n'étant pas épais, elle avait dû procéder par étape pour réussir à faire un coussin qui ne se désintègrerait pas à la première occasion. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un côté à coudre, et elle aurait enfin fini. Mais une fois que ce serait fait, Zelena aurait un gros coussin bien épais et confortable sur lequel s'ébattre en toute sécurité, et Regina n'aurait plus à la porter dans ses bras à longueur de temps.

« Et avec les jouets pour bébé que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre, elle aura de quoi s'occuper » souri-t-elle en se levant pour aller la chercher.

Patiemment, Regina la nourrit puis la changea avant de la déposer sur son transat fait maison. Il lui restait assez de mousse pour le fabriquer, et elle l'avait fait en forme de grosse poire. Voilà aussi pourquoi le parc n'était toujours pas fini. Regina avait décidé après réflexion, de faire le transat avant. Et cela lui avait pris énormément de temps. Avant de le remplir de mousse, elle avait cousu sur le devant le harnais pour l'attacher. Il avait suffi de coudre cinq larges bandes de tissus renforcées qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à nouer ensemble lorsqu'elle y mettait sa sœur. Mais cela avait bien valu toute cette peine, car Zelena l'adorait et cela lui permettait de vaquer à ses occupations sans l'avoir sans cesse dans les bras ou la laisser dans son lit au risque de l'entendre pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ce qui chaque fois, lui brisait le cœur, et elle finissait par aller la chercher, se sentant coupable de ne pas travailler plus vite.

« Je sais qu'il est trop grand pour toi, mais tu vas grandir » rit-elle en constatant une fois de plus que Zelena paraissait minuscule par rapport à la taille du transat.

Après avoir regardé Zelena jouer avec ses pieds durant un moment, Regina se décida à finir son petit-déjeuner avant de débarrasser la table et d'apporter la vaisselle sale qui s'empilait dans l'évier de l'arrière cuisine, ce qui la décida à la faire. Une fois la vaisselle faite, elle se remit à l'ouvrage en se mettant à chantonner doucement. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise pour briser le silence, et Zelena semblait aimer le son de sa voix. Son père et Emma disaient toujours qu'elle chantait comme un ange, mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils disaient ça pour être gentils avec elle et ne pas lui faire de peine. Elle n'avait jamais pris de cours de chant, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Elle aimait simplement chanter, tout comme elle aimait jouer du piano. Evidemment, sa chère mère détestait qu'elle en joue à la maison, alors elle le faisait uniquement quand elle n'était pas là, ou bien sur le vieux piano de la mère d'Emma qui au contraire adorait l'écouter interpréter des morceaux.

« La maman d'Emma a plus été une mère pour moi que ma vraie mère » fit-elle remarquer à Zelena qui jouait avec ses pieds.

Elle la regarda faire quelques minutes, impressionnée par la souplesse des bébés. C'était probablement pour ça que certaines gymnastes commençaient très tôt ce sport. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec le fait que leur squelette était encore très mou, et donc qu'ils risquaient moins de se blesser qu'un adulte. Tout ce que voulait Regina, c'était que sa petite sœur se développe normalement et qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes de santé.

« En restant ici, elle ne devrait pas attraper de maladies infantiles… » pria-t-elle en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si jamais cela arrivait.

Mais elle ne devait pas commencer à imaginer le pire. Elle aviserait en temps voulu, inutile de s'angoisser en pensant à des choses qui pourraient ne jamais se produire. Constatant que Zelena s'était endormie, Regina se remit à la tâche, fredonnant doucement une chanson de Bruno Mars qu'Emma et elle adoraient car elle décrivait parfaitement leur amitié, quand soudain un bruit sourd au-dessus de sa tête la fit sursauter. Et elle comprit instantanément ce que cela signifiait.

« Vite, je dois tout cacher dans la chambre ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Vivement, elle jeta le coussin dans le parc qu'elle tira dans la chambre avant de prendre le couffin, le portant dans sa cellule avant d'y transférer Zelena. Ensuite, elle emporta le transat et tout ce qui encombrait la table dans la chambre qu'elle referma soigneusement, remerciant le ciel que son entrée soit située sous l'escalier, ce qui diminuait le risque que Cora n'en découvre l'existence. Une fois certaine que rien ne pourrait trahir le confort relatif qu'elles connaissaient grâce à ses découvertes, elle éteignit toutes les lumières, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité salvatrice et courut s'enfermer dans sa cellule, le cœur battant. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte qu'elle entendit celle de la cave s'ouvrir et sa mère lâcher un juron.

« Faites qu'elle ne vienne pas dans cette pièce s'il vous plaît ! » implora-t-elle « et surtout qu'elle ne remarque rien de ce qui a changé dans la cave ».

Tendue, Regina écouta avec attention le moindre bruit, l'oreille collée à la porte, constatant que sa mère paraissait apporter plus de caisses que la dernière fois. Cela pouvait signifier soit qu'elle était de bonne humeur et donc encline à se montrer généreuse, soit qu'elle ne comptait pas revenir avant longtemps. Et dans le fond, Regina préférait autant. Bien évidemment, elle voulait sortir d'ici, mais elle voulait encore plus que Cora reste loin de Zelena. Et puis elle savait bien que si un jour elle réussissait à sortir de cette prison, ce ne serait pas du fait de sa mère. Cora l'avait enfermée ici dans l'intention de l'y laisser pour toujours, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour Regina, et elle craignait le jour où sa mère ne viendrait plus lui apporter de quoi se nourrir, parce que ce jour viendrait, elle n'en doutait pas.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'ombre de sa mère s'arrêter devant sa porte, Regina retint son souffle, reculant d'un pas, puis de deux, le cœur battant la chamade et la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Mais comme les fois précédentes, sa mère n'entra pas dans sa chambre et reprit ses aller-retours entre l'étage supérieur et la cave. Soulagée, Regina recommença à respirer normalement et attendit que sa mère ne se décide enfin à quitter les lieux, et elle eut l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle n'entende la porte se refermer et la clé tourner dans la serrure avant qu'au loin ne lui parvienne le son étouffé d'une voiture qui s'éloignait rapidement.

« Elle a l'air pressée de s'éloigner de nous » railla-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Sa mère n'avait rien découvert, Regina en était certaine. Dans le cas contraire, Cora se serait mise dans une colère noire et la jeune fille aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Rallumant sa lampe torche, Regina gagna la porte qu'elle entrebâilla prudemment et s'assura qu'elle était bel et bien seule. Totalement rassurée, elle ralluma deux des lampes, ramenant une douce clarté dans la salle, et alla rouvrir la chambre pour en ressortir le parc et remettre les malles à leurs places. Une fois cela fait, elle alla chercher Zelena qui dormait toujours et l'installa dans son lit avec précaution.

« Voyons voir ce qu'elle nous a apporté… » lança-t-elle en voyant une quinzaine de caisses posées un peu partout autour de la table.

Comme la dernière fois, les caisses portaient le logo d'une banque alimentaire, même si ce n'était pas la même. Sa mère avait dû en changer pour ne pas se faire repérer. Haussant les épaules, Regina s'agenouilla devant la caisse la plus proche, et souleva le couvercle.

« Des produits frais ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant les aliments « En les mettant dans le débarras, ils devraient se conserver plus longtemps » murmura-t-elle en découvrant ce que le colis contenait.

Il y avait trois paquets de jambons, trois de saucisses, du beurre, du poisson et de la viande. Il y avait aussi des yaourts, des compotes et même du fromage. Machinalement la fillette vérifia la date limite de consommation avant de se rappeler que ça ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose puisqu'elle ignorait la date d'aujourd'hui. Mais ils étaient encore frais, comme si sa mère venait juste d'aller les acheter, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait récupéré ces caisses aujourd'hui-même. Donc, aujourd'hui devait être un mercredi puisque la banque alimentaire était ouverte chaque mercredi du mois. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer la date exacte, et elle pourrait enfin se repérer dans le temps…

Remettant le tout dans la caisse, Regina la porta jusqu'au débarras, la déposant à côté des pommes de terre avant de tout ranger dans le frigidaire.

« Si seulement je pouvais trouver comment le brancher au générateur… » commenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Si elle y parvenait, cela résoudrait en partie son problème de conservation des aliments, et si une enfant de l'âge de Sara Rose avait pu inventer ces appareils, elle devrait bien trouver une solution à son problème. Emma disait sans cesse qu'elle était la personne la plus intelligente qu'elle connaissait et il était temps de découvrir si elle était aussi brillante que sa meilleure amie se plaisait à le penser.

« Je vais y réfléchir » affirma-t-elle en se détournant, remportant la caisse vide avec elle.

Revenant dans la salle, la jeune fille continua son inspection et découvrit des bouteilles de lait dans une des caisses, ainsi que des bouteilles de jus d'orange. Il devait y en avoir une dizaine de chaque, ce qui lui permettrait de faire de vrai petit déjeuner dans les jours à venir, la faisant sourire à cette pensée. A nouveau, elle emporta le tout dans le cagibi avant de revenir, préférant trier dès maintenant les aliments avant de tout ranger. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas encore d'étagère dans le débarras, même si elle comptait bien en fabriquer une ou deux, alors elle allait probablement devoir tout laisser dans les caisses à même le sol.

« Eh bien cela me confirme qu'elle n'ouvre pas ces caisses, sinon elle ne m'aurait sûrement pas apporté tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de contentement.

Tirant à elle une autre des caisses que sa mère avait apportées, Regina retira le couvercle et sourit en découvrant qu'elle contenait des légumes. En plus d'un filet de pommes de terre, il y avait également des haricots blancs, des petits pois et des carottes. Elle y trouva également des fruits. Des pommes, des poires, des bananes et des clémentines. Les laissant dans la caisse, Regina se leva, et une fois de plus, les emporta au frais, en souriant comme une folle.

« Mon petit déjeuner va s'en trouver grandement amélioré, de même que l'ensemble de mes repas » affirma-t-elle en continuant de vider les colis.

Elle rangea les boîtes de conserve avec celles qu'il lui restait, mettant les nouvelles dans le fond, et elle sourit un peu plus en constatant qu'il y avait encore de la salade de fruits, mais également des fruits au sirop, ainsi que de la farine, du sel et même de l'huile et du vinaigre. Elle trouva également du chocolat en poudre, du sucre en pierre et du miel. Elle vida ainsi deux caisses de plus, les remisant au fur et à mesure sous l'escalier. A ce rythme-là, elle aurait plus de bois qu'il ne lui en fallait pour faire fonctionner le pôle à bois, ce qui la rassura énormément. Rapidement, il ne lui resta plus que quatre caisses à vider et les placards étaient plein à craquer. Si elle faisait attention, elle avait de quoi se nourrir pour au moins les quatre prochains mois.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter… » murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant les caisses restantes.

Retirant les couvercles, elle constata que deux d'entre elles contenaient exclusivement des produits de puériculture.

« Des couches, du lait en poudre, des biscuits pour bébé ainsi que des tonnes de petits pots, des couverts spécial bébé, des bavoirs, des goupillons et des biberons neufs… » énuméra-t-elle avec étonnement.

Sans surprise, elle vit un logo sur le couvercle de la caisse, lui prouvant que sa mère n'était pas responsable de cette manne inespérée. Laissant la nourriture sur la table, Regina porta le reste dans la chambre, les rangeant dans le premier tiroir de la commode, puis elle revint ranger les aliments pour Zelena sur une étagère vide, plaçant les nouvelles boites de lait près de celles qu'il lui restait encore. Heureusement que les petits pots et les biscuits avaient une date de péremption assez éloignée parce que Zelena n'en mangerait pas avant encore quelques semaines. Après tout, elle n'avait que six mois.

« Voyons ce qu'il y a dans les dernières caisses… » souffla-t-elle en notant qu'elles aussi provenaient de la banque alimentaire.

En tout, Regina repéra quatre logos différents, et elle se demanda si sa mère avait sillonné la ville pour récupérer tout ça. Probablement. Dans la première, la jeune fille trouva des paquets de biscuits, des brioches, des petits pains au lait et des pains au chocolat, du chocolat en poudre et même deux paquets de sucre en pierre. Comme ces caisses venaient de banques alimentaires différentes, cela n'était pas surprenant que certains articles soient présents en plusieurs exemplaires, et elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Constatant qu'il n'y avait que de la nourriture dans cette caisse, elle la traina jusqu'aux placards et la vida au fur et à mesure, et rapidement, une nouvelle étagère fut pleine de ce qu'elle destinait au petit-déjeuner.

« Du thé ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en sortant plusieurs boîtes de cette boisson qu'elle aimait énormément.

Emma la traitait toujours de vieille lorsqu'elle la surprenait à en boire, mais Regina s'en moquait. Elle préférait cette boisson au café qu'Emma buvait le matin. Elle allait pouvoir sortir la théière qu'elle avait remisée sous l'escalier, pensant ne jamais en avoir l'utilité. Mais à présent, elle allait pouvoir en faire, et elle ne s'en priverait pas. Ravie, elle finit de vider la caisse et la porta sous l'escalier avec les autres avant de venir voir ce que contenait la dernière. Rapidement et avec impatience, elle ouvrit la caisse et s'aperçut qu'elle contenait des produits d'entretien, des allumettes, quelques ampoules ainsi qu'un allume gaz, du savon, du shampoing, mais aussi une brosse et des élastiques. Elle y découvrit également des éponges et des épingles, et Regina se demanda ce que sa mère avait raconté pour qu'on lui donne tout ça.

« Probablement un mensonge à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, même si ça m'arrange… » marmonna-t-elle en finissant de ranger les produits à leurs places.

Regina nota que Cora avait « oublié » de mettre des vêtements dans les caisses, même si à présent qu'elle avait trouvé toutes ces tenues, cela lui était égal. Mais l'oubli de sa mère ne la surprenait pas puisqu'il était évident que Cora se fichait de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ces boîtes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se donner bonne conscience. De même, Regina se doutait bien que cette abondance de denrée ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elles ne la reverraient pas avant un long moment. Et elle en était à la fois soulagée et terrifiée. Et si jamais elle ne revenait jamais ? Si elle décidait de les laisser seules, livrées à leur triste sort ? Que ferait-elle si jamais la nourriture venait à manquer ?

« Je vais devoir faire plus attention que jamais » affirma-t-elle avec une farouche détermination.

Ramassant la dernière caisse pour aller la porter sous l'escalier avant de revenir ranger les quelques bidons d'eau que Cora avait également amenés, Regina remarqua qu'il y avait une coupure de journal dans le fond, et le cœur battant, elle s'en empara. S'il s'agissait de la première page, peut-être que la date y serait inscrite. Et elle espérait que ce n'était pas une coupure trop ancienne.

« _Onze mois après les évènements traumatisants d'Orlando qui ont plongés le pays tout entier dans la détresse et le deuil, un nouveau rebondissement relance l'enquête sur les véritables causes de cette dramatique tuerie_ … » commença-t-elle à lire avant de s'arrêter.

Orlando. Un frisson la traversa en repensant à cette tuerie. Ils en avaient tous entendu parler aux informations, et leur école avait organisé une grande réunion pour que tous les élèves puissent en parler en présence de psychologue et des forces de l'ordre. Et la date de ce jour noir était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Le 12 juin 2016. Ce journal disait que cela faisait onze mois, donc il datait du mois de juin. Ce qui signifiait que son estimation de la date devait être à peu près correcte à quelques jours près. Si elle se fabriquait un calendrier, elle pourrait garder une trace du temps qui passait.

« Il y a de grandes feuilles blanches dans le bureau… » se rappela-t-elle en courant les chercher, prenant également des feutres de couleurs différentes.

Elle choisit de commencer par le mois de Septembre. Autant commencer par le commencement. Et puis elle se rappelait de la dispute entre son père et sa mère. C'était arrivé quatre mois avant la mort de son père, donc en calculant, elle pourrait estimer la date de naissance de sa sœur. Sa mère était venue la chercher à l'école et elles avaient quitté le ranch deux jours après la rentrée des classes, soit le 10 septembre 2016. Et elles étaient arrivées à Las Vegas une semaine plus tard. Au fur et à mesure que Regina retraçait les évènements, elle les marquait d'une croix rouge sur la feuille de papier, puis traça des croix vertes pour les jours écoulés.

« Voilà… » lança-t-elle en observant son œuvre.

De cette façon, elle allait pouvoir se repérer un peu mieux dans le temps, et si ses calculs étaient juste, Zelena avait dû naitre vers la mi-janvier, peut-être un peu plus tard. Elle fixa donc sa date de naissance au 20 janvier et marqua la date d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier, écrivant en petit caractère dans la case, et une autre croix rouge apparut à la date du 20 avril, pour signaler l'arrivée de Zelena dans sa vie. Si seulement sa mère pouvait lui apporter une horloge la prochaine fois, ce serait l'idéal. Après tout, Zelena avait besoin de stabilité, et de manger à heure fixe, et c'était assez difficile tant qu'elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était.

« A la maison, il me suffisait de suivre la course du soleil dans le ciel pour savoir l'heure qu'il était… » se rappela-t-elle le cœur serré.

Avec nostalgie, Regina se remémora les longues balades à cheval qu'Emma et elle faisaient durant les interminables journées d'été, ne rentrant au ranch que lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher. Peu importait l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, elles savaient toujours quelle heure il pouvait être juste en observant la position du soleil. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait beau lever les yeux au ciel, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que le plafond crasseux de la cave.

« Continue comme ça Gina, et tu vas à nouveau finir en pleurs… » se rabroua-t-elle fermement en secouant la tête.

Penser à son père et à sa chère Emma lui donnait toujours envie de pleurer, mais en même temps, cela l'aidait à supporter la situation, à ne pas oublier qu'elle n'avait pas toujours vécu ainsi, et que peut-être un jour, elle finirait par sortir de cette cave pour reprendre une vie normale. Oui, penser à sa vie d'avant lui donnait la force de ne pas perdre tout espoir d'être un jour délivrée de cet Enfer. Alors chaque fois qu'elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes, elle fermait les yeux et elle s'imaginait chevauchant Rocinante, le mustang sauvage qu'elle avait apprivoisé et qui avait choisi de rester au ranch, avec elle, pendant qu'Emma monterait Prince de la nuit, le pur-sang que son grand-père lui avait offert et qu'elle adorait.

« Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu… » soupira-t-elle, le cœur lourd « J'espère qu'il a pu s'échapper et reprendre sa liberté »

Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle était sûre que Rocinante galopait librement avec ses amis dans les plaines sauvages, et qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre le monter. Regina avait été la seule à réussir à gagner sa confiance, et puisqu'elle n'était plus là-bas, il avait dû reprendre sa liberté. Cette idée lui brisait le cœur, mais elle préférait encore cela que de le savoir aux prises avec un rancher brutal qui le maltraiterait. Mais Emma ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire. Si Cora avait bel et bien vendu le ranch, Emma avait dû s'assurer que Rocinante retrouvait sa liberté, à moins qu'elle ait réussi à ramener le mustang chez elle afin de veiller sur lui comme elle-même l'avait fait.

Après tout, les mustangs sauvages étaient de moins en moins en sécurité, beaucoup de ranchers les capturant pour les revendre, et Emma avait probablement préféré ramener Rocinante au ranch de ses parents, où il serait libre d'aller et venir tout en étant en sécurité. Oui, Emma veillerait sur Rocinante, elle n'en doutait pas, pas alors que son amie savait à quel point elle aimait ce cheval. Rassérénée, Regina termina de ranger la salle à manger, soulagée d'en avoir fini avant que sa sœur ne se manifeste.

« Allez, remets-toi à l'ouvrage ! » se tança-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires, laissant le calendrier du mois de juillet sur la table.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement en songeant que cela ferait bientôt un an qu'elle était prisonnière de cette cave, mais elle préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur cette pensée pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela ne l'aiderait pas à trouver comment sortir d'ici ou comment améliorer ses conditions de vie. Alors prenant une profonde inspiration, elle reprit le coussin, se remettant à la couture en chantonnant doucement, et elle y mettait la dernière touche lorsque sa sœur se mit à gazouiller dans son couffin, se réveillant visiblement de bonne humeur, signe qu'elle ne devait pas encore avoir faim. Ravie, Regina plaça l'énorme oreiller dans le parc, et s'assit dessus pour en tester la résistance et le confort.

« Parfait ! Même pour moi c'est confortable ! » s'amusa-t-elle en se relevant pour aller chercher Zelena, impatiente de lui faire découvrir son nouveau terrain de jeu.

Constatant qu'elle avait la couche pleine et que c'était probablement ce qui l'avait réveillée, Regina la déshabilla et lui retira la couche qu'elle jeta dans la caisse qui lui servait de poubelle, grimaçant en constatant que sa mère n'avait pas pris la peine de l'emporter avec elle. Ça n'avait même pas dû lui traverser l'esprit. Les épluchures de pommes de terre et tout ce qui était biodégradable atterrissait dans le cumulus à côté du four pour l'alimenter en gaz, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout y mettre, et elle avait déjà rempli une caisse de déchet qu'elle avait soigneusement refermée pour éviter les odeurs nauséabondes.

« La prochaine fois, je lui laisserai un mot pour lui demander de les prendre avec elle » décida-t-elle en secouant la tête avec découragement.

Se reconcentrant sur sa sœur, Regina décida de lui donner un bain. Zelena adorait ça, et ça lui ferait du bien. Pour économiser l'eau, l'adolescente ne pouvait pas lui en donner un tous les jours, mais elle essayait de faire en sorte de lui en donner au moins un tous les trois jours minimums. Le reste du temps, elle la lavait avec un gant et l'essuyait méticuleusement pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Préparant ses affaires, elle les laissa sur la table avant de gagner la salle de bain. Le baquet de la douche était trop grand pour le moment, mais la vasque du lavabo était parfaite, et Regina la remplit à moitié avant d'y plonger Zelena qui se mit à pousser des cris de joie.

« Tu aimes vraiment ça n'est-ce pas ? » sourit-elle en la maintenant fermement, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée car sa sœur devenait glissante comme un verre de terre une fois dans l'eau.

Regina joua quelques minutes avec elle, puis lorsque l'eau commença doucement à refroidir, la lava soigneusement avant de la sortir, la faisant grogner de mécontentement. En riant, elle l'enveloppa dans la serviette puis la jeune fille la ramena dans la salle, et après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien sèche, elle la rhabilla avec une petite salopette jaune soleil et un body à manche longue bleu ciel à sa taille.

« Regarde, ton parc est fini… » murmura Regina en l'y portant avant de l'y allonger.

Zelena la regarda avec étonnement, puis tourna la tête pour regarder autour d'elle comme pour découvrir son nouvel environnement. Regina avait choisi des couvertures aux couleurs gaies et attractives, et Zelena sembla aimer parce qu'elle gazouilla joyeusement en tentant d'attraper les grosses fleurs qui ornaient un des oreillers, la faisant doucement rire. Tendant le bras, Regina tira à elle une des caisses qu'elle avait reconvertie en coffre à jouet, et mit près d'elle un hochet et quelques autres jouets. Eux aussi étaient en bois, et de toute évidence fait à la main. Quand Regina voyait ces jouets, fabriqués patiemment, elle imaginait un père aimant passant des heures dans son atelier pour les fabriquer afin de faire la joie de ses filles.

Mais cela était tellement éloigné de l'image des parents sans cœur qui avaient enfermés leurs filles dans cette cave qu'elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait eu deux familles vivant dans ce qui avait dû être une ferme. Pendant quelques minutes, elle la regarda jouer, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine que sa précieuse petite sœur était en parfaite sécurité, elle regagna la salle de bain, utilisant l'eau du bain pour laver les habits de Zelena. Même si sa sœur ne se salissait pas encore comme pouvait le faire le petit Léo, ses vêtements avaient tout de même besoin d'être lavé, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la transpiration. Regina ignorait si c'était le cas de tous les bébés, mais sa petite sœur transpirait énormément, et il lui arrivait de la changer plusieurs fois par jour de peur qu'elle ne tombe malade en portant des vêtements mouillés.

« Maintenant que Zelena est à l'abri dans son parc, je vais pouvoir étudier un peu… » lança Regina en tirant le parc dans la chambre.

Pour pouvoir le transporter facilement, elle avait vissé sur chaque côté deux poignées en acier trouvé sur un meuble cassé dans le petit placard. Le meuble avait fini en bois pour le poêle et elle avait récupéré ce qui pouvait l'être. Par exemple, les deux grandes planches avaient trouvé leur place au-dessus du four, et elle y avait rangé tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans les placards. Et à coups de marteau, elle avait réduit le reste en petits morceaux qui étaient allé grossir sa réserve de bois. Elle avait eu mal aux bras durant plusieurs jours après ça, mais ça en avait valu la peine.

« J'ai l'impression que ce moyen de transport te plaît… » commenta-t-elle en reposant avec précaution le parc au sol.

Allongée sur son coussin, Zelena battait des bras et des jambes en riant, faisant gonfler son cœur de bonheur. Malgré les circonstances, Zelena était heureuse et pleine de joie de vivre, et c'était là sa plus belle réussite. S'assurant une dernière fois qu'elle ne risquait pas de se blesser, la jolie brune alla s'asseoir devant son bureau et ouvrit un manuel d'histoire. Durant un long moment, elle travailla, et ce furent les gargouillis de son estomac qui mirent un terme à ses révisions.

« Je me demande quelle heure il peut bien être… » murmura-t-elle en se levant.

En grimaçant, elle s'étira, la nuque endolorie par la position penchée qu'elle avait adoptée. Faisant quelques pas, elle constata que Zelena s'était endormie en serrant un hochet dans sa petite main, et elle décida de la laisser là où elle était, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la réveiller de méchante humeur, et d'aller préparer le repas. Elle commença par faire son biberon, le laissant dans la casserole d'eau, puis elle décida de se préparer du poisson à la provençale avec du riz. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour ça, et elle pourrait en faire pour plusieurs jours. Même si elle n'en mangeait pas à chaque repas, elle pourrait stocker les restes dans le cellier puisqu'avec la théière, elle avait sorti des cartons restées sous l'escaliers une série de boîtes hermétiques.

Heureusement que la mère d'Emma lui avait appris à faire la cuisine, sa propre mère ne jurant que par les plats surgelés et les livraisons à domicile. Si cela se trouvait, elle avait pris un malin plaisir à lui apporter toutes ces choses en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les manger. Ce serait bien son genre.

« Timing impeccable… » s'exclama-t-elle en entendant Zelena s'agiter dans la chambre.

Laissant son repas mijoter doucement et allumant sous son biberon, Regina alla la chercher avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler comme une sirène de pompier. Elle était petite mais elle avait de sacrés poumons et pouvait faire plus de bruits qu'un troupeau de mustang au galop. Attrapant son biberon au vol, elle éteignit sous la casserole et s'assurant que le lait était à la bonne température, le lui donna, humant avec délice la bonne odeur qui s'élevait lentement dans la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle allait faire un repas digne de ce nom, et elle le savourait à l'avance, l'eau à la bouche.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop barbé.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, même si en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre, je lis tous vos messages et cela me fais toujours plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle notification.**

 **Bonne fin de soirée, bises :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Oui je sais, j'ai un jour de retard, mais allez savoir pourquoi je me croyais samedi hier... Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir un "week-end" de deux jours en plein milieu de la semaine ! Encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, cela me touche beaucoup, et je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, qu'il s'agisse des POV d'Emma ou de ceux de Regina.**

 **Je vais répondre ici et pèle-mêle à ce qui m'a le plus interpelée dans vos différents messages : Pourquoi Emma est-elle toujours orpheline dans les fictions ? Probablement parce que c'est quelque chose qui a une grande importance dans la série et qui a prédéfini la personnalité d'Emma. Enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, après tous le monde n'est pas obligé de voir les choses de la même façon...**

 **Pour ce qui est de la chronologie, j'espère que vous ne vous y perdez pas trop. Regina a été enlevée en septembre 2016, donc cela fera effectivement pratiquement un an. Quant à Zelena, elle est arrivée en avril 2017 et avait déjà 3 mois.**

 **Bon allez, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture et on se retrouve plus tard!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 _Août 2017 :_

Assise à la terrasse du Granny's, Emma buvait tranquillement un milkshake à la vanille, les restes d'un hamburger dans son assiette, et un sourire étira ses lèvres en imaginant les commentaires que Regina aurait fait en la voyant dévorer son repas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui manquer. Après un nouveau mois à attendre sans que rien ne se produise, Emma n'en pouvait plus de cette incertitude permanente qui la détruisait à petit feu. Elle allait devenir folle à attendre un miracle. Un jour son père lui avait dit que les miracles arrivaient parce que les hommes les rendaient possibles, et elle allait donc créer son propre miracle.

« J'ai laissé plus de temps qu'il n'en faut à la police » grogna-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Elle savait que l'agent Lucas se démenait pour essayer de réunir des indices fiables pour retrouver la trace de Cora, mais chaque fois qu'elle remontait une piste, celle-ci débouchait inévitablement dans un cul de sac, ce qui avait amené la police à comprendre que Cora avait prémédité l'enlèvement de sa fille, et surtout, qu'elle devait avoir des complices qui l'aidaient à passer sous le radar policier. Et Emma en avait vraiment assez de passer de l'espoir à la désillusion après chaque visite de l'agent Lucas.

« Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais, et ça n'a servi à rien. C'est à moi d'agir à présent... » grogna-t-elle en laissant son regard errer sur la rue.

Après l'entraînement de Grâce, débuté un mois plus tôt, Emma avait pris l'habitude de venir au Granny's. Elle s'asseyait toujours à la même place, la table que Regina et elle prenaient d'assaut depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites, et commandait soit une simple boisson, soit un repas complet, cela dépendait des jours. Et si les gens avaient l'impression qu'elle commençait doucement à tourner la page et à renouer avec sa vie, il n'en était rien. Si Regina et elle avaient jeté leur dévolu sur cette table précisément, c'était parce qu'elle leur permettait une vue imprenable sur la rue principale, pouvant espionner les habitants sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

« D'ici, j'ai une vue privilégiée sur la boutique de Gold… » commenta-t-elle avec un rictus satisfait.

Depuis un mois, elle l'espionnait, enregistrant ses habitudes, établissant sa routine quotidienne. Elle savait donc à quelle heure précisément il arrivait à la boutique le matin, à quels moments de la journée il la quittait et pour combien de temps, s'il retournait chez lui ou pas. Elle savait également qui il voyait et pourquoi, et surtout, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'ouvrait jamais son courrier dans sa boutique. Il le rangeait dans sa mallette et attendait d'être chez lui le soir venu pour lire son courrier.

« Si ce n'est pas le comportement de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à cacher, je veux bien être pendue… » grogna-t-elle sans quitter du regard la boutique de Gold.

S'il s'en tenait à son planning, il allait bientôt fermer boutique et rentrer chez lui à pieds, jetant des regards méprisant aux gens qu'il croiserait, et menaçant les enfants qui se moqueraient de lui de sa canne, en pestant contre le laxisme des parents qui feraient bien d'en revenir aux châtiments corporels avec des délinquants pareils. Et en effet, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, réglé comme du papier à musique, Gold apparut, verrouilla la porte de sa boutique et prit le chemin de sa maison. Emma le laissa prendre un peu d'avance, puis tranquillement, se leva pour le suivre.

« Heureusement qu'il habite en ville… » commenta-t-elle en pédalant doucement, prenant tout son temps et donnant l'impression de ne pas être pressée de rentrer chez elle.

Après sa première leçon avec Grâce, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de commencer à espionner Gold suite aux révélations de Killian, elle avait préféré prendre son vélo, plus discret que son cheval. Les premiers jours, elle ne l'avait espionné qu'à sa boutique, jusqu'au jour où la lettre de Milah était arrivée. Et en la lisant, Emma avait réalisé qu'elle pourrait espionner l'antiquaire chez lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Gold possédait de nombreux bâtiments dans la ville, dont la maison près de la sienne, demeure qui était inhabitée. Milah lui avait expliqué que cette maison avait appartenue à ses grands-parents maternels qui l'avait léguée à leur fille à leur mort, et que Belle l'avait à son tour léguée à sa fille.

« Grâce à Milah, je peux espionner le vieux fou sans me faire repérer » sourit-elle en dépassant la maison de Gold sans même y jeter un regard.

Tournant au coin de la rue, elle freina devant le portail de la maison de son amie, et veillant à ne pas être vue, ne voulant pas voir son père débarquer, avertit par un voisin du fait qu'elle pénétrait sur une propriété privée sans autorisation. Même si elle avait celle de Milah, son père la gronderait tout de même. Sans faire de bruits, elle entra dans la maison et grimpa sans perdre une minute à l'étage, rejoignant une chambre qui paraissait habitée, et pour cause, Killian lui avait appris que c'était dans cette chambre que Milah et lui se retrouvaient secrètement avant que Gold n'apprenne leur relation et n'envoie Milah à Las Vegas. Il lui avait également appris que Milah y avait apporté son télescope afin de surveiller la maison de son père et s'assurer qu'il ne lui prenait pas l'envie de venir dans l'ancienne maison de sa femme décédée.

« Et avec ce télescope, j'ai vraiment une vue imprenable sur le bureau et le salon de ce cher Gold » souffla-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Les yeux rivés à la longue-vue, Emma broncha à peine en entendant des pas dans son dos. Killian avait tenu leurs amis informés de ce qu'ils faisaient, et chacun leur tour, ils venaient lui tenir compagnie, s'assurant ainsi que Gold ne découvrait pas qu'Emma l'espionnait et ne décide de la faire disparaître à son tour.

« Quelque chose de nouveau ? » voulut savoir Ashley en venant la rejoindre, veillant à ce que personne ne puisse la voir depuis la rue, même si c'était peu probable, ils étaient toujours extrêmement prudents.

« Il a reçu une lettre qui semble le fasciner… » marmonna Emma en se tendant « Même couleur d'enveloppe que les semaines précédentes » ajouta-t-elle en se redressant pour regarder son amie.

« Donc ces lettres viennent bien de la même personne, une personne qui compte énormément pour Gold » en déduisit Ashley, une étincelle s'allumant dans son regard.

« Nous savons qu'il ne s'agit pas de Milah qui n'écrit jamais à son père, trop en colère contre lui pour cela… » continua Emma avant de reprendre « Et à part Cora, Gold n'aime personne… »

« Tu as raison, il y a de fortes chances pour que ces lettres proviennent de Cora » acquiesça Ashley qui en était arrivée à la même conclusion.

« Et puis si c'était du courrier sans importance, il jetterait ces lettres comme il le fait du reste, mais au lieu de cela, il les range soigneusement dans ce coffret qu'il dissimule ensuite derrière les livres de sa bibliothèque » renchérit Emma, certaine qu'ils avaient enfin une piste.

« Nous devons mettre la main sur ces lettres. Si elles viennent de Cora, elles nous apprendront peut-être où la trouver » affirma Ashley avec un sourire d'anticipation.

« Ce serait trop beau qu'elle lui dise où elle retient Regina, mais si au moins nous pouvions savoir où cette vieille peau se planque, nous pourrions la surveiller, et elle finira par nous conduire jusqu'à Regina » lança Emma en recommençant à surveiller Gold.

Ashley ne releva pas le fait qu'Emma parlait comme si c'était elle qui suivrait la piste de Cora, parce qu'elle savait que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne la ferait changer d'avis. C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient tous eu avec la jeune fille, et chaque fois, Emma n'avait rien voulu entendre. Pour elle, la police avait eu sa chance, mais cela faisait près de huit mois que Regina avait disparue, et pour Emma, ils avaient échoué et perdu sa confiance. Combien de fois avaient-ils entendu les journaux, ou même le père d'Emma, dire que dans le cas d'un enlèvement d'enfant, les premières 24 heures étaient cruciales, et qu'ensuite, plus le temps passait, plus les chances de retrouver le disparu vivant étaient minces.

« Gold a-t-il fait quelque chose de suspect aujourd'hui ? » préféra-t-elle demander.

De toute façon, si jamais ils venaient effectivement à apprendre où Cora se cachait, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour que ce soit Killian qui accompagne l'adolescente. Il était évidemment hors de question qu'ils la laissent traverser seule le pays, et Killian partait souvent pour retrouver Milah, donc personne ne s'étonnerait qu'il veuille y aller. Quant à Emma, au vu de sa relation fraternelle avec Milah, expliquer pourquoi elle voudrait l'accompagner ne serait pas difficile. Ils étaient même certains que la volonté d'Emma de s'éloigner un peu de Storybrooke serait bien reçue de ses parents qui y verraient très certainement le signe que leur fille tentait de sortir la tête de l'eau et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, même s'ils savaient que jamais elle ne renoncerait à retrouver Regina.

« A part s'amuser à arracher et déchirer les avis de disparition de Regina, il a suivi sa routine habituelle » grogna férocement Emma, ulcérée par l'attitude du vieil antiquaire.

« Je ne comprends pas que les policiers ne l'interrogent pas sur son attitude. Qui a part une personne qui a quelque chose à se reprocher et donc à cacher agirait de la sorte ? » s'exclama Ashley incrédule.

« Papa dit que c'est ce que l'on appelle la présomption d'innocence, et que l'on ne peut pas arrêter une personne sur des convictions personnelles » râla Emma qui trouvait que le système judiciaire avait de sacrées failles dont Gold se servait allègrement pour s'en tirer en toutes impunités.

« Que fait-il à présent ? » voulut savoir Ashley tout en surveillant l'heure.

Elle savait que si elle la laissait faire, Emma pourrait rester des heures à surveiller Gold, oubliant tout le reste. C'était déjà arrivé, et elle avait fini par s'endormir dans le fauteuil, face à la fenêtre, rendant ses parents fous d'inquiétudes, imaginant aussitôt que le pire était arrivé. Emma s'était excusée, prétextant s'être endormie dans la chambre de Regina, ce qui avait calmé ses parents, sachant que leur fille passait souvent des heures dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Après cela, ils avaient décidé de venir la rejoindre à tour de rôle afin d'éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise, et ils veillaient à ramener Emma chez elle avant l'heure du dîner.

« Il écrit dans son journal intime on dirait… » répondit distraitement Emma des yeux.

« Un journal intime ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » s'étonna Ashley avec curiosité.

« C'est un petit cahier en cuir noir qu'il dissimule parmi les livres de sa bibliothèque… » lui apprit Emma en vérifiant qu'il remettait le petit calpin exactement au même endroit que les autres fois.

Les lettres, si elles venaient bien de Cora lui seraient d'une aide précieuse, mais Emma sentait que ce carnet le serait également. Bien sûr elle n'aurait pas le temps de les lire sur place, mais elle prendrait des photos avec son smartphone et pourrait les lire tranquillement dans sa chambre plus tard.

« Nous connaissons suffisamment ses habitudes à présent. Il est temps de passer à l'action et de mettre la main sur ces lettres ! » affirma-t-elle en se redressant après que Gold soit sorti du salon.

« Demain, nous irons tous faire une balade à cheval pour mettre au point notre plan d'attaque et être sûrs de ne rien avoir laissé de côté » lui proposa Ashley en la suivant dans les escaliers.

« D'accord. Prince m'en veut un peu de le délaisser pour monter Rocinante… » grimaça Emma, se sentant légèrement coupable.

S'occuper d'un cheval demandait beaucoup de temps, alors deux, elle n'y arrivait plus et avait donc demandé à son père si un de leurs garçons d'écurie pouvait prendre soin de Prince à sa place, puisque Rocinante ne laissait personne d'autre qu'elle l'approcher. Même elle avait eu du mal à gagner la confiance du mustang sauvage de sa meilleure amie les premiers jours de la disparition de la jeune fille, et elle craignait que si quelqu'un d'inconnu s'approchait de lui, Rocinante ne s'enfuit. Et si cela arrivait, Emma savait que Regina serait inconsolable lorsqu'elle reviendrait et ne le trouverait pas.

« Il est un peu jaloux, ça lui passera » la rassura Ashley en rangeant le vélo d'Emma dans son coffre.

« Qui sera là demain ? » voulut savoir Emma quand elles se furent éloignées de la maison de Milah.

« Killian évidemment, Sean, Auguste, Ingrid et Mickaël, Elsa et Merida, et Neal… » énuméra Ashley, étonnée par la question.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que Neal soit là… » marmonna Emma en se crispant légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Ashley, alertée par l'attitude hostile et renfermée de l'adolescente.

« Il est venu me voir chez moi il y a quelques jours. Il voulait qu'on aille manger une glace chez Granny's. Au début je pensais qu'il parlait de nous tous, et j'ai accepté, mais quand j'ai demandé si le reste du groupe nous rejoindrait là-bas, il s'est mis en colère… » commença à raconter Emma en secouant la tête.

« Et ensuite ? » voulut savoir Ashley en espérant que Neal n'avait rien fait de stupide.

Ils savaient tous que l'adolescent en pinçait pour Emma et avait toujours été jaloux de sa relation avec Regina. Quand la belle brune avait disparue, Neal s'en était presque réjoui, choquant son frère et ses amis, et il avait affirmé que comme ça, Emma cesserait de ne jurer que par Regina et le verrait enfin, qu'ils auraient une chance de sortir ensemble parce qu'il était sûr qu'Emma était la femme de sa vie. Jusqu'à présent, Killian avait réussi à empêcher son frère de faire l'imbécile et d'ennuyer Emma avec des avances qui seraient forcément repoussées et mal vécues, mais de toute évidence, Neal avait fini par parvenir à ses fins. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir jusqu'où il avait osé aller.

« je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui prenait, s'il s'était disputé avec Killian où l'un d'entre vous… » reprit Emma en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête « Il m'a dit que non, qu'il voulait juste passer du temps avec moi, rien que tous les deux, comme un couple d'amoureux… »

« Oh le crétin… » grogna Ashley en fermant les yeux d'un air désespéré.

« Quand je lui ai fait remarquer que nous n'étions pas un couple et que ça n'arriverait jamais parce que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon-là, il s'est mis encore plus en colère… » continua Emma en frissonnant de nouveau « Il s'est mis à hurler que c'était à cause de Regina, qu'il était content qu'elle ne soit plus là, et qu'il allait me prouver que lui et moi étions fait pour être ensemble… »

« Tout va bien Emma, dis-moi ce qu'il a fait après… » voulut savoir Ashley, à présent aussi tendue que l'adolescente.

« Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a fait tomber par terre. Il m'a empêchée de me relever et s'est mis à m'embrasser en se pressant très fort contre moi… J'ai essayé de m'échapper, mais il a serré très violemment mes poignets et a bloqué mes jambes… » frissonna Emma en laissant échapper des larmes de peur rétrospective.

« Mon dieu… Est-ce que… » s'alarma Ashley, en imaginant le pire.

« Heureusement nous étions dans les écuries, et les chevaux se sont mis à hennir très fort, ce qui a attiré papa… » souffla Emma en tremblant violemment « Quand il a vu ce qu'il se passait, papa à relevé Neal, et m'a regardé avec un mélange de déception et de colère, mais en voyant mes larmes et ma chemise déchirée, il a compris que Neal avait agis sans mon consentement… » murmura faiblement Emma.

« Quand est-ce arrivé Emma ? » voulut savoir Ashley, étonnée de ne pas en avoir entendu parler, et surtout que Killian n'en ait rien dit.

« Avant-hier… Papa a conduit Neal au poste et a appelé ses parents… Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir Ashley, pas après ce qu'il a essayé de faire… » sanglota Emma en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« D'accord ma puce, nous ne le laisserons plus jamais t'approcher, c'est promis… » la rassura Ashley, le visage fermé en songeant à ce qui aurait pu arriver si David n'avait pas été dans les parages.

Un mouvement devant la voiture attira son attention, et en relevant la tête, les deux blondes aperçurent Killian qui paraissait dévasté. Emma réagit la première et sortit de la voiture, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Killian avait toujours été comme un frère pour elle, et maintenant, elle avait peur qu'il la rejette à cause de ce que Neal avait fait.

« Emma… Je suis tellement désolé… » souffla Killian, d'une voix brisée.

Les larmes aux yeux, Emma courut se jeter dans ses bras, éclatant une nouvelle fois en sanglots. C'était un cauchemar. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que Neal ait pu faire ça. L'y avait-elle encouragé ? Elle était certaine que non. Comme il le lui avait si justement fait remarquer, d'un ton plein de venin, elle n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour Regina. Non, c'était lui qui s'était fait des films et qui avait un problème.

« Quand mes parents m'ont dit ce qu'il t'avait fait, j'ai été tellement furieux que je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure. Ton père m'a arrêté en disant que ça ne servait à rien… » grogna Killian en berçant Emma contre lui.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Neal ? » demanda Emma, touchée de savoir que Killian s'était immédiatement rangé de son côté.

« Cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'il cause des problèmes à mes parents. Et ma mère est choquée que son fils ait pu faire une telle chose. Ils ont tellement honte… » souffla Killian, le regard flamboyant de colère contre Neal « Ton père a déposé plainte pour agression, Neal affirme que ton chemisier s'est déchiré parce que tu as essayé de te dégager, que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait… »

« C'est vrai. Il me tenait si fort que quand je me suis débattue, le bas de mon chemisier s'est accroché à sa ceinture et s'est déchiré… » concéda Emma qui refusait de mentir et d'aggraver un peu plus les choses.

« D'accord, je le dirais à papa, même si ça n'excuse pas son comportement » souffla Killian, soulagé de savoir que Neal n'avait visiblement pas eu l'intention de violer Emma.

« Il a mal agi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait fait du mal. Je ne veux pas croire que le gentil garçon avec qui j'ai grandi ait pu vouloir me blesser de cette façon » murmura Emma en frémissant violemment, faisant resserrer l'étreinte de Killian dans son dos.

« Nous avons un oncle dans l'armée. Papa va le contacter pour lui demander de s'occuper de Neal, ça devrait lui faire du bien et éloigner Neal de Storybrooke pour un temps » lui apprit Killian qui se doutait bien qu'Emma n'avait aucune envie de croiser son frère à chaque angle de rue ou dans les couloirs du collège.

Emma ne dit rien, ne voulant pas aggraver la peine de son ami, mais elle en était soulagée. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait croiser Neal sans penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait vraiment choisi la pire option pour lui faire part de ses sentiments. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt que Neal s'intéressait à elle de façon romantique. Peut-être qui si elle avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, elle aurait pu éviter que cela ne se produise.

« Emma, tu veux toujours que nous allions en balade demain ? » finit par demander Ashley qui était restée en retrait durant tout ce temps.

« Oui, je ne veux pas que cette histoire m'empêche de partir à la recherche de Regina » clama Emma en se détachant des bras de Killian.

« D'accord. Je préviens les autres ce soir, et nous viendrons te chercher en milieu de matinée » opina Ashley au moment où Mary faisait son apparition.

« Au revoir madame Nolan » sourirent les deux adolescents avant d'embrasser Emma et de monter dans leur voiture respective pour rentrer chez eux.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? » voulut savoir Mary en avisant les yeux rouges de sa fille.

« Ouais… » acquiesça Emma en venant la rejoindre sur le perron « Avec Killian on a parlé de Neal. Il m'a dit que ses parents allaient l'envoyer chez un oncle qui était dans l'armée… » souffla-t-elle avec soulagement.

« C'est une bonne chose. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a fait… » grogna férocement Mary, une lueur de fureur faisant étinceler son regard.

« S'il-te-plait maman, je ne veux pas y repenser… » frissonna Emma qui préférait oublier toute cette histoire.

« Excuse-moi ma chérie » soupira Mary en pinçant les lèvres pour se retenir de toutes nouvelles remarques.

Emma savait que sa mère avait été choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé et essayait de ne pas trop la surprotéger, mais elle ne l'aidait vraiment pas à sans cesse évoquer ce que Neal avait fait. Entre cette agression, et l'enlèvement de Regina, Emma avait de la chance que ses parents n'aient pas décidé de la priver de sortie, ce qui aurait entravé ses projets, et il n'en était pas question, pas alors qu'elle était sur le point d'obtenir enfin des informations sur ce que Cora avait fait à sa chère Eina. Prenant du jus d'orange dans le frigo, elle but à même la bouteille avant de se décider à monter dans sa chambre pour éviter que sa mère ne la relance sur un autre sujet.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Regina… » s'exclama Emma en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Se penchant légèrement, elle tira de sous son lit un coffret en bois que Regina lui avait offert à Noël dernier, et en sortit son journal intime, constatant en l'ouvrant qu'elle l'avait presque totalement rempli. Heureusement pour elle que sa mère en avait acheté une dizaine. C'était déjà le deuxième qu'elle terminait, et si Regina ne revenait pas très vite, elle les remplirait tous…

 _Ma chère Eina,_

 _Te parler à travers ces pages m'est toujours terriblement douloureux, mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas devenir folle de chagrin. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en une semaine que j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir parlé depuis des semaines. Comme tu le sais, je donne à présent des leçons d'équitation à Grâce, et son père me paye entre 600 à 700$ par semaine. J'ai donc réuni près de 2000$ pour partir à ta recherche. Et d'ici à ce que je parte, j'aurais gagné un peu plus d'argent._

 _Rocinante va bien et je m'assure qu'il ne s'enfuie pas pour que tu le retrouves à ton retour. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes et comme tu serais malheureuse s'il décidait de repartir vivre avec les mustangs sauvages. Il me laisse le monter à présent et je pense avoir réussi à gagner sa confiance et son affection, même si votre lien est unique. Je suis la seule autorisée à m'occuper de lui et j'en viens à négliger Prince, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Du coup j'ai demandé à papa qu'un garçon d'écurie prenne soin de mon cheval et le sorte à ma place._

 _Je sais que ce devrait être à moi de le faire, mais entre les cours, les devoirs, les leçons d'équitation, et le temps que je passe à espionner Gold, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper correctement de deux chevaux, et comme Rocinante ne se laisse approcher que par moi contrairement à Prince qui est moins farouche, je m'y suis résignée. Je me ferai pardonner par Prince quand tu seras revenue et que tu pourras de nouveau t'occuper toi-même de ton cheval. Et puis si les situations étaient inversées, je sais que tu en ferais autant pour moi._

 _Je sais que tu dois croire que tu as eu une hallucination en lisant que j'espionnais Gold, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis sûre qu'il sait où tu te trouves, ou au moins où ta mère se cache. Il reçoit des lettres qu'il conserve religieusement, et écris dans un journal qu'il cache pour que personne ne le trouve. En plus, chaque fois qu'il passe devant un poteau sur lequel est accroché un avis de disparition te concernant, il l'arrache et le déchire avant de le jeter à la poubelle. La police ne fait peut-être rien pour te retrouver, mais moi je refuse de rester les bras croisés plus longtemps._

 _Nos amis me sont d'une aide et d'un soutien précieux, et je sais que j'ai de la chance de les avoir. Et cela me rend à la fois heureuse et terriblement triste, parce que je sais qu'où que ta mère te retienne, tu es seule et que tu dois te sentir abandonnée et te demander si nous pensons à toi, si nous t'aimons encore. Et je t'interdis d'en douter Regina Mills. Tu es ma meilleure amie, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde en dehors de ma famille. En fait, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et si je dois retourner ciel et terre pour te retrouver, je le ferai. Jamais je n'abandonnerai et continuerai de te chercher jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau réunies, je t'en fais la promesse._

 _Les gens ne comprennent pas ce lien qui nous unit, mais ça m'est égal. Je ne leur demande pas de comprendre, juste d'accepter que je ne perdrai jamais espoir. Tu es forte, quoi que te fasse subir ta mère, tu t'en relèveras toujours. Et je sais que tu attends que je vienne te chercher, te sauver, et je te promets de le faire, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra. Je sais que certains ont cru que maintenant que tu n'étais plus là, ils pourraient prendre ta place dans mon cœur, mais je te jure qu'ils n'y parviendront pas, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'est aussi merveilleux et parfait que toi à mes yeux._

 _Parmi ces personnes, il y a Neal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, mais avant-hier, il m'a demandé un rendez-vous galant, et quand je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon, il est devenu comme fou. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça, et je dois reconnaître qu'il m'a fait peur. Pourtant tu sais que je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable. C'est toi la trouillarde de notre duo après tout… Il s'est jeté sur moi avec une telle violence qu'il m'a faite tomber par terre. Avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre que tout cela était réel, il m'avait immobilisée en emprisonnant mes poignets dans une poigne de fer et mes jambes étaient bloquées par les siennes._

 _J'ai d'ailleurs des bleus qui attestent de la force qu'il a déployée. Et ensuite, il m'a embrassée sans me demander mon avis, affirmant que lui et moi étions destinés l'un à l'autre et que je devais arrêter de penser à toi. Je me suis débattue comme j'ai pu, et les chevaux ont commencé à s'agiter et à hennir, ce qui a finit par alerter mon père. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où Neal aurait été, mais je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir découvert. Papa était furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il a emmené Neal au poste, et je suis rentrée à la maison avec maman qui elle aussi été furieuse. Pas contre moi, heureusement, mais contre Neal._

 _Tout à l'heure, Killian est venu me dire que papa avait porté plainte pour agression, et que les parents de Neal avaient décidé de l'envoyer vivre chez un de ses oncles qui est dans l'armée et qui devrait réussir à le remettre dans le droit chemin. J'en suis extrêmement soulagée, tu t'en doutes bien. Je crois que je serais heureuse de ne plus jamais recroisé la route de Neal de toute ma vie. Le pauvre Killian avait tellement honte. Il s'est même excusé alors qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, mais tu sais comment il est._

 _Je sais que mes parents sont surpris que je ne sois pas plus traumatisée par ce que Neal a fait, mais en fait, je suis surtout déçue et en colère. Un peu dégoûtée aussi… Et puis je préfère me concentrer sur toi et mes recherches pour te ramener à la maison, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu vas bien et que ta mère ne t'a pas battue avant de t'abandonner dans un trou à rat. Maman dit qu'elle t'a emmenée avec elle uniquement pour faire souffrir ton père, et je pense qu'elle a raison._

 _Mais moi je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait parce qu'elle était jalouse de toi. Tu es tout ce qu'elle ne sera jamais. Ta beauté, ton intelligence et ta perfection (ne roule pas des yeux, tu es tout ça et bien plus encore !) lui renvoyaient ses propres défauts en plein visage, et elle a voulu se venger en te privant de tout ce que tu aimais. Mais je la retrouverai et je l'obligerai à me dire où tu te trouves. Et quand elle l'aura fait, elle pourra croupir en prison pour le restant de ses jours pendant que je te ramènerai chez toi, chez nous. Tu reprendras ta vie, tu finiras brillamment le lycée et entrera en fac de médecine et deviendra le plus grand chirurgien cardiaque de tous les temps._

 _Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que dans cette vie merveilleuse qui t'attends, tu auras toujours une petite place pour moi… Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais le jour viendra où tu tomberas amoureuse et où tu voudras épouser cet homme qui fera battre ton cœur. Vous irez peut-être vivre dans une autre ville, vous serez heureux, et petit à petit, tu m'oublieras… Tant que tu seras heureuse, je le serais pour toi, mais mon cœur sera définitivement brisé ce jour-là…_

 _Et je vais arrêter d'écrire parce que je suis en train de déprimer et que je ne veux pas que tu sois triste lorsque tu liras ces mots…_

 _Reviens-moi vite, c'est tout ce que je te demande,_

 _Ton Emma_

Refermant le carnet dont elle avait noirci les dernières pages, Emma resta quelques longues minutes à fixer son plafond sans vraiment le voir, les yeux embués de larmes. Ce fut finalement l'appel de sa mère pour passer à table qui la tira de ses pensées nébuleuses, et se séchant rapidement les joues, l'adolescente alla rejoindre sa famille.

« Emma, demain je vais faire des courses à Boston, aimerais-tu m'accompagner ? » voulut savoir Mary, désireuse de changer les idées à sa fille.

« Désolée, mais on a prévu de pique-niquer avec les autres demain » lui répondit Emma avec un sourire d'excuse.

« D'accord. Si je n'y vais qu'après-demain, viendras-tu avec moi ? » insista Mary.

David et elle en avaient discuté, et ils se demandaient si envoyer Emma quelques temps à Boston, où vivait le frère jumeau de David, où même à New-York chez ses grands-parents, ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé à l'adolescente, craignant sa réaction, mais ils n'en pouvaient plus de se sentir à ce point impuissant face à la détresse de leur fille.

« Pourquoi pas. Nous pourrions aller dire bonjour à oncle James et tante Jacquie » sourit Emma, ravie de voir son oncle et sa tante.

« C'est ce que je m'étais dit » acquiesça Mary, ravie que sa fille ne se braque pas à cette idée.

Emma avait une bonne raison de vouloir aller à Boston. Elle avait trouvé sur internet l'adresse d'une boutique d'électronique dans laquelle elle pourrait acheter quelques gadgets pour espionner plus facilement Cora. Elle avait pensé y aller avec Ashley ou Killian, mais sa mère lui fournissait l'occasion de s'y rendre sans avoir à inventer une fausse excuse.

« Je vais les prévenir, et comme ce sera le week-end, nous pourrions y passer la nuit de vendredi » proposa Mary avec entrain.

« D'accord » accepta Emma en songeant qu'elle trouverait bien un moment pour s'éclipser et aller acheter ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Mary s'enthousiasmant de cette excursion à Boston, puis une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, Emma remonta dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours et que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite!**

 **Promis, j'essaierai de ne pas oublier de poster dimanche !**

 **Bonne fin de journée à tous et à bientôt :-)**

 **PS : Je relis et finis de corriger le chapitre 5 du Pacte de La Saint-Valentin et je vous le poste avant la fin de la journée !**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et vos MP, je suis vraiment raive de voir que finalement il y a de plus en plus de gens qui apprécient et suivent cette histoire.**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai un peu d'avance pour cette histoire, donc je continuerai à poster un chapitre par semaine pour le moment.**

 **Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédents :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 11** :

 _Août 2017 :_

 _Mon cher journal,_

 _Je m'ennuie. Mes journées sont d'une routine affligeante que rien ne vient perturber. Mes parents sont toujours les seules personnes que je suis autorisée à voir, et il y a bien longtemps que je ne crois plus à leurs mensonges concernant ma maladie. Je le sais parce que, profitant de ce que j'étais seule, je me suis glissée dans le petit réduit où se trouve le générateur, et je me suis postée devant la grille de ventilation. C'est ma seule fenêtre sur l'extérieur._

 _Elle est minuscule, et je ne vois pas grand-chose puisqu'elle se situe au ras du sol, mais le soleil pénètre malgré tout dans la pièce, l'éclairant d'une douce lumière dorée qui me fascine. Et lorsque le soleil a été bien haut dans le ciel, j'ai enlevé la grille, et j'ai tendu le bras dehors. Seuls mes doigts dépassaient, mais j'ai pu sentir la chaleur du soleil les réchauffer. C'était doux et agréable, et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que mes parents étaient des menteurs. Le soleil ne m'avait pas brûlée. Je pouvais sortir, mais pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, ils me l'interdisaient._

 _Père semblait porter un grand intérêt à mes journaux ces derniers temps, et j'avais donc pris l'habitude d'en écrire deux. Celui-ci, ou je consignais mes véritables pensées, et un autre que je lui destinais. J'étais certaine que s'il découvrait ce que je ressentais vraiment, j'en entendrais parler pendant un long moment, et que ma situation déjà peu brillante ne ferait qu'empirer. Et pour qu'il ne le trouve jamais, je le cachais derrière mon lit. J'avais découvert par hasard que la plinthe au sol bougeait, et en tirant dessus, j'avais pu la déplacer, révélant un petit compartiment secret que j'étais la seule à connaître._

 _Mais je sentais que Père se doutait de quelque chose, et je redoutais qu'il finisse par percer mon secret. Quant à Mère, son attitude envers moi était de plus en plus étrange. Elle venait régulièrement me voir pour me parler des tâches qui incombaient à une épouse. Ou voulait-elle en venir ? Ce n'était pas comme si je risquais de me marier un jour. Pas en ayant été enfermée ici toute ma vie. Elle me disait que ce serait mon devoir de chrétienne d'obéir en tout à mon époux, et que je devrais me montrer soumise et respectueuse. Qu'il aurait tous les droits sur moi, et que je devrais me comporter de manière à faire honneur à l'éducation que j'avais reçue._

 _Je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais lu quelques livres sur les mariages arrangés, et mon cœur se serrait à l'idée que c'était là le sort que mes parents me réservaient. Allait-il me vendre contre une somme d'argent confortable ? Etait-ce déjà fait ? Pourtant je n'avais que 13 ans, j'étais trop jeune pour me marier. Mais qui s'en préoccuperait ? Je n'existais pour personne. Même mes frères et sœurs ignoraient que je vivais sous leurs pieds. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre et voir ce que mes parents avaient prévu pour moi, et alors peut-être que je saurais enfin le pourquoi de cette vie d'ermite à laquelle ils m'avaient condamnée…_

Comme chaque fois que Regina lisait de nouvelles pages du journal de Sara Rose, elle resta un long moment les yeux rivés au plafond, réfléchissant à sa vie. Elle savait bien que les parents de la jeune fille n'étaient que des menteurs, elle l'avait tout de suite senti. Sara Rose était en parfaite santé, et ils la gardaient dans cette cave pour la même raison que sa mère l'y avait enfermée. Les punir d'un crime qu'elles n'avaient pas commis et dont ils les rendaient malgré tout responsables.

« Je me demande si ce compartiment dont elle parle est vide puisque ses journaux sont ici… » s'interrogea Regina en sautant à bas du lit.

En courant, ayant besoin de plus de lumière que ce que la lampe au-dessus du lit diffusait, Regina alla chercher une lampe torche, et rampa sous le lit, éclairant le mur pour percer les ténèbres. Lâchant la lampe qui roula sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser, elle tâtonna à la recherche de la plinthe mouvante lorsqu'elle finit par la trouver, non loin du pied du lit. Tirant dessus, elle parvint à l'enlever sans difficulté, et elle retint un léger cri en y découvrant un petit coffret en bois. Le sortant avec précaution, elle remit la plinthe à sa place et s'extirpa de sous le lit, récupérant la lampe torche au passage qu'elle éteignit dans le même mouvement avant de l'abandonner à même le sol. Se rasseyant, les yeux braqués sur ce qui ressemblait fort à une boîte à bijoux, elle hésitait à l'ouvrir.

« Qu'a-t-elle pu y cacher ? » se demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, dévorée par la curiosité.

Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de se décider, Zelena se fit entendre et en soupirant, elle déposa la boîte sur le bureau et alla la chercher. C'était l'heure de son dernier biberon du soir, et ensuite, elle s'endormirait jusqu'au lendemain matin. Enfin si tout allait bien, parce qu'il lui arrivait encore parfois de se réveiller en pleine nuit, bien décidée à rester éveillée, et dans ces moments-là, Regina devait donc elle aussi rester debout, qu'elle en ait envie ou pas. D'ailleurs, elle était certaine que c'était en partie pour s'éviter ce genre de désagrément que sa mère avait laissé Zelena avec elle.

Comme à son habitude, Regina la berça en chantonnant une berceuse, et Zelena s'endormit rapidement, le ventre plein et les fesses propres. La gardant quelques instants dans ses bras, s'assurant ainsi que sa petite sœur était bien profondément endormie, Regina repensa au journal intime de Sara Rose et à ce qu'elle avait lu jusqu'à présent. Finalement, certaine que Zelena ne se réveillerait plus, elle alla la déposer dans son berceau, la borda soigneusement et alluma la petite veilleuse.

« Bonne nuit petit ange, que tes rêves soient doux… » murmura-t-elle doucement en déposant un baiser sur le front de Zelena avant de ressortir de la chambre.

Revenant dans la salle, Regina tourna et retourna ce qu'elle savait de la vie de Sara Rose dans sa tête. Et instinctivement, son regard se porta vers l'atelier, songeant à ce que l'adolescente avait dit au sujet de la grille de ventilation. Tant qu'elle avait été une petite fille, ses parents n'avaient pas dû se méfier, mais en grandissant, Sara Rose avait pu l'atteindre, et ils avaient dû comprendre que la jeune fille pouvait vérifier la véracité de leurs propos.

« Son père a dû découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait… » réfléchi-t-elle pensivement.

Sinon comment expliquer l'apparition de ce bosquet pile devant la ventilation, et qui bloquait aussi efficacement qu'un volet les rayons du soleil ? Regina savait ce que Sara Rose avait ressenti en expérimentant pour la première fois la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Elle-même l'avait vécu chaque fois que, montant à cheval, elle rejetait la tête en arrière et tournait son visage vers le ciel. Et la seule chose qui apportait un peu de bonheur à cette pauvre enfant lui avait été retiré.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de devoir conjugal ? » marmonna Regina en frissonnant d'angoisse pour Sara Rose.

Ses parents avaient-ils osé la vendre comme Sara Rose le craignait ? Et a qui dans ce cas ? Quel homme avait été assez monstrueux pour accepter d'acheter une enfant sans défense ? Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait que 13 ans, le même âge que Regina, et était bien trop jeune pour être mariée. Autant qu'elle le sache, même dans les années 90, les mariages forcés étaient interdits. Et plus encore la vente d'enfants. Sara Rose avait-elle été enfermée dans cette cave pour se retrouver ensuite propulsée dans un trafic pédophile ? Regina en avait entendu parler aux informations, et cela l'avait toujours terrifiée, surtout lorsque la journaliste avait dit que bien souvent, les enfants qui se retrouvaient vendus comme de vulgaires marchandises étaient des enfants enlevés à leurs familles pendant qu'ils jouaient au parc, ou bien dans les centres commerciaux. Parfois même à la sortie de l'école ou lorsqu'ils jouaient devant chez eux.

Cela lui avait tellement fait peur que, durant plusieurs semaines, elle avait refusé de remettre les pieds dans un centre commercial, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma qui détestait ça. Cette peur avait fini par lui passer, même si elle se montrait toujours prudente, surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouvait au milieu de parfaits étrangers, mais son père lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait jamais laisser la peur diriger sa vie. Tout ça pour finalement être enlevée par sa mère et séquestrée comme tous ces enfants. Voilà une chose dont la journaliste n'avait pas parlé. Combien d'enfants comme elle étaient ainsi enfermés, tenus loin du monde sans aucune raison valable ?

Non contente d'être devenue une enfant kidnappée, voilà que par-dessus le marché, elle vivait dans la chambre d'une enfant qui avait subi le même sort, et qui en prime avait peut-être fait l'atroce expérience d'un commerce sexuel. Regina pouvait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir à craindre ce genre de perversion de la part de sa mère. Du moins pas directement. Mais l'adolescente préférait ne pas penser à cette éventualité et se concentrer sur l'histoire de Sara Rose.

« Peut-être qu'elle a laissé des indices dans son coffret… » supposa-t-elle en allant dans la chambre pour le récupérer.

Préférant revenir dans la salle pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de Zelena, de plus en plus léger à mesure que la fillette grandissait, Regina s'assit sur une chaise et posa la petite boîte sur la table. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et la jeune fille se demanda qui avait pu la lui offrir. Ses parents ? Ou son « mari » ? L'avait-il couverte de cadeaux pour adoucir l'horreur de ce qu'il lui faisait endurer ? Avec lenteur, Regina souleva le couvercle, sursautant légèrement lorsqu'une douce mélodie emplie l'air.

« Somewhere over the rainbow… » reconnut-elle alors que la musique raisonnait dans la pièce.

Une chanson qui parlait d'espoir et de liberté. Décidément, ces gens avaient un curieux sens de l'humour. Ou alors ils étaient encore plus cruels que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La première chose que Regina vit furent deux petites bourses en velours dont elle s'empara avec délicatesse de peur d'abimer ce qu'il s'y trouvait. La première contenait une parure complète de perles roses.

« Il est magnifique… » souffla-t-elle avec émerveillement en caressant du bout des doigts le collier qui miroitait doucement à la lueur de la lampe.

La seconde bourse contenait un pendentif en forme de cœur finement ciselé. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit deux photos. Celle d'une belle jeune fille, qui lui ressemblait de manière troublante, ce qui la perturba légèrement, et d'un adolescent un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Tous deux souriaient, et elle comprit sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, que l'adolescente était Sara Rose. Leur ressemblance n'était pas le fruit du hasard, et elle se demanda si elles pouvaient être parentes, même si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Mais était-ce si surprenant ? Avec l'existence qu'elle avait eue, ses parents avaient dû veiller à ce que personne dans leur entourage ne connaisse l'existence de la jeune fille.

Fascinée, Regina observa longuement le visage de l'adolescente, notant quelques différences avec le sien. Mais ce qui la troubla le plus avec cette photo, c'était que Sara Rose y avait l'air heureuse. Jamais, en la voyant ainsi, le regard brillant de joie de vivre et avec ce lumineux sourire, quiconque aurait pu deviner qu'elle vivait dans la cave de la maison de ses parents sans jamais avoir le droit d'en sortir. Décidément, plus Regina en apprenait sur cette adolescente d'un autre temps, plus elle était intriguée et avait envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un roman policier particulièrement captivant, sauf qu'elle était en train de le vivre. En fait, elle était devenue l'héroïne qui tentait de percer les mystères qui entouraient la vie de Sara Rose pour réussir à se tirer elle-même d'affaire.

Secouant la tête, elle reporta son regard sur les photos, se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce jeune garçon. Lui aussi était souriant et plein de vie, mais rien dans les écrits de Sara Rose ne lui donnaient le moindre indice sur son identité. Son frère peut-être, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas ça. Ce serait bien trop simple. Remettant cette énigme à plus tard, Regina rangea soigneusement les bijoux dans leurs bourses avant de soulever le tiroir, révélant un second compartiment tapissé de velours.

« Des papiers… » murmura-t-elle en s'emparant des feuillets scrupuleusement pliés.

Ils avaient été placés dans un petit sac en plastique, comme pour les conserver, et avec fébrilité, elle les déplia, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'ils contenaient. Ce devait être important pour qu'elle les ait cachés dans sa boîte à bijoux.

« Sara Rose Carter… » déchiffra-t-elle en lisant l'extrait d'acte de naissance de son amie d'un autre temps.

Et un cri d'incrédulité lui échappa, même si elle voyait son pressentiment concernant leur lien de parenté se confirmer. Carter. C'était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Alors Sara Rose et elle étaient bel et bien parentes. Pas étonnant qu'elles se ressemblent de façon saisissante, à croire qu'elles étaient sœurs. Et à 30 ans d'écart, elles avaient été condamnées au même destin. Les mains tremblantes, Regina étudia le second papier, et un sentiment d'horreur la fit frissonner.

« Sara Rose Carter, épouse de Joshua Samuel Carter… » lut-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Son frère. C'était bien son frère sur la photo, et c'était avec lui que ses parents l'avaient mariée de force. Quelle horreur. Ce certificat de mariage avait l'air authentique, mais Regina s'interrogeait malgré tout. Comment un juge avait pu laisser faire une telle chose ? D'autant que Sara Rose n'avait probablement pas quitté une seule seconde sa prison. Prise d'une nausée subite, Regina se força cependant à regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autres dans ce coffre à bijoux.

« Des lettres… » s'étonna-t-elle en les sortant avec précaution.

 _Ma chère Sara Rose,_

 _Je sais que cette lettre risque de te surprendre puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais puisque nos parents en ont décidé ainsi, je vais tenir une place importante dans ta vie, tout comme toi dans la mienne. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être si nous correspondions avant de faire connaissance, cela nous paraîtrait un peu moins étrange._

 _J'ai quinze ans, et je vis avec mes parents dans une maison assez semblable à celle dans laquelle tu as grandi. Et comme toi, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir car le soleil pourrait m'être fatal. Alors je passe ma vie entre les murs du grenier de la maison qui a été aménagé dans ce but. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien et ai reçu une excellente éducation, mais parfois je me surprends à rêver de liberté et de grands espaces verts. Je suppose que tu sais ce dont je parle._

 _En dehors de mes parents, je ne vois jamais personne. Pas même mes deux frères et ma soeur qui eux ont la chance de mener une existence normale. Mes seuls moments d'évasion résident dans mes lectures. Je m'identifie alors aux personnages, et je deviens pirate, policier, aventurier… Comme tu l'auras compris, j'adore lire. Et toi, aimes-tu ça ? J'aime aussi beaucoup jouer du violon et j'espère avoir bientôt l'occasion d'en jouer pour toi. Ta mère m'a dit que tu pratiquais le piano, peut-être serais-tu d'accord pour que nous interprétions quelques morceaux en duo._

 _Voilà, je sais que cette première lettre est courte, mais je ne veux pas t'assommer d'informations à mon sujet, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de la question. Je n'ai pas une existence très passionnante. Malgré tout, j'espère que tu accepteras de devenir mon amie et que tu répondras rapidement à mon courrier._

 _Affectueusement, Joshua_

« Ce n'est pas son frère finalement… » conclut-elle avec une surprise teintée de soulagement.

Peut-être que le fait qu'ils aient porté le même nom de famille n'ait été qu'une amusante coïncidence. A moins qu'ils ne soient des parents éloignés. Après tout, même si cela ne se faisait plus trop, son père lui avait dit que dans certaines vieilles familles, les mariages entre cousins germains étaient tolérés. En tout cas, ce garçon semblait mener la même existence de reclus que Sara Rose et paraissait gentil. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'enfin avoir une amie, et peut-être qu'ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Emma se moquerait d'elle et de son côté fleur bleue en cet instant, mais pour le bien de Sara Rose, elle espérait vraiment que cela s'était passé ainsi.

Parce que si Joshua et Sara Rose étaient tombés amoureux, alors ce mariage forcé s'était transformé en un beau cadeau, et ensemble, leur vie avait tout de suite due paraître bien plus supportable. Et l'idée que le berceau ait pu accueillir leur fille lui traversa l'esprit. C'était très probablement le cas, et plus que jamais, elle eut envie d'en lire plus sur eux afin de savoir si elle avait vu juste ou pas. Parce que si c'était le cas, elle était curieuse de savoir quel âge avait Sara Rose lorsqu'elle était devenue maman. Et si sa fille avait dû vivre elle aussi dans la cave, interdite de voir le soleil, exactement comme Zelena songea-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Je lirais bien une autre lettre ce soir… » soupira-t-elle en préférant éviter de penser à quel point les points communs entre leurs deux vies s'accumulaient, et en observant avec envie le tas qui semblait la narguer.

Mais elle avait sommeil, et si elle se couchait trop tard, elle le regretterait demain lorsque Zelena la tirerait des bras de Morphée pour réclamer sa pitance. Et puis elle avait tout le temps de reprendre sa lecture. Les rangeant soigneusement, elle se leva, et avant d'éteindre les lampes, traça une croix sur la case d'aujourd'hui dans le calendrier, constatant que le mois d'août touchait à sa fin. La lampe torche à la main, elle regagna donc la chambre, s'assura que Zelena n'avait besoin de rien, puis alla s'allonger, non sans adresser une prière au Ciel.

« Si tu as le temps, essaie de faire en sorte que nous ne restions pas dans cette cave toute notre vie » murmura-t-elle avant d'éteindre la lampe et de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle se leva selon la même routine journalière et vaqua rapidement à ses obligations. Une fois que Zelena fut confortablement installée dans son parc, elle s'assit dans la causeuse qu'elle avait apportée dans la salle afin de lire plus confortablement que sur les chaises usagées qui entouraient la table, et recommença à lire le journal de Sara Rose, impatiente de savoir ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en recevant la lettre de Joshua.

 _Mon cher journal,_

 _Ce matin, Mère est venue pour m'annoncer que j'avais reçu une lettre de mon fiancé et qu'elle repasserait cet après-midi pour chercher ma réponse. J'ai été tellement sonnée d'apprendre que j'étais fiancée à un parfait étranger que je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre. J'avais donc eu raison de trouver étrange que Mère me parle de mariage et de mon rôle d'épouse. Enfin pour le moment je n'étais que fiancée, et je n'osai pas demander quand aurait lieu le mariage de peur de la réponse qu'elle pourrait me faire._

 _Durant un long moment, je suis restée à fixer cette enveloppe avec crainte, comme si un malheur s'abattrait sur moi si j'y touchais. Finalement, en me moquant de moi-même, j'avais fini par l'ouvrir, et j'avais été agréablement surprise par son contenu. Il s'appelait Joshua et avait 2 ans de plus que moi. Il paraissait gentil, et nous avions de nombreux goûts communs. Mais surtout, il vivait dans un grenier, et comme moi, n'en sortait jamais._

 _Il me disait être atteint de la même maladie que moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il était réellement malade, ou bien si comme avec moi, ses parents lui avaient menti. Sa lettre n'ayant pas été ouverte, j'espérai que la mienne ne le serait pas non plus, et je m'empressai de lui répondre. Il ne semblait rien attendre de moi en dehors de mon amitié, et j'étais toute prête à la lui accorder. Cela me ferait du bien d'avoir un ami qui ne soit pas de papier et à qui je pourrais me confier sans crainte d'être jugée._

 _Je lui parlai donc de mes rêves et de mes espoirs, trouvant du réconfort à savoir qu'il les comprenait et les partageait. Je terminai ma lettre en lui demandant de me répondre rapidement, puis je la glissai dans une enveloppe que je scellai minutieusement. Lorsque Mère revint, je lui tendis ma réponse, et je vis un éclair de colère traverser son regard, et je compris qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir lire mon courrier avant de le faire parvenir à mon correspondant. Et bien tant pis pour elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lise ce qui ne la concernait pas._

 _Papa et elle avaient peut-être décidé de l'existence que je menais, mais ils ne contrôlaient pas mes pensées et mes aspirations, et plus les années s'écoulaient, plus je ne désirais plus qu'une chose. Trouver le moyen de m'échapper d'ici. Et peut-être qu'avec Joshua, nous y parviendrions. Oui, peut-être que lui aussi cherchait à échapper à cette vie sans avenir, et qu'ensemble, nous y réussirions…_

« J'espère qu'ils ont réussis… » pria-t-elle en refermant le journal.

Regina ignorait l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais il était temps pour elle d'étudier un peu, considérant qu'elle avait assez lambiné pour la matinée. Si elle s'écoutait, elle poursuivrait sa captivante lecture, mais elle ne devait pas négliger ses études pour autant, surtout qu'ici, elle n'avait personne en dehors de sa conscience pour la rappeler à l'ordre. C'était à elle de se montrer responsable et rigoureuse dans sa volonté de poursuivre ses études envers et contre tous. Elle continuerait de lire ce soir, avant d'aller se coucher. Cette lecture en valant bien une autre. De toute façon, ces lettres ne s'envoleraient pas dans la journée, et elle avait donc tous son temps pour les lire. Les rangeant à l'abri du petit coffre en bois, elle alla chercher ses livres, et se mit au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'arrêta pour faire manger Zelena et se faire réchauffer un peu de poisson à la provençale, puis recommença à faire des exercices de mathématiques.

« Heureusement que j'aime cette matière… » souffla-t-elle en terminant un exercice un peu plus difficile que ce à quoi elle était habituée, ce qui la rendit particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi malgré tout à le résoudre.

Elle en avait fait deux pages, apprenant les leçons qui les accompagnaient et les mettant ensuite en application afin de bien assimiler ses nouvelles connaissances, et elle estima donc que c'était plus que suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Elle referma donc ses livres et alla les ranger dans la chambre avant de revenir, son journal à la main. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait rien écrit dedans, et elle avait besoin de mettre ses pensées par écrit.

 _Ma très chère Swan,_

 _Si tu avais été avec moi, tu aurais passé l'après-midi à pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme en regrettant de ne pas avoir réussi à me convaincre de seller nos chevaux pour une longue balade plutôt que de faire nos devoirs. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour voir l'expression boudeuse de ton visage, et ton regard de chien battu. Je me demande avec qui tu fais tes devoirs maintenant. T'es-tu fait de nouveaux amis ? Une autre fille a-t-elle pris ma place dans ton cœur ? Penses-tu seulement encore à moi, même un peu ?_

 _J'arrête de broyer du noir, sinon je vais encore fondre en larmes. J'ai fait de nouvelles découvertes hier. Tu sais Sara Rose, la jeune fille qui a vécu dans cette cave avant moi, et bien apparemment, nous serions parentes, à croire que c'est une habitude familiale de séquestrer les filles de la famille. En tout cas, elle porte le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, et ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence si c'est dans cette cave que j'ai atterrie. Je ne pense pas que maman sache ce qu'il s'est passé ici trente ans plus tôt, mais cette maison est à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _Je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé le journal intime de Sara Rose n'est-ce pas ? Et bien hier, j'ai découvert autre chose. Derrière une plinthe sous son lit, elle avait caché une boîte à musique dans laquelle elle gardait ses trésors. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'y ai trouvé. Un certificat de MARIAGE ! Tu te rends compte ? Cette fille avait notre âge, et pourtant ses parents l'ont mariée sans lui demander son avis. Avec un garçon de quinze ans qui porte le même nom de famille qu'elle._

 _Au début, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de son frère à cause de ça, mais dans une des lettres qu'il lui a écrites, il dit que lui aussi vit en reclus, ses parents lui interdisant de sortir du grenier de leur maison. Je trouve ça assez terrifiant de savoir qu'il y a peut-être en ce moment-même, d'autres enfants qui comme moi, sont retenus prisonniers sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. Qui le ferait ? Il n'y a qu'à la télé que l'on voit les policiers remuer ciel et terre pour venir en aide aux victimes sans défense. En ce qui me concerne, je sais que mes chances de voir la police se lancer à ma recherche approche du niveau zéro._

 _Zelena se porte à merveille. C'est un bébé plein de vie qui sourit tout le temps. Enfin quand elle ne dort pas, même si l'époque où elle dormait les ¾ du temps est terminée depuis longtemps. Dorénavant, c'est un bébé remuant et enjoué qui profite de la moindre occasion pour me faire tourner en bourrique et rire de moi. J'ai enfin terminé de fabriquer son parc, et j'en suis assez fière. Elle s'y plaît beaucoup, si bien que dans la journée, elle ne veut plus rester dans son berceau. Je ne me sers du transat que pour les repas à présent. Posé sur la table, il est à la bonne hauteur, même si j'aime l'avoir dans mes bras pendant qu'elle mange. Je la berce contre moi en chantonnant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle semble aimer m'entendre chanter._

 _De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une veilleuse ou des jouets musicaux pour elle. En dehors des jouets en bois que j'ai trouvé dans une des caisses sous l'escalier, et des hochets qui se trouvaient dans le berceau, je n'en ai aucun. Cela dit, j'ai le piano de Sara Rose, et Zelena aime que j'y joue quelques mélodies, cela semble toujours la calmer lorsqu'elle pleure. Mais je suis triste de penser à tout ce dont elle est privée simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas née de la mère aimante qu'elle aurait mérité d'avoir._

 _Enfin si je faisais la liste de tout ce qu'il me manque ici, j'en aurais pour des jours entiers… Mais ma grande découverte de la semaine ce sont les toilettes ! Moi qui trouvais étrange qu'il n'y en ait pas, je les ai enfin dénichées._

 _Avant-hier, en passant la serpillère, le balai a tapé contre le mur opposé à la chambre, et comme pour celle-ci, ça a sonné creux. J'ai donc appuyé sur le mur, et un déclic s'est produit, me révélant de petits WC. Et pas des toilettes sèches, de vrai WC. Évidemment, la chasse d'eau ne fonctionne pas, mais en versant un seau d'eau dedans, ça fait l'affaire. Et franchement, ne plus avoir à faire mes besoins dans une caisse en bois est un vrai bonheur ! Une des premières choses que j'ai faites après les avoir récurées, a été de vider la caisse dedans. Tu imagines les odeurs, même si j'avais mis la caisse sous la ventilation du cellier !_

 _Oui, je mène une existence passionnante n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression d'être une femme au foyer qui vient d'avoir un bébé et qui ne sort plus de chez elle… Quoi que d'une certaine façon, c'est un peu ce que je suis devenue par la force des choses. Maman n'est pas revenue, et je doute qu'elle le fasse avant un long moment. Cela me rassure et m'angoisse à la fois. Elle est mon seul lien avec le monde extérieur, et j'ai peur de ce que Zelena et moi deviendrons si elle ne venait plus._

 _Quand je n'étudie pas et que je ne m'occupe pas de ma petite sœur, je fais le ménage. Hier, je me suis décidée à ouvrir la seule pièce que je n'ai pas encore explorée, mais j'ai abandonné devant l'amoncellement de cartons et de bric-à-brac qui s'y trouve. Pour le moment, je vais la laisser fermée. Je verrai plus tard, lorsque je m'ennuierais suffisamment pour avoir envie de partir en exploration, et seulement si j'ai besoin de quelque chose que je pourrais éventuellement y trouver. La pièce a l'air immense, et lorsque Zelena sera plus grande, nous aurons peut-être besoin de plus d'espace. En attendant, je n'ai pas le courage de me lancer dans un nouveau tri qui s'annonce épuisant._

 _Et puis peut-être que Dieu finira par entendre mes prières et qu'il m'enverra un sauveur providentiel qui nous sortira d'ici et nous ramènera vers la Lumière. Je sais à présent que maman n'a aucune intention de nous laisser sortir d'ici un jour. Elle m'a amenée ici pour que j'y reste et pouvoir mener son existence sans avoir à s'occuper de moi ou de ma sœur. A se demander pourquoi elle a accepté de devenir mère si elle détestait autant cette idée. Probablement à cause de papa. Voilà pourquoi elle nous déteste autant. Et je me demande si c'est également le cas pour Sara Rose et Joshua. Peut-être qu'eux aussi n'étaient pas désirés et que leurs parents les ont remisés au placard pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs présences quotidiennement._

 _Sara Rose avait décidé de s'enfuir, et peut-être que ses journaux me fourniront le moyen de sortir d'ici et d'emmener ma sœur avec moi. Je veux bien croire que les secours finiront par arriver, mais si j'ai l'occasion de m'échapper avant, je ne la laisserai pas passer. J'ignore où nous irons puisque papa est mort et que ma chère mère a vendu notre maison, mais ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici. Une chose est sûre, si j'arrive à m'échapper, ce sera pour rentrer dans le Maine, auprès de toi._

 _Tu me manques tellement…_

 _Eina_

Reposant son stylo, Regina fixa sombrement la porte de la cave. Elle avait déjà tenté de forcer la serrure, mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, c'était casser les différents objets qu'elle avait utilisé. Quant à la défoncer, elle risquait plus de se blesser qu'autre chose. Non, elle devait trouver autre chose, et elle espérait que si Sara Rose avait trouvé comment s'échapper, elle l'avait noté dans son journal et que cela lui serait utile. Refermant son journal, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et décida de lire un roman. Elle était tentée de reprendre la lecture des lettres, mais Zelena risquait de l'interrompre, et elle préférait donc attendre qu'elle se soit manifestée pour le faire. Elle se plongea donc dans _Les Hauts du Hurlevents_ des sœurs Brontë, oubliant rapidement tout le reste.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :-)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos retours avec impatience.**

 **Merci encore à tous et bonne fin de soirée !**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite; bises.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir, tous le monde va bien?**

 **Désolée pour le retard, mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'ai été malade et j'ai donc mis l'écriture de côté le temps de me remettre. Rien de méchant, mais cela m'a énormément fatiguée.**

 **Bref, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos Mp, sans compter toutes les mises en favoris, vous êtes vraiment géniaux! Même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous le monde (et je m'en excuses humblement), je lis chacun de vos commentaires avec grand plaisir, donc merci encore!**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 _Septembre 2017 :_

S'assurant qu'elle était seule dans la maison, Emma monta rapidement dans sa chambre, en fermant soigneusement la porte, et alla ouvrir la porte de sa penderie. Allumant le plafonnier, elle grimpa sur un tabouret et repoussa quelques boîtes pour s'emparer d'un sac de sport noir. Sautant souplement à terre, elle revint sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière. S'asseyant en tailleur, la jeune fille ouvrit le sac dont elle vida le contenu sur sa couette.

« Avec ça, je pourrais surveiller le moindre geste de Cora et entendre ce qu'elle dit sans avoir à l'approcher de trop prêt… » affirma-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Durant sa virée à Boston, elle avait pu sortir seule quelques heures et s'était rendue dans la fameuse boutique dans laquelle elle avait achetée des jumelles infrarouges, et une antenne pour écouter de loin des conversations. Le vendeur avait été surpris qu'une adolescente achète ce genre de chose, et elle avait improvisé en disant que c'était pour un projet de science et qu'elle voulait fabriquer un appareil de reconnaissance faciale et vocale. Du coup, le vendeur lui avait suggéré d'autres appareils plus performants, et Emma avait été ravie. Elle en avait eu pour plus cher qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, mais à présent, Cora n'aurait aucun secret pour elle après qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa trace.

« Mais aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Gold de me livrer tous ses secrets… » affirma-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils paufinaient leur entrée par effraction dans la maison de l'antiquaire, et cet après-midi serait le jour idéal. Par pur hasard, Ashley avait entendu Gold dire qu'il devait se rendre à Boston toute la journée pour rencontrer un de ses confrères qui étaient intéressé par sa collection de montres anciennes. Il avait ajouté qu'il ne rentrerait que très tard dans la soirée, voire même que le lendemain matin. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'il les surprenne chez lui. Quant à son père, elle savait que les garçons avaient prévu d'organiser une fête sur la plage dès la tombée de la nuit.

« Quand papa va entendre ça, il va être furieux… » gloussa Emma en imaginant la tête de son père.

Emma savait qu'elle devait agir sans perdre de temps avant que l'école ne reprenne dans quelques jours. Et son cœur se serra en songeant que cela faisait déjà presqu'un an que sa douce Regina lui avait été arrachée. Comment était-ce possible ? Lorsque le FBI avait repris l'affaire, Emma avait pensé qu'ils ne mettraient que quelques jours pour ramener Regina chez elle, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et l'adolescente sentait bien que le dossier de son amie n'était plus aussi prioritaire pour l'agent Lucas qui avait d'autres affaires à traiter en parallèle. L'agent Lucas lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne travaillait que sur des dossiers de disparition d'enfant, et Emma avait senti son cœur se serrer en songeant à tous ces enfants qui avaient été arrachés à leur maison.

Elle comprenait donc que pour le FBI, ce ne devait pas être évident de s'occuper de tous ces dossiers en même temps. Elle le comprenait vraiment, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle acceptait que Regina ne soit pas leur priorité et que son dossier soit relégué au second plan. Bien au contraire, pour Emma, c'était intolérable. Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle avait décidé de prendre l'enquête en main et de faire ce que le FBI avait été incapable de faire. Et elle allait commencer par découvrir ce que Gold cachait si soigneusement. Remettant avec précaution les petits appareils dans le sac, Emma alla le ranger dans sa cachette et referma la porte de sa penderie. Elle aurait pu prendre une lampe torche, mais pourquoi s'encombrer inutilement les mains alors qu'elle pourrait utiliser la fonction lampe de son smartphone ?

« Je me demande comment les gens faisaient avant l'invention du portable… » s'interrogea-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Impatiemment, elle jeta un regard à l'horloge, trouvant que le temps passait effroyablement lentement. Pour que ses parents ne se doutent pas de ce qu'elle préparait et ne s'inquiètent de l'heure à laquelle elle rentrerait, Ashley avait proposé à la jeune fille de passer la nuit chez elle, ce qu'Emma s'était empressée d'accepter. Et à présent, elle attendait que son amie vienne la chercher.

« Emma ! Ashley est là ! » appela sa mère au même moment, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était revenue par la même occasion.

En soupirant, Emma nota que sa mère ne s'absentait plus aussi souvent, ni aussi longtemps, qu'elle le faisait avant, et la jeune fille le déplorait. Depuis l'enlèvement de Regina, Mary ne laissait jamais Emma seule plus d'une heure ou deux, terrifiée de découvrir qu'elle avait été enlevée à son tour lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Et en général, ses parents s'arrangeaient pour que l'un d'eux soit toujours à la maison en même temps que l'adolescente. Encore plus après l'épisode Neal. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance envers leur fille, mais juste une peur irrationnelle de la perdre à son tour, et Emma faisait tout pour les tranquilliser en renouant avec ses anciennes habitudes. Comme dormir de temps en temps chez une de ses « sœurs ».

Attrapant son sac, Emma sortit en trombe de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers, s'attirant des reproches de sa mère, même si voir sa fille se comporter comme avant lui réchauffait le cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps que Mary n'avait pas vu Emma sourire et s'enthousiasmer pour quelque chose qu'elle ne mit pas la même ardeur dans ses reproches.

« Désolée maman ! » s'excusa Emma après avoir embrassée Ashley « Je ne voulais pas faire attendre Ash » se justifia-t-elle gaiment.

« Allez, filez et passez une bonne soirée les filles » sourit affectueusement Mary, ravie de retrouver sa fille telle qu'elle l'avait toujours connue.

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Le sourire d'Emma n'atteignait pas entièrement son regard, et à ses côtés, ne se tenait pas une Regina tout aussi souriante et pleine de joie de vivre. A cette pensée, le cœur de Mary se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais elle cacha ses larmes à sa fille du mieux qu'elle put, ne voulant pas raviver la peine déjà immense de son enfant. Elle pleurerait plus tard, à l'abri de sa chambre et des bras de David. Et en attendant, elle ferait bonne figure, comme toujours.

« A demain maman ! » lança Emma en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue avant de se précipiter vers la voiture d'Ashley qui la suivait plus tranquillement, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Une fois dans la voiture, Ashley apprit à Emma qu'elles devaient passer chercher Ingrid dont la voiture était tombée en panne avant de retrouver les autres chez Killian qui était celui qui habitait le plus près de chez Gold.

« Ça me va » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Même si elle était impatiente de mettre la main sur ces fameuses lettres, ils avaient convenu d'attendre l'heure à laquelle la plupart des familles seraient en train de dîner avant de pénétrer chez Gold. Même s'ils avaient les clés et le code de l'alarme, ils devaient rester prudents et s'assurer que personne ne pourrait les voir à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils avaient hésité sur l'heure à laquelle y aller, pesant le pour et le contre, et finalement, c'était l'option qui leur paraissait la moins risquée. La nuit ne serait pas encore tombée, donc ils pourraient se déplacer dans la maison sans avoir à utiliser de lampes torches, même s'ils auraient leur téléphone sur eux, juste au cas où, et comme les gens seraient occupés à dîner en famille, il y aurait moins de risque que quelqu'un les aperçoive et les dénonce.

« Au fait, tu ne risque pas de croiser Neal, ses parents l'ont accompagné chez son oncle hier dans l'après-midi. Neal va intégrer l'école de cadet que dirige son oncle, et crois-moi, ils lui feront passer l'envie de se conduire comme il l'a fait » la rassura Ashley en la voyant s'agiter nerveusement au fur et à mesure que l'heure de se retrouver chez Killian approchait.

« D'accord, merci Ash… » soupira Emma, soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne croiserait pas son ancien ami.

Cela la rendait triste de savoir que cette amitié était de l'histoire ancienne. Regina et elle n'avaient jamais eu énormément d'amis de leur âge, et même si Neal avait deux ans de plus qu'elles, le jeune garçon avait énormément compté pour elles. Et Emma était triste de découvrir qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une amie, mais comme une petite-amie potentielle. Pire, qu'il avait vu en Regina une gêne, un obstacle dont Cora l'avait débarrassé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie, manipulée, et elle détestait ça.

« De rien ma puce, c'est normal » affirma Ashley en lui souriant tendrement.

Emma lui sourit sincèrement avant de reporter son regard sur le paysage, constatant qu'elles venaient d'emprunter le chemin menant au ranch des parents d'Ingrid. De loin, Emma aperçut Ingrid jouer dans le jardin avec ses deux jeunes sœurs, la faisant légèrement sourire. Elle savait qu'Ingrid adorait ses deux sœurs en dépit de leur différence d'âge. De mémoire, Emma se rappela que l'une d'elle avait un an de moins qu'elle-même, et que la petite dernière devait avoir environ 8 ans.

« Emma ! » s'écria la petite Gerda en accourant vers elle lorsqu'elle descendit de voiture.

« Bonjour sunshine » sourit Emma en réceptionnant la fillette, un sourire attendri aux lèvres avant d'embrasser affectueusement la timide Helga.

Même si Regina et elle avaient toujours préféré rester entre elles, repoussant plus ou moins les autres enfants de leur âge, ce n'était pas la même chose pour les enfants des amis de leurs parents. Encore moins quand Mary avait été leur nourrice, et donc qu'ils avaient passé énormément de temps dans la maison d'Emma en compagnie des deux jeunes filles.

« Elle est où Regina ? » demanda Gerda avec une moue boudeuse, faisant se serrer douloureusement le cœur d'Emma.

« Je ne sais pas poussin » soupira tristement Emma alors qu'Ingrid venait l'enlacer.

« Je suis désolée, elle n'arrête pas de nous poser la question » soupira Ingrid qui était incapable de gronder sa sœur.

Ne voulant pas que ses sœurs accroissent sans le vouloir la peine d'Emma, elle leur demanda de rentrer à la maison, Gerda résistant légèrement avant de céder sous la promesse que lui fit Helga de pouvoir manger un des cookies fait maison par leur mère.

« Comment lui en vouloir alors que c'est une question qui m'obsède également ? » lui fit remarquer Emma en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« Nous avons essayé de lui expliquer, mais elle s'imagine que toutes les mères sont comme les nôtres alors elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que Cora ait pu vouloir faire du mal à sa fille… » continua Ingrid en secouant doucement la tête.

« Tu sais, il y a des gens comme les parents d'Aurore qui affirment que Cora a emmené Regina avec elle parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Henry en obtienne la garde après leur divorce. Et ce sont des adultes, alors que Gerda n'arrive pas à imaginer que Cora soit un monstre n'est pas plus mal » lui fit remarquer Emma avec une certaine amertume.

« Les parents d'Aurore étaient amis avec Cora. Pas étonnant qu'ils prennent sa défense » grogna Ingrid en roulant des yeux.

« J'ai même entendu George Spencer dire qu'en réalité, c'était Henry qui était violent avec sa femme et sa fille, et que Cora aurait disparue pour les protéger toutes les deux… » siffla furieusement Emma en serrant les poings de rage contenue.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il veut devenir maire depuis des années. Il cherchait simplement à discréditer Monsieur Mills aux yeux des habitants » intervint Ashley en haussant les épaules « Ton père l'a vite remis à sa place en lui rappelant la peine encourue pour diffamation ou en cas de faux témoignage, et comme l'agent Lucas a affirmé qu'il lui avait dit le contraire de ce qu'il racontait en ville, c'est lui qui s'est discrédité tout seul »

« Je vais découvrir l'endroit où se cache Cora, retrouver Regina, et prouver à tous que dary n'a rien fait de mal. Et surtout, je vais ramener Regina à la maison ! » tonna farouchement Emma, un monde de certitude dans la voix.

Ashley et Ingrid échangèrent un regard entendu, sachant qu'Emma ne renoncerait pas avant d'avoir atteint son but, peu importait le temps que cela lui demanderait. Ils savaient tous que si Emma devait passer le reste de sa vie à chercher des réponses pour découvrir enfin ce qu'était devenue Regina, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Voilà pourquoi ils s'impliquaient tous dans cette histoire. D'une parce que Regina comptait énormément pour eux, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir leurs vies à toutes les deux gâchées par cette histoire.

« Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous pour t'y aider » lui affirma Ingrid en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux.

« Je sais, merci les filles » sourit Emma, vraiment reconnaissante du soutien que lui apportait ses amis.

C'était tellement réconfortant de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule pour faire face à ce cauchemar, et que toutes les personnes qui aimaient Emma autant qu'elle étaient prêtes à se mobiliser pour faire en sorte de la retrouver et de la ramener en sécurité dans son foyer. Emma savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aussi bien géré la perte de sa meilleure amie aussi bien si elle n'avait pas été entourée par toutes ces personnes qui lui montraient leur amour de la plus belle des façons et lui donnaient la force de sortir la tête de l'eau et de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je vais chercher mon sac et j'arrive » finit par lancer Ingrid en se précipitant vers la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle refit son apparition, et les trois filles grimpèrent dans la voiture, prenant la direction du centre-ville. La famille de Killian était une famille de marin, et ils vivaient donc près du port, à dix minutes à pieds de chez Gold.

« Quand nous arriverons, Mickaël, Ingrid, Killian et toi repartirez en voiture pour aller chercher le repas au Granny's. Ingrid continuera seule pendant que vous vous faufilerez par le jardin dans la maison de Milah. Mickaël y entrera pour surveiller les environs depuis la chambre de Milah et vous prévenir en cas de danger, et vous deux fouillerez la maison de Gold » résuma Ashley, qui se sentait légèrement nerveuse.

« De leur côté, Auguste et quelques amis ont organisés une fête à tout casser sur la plage. Le temps que ton père en fasse le tour, nous serons tous revenus chez Killian depuis un long moment » s'amusa Ingrid en se rappelant de l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

« Pauvre papa, il va être d'une humeur massacrante en rentrant à la maison, et quand il découvrira qui est l'organisateur de cette fête, Auguste va passer un sale quart d'heure… » grimaça Emma sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler son sourire rieur.

« Il ne le découvrira pas. Tu sais que Sean est assez doué en informatique. Du coup il a piraté le serveur de l'école, et tous les élèves ont reçu un mail anonyme leur donnant le lieu et la date de la fête. Personne ne sait donc qui a lancé les invitations, et si ton père réussissais à trouver de quel compte sont parties les invitations, il aura une drôle de surprise… » gloussa Ashley avec une certaine fierté.

« Ils se sont arrangés pour que les mails soient envoyés à partir du compte du directeur Marco » lui révéla Ingrid en riant.

« Malin » rigola franchement Emma, ne se sentant pas vraiment coupable de la mauvaise blague qu'ils étaient sur le point de jouer à son père.

Ce n'était pas très méchant, et la fin justifiait les moyens. Gold avait une partie des réponses à ses questions, et Emma n'abandonnerait pas avant de les avoir obtenues. De grés ou de force. Et puisque les personnes comme Gold et Cora ne connaissaient que la manière forte, elle n'allait pas hésiter à l'employer avec eux dans un bras de fer qu'elle comptait bien emporter. Ce fut donc animée d'une détermination inébranlable qu'elle descendit de la voiture et avança vivement vers la maison de Killian, impatiente déjà d'en ressortir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut embrassée de toute part, avant que Killian ne l'enlace à son tour.

« Bonjour Emma, comment ça va ? » l'interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Et Emma comprit le sens véritable de cette question. Il voulait avant tout savoir comment elle se sentait de se retrouver dans cette maison en sachant que Neal y vivait quelques jours plus tôt. Et Emma en fut particulièrement touchée.

« Je vais bien Killian, je t'assure » la rassura-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser affectueux sur la joue.

Elle savait que contrairement à Neal, Killian n'interprèterait pas mal ses marques d'affection. Killian n'avait jamais caché qu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur de cœur, tout comme Regina, et qu'il ne les verrait jamais autrement. Peut-être parce qu'il avait Milah et qu'il était fou d'elle, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était plus mature que son frère et était capable de faire la différence entre tendresse et amour. Dans le fond Emma s'en moquait. Elle était simplement soulagée de constater que rien n'avait changé entre Killian et elle.

« D'accord, mais si tu te sens mal, on peut aller passer la nuit ailleurs » s'entêta-t-il, voulant qu'Emma se sente libre d'agir comme elle le voulait, sans craindre de le vexer.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Kill, mais merci » souffla l'adolescente avec reconnaissance.

« Auguste vient de m'avertir que la fête était sur le point de commencer. Il l'a organisée sur la plage privée du maire, le plus loin possible du centre-ville, avec plusieurs foyers névralgiques, si bien que ton père va mettre des heures avant de faire rentrer tout le monde chez eux… » leur annonça Elsa, son portable à la main.

« Dis-lui bien de revenir ici dès que la fête battra son plein » lui recommanda Emma qui ne voulait pas voir son ami passer la nuit au poste.

« Je le ferai et j'irai même le rechercher en voiture avec Merida, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » lui certifia Elsa, lui faisant comprendre pourquoi les deux filles ne se joignaient pas à eux pour se rendre chez Gold.

« Prête Emma ? Il va être l'heure d'y aller » lui demanda Mickaël en venant lui passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.

« Oui, finissons-en » déclara Emma avec détermination en prenant son cellulaire qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac.

« Au moindre mouvement suspect quel qu'il soit, je vous envoie un message, et vous dégagez de là, que vous ayez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ou pas » leur recommanda Mickaël avec fermeté.

« Nous le ferons Mickaël, je ne laisserai pas Emma prendre des risques inutiles » affirma Killian, déterminé à protéger l'adolescente, même si c'était d'elle-même.

« Nous savons où chercher. Nous irons directement dans le bureau de Gold, prenons des photos des lettres et de son journal et ressortons dès que c'est fait » énonça Emma, leur montrant qu'elle ne comptait pas dévier de son objectif et risquer de tout faire rater.

Soulagés, ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture d'Ingrid qui les déposa cinq minutes plus tard près de la maison vide dont Milah avait hérité. Ingrid repartit aussitôt sans attirer l'attention, et avec la même discrétion, les trois amis se faufilèrent dans le jardin, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer. Pendant que Mickaël y pénétrait, Killian et Emma la contournèrent et traversèrent le jardin arrière, arrivant devant ce qui avait dû être une arche pour permettre de passer d'un jardin à l'autre. Se frayant un passage à travers les mauvaises herbes qui avaient envahies le moindre espace, ils se retrouvèrent, non sans quelques égratignures aux mains, dans le jardin de Gold.

« Dépêchons-nous … » souffla Emma en s'élançant la première.

Rapidement, et avec une agilité presque féline née d'une vie passée dans la nature, Emma atteignit la porte de la cuisine qu'elle déverrouilla à l'aide d'une des deux clés envoyées par Milah, et toujours aussi vite, traversa la maison pour atteindre le boitier de l'alarme silencieuse et éviter qu'un signal ne soit envoyé au commissariat. Son père était peut-être occupé sur la plage, il y avait un risque pour que Graham, son jeune adjoint lui soit resté au poste et ne décide de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque la petite lumière rouge cessa de clignoter et repassa au vert, signe que Gold n'avait pas changé le code de l'alarme comme ils l'avaient craint, Emma se détendit et échangea un sourire complice et soulagé avec Killian.

« File chercher ce que Milah t'a demandé à l'étage et rejoins-moi ensuite dans le bureau de Gold » suggéra Emma en sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent pour agir avec plus d'efficacité.

« D'accord, je me dépêche pour venir t'aider ensuite » acquiesça Killian avec reconnaissance.

Il avait hésité à profiter de cette occasion pour récupérer discrètement les affaires auxquelles Milah tenait particulièrement, mais Emma l'avait rassuré, lui faisant remarquer qu'ils n'auraient peut-être plus une telle occasion avant longtemps, et que ce serait bête de passer à côté. Killian monta donc rapidement à l'étage, entrant dans la chambre désertée de sa fiancée, et Emma gagna le bureau de Gold, frissonnant en percevant presque la présence malveillante du vieil antiquaire.

« Ce devait être sa femme… » souffla-t-elle en avisant un immense portrait accroché au-dessus de la cheminée.

La jeune femme avait l'air d'avoir à peine trente ans, et ressemblait énormément à Milah. Pas étonnant que Gold ait autant de mal avec sa fille qui était le vivant portrait de sa défunte mère, même si aux yeux d'Emma, cela n'excusait en rien son attitude envers la jeune fille.

« Allez Emma, au travail, tu n'as pas une minute à perdre » se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

A grandes enjambées, elle fut devant la bibliothèque et sans hésitation, passa sa main derrière les lièvres de la cinquième étagère, devant se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, et en retenant un cri triomphal, referma les doigts sur le petit coffret en bois qu'elle s'empressa d'emporter sur un petit guéridon. L'ouvrant, elle en sortit le paquet de lettres qu'il contenait et retira l'élastique qui les tenait assemblées. Emma les posa de sorte que l'on voit toutes les enveloppes de dos et pris une photo, notant avec dépit que les adresses d'expédition étaient toutes différentes. Puis une à une, et dans l'ordre dans lesquelles elles étaient, les prit en photo, veillant à ce que les clichés ne soient pas flous et facilement déchiffrables.

« En tout cas, c'est bien l'écriture de Cora ! » sourit-elle avec ravissement avant de les refermer.

Soigneusement, elle les remit à leur place, veillant à ce que Gold ne puisse deviner que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait pu lire ces lettres, et sans perdre une minute, sortit ensuite le journal intime du vieil antiquaire de sa cachette, et une fois encore pris des photos de chaque page, se retenant de s'arrêter pour lire ce qu'il racontait. Elle en aurait le temps ce soir, lorsqu'ils seraient revenus dans la maison de Killian et que tout danger serait écarté. Elle finissait lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, et vivement, rangea le journal à sa place, le repositionnant exactement comme il l'était avant de refermer le secrétaire.

« Tu as tout ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Killian en posant à ses pieds un gros sac de sport noir.

« Oui, et toi ? » souffla-t-elle en le rejoignant silencieusement.

« Oui, allons-y alors. Plus vite nous serons sortis, mieux cela vaudra » affirma Killian en reprenant le sac et en retournant dans la cuisine.

Avant de le rejoindre dehors, Emma réactiva l'alarme et courut dans le jardin, verrouillant de nouveau la porte de la cuisine, effaçant ainsi toutes preuves de leur visite chez Gold. Toujours aussi furtivement, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les apercevoir, ils retraversèrent les mauvaises herbes et retrouvèrent le refuge tout relatif de la maison de Milah. Mickaël, qui avait dû suivre leur progression les rejoignit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et lorsqu'ils ressortirent dans la rue, Ingrid les attendait déjà.

« Ça a été vite » leur fit-elle remarquer avec soulagement en reprenant le chemin du port « Je ne suis revenue que depuis cinq minutes, même pas… » ajouta-t-elle pour expliquer sa remarque.

« Le fait de savoir où chercher m'a fait gagner un temps précieux, et je me suis fait violence pour ne rien lire avant d'être ressortie » raconta Emma en serrant précieusement son smartphone contre sa poitrine.

« Quant à moi, Milah m'avait parfaitement dit où se trouvait chaque chose, alors je n'ai pas eu à mettre sa chambre à sac pour les trouver » rajouta Killian, content que cette immersion dans le monde de Gold soit terminée.

« Nous imprimerons tes photos pendant que nous mangerons Emma, et nous les étudierons tous après » déclara Mickaël en souriant, conscient de l'impatience de la jeune fille à savoir enfin si Gold avait des informations concernant la disparition de Regina.

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'allumer son cellulaire et de rester fixée sur une photo d'elle et de Regina prise le jour de la rentrée des classes. C'était la dernière photo qu'elle avait d'elles deux. Regina se tenait derrière elle et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et avait posé sa joue contre la sienne en souriant de toutes ses dents. Emma y souriait tout autant, une de ses mains posées sur le bras nu de Regina, et son autre bras tendu devant elles pour prendre le selfie.

« Vous partagerez d'autres moments comme celui-ci Emma, et vous ferez tellement de photos ensemble que vous ne saurez plus quoi en faire » la réconforta Ingrid en coupant le moteur, faisant réaliser à Emma qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« J'ai encore tellement de choses à lui dire que le seul fait d'imaginer ne jamais pouvoir le faire me donne envie de me rouler en boule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps » murmura Emma en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu en auras l'occasion Emma, et votre relation sortira plus forte et fusionnelle que jamais après tout ça » affirma Ingrid avec tellement de conviction qu'elle parvint à faire sourire Emma.

« De toute façon une fois que je l'aurais retrouvée, je me menotte à elle, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais disparaître » affirma Emma d'un ton farouche.

Ingrid sourit, imaginant parfaitement la scène, sachant que cela ne poserait de problème à aucune de ses deux petites sœurs de cœur. Il était assez évident qu'en vieillissant, elles finiraient par former un couple. Elsa avait même avoué que c'était en les voyant aussi fusionnelles et heureuses, dans leur bulle de bonheur, qu'elle avait trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Merida. Et surtout, toute la ville était particulièrement tolérante en la matière, et personne ne s'outrait de voir des couples homosexuels se former. De plus, Regina et Emma étaient les enfants chéries de cette ville, et tant qu'elles étaient heureuses, personne n'y trouverait rien à y redire.

« Je meurs de faim ! » clama Auguste avec exubérance en se laissant tomber sur le canapé « Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu y participer, cette fête était du tonnerre, on en parlera encore dans une dizaine d'années ! » ajouta-t-il en bombant fièrement le torse.

« Mon père ne t'as pas vu ? » s'assura Emma, inquiète des remontrances que pourrait subir Auguste dans le cas contraire.

« Non, Elsa et Merida sont passé me chercher avant qu'il ne rapplique sur les lieux, et autant que je le sache, il y est toujours » affirma Auguste en riant légèrement.

« Je suppose que Leroy et sa bande étaient sur place » commenta Killian avec un sourire entendu.

« Evidemment. Tu le vois rater une occasion de boire gratuitement ? En plus, depuis qu'il sort avec Astride, il va partout où elle va pour être certain qu'aucun gars de l'équipe de foot n'ait la mauvaise idée de draguer sa copine » rigola franchement Auguste, imité par tous.

« Astride est adorable, et pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, elle semble vraiment amoureuse de lui » reprit Ingrid en se lovant dans les bras de Mickaël qui lui embrassa la tempe en souriant de contentement.

Emma esquissa un sourire en voyant ses deux amis enfin en couple. L'enlèvement de Regina avait au moins eu le mérite de souder les liens qui les unissaient tous, et après Merida et Elsa, cela avait été au tour d'Ingrid et de Mickaël de se mettre en couple. Emma était heureuse pour ses amis, mais en même temps, elle regrettait plus que jamais l'absence de Regina. Secouant la tête pour ne pas broyer de nouveau du noir, Emma reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Leroy est gentil sous ses airs bougons » le défendit Emma qui s'entendait bien avec lui en dépit de son mauvais caractère.

En continuant de discuter, ils mangèrent joyeusement leurs hamburgers et leurs frites tout en sirotant de méga milkshakes. Et même si elle participait à la conversation, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter le bruit que faisait l'imprimante de Killian, frémissant d'excitation chaque fois que le bruit cessait, retenant un grognement dépité chaque fois qu'il reprenait. Finalement, alors que les filles rassemblaient leurs restes, les mettant dans les grands sacs en papier qu'ils déposèrent à l'entrée pour pouvoir aller les jeter le lendemain, elle vit Killian aller dans sa chambre et en revenir avec un tas impressionnant de photocopies.

« Bonne lecture tout le monde ! » clama-t-il en distribuant un paquet à chacun, commençant évidemment par Emma.

Fébrile et le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Emma choisit de commencer par les lettres de Cora. Et dès les premières lignes, elle sentit la nausée l'envahir.

« _Mon chère Rupert,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre le cœur lourd de chagrin car nous ne pourrons nous voir avant un long moment, et je me languis d'avance de ta présence mon amour. Ton corps contre le mien et l'ivresse de nos étreintes me manquent déjà cruellement, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me résoudre à cette séparation. Tu sais tout ce qu'Henry m'a fait subir et l'humiliation qu'il comptait me faire endurer pour le seul crime de t'aimer plus que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je t'avais fait part de mes projets pour lui faire regretter la façon dont il m'avait traitée, tu n'as donc pas dû être surpris lorsque les rumeurs de ma disparition se sont répandues en ville._

 _Tu dois également savoir que j'ai emmené avec moi ma garce de fille. Non pas par amour, tu sais que j'ai toujours vu qui elle était vraiment et que contrairement à tous dans cette ville, je ne me suis jamais laissé abuser par son air angélique. Cette enfant est le Démon, et il est de mon devoir de l'enfermer quelque part où elle ne pourra plus jamais ensorceler quiconque. Une fois que ce sera fait, je serais libre de recommencer ma vie sereinement avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, et à ce moment-là, je te ferais savoir où me rejoindre et nous serons enfin ensemble pour toujours._

 _Dieu a répondu à mes prières en m'offrant cet héritage sur un plateau d'argent. L'argent que m'a légué cette tante éloignée que je n'ai dû rencontrer qu'une seule fois dans ma vie a été providentiel et va me permettre d'échapper à la police en m'achetant une nouvelle identité. J'ai vendu les biens immobiliers qui allaient de pair avec cet héritage, hormis une ferme délabrée invendable en l'état. La rénover me coûterait bien trop cher, alors tant pis, elle restera tel quel pour le moment, et peut-être qu'un jour toi et moi aurons un enfant, un petit ange envoyé par Dieu pour bénir notre amour, et je la lui lèguerai pour qu'il puisse en faire ce que bon lui semblera._

 _Même si la police croit le contraire, je me trouve toujours à Las Vegas, même si je dois sans cesse changer d'endroit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et risquer que quelqu'un ne me reconnaisse. Heureusement pour moi, cette ville est immense et les gens sont tellement concentrés sur eux-mêmes que je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Et puis tu te doutes bien qu'une des premières choses que j'ai faites à été de changer d'apparence. Une nouvelle couleur de cheveux, un maquillage différent et des vêtements plus chics que ceux que j'étais contrainte de porter en étant la femme de ce rustre, et le tour est joué._

 _Oui, Las Vegas est vraiment la ville idéale pour disparaître sans avoir réellement besoin de se cacher. Je sais que tu y as une demeure, tu pourrais m'y rejoindre pour que nous puissions passer quelques jours ensemble lorsque les choses se seront tassées, qu'en dis-tu mon amour ? Ce serait merveilleux si nous pouvions nous offrir une escapade romantique à Las Vegas, nous réjouissant d'avoir réussi à nous venger de nos persécuteurs. Ne trouves-tu pas ?_

 _En attendant impatiemment ta réponse,_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ton précieux Corail_ »

« Cette femme est encore plus cinglée que je ne l'imaginais » grogna Elsa avec écœurement.

« Elle semble toujours se trouver à Las Vegas en tout cas » énonça Ashley après avoir lu toutes les lettres.

« Mais elle ne dit pas si Regina s'y trouve également » se désola Emma en lâchant les lettres avec dégoût.

« Peut-être que Gold en parle dans les pages de son journal » tenta de la réconforter Auguste qui avait préféré commencer par ce dernier.

« Ecoutez ça… » s'exclama soudainement Ingrid en se redressant vivement.

« Nous t'écoutons chérie » affirma Mickaël en mettant un terme à sa propre lecture.

« _J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Cora ce matin. Elle m'écrit qu'elle s'est rendue dans la cave où elle a enfermé Regina pour y laisser quelques vivres. Elle m'a affirmé qu'elle allait bien, même si elle ne semble pas l'avoir vu, ni même entendu. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en moque totalement. J'ai détruit à regret cette lettre, la conserver aurait été trop dangereux. Cora me parle également d'un bébé qu'elle a abandonné à Regina comme on se débarrasse d'un jouet dont on ne veut plus. Qui aurait cru que cette femme pouvait être aussi froide et insensible ? Je l'admire vraiment d'avoir eu le cran de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. Belle ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné…_ » lut Ingrid, d'une voix tremblante.

« Un bébé ? Cora a eu un autre enfant ? » s'étonna Merida, horrifiée.

« Une cave… Elle a enfermée ma douce Regina dans une cave… » souffla Emma, des larmes dévalant le long de ses joues.

« Dit-il autre chose ? » voulut savoir Killian en venant enlacer l'adolescente qui paraissait sur le point de se sentir mal.

« Apparemment, l'endroit où Regina est enfermée se trouve à Las Vegas où dans les environs. Cora n'en parle jamais clairement, mais c'est ce qu'en a déduit Gold… » marmonna Mickaël en lisant en diagonale les pages.

« Il dit aussi que pour éviter à Cora d'être en cavale perpétuelle, il a acheté en secret une maison dans les quartiers résidentiels de Las Vegas. Cora y vit depuis… » leur révéla triomphalement Sean qui n'avait pas cessé de lire « Il a même l'amabilité de nous en fournir l'adresse… »

« Il projette de l'y rejoindre quand le FBI se fera moins présent à Storybrooke… » termina Ashley en secouant la tête d'effarement.

« Nous devons trouver le moyen de faire savoir à l'agent Lucas que Gold est dans le coup et qu'elle trouve les lettres et son journal, pas question que ce monstre s'en sorte ! » gronda rageusement Emma.

« Je vais en parler à Milah. Elle pourrait appeler l'agent Lucas et lui parler des cachettes de son père… » proposa Killian, sachant que sa petite-amie accepterait sans hésiter pour aider à retrouver Regina.

Emma opina de la tête et reprit la lecture des lettres et du journal, espérant tomber sur un élément qui leur avait échappé. Une chose était sûre, dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle partirait à Las Vegas, y retrouverait Cora et la suivrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle la conduise auprès de Regina.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre où Emma en apprend plus sur la captivité de Regina vous a plu.**

 **Bonne fin de soirée à tous et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bises**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris, cela me fait très plaisir et me motive à continuer d'écrire, donc merci à vous.**

 **Dans un commentaire, l'on m'a demandé si je m'étais inspirée du film "Room" pour écrire cette fic, et la réponse est non. Je n'ai pas vu ce film et ne compte pas le voir pour le coup de peur de me laisser influencer au cours de mon histoire. J'ai voulu écrire cette fic en me basant sur un film que j'ai vu il y a quelques années et qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Il retraçait le calvaire d'Elizabeth Smart. J'ai donc imaginé une histoire qui parlerait de ce que ces enfants enlevées à leur famille (par des inconnus aussi bien que des membres de leur famille ou des proches), vivaient, et j'ai ensuite brodé autour de l'idée pour l'incorporer à l'univers de OUAT, même si cela reste un AU... J'espère donc que ma fic ne ressemble pas trop à ce film , mais si celui-ci se base sur des faits réels comme la mienne, cela n'a peut-être rien d'étonnant dans le fond...**

 **Sinon je suis contente que cette fic plaise à un public toujours plus nombreux, et que vous aimiez la façon dont Emma se comporte et la force de caractère de Regina. J'espère donc que cela continuera.**

 **Petite information, j'ai terminé le chapitre 21 à l'heure actuelle, ou plus exactement la version brute. Il me reste à la relire, vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence ou de répétition inutile par rapport aux chapitres précédents, corriger les fautes aussi avant de passer au chapitre 22...**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture à tous:-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 13** :

 _Octobre 2017 :_

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda Regina en constatant que Zelena riait en la regardant passer la serpillère, comme si elle se moquait de sa sœur aînée.

Elle avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, mais c'était normal. Elle allait avoir dix mois, et elle devenait remuante, à tel point que Regina envisageait sérieusement d'ajouter quelques planches à son parc pour éviter qu'elle ne passe par-dessus. Elle avait déjà dû descendre son matelas d'un cran, mademoiselle ayant pris la mauvaise habitude de se mettre debout dans son lit et de se pencher pour voir ce que sa sœur faisait. Elle lui avait fait une sacrée peur lorsqu'elle avait failli faire la culbute. Mais quand elle la regardait comme en cet instant, cet adorable sourire à fossette sur le visage, Regina se sentait fondre, et la chipie le savait et en profitait.

En riant, Zelena battit des mains et jeta son hochet dans sa direction avant de se laisser tomber sur son coussin en gloussant de joie. Et la jeune fille comprit que sa sœur voulait qu'elle joue avec elle. Amusée, Regina se pencha pour ramasser son jouet, mais au lieu de le lui rendre, elle le posa sur la table, attendant de voir ce que Zelena allait faire. Comme si de rien était, Regina recommença à passer la serpillère, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, elle vit sa petite tête refaire surface et une moue adorable apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit que Regina avait repris sa tâche, et elle se mit à pousser des petits cris stridents de mécontentement qui la firent éclater de rire.

« Tu veux quelque chose chipie ? » l'interrogea-t-elle sans cesser de laver.

« Donne ! » cria Zelena en tendant la main vers son bien.

« Tu le veux ? » s'enquit Regina en l'agitant devant elle, l'éloignant chaque fois qu'elle tendait sa petite main pour le saisir.

« Donne ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air colérique, la faisant rire de plus belle.

« Qui rigole maintenant ? » s'amusa Regina avant de lui rendre son jouet, même si elle savait que dans moins de cinq secondes, Zelena le lancerait à nouveau à travers la pièce.

« Mien ! » clama-t-elle en le serrant contre elle en lui adressant un regard de reproche.

« Oui je sais qu'il est à toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le jeter par terre ! » répliqua Regina en roulant des yeux.

Zelena ne savait peut-être s'exprimer que par des mots, mais elle se faisait parfaitement comprendre. Et ces derniers temps, elle adorait lancer ses jouets et attendre que sa sœur les lui ramasse pour mieux recommencer. Elle était infatigable, et Regina était bien souvent celle des deux qui se lassait la première. Et visiblement, ce matin, la petite chipie était d'humeur joueuse. Finie l'époque où elle passait son temps à dormir. Aujourd'hui, elle se réveillait aux aurores et prenait un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique. Et Regina avait également constaté que sa sœur essayait de marcher, même si ce n'était pas encore très concluant dès qu'elle lâchait les meubles auxquels elle s'accrochait. Mais l'adolescente ne doutait pas que dans quelques semaines, Zelena la ferait courir dans toute la cave.

En riant légèrement, Regina se rappela des tentatives avortées de sa sœur pour avancer à quatre pattes, chaque fois reculant inéluctablement, pour la plus grande frustration et colère de la fillette. Finalement lassée de s'éloigner sans cesse de son objectif, Zelena avait fini par renoncer et avait choisi de s'essayer à la marche directement. Ses cris de joie et de satisfaction raisonnaient encore aux oreilles de l'adolescente lorsque pour la première fois, fermement agrippée aux chaises, Zelena avait réussi à aller prendre son biberon que Regina avait posé sur le bord de la table. Et depuis, Zelena se baladait de cette façon un peu partout, obligeant Regina à une vigilance constante.

Ses seuls moments de répits survenaient lorsque la petite fille s'écroulait de fatigue. Mais Regina ne se plaignait pas. Elle adorait jouer avec elle et la regarder s'épanouir, même si elle avait conscience qu'il allait lui falloir sécuriser la cave, notamment les escaliers menant à la salle de bain. Elle allait devoir trouver comment fabriquer une barrière qui empêcherait Zelena de s'en approcher au risque de tomber et de se blesser. La mère d'Emma avait installé de telles barrières chez elle, mais l'adolescente n'avait rien vu de semblable pendant ses recherches et déplorait une fois de plus d'être enfermée ici et de ne pouvoir acheter ce qu'il fallait pour sa sœur.

« Heureusement tu es encore trop petite pour souffrir de notre situation… » soupira-t-elle en allant ranger balai et serpillère.

Quant au seau d'eau sale, elle alla le vider en partie dans les WC, gardant le reste pour une prochaine utilisation. Pour ne pas gaspiller sa réserve d'eau, elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser l'eau usagée de leurs bains, de ses lessives ou encore comme aujourd'hui du ménage pour les toilettes. Cela faisait parfaitement l'affaire. De même, elle ne « tirait la chasse » qu'en cas de grosses commissions, et elle ne risquait pas de boucher les canalisations avec les feuilles de papier toilettes puisqu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle s'essuyait donc avec un chiffon légèrement humide qu'elle changeait après chaque utilisation pour une question évidente d'hygiène, et elle les faisait ensuite tremper dans de l'eau de javel, généreusement fournies par sa mère lors de sa dernière visite, avant de les laver pour les réutiliser.

« La machine à laver ne m'a jamais autant manquée… » soupira-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Pour le moment, elle n'en avait trouvé aucune et avait fini par en déduire que les parents de Sara Rose devaient se charger de laver son linge, ou bien que la jeune fille en avait été réduite à tout laver elle-même à la main comme Regina le faisait depuis son enfermement. Observant ses mains, Regina grimaça en avisant la corne qui y était apparue, ainsi que quelques petites cicatrices résultant de coupures plus ou moins importantes qu'elle s'était infligée au fil des mois. Heureusement, rien de suffisamment grave pour qu'elle s'en inquiète réellement.

« Emma ne pourra plus dire que j'ai les mains d'une princesse… » commenta-t-elle en secouant tristement la tête en se rappelant des taquineries de sa meilleure amie.

Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Il n'était pas question de laisser les vêtements sales s'accumuler, d'autant que si elle ne les lavait pas régulièrement, Zelena et elle n'auraient rapidement plus rien à se mettre. Ce n'était donc pas une option, d'autant que, comme elle l'avait prévu, elle était tombée en panne de couches depuis quelques jours, et elle avait donc dû recourir à des couches faites maison pour Zelena. Avant de ne plus en avoir, elle avait donc pris une couche, et s'en était servie comme patron pour en fabriquer dans le rideau en toile qui ne lui servait plus à rien. Et pour éviter les fuites, elle avait triplée l'épaisseur de l'entrejambe, et faisait tenir la couche en place grâce aux grosses épingles à nourrices qu'elle avait trouvée dans le métier à tisser de la chambre de Sara Rose, remerciant le ciel qu'elle se soit adonné à cette activité, car elle avait ainsi presque tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'y mettre elle aussi. Elle avait ainsi pu fabriquer une quinzaine de couches, ce qui lui permettait de ne jamais en manquer.

« Je suis sûre que mère en a fait exprès, juste pour me mettre dans l'embarras… » marmonna Regina en roulant des yeux.

Sa mère était une personne très mesquine qui aimait rire du malheur des autres, et Regina avait souvent été la cible privilégiée de ses méchancetés. La jeune fille ne serait donc pas étonnée que sa mère ait sciemment mis un nombre limité de couche pour que sa fille aînée se retrouve dans une situation délicate, même si Cora n'avait pas dû penser que Regina trouverait de quoi fabriquer elle-même des couches dans cette cave.

« Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait tout emporté avec elle ou n'aurait pas ouvert la porte de la chambre » affirma Regina en finissant de ranger les affaires de sa sœur qu'elle venait de détendre.

En grimaçant, elle se frotta le ventre, espérant faire passer la douleur diffuse qui lui tordait les intestins. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas une gastroentérite, car elle n'avait pas de médicaments, et que si par malheur Zelena l'attrapait également, elle n'aurait donc rien pour la soigner. Et elle savait qu'une gastro mal soignée chez un enfant de son âge pouvait être très dangereuse, surtout à cause de la déshydratation.

« S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, faites que je ne sois pas malade… » pria-t-elle en crispant la main sur son ventre.

La prochaine fois que sa mère viendrait, elle lui demanderait de leur apporter quelques médicaments vendus en vente libre dans toutes les pharmacies. Après tout, Cora avait tout intérêt à ce que les deux fillettes ne soient pas malades. Mais ce qui était logique à ses yeux ne le serait pas forcément aux siens. En soupirant, Regina alla préparer le biberon de Zelena, qui le but, même si elle constata que comme depuis quelques jours, elle se faisait prier pour l'avaler, et que souvent, elle n'était pas rassasiée.

« Peut-être serait-il temps d'essayer les petits pots… » hésita-t-elle, ne se rappelant pas à partir de quel âge la mère d'Emma avait commencé à donner de la nourriture solide au petit Léo.

Une fois le biberon vide, Regina redéposa Zelena dans son parc et alla ouvrir le placard dans lequel elle avait rangé les petits pots que sa mère avait apporté la dernière fois. L'âge de l'enfant devrait y être noté pour éviter les erreurs. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

« 10-12 mois… » déchiffra-t-elle sur le premier pot « Espérons qu'il y en ait qui commencent plus tôt… » soupira-t-elle en croisant les doigts.

Un à un, elle les sortit du placard, les rangeant par âge, et soupira en trouvant des petits pots qui commençaient à partir de 6 mois. Elle en trouva même un ou deux qui commençaient à partir de 4 mois. Pas étonnant que Zelena commence à bouder le lait. Instinctivement, elle avait senti qu'elle était assez grande pour manger de la nourriture solide, et avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre. Secouant la tête d'agacement, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir pensé à regarder au moment où elle les avait rangé, Regina se reprocha d'avoir tant tardé à nourrir convenablement sa sœur, même si au fond elle savait que la vraie responsable était sa mère.

Si Zelena et elle avaient vécu dans des conditions normales, Regina savait qu'elle n'aurait pas commis ce genre d'erreur parce qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à se préoccuper de ce genre de détails. Son père ou encore la mère d'Emma auraient été là pour s'en charger, et elle tout ce qu'elle aurait eu à faire, aurait été de câliner et de jouer avec sa petite sœur. Au lieu de quoi elle était responsable du bien-être de Zelena, et comme elle n'avait pas été préparée à s'occuper d'un bébé, elle commettait des erreurs. Heureusement celle-ci n'avait pas eu de véritables conséquences sur la santé de sa sœur, mais Regina se jura de redoubler de prudence afin d'éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Mettant les petits pots les plus éloignés dans le fond, Regina laissa sortis ceux qu'elle pourrait utiliser maintenant, et décida d'ouvrir un petit pot de compote pour un premier essai.

Elle pourrait donner les petits pots adaptés à son âge à sa sœur, mais puisqu'elle devait être économe, elle décida malgré tout de débuter par les petits pots pour un bébé de 4 mois, d'autant que ce serait la première fois que sa sœur en mangerait et qu'elle craignait que l'estomac fragile de Zelena ne supporte pas la nourriture solide. Or les petits pots destinés à cette tranche d'âge devait être conçus pour ne pas fragiliser le système digestif des bébés et les aider à s'acclimater en douceur à cette nouvelle alimentation. Priant pour ne pas commettre une nouvelle erreur, Regina se releva et retourna près de la table.

« Et je vais pouvoir utiliser l'ensemble de couverts qu'il y avait dans les caisses, ainsi que les bavoirs… » lança-t-elle en allant les chercher dans la commode.

De son parc, Zelena suivait ses gestes avec intérêt, son regard brillant de curiosité. Elle se mit à pousser de petits cris d'excitation en la voyant ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode. Elle avait beau être petite, elle avait vite compris que ce meuble était réservé à ses affaires, et la voir en sortir quelque chose l'excita beaucoup.

« Du calme ma puce, tu vas vite savoir ce que je te réserve… » rit-elle en la voyant se pencher pour mieux voir ce que Regina rapportait.

Attrapant son transat, elle le posa sur la table près du petit pot et de la petite cuillère, puis alla chercher sa petite sœur qui trépignait d'impatience. L'installant rapidement, elle lui noua le bavoir autour du cou, puis attrapa son dessert et le mit devant elle pour qu'elle le voit.

« Regarde ma puce, il faut faire comme ça… » lui expliqua Regina en prenant une petite cuillère qu'elle porta à sa bouche « Allez, essaye d'en faire autant… »

Regina ne se souvenait peut-être plus de l'âge exact qu'avait le petit frère d'Emma lorsqu'il avait mangé un petit pot pour la première fois, mais elle se rappelait qu'un repas sur deux, il s'amusait à recracher sa nourriture sur les vêtements de sa mère. Et Regina espérait vraiment que Zelena ne s'amuserait pas à ce petit jeu avec elle, sinon elle allait passer son temps à faire la lessive. Mais après quelques maladresses dues à son inexpérience, Zelena comprit vite le principe et mangea tout le petit pot.

« Core ! » cria-t-elle en comprenant qu'il n'y en avait plus.

« Désolée princesse, mais c'est tout pour le moment » s'excusa Regina, le cœur serré.

Elle détestait la rationner, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. En revanche, elle pouvait peut-être lui donner un des boudoirs que sa mère avait apportés en quantité astronomique puisqu'il y en avait eu plusieurs paquets dans au moins une caisse provenant de chaque banque alimentaire que sa mère avait visitée. Même si elle ne le mangeait pas vraiment, cela devrait faire diversion et lui faire oublier son envie de manger un autre petit pot. Se levant souplement, Regina alla donc chercher le biscuit et le lui tendit.

« Pas ! » refusa-t-elle pour commencer, en repoussant la main de sa sœur, et Regina croqua légèrement dans le gâteau pour lui faire comprendre que c'était aussi de la nourriture.

Méfiante, Zelena hésita avant de tendre la main et de porter finalement le boudoir à sa bouche pour le goûter avec précaution, faisant lever les yeux au Ciel à Regina qui était partagée entre amusement et exaspération.

« Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner… » ronchonna-t-elle, amusée par sa petite comédie.

Finalement, Zelena dût trouver le gâteau à son goût car elle se mit à le mâchouiller avec enthousiasme, pour son plus grand soulagement. S'assurant qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'étouffer, Regina finit par s'éloigner pour se préparer à manger, et comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle en fit pour plusieurs jours. Cette fois, elle alla chercher de la viande hachée et prépara des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Elle avait remarqué la veille que la date de consommation approchait de son terme, du moins autant qu'elle avait pu estimer la date exacte, et une fois cuite, elle résolvait son problème, même s'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tarde trop à la manger.

Le cellier faisait parfaitement office de réfrigérateur, mais pas au point de congeler les aliments, d'autant que la température commençait doucement à augmenter, et elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque à souffrir d'une intoxication alimentaire qui l'affaiblirait au point de ne pouvoir s'occuper de Zelena, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une option. Une fois qu'elle avait fait à manger pour plusieurs jours, elle mettait le surplus dans une boîte hermétique qui trouvait ensuite sa place sur un petit meuble de rangement qu'elle avait fabriqué à partir d'une grosse caisse vide dans laquelle elle avait clouées deux planches, ce qui lui permettait d'entreposer ses réserves. Le réfrigérateur n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir les tupperwares, et Regina préférait y conserver les aliments les plus délicats.

La bonne odeur qui s'éleva dans l'air lui mit l'eau à la bouche, et dès que les pâtes furent prêtes, elle s'en servit une assiette qu'elle nappa d'une bonne louche de viande hachée à la sauce tomate.

« Bon appétit à moi… » lança-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à table, riant lorsque Zelena tenta d'attirer son attention pour en avoir aussi « Désolée ma puce, mais tu es encore trop petite pour ça, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu ! »

Comprenant visiblement que c'était non, Zelena se recala dans son siège et se remit à mâchouiller son biscuit avec un air malheureux qui la fit doucement pouffer.

« Tu es une sacrée petite coquine ! » rit-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

L'ignorant royalement, Zelena continua à mâchouiller son biscuit, et Regina remarqua que même si le bavoir en avait quelques traces, elle semblait réussir à le manger, ce qui la fit sourire. Comme il y en avait une bonne dizaine de boîtes, elle pourrait donc lui en donner sans trop la restreindre, ce qui la réjouit pour sa petite soeur. Aucun bébé ne devrait jamais avoir à s'inquiéter pour sa nourriture, et elle se promit de toujours faire en sorte que Zelena mange à sa faim, même si elle devait se priver pour cela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je te promets que tu ne manqueras jamais de rien tant que je serais là pour veiller sur toi » lui assura-t-elle en allant porter son assiette sale dans le lavabo.

Comme elle avait tout un service à sa disposition, elle attendait toujours la fin de la semaine pour faire sa vaisselle, dans un souci évident d'économie. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment voir la vaisselle s'entasser ainsi dans l'évier, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'eau n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle se devait d'économiser. Elle devait faire attention à absolument tout, et même si cela lui pesait, elle devait veiller à ce que Zelena ne manque de rien, car ce n'était certainement pas leur mère qui s'en inquièterait.

« Ne te focalise pas sur ce que tu ne peux changer Gina » se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

Regina adorait s'occuper de Zelena, mais elle aurait largement préféré ne partager avec elle que les bons côtés d'une relation fraternelle et laisser à leurs parents le soin de prendre soin d'elles deux et de veiller à leur bien-être. Mais voilà, leur père était mort, et leur mère ne les voulait pas dans sa vie et se désintéressait complètement de leur devenir. C'était donc à elle de devenir l'adulte responsable et de faire en sorte que sa petite sœur grandisse correctement et s'épanouisse comme n'importe quelle petite fille. Un grand éclat de rire la fit se retourner.

« Je dirais que pour le moment, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal… » commenta-t-elle en observant Zelena jouer avec la petite poupée de chiffon qu'elle avait fabriquée pour elle.

Dans le berceau, Regina avait trouvé plusieurs poupées en piteux états, et plutôt que de les mettre à la poubelle, elle avait décidé de les laver puis d'en fabriquer une en récupérant différents morceaux de ces jouets usagés. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait donnée à sa petite sœur, Lena ne s'en séparait plus. Ce n'était pas le plus beau poupon du monde, mais Zelena l'adorait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. De toute façon, tant qu'elles étaient coincées ici, aucune d'elles n'auraient droit à des jouets neufs. Enfin, grâce à ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans cette cave, elle avait tout de même de quoi divertir sa sœur, et ce n'était pas si mal.

« Allez poussin, tu vas jouer sagement dans ton parc pendant que j'étudie un peu d'accord ? » lui demanda-t-elle en veillant à ce qu'elle ait tous ses jouets à portée de mains.

Une fois certaine que Zelena ne risquait rien, Regina alla chercher ses livres et se mit au travail. Elle se faisait un devoir d'étudier sérieusement tous les jours, et jusqu'à présent, elle s'y tenait. Evidemment, elle n'avait ni ordinateur, ni télévision pour se distraire, ce qui lui facilitait les choses. Ses seules distractions dans cette prison, en dehors de sa sœur, étaient le piano et les livres. Sans parler bien sûr des journaux de Sara Rose. Et pour éviter de s'encroûter, elle faisait aussi du sport deux fois par semaine. Cela lui permettait de rester en forme, d'autant qu'elle avait toujours été très sportive, pratiquant de nombreux sports en compagnie d'Emma, dont l'équitation, et cela lui manquait énormément.

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle sursauta violemment en entendant des bruits sourds au-dessus de sa tête. Comprenant que sa mère était sur le point de débarquer, elle sauta sur ses pieds, paniquant totalement, à tel point qu'elle renversa sa chaise dans sa précipitation. Tentant de se calmer, elle traîna le parc de Zelena dans la chambre, soufflant de soulagement en constatant que sa petite sœur s'était assoupie, puis y apporta ses livres et tout ce qui pourrait trahir les découvertes qu'elle avait fait dans la cave, éteignit les lumières et cacha la casserole encore chaude dans la chambre, grimaçant en percevant encore l'odeur de la nourriture, puis écrivit rapidement une lettre à sa mère, lui demandant des médicaments, au moins pour Zelena, priant pour ne pas la mettre en colère.

« Je vais te laisser ici, par précaution… » murmura-t-elle en refermant doucement le mur escamotable sous l'escalier avant de courir s'enfermer dans la pièce que sa mère avait choisie pour être sa nouvelle chambre.

Dans la pièce encombrée, elle avait trouvé un matelas neuf, encore sous son emballage d'origine, et l'y avait transporté afin que sa mère ne remarque pas la disparition de l'autre. Dans le noir complet, en position accroupie dans un angle, elle attendit, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, et se tendit en percevant les chocs qu'elle imputa aux caisses des banques alimentaires. Soudain, l'ombre de sa mère s'immobilisa devant la porte de sa chambre, lui faisant cesser de respirer. Et à sa grande horreur, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, allant frapper contre le mur.

« Debout et viens ici ! » tonna Cora d'une voix glaciale.

Regina n'apercevait pas son visage, sa mère se trouvant à contrejour, mais elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait arborer un regard flamboyant de colère et de haine, et que ses lèvres devaient être pincées dans une moue colérique. Tremblante, Regina se leva tant bien que mal, légèrement engourdie d'être restée accroupie durant un temps indéterminé, et surtout, elle craignait plus que tout les réactions de sa mère. De toute évidence, sa lettre ne lui avait pas plu, et Regina s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir des coups. Et en effet, dès qu'elle fut à portée de main, elle reçut une gifle tellement brutale qu'elle en tomba par terre, s'y cognant violemment la tête.

« Comment oses-tu avoir la moindre exigence ? » persiffla Cora en dominant sa fille de toute sa hauteur.

« Je ne demande que des médicaments pour le bébé mère… » murmura faiblement Regina en se tassant sur elle-même sans oser croiser le regard de sa génitrice.

« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ! » hurla Cora en se penchant pour lui empoigner violemment les cheveux, la faisant gémir de douleur alors que dans un mouvement rageur, Cora lui frappait durement la tête au sol « Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes enfin ? » demanda-t-elle avant de frapper de nouveau Regina.

La nouvelle gifle fut encore plus violente que la précédente, et Regina sentit un goût de sang lui envahir la bouche, la faisant paniquer un peu plus. Parce qu'elle savait que rien ne pourrait empêcher sa mère de la frapper à mort. Qui viendrait l'en empêcher ? Qui s'en inquièterait ? Et en cet instant, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur, mais pour Zelena. Qui veillerait sur sa soeur si sa mère franchissait la limite et la tuait ? Cora la frappa encore à plusieurs reprises, mais alors qu'elle levait une nouvelle fois la main, elle s'immobilisa et poussa un cri de rage. Brutalement, elle repoussa Regina loin d'elle, lui cognant une fois de plus la tête contre le sol, étourdissant légèrement la jeune fille, et referma la porte de la chambre sans pour autant la verrouiller, au grand soulagement de sa fille.

« Puisque tu es si ingrate, je ne reviendrai pas avant un long moment, cela t'apprendra peut-être enfin le respect et l'obéissance » gronda furieusement Cora à travers la porte.

Tremblante, Regina tenta de contenir ses larmes, sachant que si sa mère l'entendait pleurer, cela risquait de la mettre encore plus en colère et de la pousser à recommencer à la battre. Présentement, tout ce que Regina voulait, c'était que Cora s'en aille le plus loin possible et ne puisse s'en prendre à Zelena. Elle était dans un tel état de colère que si jamais elle entendait les pleurs du bébé, cela risquait de la faire exploser, surtout que Zelena était cachée dans la chambre secrète. Et si d'aventure, Cora découvrait que ses filles vivaient dans des conditions bien plus confortables que ce qu'elle avait voulu leur imposer en les enfermant dans cette cave, Regina n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle lui ferait.

« S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, faites qu'elle parte le plus vite possible… » implora Regina en séchant difficilement ses larmes.

La douleur dans son ventre était insoutenable, et elle avait l'impression de s'être fait pipi dessus, mais elle n'osait pas faire le moindre geste et encore moins allumer la lumière pour vérifier ce qu'il en était. Sa seule consolation était qu'elle pourrait se doucher et se changer après le départ de Cora si effectivement la peur et la souffrance ressentit sous les coups de sa mère l'avait faite se souiller sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Vaseuse, elle épiait le moindre bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, se figeant et cessant de respirer chaque fois que l'ombre menaçante de sa mère s'arrêtait un peu trop longtemps devant le mince battant de bois.

Agenouillée à même le sol, les bras enserrés autour de sa taille, Regina se berçait d'avant en arrière en fixant le trait de lumière qui passait sous la porte, écoutant sa mère aller et venir de l'autre côté. Le choc causé par les caisses qu'elle apportait était encore plus sourd que d'habitude, résonnant douloureusement dans la tête de l'adolescente, donnant l'impression à Regina que sa mère les jetait plutôt qu'autre chose. La présence de sa mère lui parut interminable, comme si Cora, en dépit de sa fureur, n'était pas pressée de partir cette fois, et Regina était terrifiée qu'elle finisse par découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Alors elle attendait en tremblant de plus en plus violemment, priant tous les saints du paradis de lui venir en aide, même si jusqu'à présent ses prières étaient restées sans réponses.

Finalement, la porte de la cave claqua violemment, faisant sursauter l'adolescente, mais celle-ci attendit jusqu'à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes avant de se lever et d'avancer d'une démarche saccadée pour se risquer dans la pièce à vivre, craignant un piège et de voir sa mère se ruer sur elle pour la rouer une nouvelle fois de coups. Mais la pièce était vide, et grâce à la lueur d'une lampe torche que Cora avait abandonnée sur la table, près de la lettre déchirée de Regina, la jeune fille découvrit plus de caisses qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle ait mis si longtemps avant de repartir cette fois… » murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée par ses pleurs.

Et Regina comprit que sa lettre n'avait été qu'une excuse pour sa mère et qu'elle avait déjà eu l'intention de ne pas venir la voir avant plusieurs mois. Ces caisses en témoignaient. Et plus les visites de sa mère s'espaçaient dans le temps, et plus Regina voyait venir le jour où Cora ne reviendrait plus. Dans un soupir tremblant, elle fit quelques pas mal assurés pour rallumer la lumière, mais le mouvement qu'elle fit raviva la douleur de son ventre, et un cri lui échappa, la faisant se plier en deux.

« Du sang… » gémit-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur en voyant la tâche rouge qui souillait son entrejambe.

Galvanisée par la terreur, Regina alluma toutes les lumières et s'élança dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant prestement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sa mère l'avait-elle frappé ailleurs qu'au visage sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Non, Regina s'en serait rendu compte, mais alors d'où venait ce sang ? Tremblante, elle entra sous la douche et s'accroupit dans le bac en sanglotant, terrifiée de se vider de son sang sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide. Impuissante et les larmes dévalant son visage, Regina regardait l'eau rouge s'écouler dans le conduit d'évacuation en une image évocatrice de ce qui l'attendait.

Soudain, comme venu de nulle part, elle entendit le rire moqueur d'Emma raisonner, comme si l'adolescente s'était trouvée dans la pièce avec elle. Se redressant vivement, Regina fouilla avec espoir la pièce du regard, s'attendant à voir sa meilleure amie apparaître, et elle eut vraiment l'impression de la voir sur le seuil de la salle d'eau, la regardant avec tendresse et lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

« Emma… » appela Regina en tendant la main vers l'apparition céleste.

Mais sa vision se contenta de lui sourire de plus belle avant de s'évanouir, faisant pousser un cri de détresse à Regina qui voulait encore la voir. En frissonnant, Regina éteignit l'eau et se sécha rapidement, enroulant la serviette autour de son corps avant de retourner dans la salle en essayant de réfléchir à sa situation. Du coin de l'œil, elle crut de nouveau voir Emma qui se tenait debout près d'une des caisses, comme pour l'encourager à l'ouvrir.

« Je deviens folle… » soupira Regina en rejoignant pourtant sa meilleure amie.

Si c'était la folie qui s'était emparée de son esprit, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Parce que sa folie avait pris l'apparence d'Emma et qu'elle voulait bien être aliénée toute sa vie si ça voulait dire sentir Emma à ses côtés. En grimaçant, une main sur son ventre, Regina s'agenouilla devant la caisse et l'ouvrit.

« Il n'y a que des produits pour bébé là-dedans… » constata-t-elle en sortant machinalement deux paquets de couches.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se détourner, songeant que c'était probablement la douleur qui la faisait délirer, elle aperçut un paquet rectangulaire de couleur violette qu'elle attrapa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait, lui faisant enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Rien à voir avec les coups que lui avait donné sa mère, du moins pas seulement. Elle avait simplement ses premières règles, comme une grande partie des adolescentes de son âge.

« Merci mon Emma… » murmura-t-elle en riant légèrement d'elle-même.

Si elle avait été là, Emma se serait gentiment moquée d'elle et de sa panique, mais au vu de sa situation, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Le paquet de serviettes hygiéniques dans les mains, elle gagna la chambre qu'elle rouvrit doucement, souriant en constatant que Zelena dormait toujours, et prit des sous-vêtements propres pour se changer. Une fois rhabillée, et la protection hygiénique en place, elle revint dans la salle et observa les caisses disposées n'importe comment sur le sol. Certaines étaient entassées les unes sur les autres, d'autres reposaient sur le côté, probablement celles que sa mère avait jetées plutôt que posées, et d'autres encore se trouvaient sur les marches, comme si Cora n'avait même pas eu envie de descendre plus que nécessaire.

« Il y en a au moins trente cette fois… » souffla Regina en essayant de toutes les compter.

Oui, sa mère avait beau avoir affirmé que c'était sa demande, pourtant parfaitement raisonnable, qui avait suscité sa colère et sa décision de ne pas revenir avant plusieurs mois, toutes ces caisses prouvaient qu'elle en avait eu l'intention avant de revenir ici. Elle avait simplement saisi l'occasion que Regina lui avait involontairement fournie pour justifier l'horreur de son comportement. Secouant la tête, et décidant d'attendre le soir, ou plus exactement que Zelena ait dîné et se soit endormie pour la nuit, pour ranger tout cela, Regina libéra le passage entre les différentes pièces et ramena la casserole à présent froide sur la gazinière et décida de préparer le prochain repas pour sa sœur.

« Poulet et carottes… » lut-elle en sortant le petit pot du placard.

Elle hésita sur la façon de le faire chauffer, et se rappela que la mère d'Emma avait pour habitude de le faire chauffer au bain marie, trouvant que le goût était meilleur qu'au micro-ondes. Et comme de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas à disposition, cela réglait définitivement le problème. Prenant la plus petite casserole dont elle disposait, elle alla dans l'arrière cuisine pour la remplir à moitié d'eau et revint la poser sur le feu.

Se sentant toute courbaturée, elle décida ensuite d'aller se reposer un peu avant que Zelena ne se réveille. Elle éteignit donc les lampes de la salle et pénétra dans la chambre. Vérifiant une fois de plus que Zelena dormait profondément, elle la recouvrit délicatement avant de venir s'allonger sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression que son ventre était en feu, et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Ashley et les autres se plaignaient autant lorsque leurs règles revenaient chaque mois. C'était une vraie torture, et elle soupira en songeant qu'elle allait devoir supporter cela une semaine minimum.

« Génial ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça… » grimaça-t-elle avant de porter une main à sa lèvre blessée.

La douleur au ventre lui avait presque fait oublier que sa mère l'avait frappée au sang. Ce n'était jamais arrivée jusque-là, Cora se contentant de la menacer ou de la frapper sans pour autant aller jusqu'à la blesser sérieusement, du moins plus depuis ce jour où elle lui avait fait cracher du sang. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas retenu ses coups, et Regina avait vraiment eu peur pour sa vie. Son cuir chevelu aussi la faisait souffrir, et elle n'osait même pas se peigner de peur de voir des touffes de cheveux rester sur la brosse.

« Je vais probablement avoir une cicatrice… » se désola-t-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts la coupure qui barrait sa lèvre supérieure droite « Je suppose qu'elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à me défigurer plus que cela… » rajouta-t-elle en imaginant toutes les tortures que sa mère pourrait lui infliger sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

Se tournant sur le côté, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant somnoler, épuisée par cette altercation avec sa mère, et se sentit flotter entre rêve et réalité. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler réellement, et son corps était comme fait de plomb, et en même temps très léger. C'était une sensation très troublante. Perdu dans ce monde étrange, elle sentit comme une présence dans son dos, mais avant qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que songer à paniquer, elle perçut dans sa vision périphérique des boucles blondes qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **Merci encore à tous et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bonne fin de soirée, bises :)**

« Emma… » soupira-t-elle doucement, en souriant largement.

Elle se sentait toute cotonneuse, pas dans son état normal, mais tant qu'Emma était près d'elle, Regina s'en fichait. Se concentrant sur la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait, elle s'endormit avec l'impression qu'Emma la tenait dans ses bras et que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Regina se sentait parfaitement en sécurité, et c'était un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre, pas encore, plus jamais.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, j'espère que tous le monde se porte bien !**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et ont mis mes histoires en favoris, cela me fait un très grand plaisir et prouve que mes histoires doivent être continuées.**

 **Contrairement à mon histoire Le pacte de la Saint-Valentin, j'ai de l'avance sur cette histoire, donc je devrais continuer à poster toutes les deux semaines environ afin de me laisser le temps d'écrire. Je sais que certains vont trouver ce délai assez long, mais quand je vois que d'autres auteurs postent un chapitre par mois, voire parfois plus longtemps, ce laps de temps me paraît un bon compromis...**

 **Mais comme vous tous, j'ai aussi une vie en dehors de l'écriture, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de poster un peu moins régulièrement...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 _Octobre 2017 _

En cette fin du mois d'octobre, Emma n'en pouvait plus et avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son impatience. Le FBI avait eu une nouvelle piste, sérieuse cette fois-ci concernant Cora, et Emma avait accepté de remettre de quelques semaines son voyage à Las Vegas, d'autant que ses amis avaient été en période d'examens, et qu'elle avait voulu qu'ils puissent se concentrer dessus sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour elle. Ils allaient tous dans des universités à Boston, ce qui leur permettait de revenir presque tous les week-ends à Storybrooke en dépit de leur emploi du temps surchargé. Emma avait bien tenté de les en dissuader, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre, et elle en était soulagée, heureuse de ne pas être seule pour faire face à cette insoutenable attente qui la tuait à petit feu.

Et chaque nouvelle désillusion était plus difficile à encaisser que la précédente. Et Emma n'en pouvait plus de ces faux-espoirs que lui donnait le FBI. L'agent Lucas lui avait appris que Cora avait de nouveau disparue dans la nature, et pour Emma, c'était la preuve que c'était à elle d'agir. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours, comme si Regina était plus en danger que jamais, et elle était plus déterminée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été à partir à sa recherche.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Cora peut réussir à échapper ainsi au FBI… » grogna David en fronçant les sourcils tout en jouant avec ses petits pois.

« On dirait qu'elle a toujours un coup d'avance sur eux… » renchérit Mary, tout aussi perplexe.

« Je suis sûre que c'est Gold qui la prévient à chaque fois » cracha Emma en repensant à l'échange de lettres entre les deux amants.

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais le FBI le saurait s'ils communiquaient tu ne crois pas ? » demanda David, même s'il était arrivé à la même conclusion.

« Papa, le FBI s'est contenté de le convoquer à chaque fois. Jamais ils n'ont fouillé sa maison. Il pourrait y cacher Cora en personne qu'ils ne le sauraient pas ! » gronda Emma, ulcérée par l'inefficacité policière.

« Elle n'a pas tort mon chéri. Je vais appeler mon père pour lui en parler, j'ai l'impression que le FBI prend cette affaire un peu trop à la légère » grogna Mary en jetant sa serviette sur la table avant de la quitter.

« Je crois que dès demain, Gold sera enfin dans les locaux de la police » s'amusa David en regardant sa femme faire de grands gestes alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone.

Emma ne fit aucune remarque, mais à ses yeux, sa mère perdait son temps. Finissant difficilement son dîner, l'adolescente quitta la table, débarrassant son assiette et monta dans sa chambre. Elle aurait aimé que Daniel soit encore là, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était reparti pour l'université, et il avait appelé pour dire qu'il avait trouvé un travail pour l'été et qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir comme prévu. En soufflant, l'adolescente s'affala sur son lit avant de s'emparer de son journal intime. Le quatrième qu'elle remplissait.

 _Ma chère Eina,_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons déjà en octobre, et que le FBI n'ait toujours pas réussi à te retrouver. En un an ils n'ont trouvé aucune piste exploitable ? Sérieusement ? Quand je te disais que c'était des incapables ! Moi qui avais envie de l'intégrer plus tard, crois-moi, j'ai changé d'avis ! Ton absence me pèse chaque jour un peu plus et je me sens perdre pieds à chaque minute sans toi qui s'écoule._

 _J'ai été plus que patiente, mais j'en ai assez. Puisque personne ne te retrouve, alors moi je le ferai. Killian et moi allons rejoindre Milah à Las Vegas, et de là, je vais tenter de retrouver Cora et de découvrir où elle se cache, et surtout où elle t'a enfermée. Grâce aux lettres qu'elle a écrites à Gold, je sais que tu es enfermée dans une cave, donc tu dois être dans une maison. Le tout est de trouver laquelle._

 _Gold lui a acheté une propriété dans laquelle elle se cache de la police, et je sais que les autres sont contre, mais j'ai décidé de retourner dans la maison de Gold pour tenter d'en trouver l'adresse. Je doute que celle qu'il a inscrite dans son journal soit la bonne, même si une fois encore les autres ne sont pas de mon avis. Mais je connais la fourberie de Gold, et il a peut-être inscrit cette information pour brouiller les pistes au cas où le FBI se déciderait à faire enfin leur travail et à perquisitionner son domicile._

 _Donc je vais retourner chez lui, et cette fois je compte bien n'en repartir qu'avec des informations digne de ce nom concernant cette fameuse maison. S'il l'a achetée, il doit avoir un acte de propriété quelque part. En l'espionnant, j'ai vu qu'il avait un coffre-fort dans son bureau, et je crois en avoir trouvé la combinaison. La date de la mort de sa femme. Plutôt macabre non ? Même s'il s'agit également de la date de la naissance de Milah, je doute que ce soit pour cette raison que Gold l'ait choisie._

 _Tout ce qu'il me manque, c'est l'occasion de m'y faufiler de nouveau sans risquer de me faire surprendre. Et je pense qu'en pleine journée, quand il est à la boutique, sera l'idéal. J'irais donc demain matin. En plus demain c'est samedi. Il part toujours à la même heure, donc je n'aurais qu'à attendre qu'il parte au travail, et je pourrais entrer chez lui. J'ai toujours les clés de Milah, et je doute qu'il ait changé son code d'alarme._

 _Je me fiche que ce soit illégal. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de te trouver et de te sauver. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours, je sens que tu es en danger. Du moins plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais j'ai toujours senti quand tu n'allais pas bien, tu le sais, et cette fois, je sens que quelque chose de grave va arriver. Voilà pourquoi je refuse d'attendre plus longtemps._

 _Si je trouve ce que je cherche demain, Killian et moi partirons à Las Vegas dès lundi au plus tard. Et avec un peu de chance, dans quelques jours, nous serons de nouveau réunies. Par prudence, je vais faire en sorte que l'agent Lucas ait une bonne raison de fouiller le bureau de Gold. Et pour que l'on ne découvre pas comment nous savons qu'il y cache quelque chose, je vais demander à Milah de l'appeler en lui parlant de la manie de son père de cacher des choses dans sa bibliothèque. Etant sa fille, je suppose que c'est le genre de chose qu'elle doit savoir._

 _J'ai beaucoup relu les lettres que Cora a écrite à Gold, et je trouve étrange qu'elle parle aussi souvent de cette maison délabrée qu'elle a reçu en héritage alors que dans sa première lettre, elle disait qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Du coup, je me demande si ce n'est pas là-bas que tu es enfermée. Ce serait logique non ? Après tout, qui irait penser à t'y chercher si cette maison est autant en ruine que Cora le laisse entendre ? Et cette hypothèse est la première que je vérifierais. Dès que je saurais où elle se trouve exactement._

 _Et pour cela, je dois débusquer Cora et la suivre en espérant qu'elle me conduira jusqu'à l'endroit où tu te trouves, en priant qu'elle s'y rende de temps en temps. Je doute qu'elle vienne te voir tous les jours, mais elle doit bien venir assez souvent, ne serait-ce que pour t'apporter à manger. Non ? Enfin j'espère vraiment qu'elle le fait. Je frémis en imaginant tout ce qu'elle est libre de t'infliger sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. T'affame-t-elle ? Te frappe-t-elle ? Si c'est le cas, je te jure de le lui faire payer._

« Emma, est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda Mary après avoir toqué à la porte.

 _Maman est à la porte, je dois te laisser. Je te dis à très bientôt ma douce Regina, et s'il te plaît ne perds pas espoir. Je vais venir te chercher, je te le promets, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, encore plus lorsque c'est à toi que j'en fais une._

Refermant le journal à regret, Emma le cacha sous son lit avant de se lever pour ouvrir à sa mère qui patientait derrière la porte.

« Un problème maman ? » demanda-t-elle en avisant l'expression contrariée de sa mère.

« Ton grand-père m'a donné quelques détails concernant l'enquête que l'agent Lucas avait gardé pour elle… » grogna Mary en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de sa fille.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda avidement Emma, curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

« Par exemple, nous savons qu'elle a touché un héritage important quelques mois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en emportant Regina avec elle, et que c'est cet argent qui lui permet aujourd'hui d'échapper si facilement à la police, mais ce que nous ignorions et que ton grand-père m'a aussi dit, c'est qu'elle aurait eu une aventure avec le notaire chargé de la succession et que celui-ci aurait falsifié son dossier à la demande de Cora… » commença à raconter Mary.

« Cela explique pourquoi le FBI a eu du mal à retrouver sa trace » soupira Emma, se retenant de dire qu'elle avait déjà connaissance de ces informations grâce aux lettres de Cora.

« En effet. Finalement, la menace d'être arrêté pour complicité d'enlèvement et falsification de documents administratifs l'ont amené à raconter ce qu'il savait… » poursuivit Mary avant de reprendre « Une femme répondant au signalement de Cora, a été vu à travers toute la ville de Las Vegas, dans des banques alimentaires et autres refuges pour femme… Le plus troublant est qu'elle a prétendu avoir un bébé en bas âge… »

De nouveau, Emma se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas révéler ce qu'elle savait, mais cela corroborait ce qu'elle avait appris en fouillant chez Gold.

« Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu être enceinte au moment de sa disparition ? » fit donc semblant de s'étonner Emma, se retenant de dire que le bébé était en sécurité avec Regina.

« Henry a été interrogé à ce sujet, et même s'il n'était pas au courant de cette grossesse, il a expliqué au FBI que quatre ou cinq mois avant que Cora ne se volatilise, elle l'a fait boire à outrance pour réussir à l'attirer dans son lit, donc il y a une possibilité en effet que Cora soit tombée enceinte… » soupira Marie avec inquiétude.

« Et qu'est devenu ce bébé alors ? » voulut savoir Emma en continuant de feindre l'ignorance.

« Le FBI a fait des recherches, et aucun bébé n'a été abandonné durant les derniers mois à Las Vegas. Quelques enfants l'ont été, mais le plus jeune avait environ 1 an, trop vieux pour être l'enfant que nous recherchons. Donc le FBI pense que Cora a gardé le bébé et qu'il se trouve probablement avec Regina… » lui répondit Mary, horrifiée en imaginant les conditions dans lesquelles devaient vivre les deux enfants.

« Si le bébé est avec Regina, il est plus en sécurité qu'avec Cora » fit remarquer Emma avec bon sens.

« A condition que Cora lui ait fourni de quoi s'en occuper correctement. Le fait qu'elle ait récupéré de la nourriture pour bébé dans les banques alimentaires le laisse à penser, mais le FBI a classé le dossier de Regina en priorité absolue à présent qu'un bébé est impliqué » lui révéla Mary avant de reprendre « Le FBI a donc infiltré ces endroits, mais ils pensent que Cora n'y reviendra plus, ce qui signifie soit qu'elle n'a plus l'intention de s'occuper de Regina et du bébé, soit qu'elle va étendre son périmètre d'action… » termina Mary en laissant transparaître son angoisse dans sa voix.

Elle avait hésité à parler à Emma de ces nouvelles informations, mais elle connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'elle lui en voudrait à mort de l'avoir tenue dans l'ignorance.

« Et ils n'ont toujours pas appris où Cora avait enfermée Regina ? » demanda Emma, même si elle se doutait bien que la réponse serait négative.

« Non ma chérie, ils n'en savent vraiment rien, même si tout laisse à penser que Regina est dans le Nevada. Mais la chercher sans plus d'informations revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin… » se désola Mary, lasse de cette histoire qui n'en finissait pas.

Et elle se demandait vraiment comment faisaient les familles dont les enfants étaient enlevés et jamais retrouvés. Comment vivait-on avec une douleur pareille ? Mary était certaine que si par malheur le FBI ne retrouvait pas Regina, ou finissait par classer le dossier parmi les enquêtes non résolues, son bébé ne s'en remettrait jamais et ne serait plus la même enfant insouciante et optimiste qu'elle avait toujours été.

« Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher d'aller à Las Vegas rendre visite à Milah n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Emma en se tendant.

Elle irait, même sans l'accord de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer, pas maintenant. Elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller, et elle ne renoncerait pas, pour rien au monde. Même si elle devait fuguer pour cela.

« Je ne suis pas ravie de savoir que tu seras dans la même ville que cette femme, mais cela fait des mois que tu parles de ce voyage, et c'est la seule chose qui te rende le sourire, alors non, nous ne t'en empêcherons pas » finit par soupirer Mary, clairement réticente.

« Merci maman. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, Las Vegas est une grande ville, il y a peu de chance que je croise Cora, et si cela devait arriver, j'appellerai la police, c'est promis » affirma Emma en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

« Je te croie ma chérie » sourit Mary en embrassant Emma sur le front.

« En revanche maman, peut-être faudrait-il que les gens ignorent où je suis partie, et surtout Gold… » fit remarquer Emma qui y pensait depuis quelques temps.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il en parle à Cora et qu'elle décide de s'en prendre à toi… » marmonna Mary en pinçant les lèvres d'inquiétude.

« En plus s'il apprend que Killian m'accompagne, il s'arrangera pour que Milah ne puisse pas le voir. Alors j'ai pensé que si quelqu'un te demandait où j'étais, tu pourrais dire que j'étais partie en vacances chez grand-père et grand-mère » suggéra Emma en sachant que personne ne s'en étonnerait.

« Cela ne surprendra personne en effet » reconnut Mary puisque durant chaque période de vacances, Emma allait rendre visite à ses grands-parents, même si habituellement, Regina l'accompagnait.

« Merci maman » souffla Emma en se penchant pour enlacer sa mère.

L'adolescente se sentait un peu coupable de se servir ainsi des peurs de sa mère, mais la sécurité de Regina était en jeu, et Emma savait qu'elle avait raison de prendre autant de précautions. De plus, si Cora suspectait qu'elle était sur le point d'être retrouvée, elle risquait de s'affoler et de se faire discrète, réduisant à néant les chances d'Emma de lui mettre la main dessus. Et Emma ne resterait que quelques jours à Las Vegas. Elle n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

« Ne te couche pas trop tard, n'oublie pas que demain les nouveaux chevaux arrivent » lui recommanda sa mère avant de quitter sa chambre.

« Promis, bonne nuit maman » acquiesça Emma en souriant légèrement à cette nouvelle.

Emma adorait cette période de l'année, où son père laissait son poste de sheriff à Graham pour reprendre son rôle de rancher et s'occuper des chevaux qui arrivaient pour être dressés, puis revendus à des entraîneurs ou des écoles d'équitation. Son père était un des meilleurs dresseurs du pays, ce que les gens appelaient parfois un « chuchoteur », et beaucoup disaient qu'Emma avait hérité de son don. Même Regina l'affirmait, disant qu'Emma pourrait reprendre le ranch de son père plus tard, ce qu'évidemment, David espérait puisque Daniel avait opté pour le droit. Mais Emma refusait de faire des projets d'avenir, ne voulant pas s'imposer de limites.

« Mon avenir ne se fera pas sans Regina de toute façon » affirma-t-elle en gagnant sa salle de bain.

En ressortant de la salle de bain, elle entendit frapper à sa porte et alla ouvrir à son père, sachant qu'il venait toujours lui dire bonne nuit, du moins lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde. Après l'avoir embrassé, elle referma la porte, éteignit la lumière et se coucha, sans oublier de mettre son réveil de très bonne heure pour se rendre chez Gold. Tous les jours de la semaine, il quittait sa maison vers 7 heures du matin, sauf le samedi matin où il se rendait à Boston pour faire les marchés et partait donc vers 5 heures du matin pour ne revenir que dans l'après-midi, voire plus tard s'il trouvait quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Emma mit donc son réveil à sonner pour 4h30 afin d'arriver là-bas avant le départ de Gold.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je trouverais ce que je cherche » murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Sa nuit fut agitée, tourmentée par des cauchemars, comme bien souvent depuis l'enlèvement de Regina, si bien qu'elle était réveillée et prête bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. Sans faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et quitta la maison. Sautant sur son vélo, elle s'élança vers le centre-ville, guidée par la lumière de son vélo. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait par cœur le chemin, et qu'elle ne croisa aucune voiture. Ce fut donc en toute discrétion qu'elle entra dans le jardin de la maison mitoyenne à celle de Gold et attendit patiemment qu'il s'en aille, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Réglé comme du papier à musique » commenta-t-elle en constatant qu'il était 5h du matin pile.

Par précaution, elle attendit un bon quart d'heures avant de se risquer vers la porte de la cuisine. Il faisait encore nuit, ou du moins, pas encore totalement jour, aussi redoubla-t-elle de prudence pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un piège invisible. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre avant de foncer désactiver l'alarme. Puis sans perdre de temps, elle s'élança vers le bureau de Gold.

« Je vais regarder les lettres, il en a peut-être reçu de nouvelles… » décida-t-elle en allant chercher le paquet.

Et en effet, deux nouvelles lettres étaient venues s'ajouter aux précédentes, et Emma s'empressa de les prendre en photo avant de se tourner vers le portrait de Belle derrière lequel se trouvait le coffre-fort de Gold. Pour y accéder, il utilisait un escabeau pliant qu'elle alla chercher dans le placard. Avec précaution, elle poussa le tableau qui était accroché à un panneau en bois amovible qui s'ouvrait comme la porte d'un placard, puis rapidement entra le code qu'elle avait vu Gold saisir à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle avait fini par deviner.

« J'avais vu juste » sourit-elle lorsque le coffre s'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup d'argent liquide, des boîtes à bijoux mais aussi des dossiers. Les prenant, Emma sauta à terre et sans faire de tri, les prit tous en photos jusqu'au dernier. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle remit tout en place, s'assurant que Gold ne pourrait pas deviner que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires, referma le coffre et remit le tableau en place avant d'aller ranger l'escabeau. Une fois cela fait, et une dernière vérification effectuée, Emma remit l'alarme en route et ressortit de la maison comme elle y était entrée, courant dans le jardin pour rejoindre l'autre maison.

« Je regarderai les photos à la maison, je dois rentrer avant que papa ou maman ne s'aperçoivent de mon absence » décida-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

Il n'était pas encore 7 heures, mais ses parents étaient des lèves tôt, et s'il leur prenait l'envie d'aller dans sa chambre, ils risquaient de s'inquiéter en trouvant son lit vide et d'imaginer le pire. Pédalant énergiquement, elle évita les rues principales et emprunta de petits chemins non accessibles en voiture, afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer ou pire encore, de croiser Gold. Emma rentra chez elle alors que le ranch était encore endormi, et se faufila dans la maison pour retourner dans sa chambre.

« Ni vue ni connue » sourit-elle avec satisfaction en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

Sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, elle commença par sauvegarder ses photos sur OneDrive, puis les visionna une à une, lisant en premier les lettres de Cora. Elle y remerciait Gold pour la maison qu'il lui avait achetée, affirmant que c'était l'endroit parfait pour échapper à la police tout en menant une existence confortable et luxueuse, ce qui fit dire à Emma que la maison devait être immense et avoir coûtée assez chère. Cora évoqua de nouveau la cave dans laquelle elle avait enfermée Regina, se plaignant de sa fatigue chaque fois qu'elle allait la voir, autant à cause de la route qu'elle effectuait qu'à cause des escaliers qu'elle devait monter et descendre pour lui apporter des vivres.

« Il ne fallait pas l'enlever pour commencer » grogna Emma en serrant les dents.

Cora se plaignait de l'ingratitude de Regina qui ne lui était pas reconnaissante du mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui trouver de la nourriture, et affirmait donc à Gold que pour lui donner une leçon, elle la laisserait seule et sans nouvelle durant une plus longue période qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement, afin de rendre sa fille plus reconnaissante. Emma était tellement furieuse qu'elle en tremblait littéralement. Tentant de se calmer, elle passa au journal de Gold, mais il n'y disait rien de réellement utile pour elle.

« Espérons que les dossiers qu'il y avait dans le coffre m'aideront à localiser Cora » souffla-t-elle en fermant quelques instants les yeux.

Les premières photos se révélaient être les comptes de la boutique d'antiquaire, et Emma les passa rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur des actes de propriété, la faisant sourire brillement. Avec étonnement, elle constata que la boutique était au nom de la femme de Gold, tout comme la maison dans laquelle il habitait.

« Finalement, je ne suis pas entrée par effraction chez Gold puisque j'avais l'autorisation de Milah » s'amusa-t-elle avec malice en imaginant la tête de Gold.

Gold était cependant propriétaire d'un appartement à Boston, et d'un autre à New-York, et enfin, Emma découvrit l'acte de propriété d'une demeure achetée quatre mois plus tôt à Las Vegas au nom de Neal Cassidy, et Emma se rappela vaguement que c'était le nom du défunt fils de Gold, né avant son mariage avec la mère de Milah, et qui était mort à l'âge de 16 ans dans un accident de voiture. Milah ne l'avait jamais connu.

« Comment un mort peut-il acheter une maison ? » railla Emma en secouant la tête.

Mais elle se fichait de savoir comment Gold avait fait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était qu'elle savait où trouver Cora et à partir de là, elle pourrait la suivre et se laisser guider jusqu'à Regina. Attrapant son journal intime, elle se mit à y écrire, retranscrivant soigneusement l'adresse de la maison et tout ce qu'elle savait dessus afin de mettre en ordre ses pensées et de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de s'y prendre.

« Emma, tu es debout ma chérie ? » demanda sa mère depuis le couloir, d'une voix étouffée, comme pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller.

« Tu peux entrer maman ! » cria-t-elle en refermant le journal qu'elle cacha sous ses oreillers.

« Tu es déjà prête ? » s'étonna Mary en entrant, portant encore sa robe de chambre en flanelle rose.

« Je crois que je suis trop excitée par l'arrivée des chevaux, je me suis réveillée aux aurores » avoua Emma en sautant de son lit avec entrain.

« Je ne suis pas surprise » s'amusa Mary en venant l'embrasser tendrement « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu dois être affamée si cela fait des heures que tu es réveillée »

« Je vais t'aider » annonça Emma en emboîtant le pas à sa mère.

Regina aimait bien la taquiner sur sa capacité à cuisiner, mais Emma savait qu'en réalité, sa meilleure amie adoraIt lorsqu'Emma cuisinait pour elle. Mary était une excellente cuisinière et avait appris à ses enfants à cuisiner dès leur plus jeune âge. Emma savait donc se débrouiller en cuisine sans risquer de déclencher un incendie, même si elle reconnaissait volontiers que Regina la surclassait largement. Mais contrairement à elle, Regina adorait cuisiner et saisissait la moindre occasion pour tester de nouvelles recettes. Emma le faisait par nécessité, Regina par plaisir.

« Est-ce que nous préparons des sandwichs pour les cowboys pour ce midi ? » voulut savoir Emma tout en préparant la pate pour les pancakes.

« Je m'en occuperai dans la matinée » lui sourit Mary, sachant que sa fille ne quitterait plus les enclos après l'arrivée des nouveaux chevaux.

Mary était très fière de l'habileté de sa fille à apprivoiser et dompter un cheval pas encore débourré, puis à l'habituer à être monté. Emma était réputée dans toute la région pour cela, et il n'était pas rare de voir des propriétaires de chevaux « à problèmes » amener leurs chevaux au ranch pour demander l'aide d'Emma. Ou bien, comme monsieur Hat l'avait fait, lui demander de donner des leçons à leurs enfants. Emma n'acceptait pas souvent de telles responsabilités, préférant être libre de monter Prince aux côtés de Regina, ce que Mary pouvait comprendre. Après tout, elles étaient encore des petites filles et avaient bien le temps pour travailler. Mais l'enlèvement de Regina avait tout changé, et à présent, Emma acceptait souvent ce genre d'offre, et avait pris une élève. Mary suspectait que c'était pour sa fille un moyen de ne plus penser sans cesse à Regina et ne s'y était donc pas opposée.

« Comme tu veux » opina distraitement Emma en empilant machinalement les pancakes.

Alors qu'Emma finissait de cuir sa préparation et que Mary dressait la table, la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à David. Au même moment, des hennissements effrayés leur parvinrent, faisant instantanément réagir Emma.

« Rocinante ! » s'écria-t-elle en se ruant dehors, le cœur battant la chamade.

Du perron, elle vit un palefrenier armé d'une cravache dans le paddock de Rocinante, le fouetter, une corde à la main. Enragée, Emma s'élança vers lui, mais au moment où elle atteignait la barrière, Rocinante sauta par-dessus la clôture et s'enfuit vers les bois.

« Rocinante ! Non ! » hurla Emma, des larmes dévalant le long de ses joues « Je peux savoir qui vous a autorisé à approcher de ce cheval et encore plus à utiliser une cravache avec lui ? » gronda-t-elle en foudroyant l'homme du regard.

« Mon patron m'a demandé de venir rechercher son cheval » répondit l'homme en la regardant avec mépris « Et la façon dont je m'y prend ne te regarde pas gamine » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

« Vous travaillez pour Henry Mills ? » s'étonna Emma en serrant les poings de fureur.

« Non, pour McLaren » rétorqua l'homme en commençant à comprendre qu'il s'était trompé de cheval.

« Vous allez avoir de gros problèmes ! » tonna Emma alors que David arrivait « Cet idiot a effrayé Rocinante qui s'est sauvé. Je vais atteler Prince et partir à sa recherche »

« D'accord ma chérie, mais soit prudente, ils ont prévu de la pluie en fin de journée » soupira David en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'agir.

« D'accord papa ! Quant à cet incapable, je te laisse t'en occuper » ragea Emma en s'élançant vers les écuries.

Avec fébrilité, Emma sella son cheval qui s'agitait, percevant la colère et l'inquiétude de sa jeune maîtresse. Tentant de se calmer, elle flatta l'encolure de Prince, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, et lorsqu'il fut apaisé, sauta en selle et le talonna pour qu'il s'élance au galop avant même d'être sorti des écuries. Prenant la direction dans laquelle Rocinante avait fui, Emma pria pour le rattraper rapidement, mais Rocinante était vraiment très rapide, et même si Prince l'était également, le cheval de Regina avait pris un peu d'avance qui risquait de faire toute la différence.

« S'il vous plaît Seigneur, faites qu'il reste sur nos terres… » implora Emma en faisant un peu plus accélérer son cheval.

Prince semblait ravi de galoper, mais il hennissait souvent, perturbé par l'état d'esprit d'Emma qui finit par ralentir, consciente qu'en allant trop vite, elle courrait le risque de ne pas voir Rocinante. Alors ralentissant l'allure, elle finit par avancer au trot, scrutant le moindre endroit où Rocinante pourrait se cacher.

« Pardon Regina, j'aurais dû mieux le surveiller » souffla-t-elle, la voix étranglée par des larmes retenues.

Durant des heures, elle chevaucha à travers la propriété de ses parents, mais ne trouva aucune trace de Rocinante, et décida de continuer ses recherches sur la propriété des Mills. Henry avait depuis longtemps fait savoir à ses employés qu'Emma pouvait circuler librement, et personne ne s'étonnait plus de la voir se promener sur les terres des Mills. Le temps filait sans qu'elle s'en soucie, obnubilée par le fait de retrouver Rocinante. Dans l'état de panique dans lequel il se trouvait quand il avait pris la fuite, Emma craignait qu'il ne se blesse gravement.

« Je dois le retrouver, il le faut… » souffla-t-elle en observant les environs d'un regard perçant.

Les grognements de son estomac la firent grimacer, mais elle refusa de rentrer manger alors que Rocinante était toujours en liberté quelque part, peut-être en danger. Elle avait promis à Regina de veiller sur son cheval chaque fois que son amie ne le pourrait pas, et elle avait failli.

« Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi… je ne peux pas… » murmura Emma en sentant sa respiration se couper dans sa poitrine.

Secouant la tête pour éviter de penser au pire, Emma continua inlassablement ses recherches, arpentant chaque chemin praticable, puis ceux qui l'étaient un peu moins. Alors que le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort, la faisant frissonner, Emma leva les yeux et constata que le ciel se couvrait, de gros nuages noirs et menaçants arrivant rapidement au-dessus de sa tête.

« La tempête sera là plus tôt que prévu on dirait… » commenta-t-elle en grimaçant de nouveau.

Mais même l'idée d'être en dessous lorsque la pluie commencerait à tomber ne la persuada pas de stopper ses recherches. Si Rocinante passait la nuit dehors, Emma savait qu'il y aurait peu de chance de le retrouver après ça. Ses instincts de Mustang ressurgiraient et le pousserait à s'éloigner le plus possible de la tempête, et donc des terres des Mills, et si cela arrivait, il risquait soit de se joindre à un troupeau sauvage, soit d'être capturé par des voleurs de chevaux.

« Je n'arrêterai pas mes recherches tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé » clama Emma en ordonnant à Prince de recommencer à avancer.

Récalcitrant et rendu nerveux par l'approche de la tempête, Prince rechigna avant de faire quelques pas, mais il se stoppa une nouvelle fois. Emma savait que son cheval avait peur des orages, et que s'il était encore dehors lorsque le tonnerre éclaterait, il risquait de paniquer, de se cambrer et de la désarçonner. Aussi décida-t-elle de mettre pieds à terre.

« D'accord mon tout beau, tu vas rentrer et je vais continuer à pieds » décida-t-elle avant d'envoyer un message à ses parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas en voyant Prince revenir seul au ranch.

Une fois le message envoyé, Emma donna une claque sur la croupe de son cheval, lui ordonnant de rentrer à la maison, et dans un long hennissement, le superbe pur-sang s'élança à travers les vastes étendues d'herbes, fuyant la tempête qui ne cessait d'approcher. Connaissant la propriété comme sa poche, Emma reprit son chemin, essayant de penser aux endroits où Rocinante aurait pu se réfugier et soudain, la voix de Regina retentit dans sa tête, réminiscence d'une conversation qu'elles avaient eue après une fuite de Rocinante.

« _Il s'était réfugié dans la pommeraie le coquin et croquait tranquillement quelques-unes des pommes tombées à terre pendant que je me rongeais les sangs à le chercher partout_ … »

« Merci Eina, je suis sûre que tu as raison et qu'il est là-bas » affirma Emma en se mettant à courir.

Alors qu'elle courrait aussi vite que possible, le tonnerre retentit, la foudre suivit de près, et le ciel se mit à déverser des trombes d'eau sur sa tête. En quelques minutes, elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, et le vent la glaçait, lui faisant claquer des dents. Pourtant elle continua à avancer, refusant de renoncer alors qu'à travers l'épais rideau de pluie, elle voyait se dessiner la silhouette familière des arbres préférés de Regina. Clignant des yeux, aveuglée par la pluie, la jeune fille avançait tant bien que mal, luttant contre les éléments, lorsqu'enfin elle crut entendre le hennissement de Rocinante.

« Rocinante ! Rocinante ! Viens-là mon tout beau ! » appela-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, espérant que l'ouïe sensible du cheval l'entendrait et qu'il viendrait à elle.

Continuant à avancer, Emma tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose, lorsque soudain, une masse sombre apparut, fonçant droit sur elle.

« Rocinante ! » s'écria-t-elle, soulagée d'avoir enfin retrouvé le cheval de Regina.

Dans un hennissement plaintif, Rocinante s'arrêta près d'elle, frappant ses sabots contre le sol et secouant sa tête dans tous les sens. Soulagée et à bout de force, Emma enroula ses bras autour de l'encolure de l'animal et enfouit son visage dans sa crinière détrempée, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Ce fut le tonnerre au-dessus de leurs têtes qui la ramena à la raison, et elle sauta sur le dos du cheval, le dirigeant vers les écuries des Mills qui seraient les plus proches à atteindre. Une fois là-bas, elle savait que le père de Regina préviendrait ses parents qu'elle était en sécurité.

« Allez Rocinante, ramènes-nous aux écuries mon beau » l'encouragea-t-elle, faisant confiance à l'instinct de l'animal pour les ramener en sécurité.

Comprenant la demande de sa jeune cavalière, Rocinante se mit à avancer, passant du pas au trot, puis au galop, Emma cramponnée à sa crinière, et au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à l'adolescente, ils atteignirent enfin les écuries dans lesquelles ils déboulèrent à vive allure, faisant sursauter les quelques palefreniers qui essayaient de calmer les chevaux rendus nerveux par l'orage.

« Mademoiselle Emma ! » s'écria le vieil Andrew, qui s'occupait des écuries des Mills depuis aussi longtemps qu'Emma s'en rappelait.

« Rocinante s'était sauvé… » marmonna Emma en se laissant glisser le long du flanc du cheval.

Immédiatement, un homme s'occupa de Rocinante, l'entraînant dans son box avant de s'occuper de le sécher, et Emma atterrit dans les bras d'Andrew, ses jambes refusant de la porter plus longtemps.

« Emportons-la dans la maison, il faut la sécher » entendit-elle vaguement Andrew déclarer avant qu'elle n'ait l'impression de flotter.

Flottant entre conscience et inconscience, elle percevait parfois des voix, et crut entendre quelqu'un parler de pneumonie, mais elle était trop faible et fatiguée pour réussir à se concentrer. Cédant à l'inconscience, elle se sentit partir, et soudain, elle crut entendre Regina l'appeler. Attirée par la voix de son amie, elle se laissa flotter vers elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin la rejoindre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, cela me fait toujours un très grand plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire et l'univers que j'ai créé plaise autant, d'autant que je n'étais vraiment pas sûre que ce monde un peu sombre attire énormément de lecteurs. Mais grâce à vous je suis pleinement rassurée, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant.**

 **Pour ce qui est de mon histoire, Le pacte de la Saint Valentin, j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre et j'espère être en mesure de vous le poster d'ici dimanche prochain. Merci à tout ceux qui suivent également cette histoire.**

 **Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 _Octobre 2017 :_

Comme venant de très loin, Regina entendit vaguement ce qui ressemblait fort à des pleurs. En gémissant, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tenta de se redresser, sans y parvenir. Son corps lui faisait mal, sans parler de sa tête. Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle tenta de se calmer et de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Mère… » marmonna-t-elle avec difficulté, la gorge aussi sèche qu'un vieux parchemin.

Sa mère l'avait frappée, et elle s'était sentie nauséeuse. Portant une main tremblante à sa tête, elle poussa un léger cri de douleur en effleurant une énorme bosse. Passant une main prudente sur son crâne endolori, Regina constata que sa tête n'était plus qu'une énorme bosse. Sa mère n'y était pas allée de mainmorte avec elle, et l'adolescente comprit qu'elle devait souffrir des séquelles des coups qu'elle avait reçu.

« Faites que ce ne soit pas grave… » s'angoissa-t-elle alors que les pleurs de Zelena raisonnait dans sa tête comme dans une grotte, y faisant écho.

Elle devait arriver à se lever pour s'occuper de sa sœur. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle dormait, mais sa petite sœur devait mourir de faim. Réunissant ses forces, elle parvint à s'asseoir, et dû attendre que la tête cesse de lui tourner avant de pouvoir se lever. Regina avait l'impression d'être devenue une vieille femme tant chaque pas lui demandait un effort surhumain. Elle avait également la sensation d'avancer au ralenti et mit une éternité pour atteindre le lit de Zelena avant de se rappeler que sa sœur était dans son parc. Baissant les yeux, elle souffla en évaluant la distance qui la séparait de la fillette qui hurlait à pleins poumons et la rejoignit aussi vite qu'elle le put, même si elle était à peu près certaine qu'une tortue aurait été plus rapide qu'elle.

« J'arrive princesse… » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Sa voix fit tourner la tête de Zelena vers elle, et en l'apercevant, le bébé cessa de pleurer, lui tendant les bras en hoquetant douloureusement. Luttant contre la nausée, Regina se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et se redressa lentement, avant de gagner la salle à manger. Zelena calée contre sa poitrine, elle alluma sous la casserole, mettant le petit-pot à chauffer, et pour faire patienter sa sœur, décida de lui préparer un biberon. Une fois la tétine dans la bouche, Zelena se calma progressivement, le visage rougit par ses pleurs, et les yeux encore humide de ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée princesse, mais je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme » s'excusa Regina se sentant coupable de la situation.

Pourtant la seule à blâmer c'était Cora et les coups qu'elle avait donné à sa fille. Pendant que Zelena buvait son biberon, Regina revint vers la casserole, et en voyant le contenu du petit pot commencer à faire des bulles, elle retira la casserole du feu puis alla déposer sa sœur dans son transat pour avoir les mains libres. Ensuite elle alla chercher la petite assiette qui se trouvait avec les couverts et revint pour y vider le repas de Zelena qui avait déjà délaissé le biberon à peine entamé et recommençait doucement à geindre.

« Voilà ma puce, cela devrait mieux te convenir… » souffla Regina en s'asseyant sur une chaise au moment où ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids.

Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, mais elle devait rester consciente pour s'occuper de Zelena. Personne ne le ferait à sa place, et sa sœur avait besoin d'elle. Alors avec des gestes d'une lenteur incroyable, elle la nourrit, cuillère après cuillère, repoussant sa faiblesse, choisissant de l'ignorer. Et puis elle se rappelait d'une chute qu'Emma avait fait il y avait deux ans, et s'était cognée la tête. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle avait peut-être une commotion cérébrale, et qu'il fallait énormément de repos et la surveiller de près durant les jours qui suivraient. Mary pensait qu'il fallait l'empêcher de dormir, mais le médecin avait dit qu'au contraire Emma avait besoin d'un sommeil aussi calme que possible pour accélérer sa guérison.

« Mon état correspond assez à celui d'Emma après sa chute… » compara Regina en se frottant légèrement la tête.

Et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, retourner se coucher et dormir durant des jours. Ce qu'elle ferait dès que Zelena aurait fini de manger et qu'elle sombrerait dans le sommeil, ce qui ne saurait tarder puisqu'elle commençait à piquer du nez. Pleurer autant avait dû la fatiguer. Le petit pot terminé, Regina reprit sa sœur dans ses bras et la cala contre son épaule pour la ramener dans la chambre. Moins rapidement qu'habituellement, l'adolescente prépara sa petite sœur pour la nuit et la coucha dans son lit avec son doudou et alla récupérer le biberon que Zelena accepta sans rechigner, le buvant tout en commençant à s'endormir.

« Je suppose que je dois manger quelque chose… » soupira Regina sans grande conviction.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais le médecin avait dit qu'il fallait insister pour permettre à Emma de ne pas se déshydrater, ce qui était le plus important. Mary avait donc fait de la soupe maison à sa fille, mais Regina dû se contenter d'un thé bien chaud tout en grignotant un ou deux boudoirs avant de faire un saut par les toilettes, changeant sa serviette hygiénique pour la nuit. Une fois rafraîchie, l'adolescente éteignit toutes les lumières et regagna la chambre, se couchant sans demander son reste. En s'endormant, elle eut de nouveau l'impression qu'Emma était près d'elle, la faisant soupirer de béatitude.

« C'est probablement la commotion qui me fait délirer… » analysa-t-elle avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Mais cela lui était égal en cet instant. Emma était la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin pour se sentir mieux, et si la fièvre la lui faisait voir et sentir, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Revigorée, Regina s'endormit sereinement et fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard, se sentant en meilleure forme, par les gazouillis de Zelena qui paraissait de bonne humeur, signe qu'elle ne devait pas encore avoir faim. Regina se leva donc pour aller la chercher et lui changea sa couche après l'avoir baignée, puis lui donna un boudoir une fois la fillette attachée dans sa grosse poire. Dès que sa sœur fut bien installée, Regina alla dans la salle de bain et décida de prendre une douche.

« Un peu douloureux, mais ça fait du bien quand même… » soupira-t-elle en se lavant rapidement avant de ressortir et de se sécher soigneusement.

Elle n'avait plus mal au ventre, ce qui était une consolation alors que sa tête restait très douloureuse. Après avoir tressé ses cheveux, Regina s'habilla d'un pyjama en flanelle toute douce, et se prépara un petit déjeuner léger tout en faisant un biberon à Zelena, y ajoutant des céréales qu'elle avait déniché dans la caisse qui contenait les serviettes hygiéniques la veille. C'était la première fois que sa mère en apportait, mais cela allait permettre à l'adolescente d'épaissir un peu le lait des biberons et donc de caler un peu mieux Zelena que jusqu'à présent, surtout pour le biberon du soir.

« J'ai encore tellement sommeil… » gémit-elle en finissant son thé, délaissant sa biscotte sur le bord de son assiette.

Zelena but avec entrain, appréciant visiblement la nouvelle saveur de son biberon, puis se remit à grignoter son boudoir une fois le lait avalé, permettant à Regina de se lever pour faire la vaisselle. Elle avait beau vouloir dormir, elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas de sa sœur qui au contraire voudrait jouer. Et Regina ne pouvait pas la laisser sans surveillance.

« Dommage que je n'ai pas de vrai parc dans laquelle la mettre à jouer… » soupira Regina en pensant au parc du petit frère d'Emma dans lequel il pouvait jouer durant des heures en toute sécurité sans risquer d'en sortir.

Il était vraiment temps qu'elle agrandisse le parc qu'elle avait fabriqué pour Zelena et le fasse plus haut afin d'éviter que la fillette ne puisse s'en échapper. Luttant contre la fatigue qui menaçait de la faire sombrer, Regina se leva et alla voir sous l'escalier si elle avait des planches assez grandes pour ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Peut-être dans le débarras… » souffla-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

Elle avait trop repoussé l'exploration de cet endroit, mais à présent, elle devait s'y résoudre, même si dans son état, cela ne l'enchantait pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa qu'un silence inhabituel régnait qu'en revenant près de la table. Etonnée elle tourna la tête vers sa sœur pour constater que la fillette s'était endormie, tenant encore son boudoir dans sa main.

« De toute évidence, elle est encore fatiguée de sa crise d'hier… » commenta Regina en la nettoyant avec des gestes prudents pour ne pas la réveiller.

Ensuite, avec délicatesse, elle la souleva et la ramena dans son lit, non sans lui changer sa couche, sachant que sa sœur dormirait plus longtemps les fesses propres. Une fois Zelena recouchée, Regina s'empressa de rééteindre les lumières, remettant à plus tard la fouille du débarras avec un grand plaisir, et regagna avec soulagement son lit, s'y endormant sans demander son reste.

« Emma… » gémit-elle en percevant comme une douce caresse sur sa joue, chaude et rassurante.

Souriant, elle ouvrit les yeux, et éblouie par la lumière de la lampe restée allumée au-dessus du lit de Zelena, crut voir Emma, penchée au-dessus d'elle, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, avant que la vision ne disparaisse. Allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond, Regina souriait, trouvant apaisante l'idée qu'Emma veillait sur elle, même si elles étaient séparées par des milliers de kilomètres. Refermant les yeux, Regina se blottit bien au chaud sous sa couette en frissonnant légèrement. Elle se sentait un peu fiévreuse et sa tête la lançait atrocement. Remuant, elle essaya de trouver une position confortable et finit par se rendormir en percevant de nouveau la présence chaleureuse d'Emma dans son dos.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut ce même frôlement sur son front, doux et apaisant qui la tira une fois encore du sommeil, et elle garda un instant les yeux fermés, savourant cette caresse réconfortante avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux, soupirant de déception en constatant qu'elle était bel et bien seule et que la présence d'Emma n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve.

« Ma tête me fait encore un peu mal, mais je ne me sens plus nauséeuse… » nota-t-elle en se redressant, se calant contre ses oreillers.

Et autre bon signe, elle avait faim. Elle se rappelait qu'Emma aussi avait été affamée après avoir passé presque deux jours à dormir et à ne manger que de la soupe. Aussi, profitant de ce que Zelena dormait encore, Regina se leva et alla dans la salle à manger pour se faire réchauffer un peu des pâtes qu'elle avait préparé avant la venue de sa mère. Elle les dévora à belles dents, ne se restreignant pas pour une fois, se rappelant des conseils du médecin pour une guérison optimale. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas de médicaments pour sa tête, alors si en plus elle ne mangeait pas correctement, elle mettrait des mois avant d'être complètement remise. Et avec Zelena, ce n'était pas une option.

« Bien, il est temps de se mettre au rangement ! » clama-t-elle en avisant les caisses qui attendaient toujours d'être ouvertes.

Avant de s'y atteler, elle alla vérifier que Zelena allait bien, car cela ne lui ressemblait pas de dormir autant. Posant une main légère sur le front du bébé, Regina contrôla manuellement sa température, ne remarquant rien d'anormal, et la respiration de la fillette était régulière et paisible.

« Ma pauvre chérie, tu devais pleurer depuis des heures pour en être aussi fatiguée… » se désola Regina, se sentant une fois de plus coupable, même si cela lui avait permis de se reposer correctement.

Recouvrant tendrement Zelena, lui embrassant doucement le front pour ne pas déranger son sommeil, Regina la laissa tranquille et s'attela au rangement, riant en imaginant Emma près d'elle, maugréant d'être obligée de ranger les courses que sa mère venait de faire alors qu'il faisait beau dehors et qu'elles pourraient être sur leurs chevaux à galoper, cheveux au vent et se défiant de réussir tel ou tel saut selon les obstacles naturels qu'elles croisaient durant leurs balades.

« J'espère vraiment que nous pourrons à nouveau partager ce genre de moment où rien au monde n'existait d'autre que nous deux » souffla doucement Regina en souriant mélancoliquement.

S'agenouillant devant la caisse ouverte la veille, Regina termina de la vider, y trouvant deux autres paquets de serviettes hygiéniques de jour, et elle alla les porter dans la salle de bain avant de revenir pour prendre les paquets de couches et de les mettre dans la chambre dans la commode de Zelena. La caisse contenait également des biberons, des céréales pour bébé, des tétines neuves et d'autres articles comme des bavoirs et des goupillons. Regina rangea rapidement le tout, chaque chose à une place spécifique, et s'attela à vider méthodiquement chacune des caisses.

« Évidemment, pas de vêtements… » commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà vidé plus de la moitié des caisses.

D'ailleurs en poussant l'une des caisses qui bloquait l'accès au placard dans lequel étaient stockés les bidons d'eau pour Zelena, Regina découvrit d'autres bidons qu'elle s'empressa de ranger, soulagée que sa mère ait pensé à en rapporter. Il lui en restait une dizaine encore, mais cela partait assez vite, même si seule Zelena en buvait et qu'elle faisait moins de biberons qu'avant.

Dans les autres caisses, il y avait principalement des boîtes de conserves et très peu de produits frais, contrairement à la dernière fois. Mais en contrepartie, il y avait beaucoup de plats cuisinés en boîte, et une variété impressionnante de dessert, comme de la salade de fruits, mais également de la crème dessert. Regina rangeait au fur et à mesure, se demandant si elle aurait la place de tout ranger dans les placards alors qu'il restait encore au moins une dizaine de caisses à ouvrir.

« Au moins avons-nous de quoi manger durant plusieurs semaines sans souci » commenta Regina en empilant les boites par variété pour mieux s'y retrouver.

En s'étirant, elle décida de commencer à ranger les caisses vides, les empilant sous les escaliers et en prenant une pour remplacer la poubelle qui était pleine et qu'elle ferma soigneusement pour éviter que les mauvaises odeurs emplissent l'air. Une fois l'espace dégagé, elle décida de s'occuper du repas de Zelena qui ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. Lorsque ce fut fait, Regina continua à vider les caisses, et puisque le placard de la cuisine était plein à craquer, elle décida de laisser les boîtes dans des caisses, les classant par catégorie pour s'y retrouver plus facilement. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle porta le surplus dans l'arrière cuisine, les stockant pour plus tard.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à ranger toutes ces affaires de bébé dans la commode du garde-manger et j'en aurais fini » souffla Regina avec soulagement.

Mais à peine avait-elle dit cela qu'elle leva les yeux sur les escaliers et qu'elle y vit les caisses que sa mère y avait posées et qu'elle avait totalement oubliées.

« Tant pis, je m'en occuperais demain » décida-t-elle, se sentant de nouveau fatiguée.

En baillant, Regina décida de se doucher rapidement avant que Zelena ne se réveille, et au moment où elle finissait de s'habiller sa petite sœur se manifesta enfin, la faisant accourir, ce qu'elle regretta lorsqu'elle fut prise de vertige. Alors qu'elle se tenait au mur pour retrouver ses esprits, elle crut voir Emma qui l'observait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les sourcils froncés, comme pour lui reprocher son imprudence.

« Je sais, je dois faire plus attention ! » reconnut Regina en arborant une moue penaude.

Ces apparitions étaient vraiment étranges, mais pas effrayantes, et Regina aimait voir Emma, même si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. C'était un bon moyen de conserver intact le lien qui l'unissait à sa meilleure amie, même si n'importe quel psy se régalerait de sa folie. En haussant les épaules et se sentant mieux, Regina se redressa et alla enfin chercher Zelena qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Coucou la marmotte » souffla tendrement Regina en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

En réponse, Zelena attrapa une mèche de cheveux dans sa main et tira dessus, faisant crier Regina de douleur à cause de ses bosses. Le cri de sa sœur surprit tellement la fillette qu'elle lâcha prise avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme si elle avait conscience d'avoir blessée sa grande sœur.

« Chut ma puce, ce n'est rien… » l'apaisa Regina en la berçant contre elle, s'en voulant d'avoir effrayé sa sœur.

Zelena mit un long moment à se calmer, s'agrippant à la veste de pyjama de Regina comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis finalement après quelques hoquets, la fillette s'apaisa enfin et réclama son repas que Regina s'empressa de lui donner.

« Voyons si tu aimeras ça… » annonça Regina en plongeant sa cuillère dans la purée de potiron.

En rangeant les petits-pots que Cora avait apporté, Regina avait été soulagée de constater qu'il n'y en avait pas un seul pour un bébé de 4 mois, et elle s'était dit que Cora avait dû donner l'âge de sa sœur puisque tous étaient destinés à un bébé de 6 à 12 mois. Et Regina se rappelait que Mary avait commencé à nourrir normalement, même si en petite quantité et en petits morceaux, son fils dès qu'il avait eu un an révolu. Bien sûr elle avait continué à lui donner des biberons de laits pour bébé agrémentés de céréales infantiles, mais elle avait stoppé plus ou moins les petits pots.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer ça… » sourit-elle en constatant que sa sœur avait pratiquement terminé son repas, sans pratiquement en recracher sur le bavoir.

« Core ! » ordonna la petite rousse en voyant l'assiette vide.

« Je reviens princesse » sourit Regina en allant chercher un petit pot de banane pour le dessert.

Si elle devait rationner sa sœur, elle comptait malgré tout l'habituer à manger de tout, et surtout à ce qu'elle puisse manger comme les autres enfants. Elle aurait donc le droit à un dessert aussi longtemps que cela serait possible. Dès qu'elle retira le couvercle, Zelena battit des mains, ravie de voir qu'elle allait en avoir encore. En riant, Regina fit découvrir à sa sœur cette nouvelle saveur, constatant que la banane semblait avoir un franc succès, et racla les bords du petit pot pour que Zelena n'en perde pas une miette.

« Voilà ma puce, c'est tout pour ce soir » s'exclama-t-elle en apportant la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec un des biberons qu'elle avait lavé quelques jours plus tôt.

Le remplissant au quart d'eau, elle le donna à Zelena qui but quelques gorgées avant de le jeter et de se mettre à babiller joyeusement, parlant à ses pieds, faisant rire Regina qui préféra la laisser dans son transat le temps qu'elle digère correctement. Pendant que sa sœur s'occupait dans son coin, Regina alla chercher le journal de Sara Rose et s'installa à la table pour lire un nouveau passage.

 _Mon cher journal_

 _Ce matin ma mère est venue dans ma chambre et m'a annoncé que Jonah viendrait me rendre visite le soir-même. Pour l'occasion, elle m'a offert une très jolie robe et m'a ordonné de me laver avec soin avant de me coiffer longuement les cheveux pour que je sois à mon avantage. Elle m'a dit qu'il devait me trouver jolie pour avoir envie de me demander ma main. Elle a ajouté que si lui et moi nous marrions, il viendrait vivre ici avec moi et sortirait à la nuit tombée pour aider mon père dans la ferme._

 _Je n'ai rien dit, mais je ne pense pas que Jonah puisse faire grand-chose de réellement utile dans la ferme une fois la nuit tombée. Je ne veux surtout pas la mettre en colère et risquer qu'elle annule la venue de Jonah. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends de faire sa connaissance. Nous avons échangé notre première lettre il y a près d'un an, et je commençais à croire que mes parents avaient changé d'avis et ne voulaient plus que nous nous mariions._

 _Évidemment je continue à croire que nous sommes trop jeunes pour cela, mais d'un autre côté, je me sens si seule que j'ai très envie que Jonah et moi soyons enfin réunis pour unir nos solitudes. Et puis je me suis vraiment attachée à lui. Il est beau, intelligent, doux, généreux et nous avons énormément en commun en dehors de nos vies similaires. Lui aussi a compris que nos parents respectifs nous mentaient, et désire s'échapper._

 _Et il m'a promis qu'il m'emmènerait avec lui. Mais comment y parviendrons-nous s'il se retrouve enfermé ici avec moi ? Le seul moment où la porte de la cave est ouverte, c'est lorsqu'un de mes parents est dans la cave avec moi et jamais ils ne nous laisseront sortir sans permission. Jonah me dit dans ses lettres de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il trouvera une solution. Il me dit que je ne dois pas perdre espoir et que le jour viendra où Dieu nous viendra en aide et où nous pourrons enfin nous libérer de nos prisons._

 _Mais le grand changement qui s'est produit dans ma vie, a été l'arrivée de mes premières règles. A ma grande honte, lorsque j'ai commencé à saigner, j'ai totalement paniqué, et me suis mise à pleurer. Quand mère m'a découverte, elle est restée un long moment silencieuse, puis m'a dit d'arrêter de pleurer, que je n'étais plus une enfant mais une femme, et que les femmes ne pleuraient pas sans raisons. Puis elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait, et m'a apporté des protections lavables en tissus._

 _Il s'agit de grandes bandes de tissus très épaisses que je dois porter à l'intérieur de mes culottes et faire tenir avec des épingles à nourrices en un système assez compliqué. Elle m'a dit qu'une fois correctement mises, cela faisait un peu penser à des porte-jarretelles, comme si j'étais censé comprendre ce dont elle parlait. Elle m'a fait les mettre et les retirer un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive assez facilement, puis elle m'a de nouveau laissé seule._

 _Et voilà, je ne suis plus une petite fille mais une jeune fille, et je crois que c'est ce que mes parents attendaient pour me reparler du mariage, parce que l'arrivée de mes règles a eu lieu il y a tout juste une semaine, et je ne crois pas que la visite de Jonah soit une coïncidence, pas avec mes parents. Je crois vraiment qu'ils voulaient que je franchisse cette étape de mon développement physiologique avant de me présenter mon futur mari._

 _D'ailleurs, lorsque je me préparais sous l'œil attentif de mère, elle a énormément insisté pour que je mette en valeur ma poitrine qui avait pris une certaine ampleur ces derniers mois, ce qui avait paru énormément la satisfaire. J'avais aussi beaucoup grandie et mincie, et mère avait affirmé que je faisais plus âgée que mon âge, ce qui, là encore, avait semblé la remplir d'aise. Ma mère avait toujours eu d'étranges réactions en ma présence, mais je trouvais que cela allait de pire en pire._

 _Une fois qu'elle avait estimé que j'étais fin prête, elle m'avait ordonné de jouer du piano jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jonah en compagnie duquel je dînerais, puis elle s'était retirée, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Jouer du piano m'avait toujours aidé à me détendre, et ce fut donc avec plaisir que je commençais à jouer, tentant de chasser ma nervosité. J'avais beau savoir que Jonah avait un portrait de moi, j'étais malgré tout inquiète qu'il ne me trouve pas jolie et qu'il change d'avis._

 _Les yeux fermés, je me laissai emporter au gré des mélodies qui prenaient vie sous mes doigts, si bien que je n'entendis pas une personne descendre les escaliers et entrer dans ma chambre. Il avait fini par me saluer, attendant pour cela que je termine mon morceau, et mon cœur avait bondi dans ma poitrine en entendant cete voix inconnue. D'un bond, je m'étais levée et retournée, et mon regard avait croisé les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu. D'un bleu clair intense et envoûtant, d'une douceur incroyable. Mon cœur avait bondit dans ma poitrine, et j'avais bêtement rougi, bafouillant lamentablement._

 _Jonah avait été adorable, faisant semblant de ne pas noter mon trouble, me complimentant sur mon interprétation puis sur ma tenue, affirmant que j'étais d'une beauté ensorcelante, me faisant rougir un peu plus. Lui-même portait un costume qui lui allait à ravir, et était encore plus beau que sur sa photo. Il avait un sourire chaleureux qui semblait illuminer toute la pièce et faisait naître des papillons dans mon ventre. Il m'apprit ensuite que notre dîner nous attendait dans la pièce d'à côté, et me tendit son bras pour m'y escorter._

 _Nous avons passé le dîner à rire et parler de tout et de rien, et je m'émerveillais qu'il me connaisse autant et que moi-même je sache déjà tant de choses sur lui tout en en découvrant sans cesse de nouvelles. Nous avons parlé durant ce qui me parut être des heures, et lorsque ma mère vint nous annoncer qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, je fus incapable de cacher mes larmes. Immédiatement il vint me prendre dans ses bras, me promettant qu'il reviendrait me voir très vite, et avant de partir, il m'embrassa chastement sur la joue, sous le regard inquisiteur de ma mère._

Regina stoppa là sa lecture, ayant de nouveau un terrible mal de tête. Refermant le journal, la jeune fille releva la tête, repensant à ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque part que dans une même famille, les femmes avaient souvent leurs premières menstruations au même âge, et cela se confirmait grâce au carnet de Sara Rose, et Regina s'amusait quelque peu de constater qu'elles avaient toutes deux eu des réactions assez similaires.

« Et je réalise que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la date du mariage sur le certificat… » réalisa Regina en s'en voulant quelque peu d'avoir omis un tel détail.

Elle s'était focalisée sur leurs noms de famille identiques, occultant tous le reste. Mais elle regarderait demain. Là, elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher, et en regardant vers Zelena, elle constata que sa petite sœur somnolait doucement. Allant chercher une couche propre, Regina la changea pour la nuit, puis la berça en fredonnant une berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine que le bébé dormait profondément. Sa sœur dans les bras, Regina éteignit les lumières puis gagna la chambre. Elle borda soigneusement Zelena, puis se coucha sans tarder, rattrapée par une fatigue écrasante. Et de nouveau, alors que la migraine battait la mesure sous son crâne, elle sentit la présence d'Emma près d'elle, l'encerclant comme une couverture protectrice et bienfaisante.

« Bonne nuit mon doux cygne… » marmonna-t-elle en se tournant dans sa semi conscience, comme pour mieux se blottir dans la chaleur rassurante d'Emma.

Dans son délire, Regina crut entendre Emma lui répondre et lui embrasser le front et s'endormit avec la sensation qu'Emma lui caressait les cheveux, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elles dormaient ensemble et que Regina avait besoin d'être réconfortée ou consolée. Le lendemain matin, Regina se sentait en pleine forme. Sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal, mais elle pensait que c'était assez normal vu les coups qu'elle avait reçus. Sa lèvre était encore un peu sensible, mais c'était supportable. Se redressant souplement après s'être longuement étirée, la jeune fille décida d'écrire à Emma. Le fait de la sentir près d'elle à de nombreuses reprises lui avait donné plus que jamais l'envie de lui parler, et pour le moment, elle ne pouvait le faire que par le truchement de son journal intime.

Elle se leva donc pour aller chercher le journal posé sur le bureau, vérifiant au passage que Zelena dormait toujours profondément, puis revint s'asseoir dans son lit, s'y installant confortablement pour commencer à écrire à sa meilleure amie.

 _Ma chère Swan,_

 _J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis des semaines alors que cela ne fait que quelques jours. Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses que je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. J'ai eu mes premières règles et je ne te cache pas que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait et ais bêtement paniqué. Ne rigole pas, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes pour expliquer pourquoi voir tout ce sang m'a fait peur._

 _Je t'avais dit que ma mère n'était pas venue depuis un moment et que je commençais à craindre que nous ne tombions à cours de nourriture. Eh bien figure-toi qu'elle est finalement venue. Comme toujours lorsque je l'entends arriver, je me suis dépêchée de mettre Zelena en sécurité, heureusement elle dormait profondément à ce moment-là, puis j'ai caché tout ce qui aurait pu trahir les découvertes que j'ai faites dans la cave et qui me permettent de vivre bien plus confortablement que ne l'avait prévu ma mère._

 _J'ai à peine eu le temps d'éteindre les lumières et de refermer la porte de la chambre dans laquelle j'ai passé les cinq premiers mois de ma captivité lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la cave. Au début, elle n'a fait qu'aller et venir pour déposer les caisses de la banque alimentaire comme chaque fois qu'elle vient, puis soudain, j'ai vu son ombre s'arrêter devant ma porte, et j'ai compris qu'elle avait dû la trouver. Il faut que tu saches que je m'étais décidée à lui laisser une lettre pour lui demander des médicaments. Depuis quelques jours j'avais très mal au ventre, et il est évident que je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber malade, et Zelena encore moins._

 _Et cette lettre l'a rendu folle furieuse. Elle est entrée dans ma chambre en me criant dessus, et elle a commencé à me frapper. Elle m'a giflé si fort que je suis tombée en me cognant la tête par terre. Elle s'est approchée de moi sans cesser de crier, m'a attrapée par les cheveux et m'a frappé la tête contre le sol avant de me gifler si fort qu'elle m'a ouvert la lèvre. Elle m'a giflée encore et encore avant de se stopper subitement en me repoussant violemment au sol, je me suis recognée la tête, et elle m'a laissée là, en disant que puisque je n'avais pas retenue la leçon, elle ne reviendrait pas me voir pendant longtemps et que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même._

 _Quand elle est repartie, j'avais la nausée, la tête qui tournait et beaucoup de mal à marcher. Je suis retournée dans la salle, et j'ai compris en voyant bien plus de caisses que ce qu'elle amenait habituellement, qu'elle avait déjà eu l'intention de ne pas revenir avant plusieurs mois et que ma lettre n'avait été qu'une excuse. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu le sang entre mes cuisses et que j'ai paniqué. Entre ma peur et la douleur de ma tête, j'ai bien cru t'entendre me rassurer, même si ça peut paraître fou._

 _Tu me manque tellement Emma que je m'imagine que tu es là près de moi, me rassurant et m'aidant à aller mieux comme tu le fais toujours. Après le départ de maman, j'ai beaucoup dormie, ne me réveillant que pour prendre soin de Zelena et lui donner à manger, et dès qu'elle s'endormait de nouveau, j'en faisais autant. Je n'ai jamais autant dormi que ces dernières heures, mais je me sens bien mieux à présent. Plus de nausées et même si ma tête me lance encore un peu à cause des bosses, c'est supportable. Même la douleur au ventre des débuts s'est estompée._

 _Je ne sais pas si la police me recherche, j'ai peu d'espoir que ce soit le cas. Après tout pour eux, je suis en sécurité avec ma mère, ils n'ont donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter de mon sort… Et toi mon Emma, me cherches-tu ? Penses-tu encore à moi ? L'idée que ce ne soit pas le cas me donne juste envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Nous avions tant de projet pour l'avenir et ça me désespère de savoir que nous ne pourrons jamais les réaliser. Tu me manques, et si Dieu ne devait réaliser qu'un seul de mes vœux, ce serait de pouvoir te revoir au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je n'en demande pas trop n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Zelena se réveille doucement et ne va pas tarder à réclamer son petit-déjeuner. Je vais donc devoir te laisser. Je pense très fort à toi mon Emma._

 _Avec tout mon amour, ta Regina._

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même si Regina y est assez malmenée, mais je trouvais que ne pas écrire un chapitre pareil au vue des conditions de vie de Regina n'aurait pas été très réaliste, surtout avec Cora.**

 **J'ai donc essayé de ne pas trop faire de drama, tout en montrant que Regina en voyait de toutes les couleurs à cause de sa mère...**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôt pour la suite :-)**

 **Bon dimanche à tous, bises !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je vous évite le blabla habituel, ayant fait mon petit laïus sur mon autre fic, et vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir ce nouveau chapitre :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 _Novembre 2017 :_

Emma nageait en pleine confusion. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle avait terriblement chaud et pourtant frissonnait violemment. Elle tentait de bouger, mais son corps refusait de lui répondre et tout autour d'elle était flou et déformé. Remuant, se sentant prisonnière de son propre corps, l'adolescente sentit une odeur l'entourer qu'elle aurait reconnue au milieu de milliers d'autres.

« Regina… » appela-t-elle faiblement, des larmes dévalant le long de ses joues « Regina… »

Elle crut entendre une voix lui répondre, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait, aussi n'y prêta-t-elle pas réellement attention. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur l'odeur de Regina s'en remplissant difficilement les poumons alors qu'elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un était assis sur son thorax rendant sa respiration laborieuse. Regina était là, elle la sentait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Elle délire… » entendit-elle vaguement, et elle eut envie de protester.

Elle ne délirait pas. Regina était là, elle pouvait sentir son odeur, sa présence. Elle n'était pas folle.

« Elle a plus de 40.6 de fièvre, c'est normal qu'elle délire… » rétorqua une autre voix et Emma s'agita, agacée.

C'était l'odeur de Regina, pourquoi ne le sentaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre ? Tant pis, elle la trouverait seule, comme elle l'avait décidé. Elle irait, dès qu'elle serait moins fatiguée, et surtout dès que son corps accepterait de coopérer et de lui répondre. Mais elle sentait que Regina était proche, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Remuant la tête en gémissant, Emma sentit une nouvelle fois le parfum si caractéristique et s'apaisa, enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller pour mieux ressentir la délicate odeur sucrée.

« Je vais chercher de la glace, il faut faire baisser sa température » lança une voix qu'Emma crut reconnaître comme celle de son père, mais tellement déformée qu'elle n'en était pas certaine.

Une main légère sur son front la fit soupirer, et en ouvrant les yeux, elle sourit en apercevant Regina. Elle était là, elle était revenue.

« Eina… » souffla-t-elle, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts sur le visage penché vers elle.

« Non mon ange, c'est moi, c'est maman… » la contredit une douce voix, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Eina… » appela une nouvelle fois Emma, de nouvelles larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Sa tête bascula sur l'oreiller, d'un côté puis de l'autre, et Emma eut des flashs. Elle se revit, petite fille apprenant à monter dans un manège, Regina à ses côtés sur son propre poney. Elle les revit, en maillot de bain, se courant après avant de se jeter en riant dans l'eau pour entamer une bataille serrée. Elle les revit, allongées sur une couverture sous le pommier de Regina, se racontant leurs secrets et se promettant d'être toujours là pour l'autre. Elle se vit se glisser en douce dans la chambre de Regina en pleine nuit après avoir senti que son amie avait besoin d'elle et l'avoir serrée dans ses bras pour chasser ses larmes. Les souvenirs s'enchainèrent de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au jour de l'enlèvement de Regina, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

« Regina, ne t'en va pas… reste avec moi… » gémit Emma, serrant le cœur des personnes présentes.

Emma s'agita un peu plus, alors que de nouvelles images apparaissaient, terrifiantes cette fois-ci. Elle y voyait Regina, allongée dans une pièce totalement noire, pleurant et appelant à l'aide sans que personne ne vienne à son secours. Ensuite elle voyait Regina, assise sur une chaise, faiblement éclairée et qui donnait le biberon à une petite fille. Dans un autre flash, elle vit Regina, allongée dans un lit, dans une jolie chambre, même si celle-ci avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, et elle n'eut qu'une envie, la rejoindre et s'allonger près d'elle, la serrer pour ne plus la lâcher. Et enfin, elle vit une scène qui lui glaça le sang.

« Non… » gémit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible.

Elle voyait Cora, penchée au-dessus de Regina et la rouer de coups en lui hurlant des horreurs au visage. Emma avait beau essayer de s'approcher, d'empêcher Cora de frapper sa fille, elle n'y arrivait pas, se heurtant à une barrière invisible. Finalement, elle hurla à Cora d'arrêter, qu'elle allait finir par tuer Regina, et soudain tout cessa. Cora partit, laissant derrière elle une Regina pleurant à chaudes larmes. Emma courut près de sa meilleure amie et l'entoura de ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, se sentant coupable d'avoir assisté à la scène sans rien avoir pu faire pour aider Regina. Elle était vraiment la pire amie au monde.

« Pardon Eina… » soupira Emma, toujours en larmes.

« Chut mon ange, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal… » murmura Mary en pleurant à chaudes larmes face à l'état délirant de sa fille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mais Emma ne l'entendait pas, perdue dans ses cauchemars qui lui semblaient si réels. Et même si ces visions étaient terribles, Emma ne voulait pas en sortir, parce qu'elle y était avec Regina. Là-bas, elle pouvait la voir, la toucher, même si Regina ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Alors non, Emma ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, pas alors qu'elle y avait retrouvée Regina.

« Je suis avec toi Eina… » murmura-t-elle faiblement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

De chaque côté du lit, Mary et David échangèrent des regards dévastés, craignant qu'Emma ne se laisse sombrer dans son délire. Que feraient-ils si leur fille ne voulait pas se battre, préférant rester dans ce monde imaginaire dans lequel elle semblait avoir rejoint sa meilleure amie ? Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Emma était à l'aube de son existence et ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour la ramener et faire en sorte qu'elle puisse réaliser chacun de ses rêves d'enfant. Alors inlassablement, ils se relayèrent auprès de l'adolescente, essayant de faire diminuer sa fièvre.

« Mon ange… si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi et comme je suis fier d'être ton père… » commença David tout en lui passant une serviette mouillée sur le front « Je t'aime tellement ma chérie alors s'il te plait, tu dois rester avec nous… tu dois te réveiller… fais-le pour ta mère et moi, mais aussi pour Regina, elle a besoin de toi pour la retrouver dans le monde réel… » souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le front d'Emma tout en retenant ses larmes.

Dans un fauteuil sous la fenêtre, Mary s'était assoupie, et David se releva pour aller la couvrir avec un plaid avant de sortir de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard aux deux femmes de sa vie. Emma paraissait se calmer, et en l'embrassant, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était moins brûlante, et il espérait vraiment que sa fièvre tomberait définitivement au lieu de monter et descendre sans arrêt. D'une démarche pesante, il descendit rejoindre Henry dans le salon, trouvant son ami assis sur le sofa, feuilletant un album photo.

« Comment va Emma ? » demanda Henry en entendant David approcher.

« Sa fièvre semble avoir baissée, mais elle continue de délirer » soupira David en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Peut-être la gouvernante aurait-elle dû la mettre dans une autre chambre, mais elle l'a fait sans même y penser » s'excusa Henry avec un sourire attristé.

« Et si les rôles avaient été inversés, je suis certain que Mary aurait installé Regina dans la chambre d'Emma » rétorqua David avec un sourire entendu.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, se comprenant parfaitement, puis Henry proposa un café à David et ils allèrent dans la cuisine avant que le sheriff ne remonte à l'étage pour veiller sa famille. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, le jour succédant à la nuit, et enfin, au bout d'une semaine, le pire semblait enfin passé. Le docteur Whale avait pu venir à la fin de la tempête, deux jours plus tôt, et il avait simplement dit de continuer à la surveiller et veiller à ce que sa température n'augmente pas. David et Mary, secondés par Henry, s'étaient relayés jour et nuit, et aucuns d'eux ne dormaient jamais plus de quelques heures.

« Papa… » appela Emma d'une voix cassée et faible, faisant bondir son père.

« Je suis là mon bébé… » affirma-t-il en venant près du lit pour vérifier l'état de sa fille « Mary ! Réveille-toi, sa fièvre a enfin baissée » appela-t-il sa femme en la secouant, son soulagement clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Merci mon Dieu… Tout va bien mon bébé, nous sommes là… » pleura Mary en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Maman… Regina… Je dois… » tenta Emma en essayant de se lever.

« Chut mon bébé, tout va bien, calme-toi… » l'apaisa Mary en la repoussant doucement mais tendrement « Tu dois avant tout te reposer »

Vaincue, et bien trop faible pour protester et combattre ses parents, Emma se laissa de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience en murmurant le nom de sa meilleure amie. Soulagée, Mary se lova dans les bras de David, pleurant de joie, et son mari la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux tout en souriant comme un fou. Leur fille allait survivre et irait mieux de jour en jour. Tout ce qu'il fallait à présent, c'était qu'elle se repose et qu'elle reprenne des forces.

« Ça va aller maintenant, elle ira bien » soupira David en embrassant les cheveux de Mary qui était incapable de quitter sa fille des yeux, comme pour se convaincre que c'était bien réel.

Mary se contenta d'opiner, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix pour parler, mais elle sentait que David avait raison. Le pire était derrière eux, et Emma allait s'en remettre.

« Nous allons pouvoir la ramener à la maison » décida David qui n'était pas très à l'aise d'avoir ainsi envahi la maison de son ami pendant si longtemps.

« Oui, rentrons chez nous » acquiesça Mary, tout aussi impatiente de retrouver sa maison.

Sur un dernier regard à Emma qui dormait paisiblement pour la première fois depuis une semaine, David quitta la chambre pour aller trouver Henry et l'informer de l'état d'Emma. Ensemble, ils s'organisèrent pour transférer Emma jusqu'à chez elle en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit le moins secouée possible, et en fin de journée, Emma avait réintégré son propre lit, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Même endormie, elle semblait avoir perçu le changement et n'en paraissait pas franchement ravie.

« Tu crois qu'elle savait qu'elle était dans la chambre de Regina ? » demanda Mary en avisant le froncement de sourcils de sa fille.

« J'en suis persuadé, et cela explique pourquoi elle délirait autant je pense » affirma David en recouvrant soigneusement sa petite fille.

« Sais-tu si l'enquête a avancée ? » voulut savoir Mary qui s'en voulait un peu de ne pas s'y être intéressée depuis qu'Emma était tombée malade.

« Henry m'a dit que le FBI avait retrouvé la clinique dans laquelle Cora aurait accouché d'une petite fille, mais la mère et la fille ont disparues avant que l'hôpital n'enregistre le prénom du bébé. D'après ce qu'ils savent, l'enfant est née le 7 janvier à 8h24 du matin. Elle est donc âgée de dix mois à l'heure actuelle » lui apprit David d'un air soucieux.

« Crois-tu que Cora ait pu faire du mal à ce bébé ? » s'affola Mary en frissonnant violemment.

« Le FBI pense plutôt que le bébé est avec Regina » la rassura David, même s'il se doutait bien que leur vie ne devait pas être toute rose.

« Je n'imagine même pas ce que doit ressentir Henry. D'apprendre qu'il a une autre fille et que Cora a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas la connaître doit être terrible pour lui » souffla Mary en frémissant d'angoisse.

« Le FBI continue ses recherches, mais pour le moment, l'enquête n'avance pas » déclara David en secouant la tête.

Il avait accepté de céder l'enquête aux fédéraux en pensant qu'ils avaient les moyens de retrouver Regina bien plus vite que lui, mais plus les mois passaient, et plus il commençait à se demander s'il avait eu raison. Et il ne supportait plus de lire la déception toujours plus grande qu'éprouvait sa fille à chaque nouvelle désillusion. Il refusait qu'Emma ne croit plus en la justice de leur pays et ne décide de la faire elle-même. Le docteur Hopper leur avait affirmé qu'Emma n'irait rien faire d'illégal, mais lui n'en était pas aussi sûr, pas quand il s'agissait de Regina. Il connaissait sa fille et savait qu'il n'y avait rien devant lequel Emma reculerait pour sa meilleure amie.

« Henry nous tiendra informés s'il devait y avoir du nouveau » finit-il par dire avant de sortir de la chambre de sa fille.

Mary alla contrôler rapidement l'état d'Emma, soulagée de constater que même si elle était d'une pâleur alarmante, et que d'immenses cernes lui mangeaient le visage, Emma ne tremblait plus et que sa température était redevenue normale. A présent, du repos et des repas équilibrés feraient le reste. Et Mary ne doutait pas que dans quelques jours, garder Emma enfermée dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose relèverait du tour de force. Sa fille était une force de la nature et dès qu'elle se sentirait assez bien pour marcher de son lit à sa salle de bain, Emma estimerait qu'elle pourrait reprendre ses activités habituelles, accusant sa mère de trop la protéger.

« Mon entêtée et indépendante petite fille… » sourit tendrement Mary en embrassant le front d'Emma.

La bordant machinalement, Mary posa le regard sur la photo qui était encadrée sur la table de chevet de sa fille et s'en empara en soupirant lourdement. Sa fille arborerait-elle de nouveau un tel sourire ? Aurait-elle à nouveau cette étincelle de joie de vivre et de bonheur total dans le regard ? Quant à Regina, comment allait-elle ? Le fait que Cora se soit rendue dans des banques alimentaires avait donné à croire au FBI qu'elle apportait ces caisses à la jeune fille, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, et Cora ne faisait peut-être ça que pour brouiller un peu plus les pistes.

« S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, faites qu'elle soit encore en vie » pria Mary en imaginant la réaction d'Emma si l'enquête se soldait par la découverte du cadavre de Regina et de sa petite sœur.

Mary n'avait jamais aimé Cora Carter. C'était une opportuniste qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Henry Mills pour son statut social et sa fortune personnelle. Henry était ce que l'on appelait un bon parti, et Cora ne l'avait épousé que pour son argent, ce qu'Henry avait très vite compris. Mais en homme d'honneur, il avait fait en sorte que son mariage fonctionne jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Cora était devenue la maîtresse de Gold, l'ennemi juré d'Henry, les surprenant tous les deux dans une position compromettante qui ne laissait guère de doutes. La querelle entre les deux hommes remontaient à des années, sans que l'on sache réellement ce qui l'avait déclenchée. Certains disaient que c'était lié à Neal, le fils bâtard de Gold qui travaillait au ranch d'Henry.

Gold avait toujours méprisé son fils, refusant de le reconnaître, et Henry avait donc pris l'adolescent sous son aile, empêchant qu'il ne tourne mal. Henry était devenu un modèle pour Neal, le considérant un peu comme un fils spirituel, et lorsqu'après une dispute entre Gold et le jeune garçon, celui-ci s'était tué dans un accident de voiture, Henry avait été trouvé l'antiquaire et les deux hommes s'étaient battus. Depuis, Gold vouait une haine sans nom à Henry et ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui nuire. Alors lui prendre sa femme, puis sa fille avait dû l'enchanter.

« Je suis sûre qu'Emma a raison de croire qu'il est mêlé à la disparition de Regina » affirma Mary en quittant la chambre de sa fille.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle appela la mère d'Ingrid qui gardait son plus jeune fils et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient ramené Emma à la maison, que sa fièvre était tombée et que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Elle en profita pour lui demander de ramener son fils au ranch, la remerciant encore d'avoir accepté de s'occuper de lui pendant la semaine écoulée. Une fois l'appel effectué, Mary se mit à faire le ménage en chantonnant doucement, puis lorsqu'elle estima sa maison nette de propreté, s'attela à la préparation du repas. Elle savait que David aurait beaucoup de travail pour rattraper le retard accumulé dans la semaine et donc qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement pas avant la nuit tombée, et elle voulait qu'il puisse se nourrir correctement à son retour.

Alors qu'elle préparait de la soupe pour Emma, le médecin ayant recommandé de la faire manger léger, Mary entendit des pas au-dessus de sa tête et s'empressa de monter voir ce qu'il se passait. En entrant dans la chambre d'Emma, elle trouva le lit vide, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'angoisser que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une Emma pâle comme la mort et marchant avec énormément de difficulté.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler ma chérie » s'exclama Mary en accourant pour aider sa fille à regagner son lit.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger » soupira Emma en retrouvant avec soulagement son lit.

« Tu ne me dérangeras jamais Emma. Tu es malade, tu dois faire attention pour ne pas faire de rechute » affirma Mary en la recouvrant consciencieusement, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne froid.

« OK… » souffla Emma en se rendormant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Emma avait toujours été une enfant robuste et n'avait pas souvent été malade enfant, et cela déstabilisait totalement Mary de voir sa fille aussi affaiblie. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle alla dans la chambre de son fils cadet, fouillant dans ses placards pour y trouver les baby phones que David avait acheté en double par erreur et qu'ils avaient décidé de conserver pour le cas où ceux qu'ils utilisaient tombent en panne. Y insérant des piles, elle les alluma et alla en déposer un dans la chambre d'Emma, et garda le second avec elle pour pouvoir entendre si sa fille avait besoin d'elle. Emma râlerait probablement un peu en découvrant le système de surveillance dans sa chambre, mais il n'était pas question que Mary prenne le moindre risque après la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Mary savait que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être simples, surtout qu'Emma n'était pas une malade facile, et en effet, dès qu'Emma recommença à se sentir mieux et à reprendre du poil de la bête, elle voulut recommencer à sortir, et Mary dû batailler ferme pour empêcher sa fille de se fatiguer au risque d'une rechute. Le docteur Whale avait été très clair, et après une fièvre aussi intense, il avait recommandé qu'Emma reste à la maison au moins durant deux semaines. Pas forcément dans son lit, mais avait déconseillé qu'elle sorte dehors pour ne pas choquer son organisme qui avait subit un grave épisode traumatique. Bon gré mal gré, Emma dû se conformer aux exigences des médecins, et attendre d'avoir enfin la permission de sortir.

Assise dans son lit, elle ruminait furieuse de voir les vacances d'automne s'écouler inéluctablement sans qu'elle ait pu mettre ses projets à exécution, et elle savait déjà que ses parents refuseraient qu'elle s'absente durant les fêtes de Noël. C'était d'autant plus frustrant pour elle qu'elle savait où trouver Cora et craignait qu'à trop attendre, celle-ci ne décide de partir se planquer ailleurs, obligeant Emma à reprendre son enquête depuis le début. Ressentant le besoin de se confier, Emma prit son journal intime et commença à écrire.

 _Ma douce Eina,_

 _Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis presque trois semaines, mais j'ai été gravement malade. Tu sais qu'au ranch, le début du mois d'octobre marque l'arrivée de nouveaux chevaux. Et ce matin-là, après avoir été fouiller chez Gold où j'ai trouvé l'adresse de la cachette de ta mère comme je te l'ai dit, je suis descendue aider maman à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand papa est arrivé, j'ai entendu le hennissement d'un cheval que j'ai tout de suite reconnu. Inquiète, je suis sortie voir ce qui mettait Rocinante dans cet état de panique, et j'ai vu un homme dans son paddock qui tentait de le capturer en utilisant une cravache._

 _Et avant que j'arrive à l'enclos, Rocinante avait sauté la clôture et s'était sauvé. Papa m'a dit que cet homme avait été renvoyé par le vieux McLaren, mais je me fiche de cet idiot. Après que Rocinante se soit sauvé, j'ai aussitôt sellé Prince et je suis partie à la recherche de ton cheval. Ne t'ai-je pas promis de veiller sur lui quand tu n'es pas là ? J'ai sillonné nos terres sans succès et me suis donc rendue sur les terres de ton père, espérant avoir plus de chance, mais une tempête a éclatée et j'ai renvoyé Prince à la maison. Tu sais à quel point il a peur de l'orage._

 _J'ai donc continué à pieds quand je me suis rappelé que tu m'avais dit que Rocinante se réfugiait dans la pommeraie quand il s'échappait au début. C'était comme si tu avais été à côté de moi tant ta voix raisonnait clairement dans ma tête. J'ai donc courut jusque-là bas, et effectivement, Rocinante y était. Malheureusement, l'orage avait commencé, et la pluie tombait à grosses cordes, sans parler du vent qui soufflait vraiment violemment. Heureusement Rocinante m'a ramenée aux écuries de ton père, et j'ai pu me mettre à l'abri._

 _Malheureusement, je suis tombée malade. Maman dit que je suis montée à presque 41° de fièvre et que j'ai beaucoup déliré. Ça a duré une semaine, et j'aurais peut-être été hospitalisée si le docteur avait pu venir jusqu'au ranch. Maintenant je me sens mieux, mais je dois rester à la maison, et je commence à en avoir assez. Cela fait déjà deux semaines, je suis sûre que je peux sortir sur le perron sans risquer une rechute. Mais maman ne veut rien entendre. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment eu peur de me perdre…_

Emma comprenait vraiment ce que ses parents éprouvaient, mais elle avait toujours détesté être enfermée, et encore plus alors qu'elle devrait être à Las Vegas pour y chercher Regina. S'allongeant sans y penser, elle finit par s'endormir, se jurant que quoi qu'il arrive, elle se lancerait sur la piste de Cora Mills dès que possible.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda David en entrant silencieusement dans la chambre de sa fille, surprenant sa femme en pleine contemplation.

« Elle affirme qu'elle est totalement remise et râle parce que je ne la laisse pas sortir dehors » répondit Mary avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

« Donc elle est guérie » gloussa David qui connaissait bien le caractère de sa fille.

« Tu crois qu'on doit la laisser de nouveau sortir de la maison ? » soupira Mary en se laissant aller contre le torse de David qui venait de l'enlacer par derrière.

« J'ai eu peur moi aussi, mais la garder enfermée n'est pas la solution, et nous risquons de la pousser à sortir sans nous en avertir. Laissons-la recommencer à vivre comme avant tout en lui imposant des limites » décida David qui craignait qu'Emma ne finisse par fuguer à force de se sentir prisonnière.

« D'accord, mais sur le perron uniquement et je veux toujours pouvoir l'apercevoir des fenêtres » céda Mary en soupirant de nouveau.

« Elle revoit Whales dans une semaine. Il décidera si oui ou non tout danger est écarté, et en attendant je pense qu'Emma acceptera, même si elle va probablement vouloir aller voir Prince et Rocinante » lui fit remarquer David d'un ton apaisant.

« Tu sais, quand elle était malade et qu'elle délirait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle aurait guérie plus vite si Regina avait été à ses côtés… » avoua faiblement Mary en frémissant violemment.

« Je sais. Ça a toujours été le cas. L'une comme l'autre ont toujours été le meilleur remède lorsque l'une d'elles tombait malade. Et surtout, elles étaient les seules à pouvoir raisonner l'autre et l'obliger à suivre les recommandations du médecin jusqu'au bout… » reconnut David en s'assombrissant légèrement.

« Je suis tellement inquiète pour Regina. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai peur de ce que Cora lui a fait. Parce que je sais que si Regina l'avait pu, elle aurait fait en sorte de faire savoir à Emma où elle se trouvait. Et le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait me pousse à croire que le pire s'est produit… » murmura Mary, la voix voilée par les larmes.

« Je sais. Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de laisser l'affaire au FBI et j'ai de plus en plus envie de reprendre l'enquête à mon compte » souffla David, sa voix trahissant sa frustration.

« Tu sais si l'agent Lucas s'est décidé à réellement interroger Gold ? » voulut savoir Mary en s'approchant du lit d'Emma qui semblait en proie à un cauchemar.

« Pas que je sache non, d'autant qu'il était hors de la ville ces derniers jours » grogna David en serrant les poings de colère.

« C'est dingue tout de même qu'en dépit de ce qu'Emma leur a dit sur lui il ne soit pas considéré officiellement comme le complice de Cora ! » s'emporta Mary en s'éloignant vers la porte après avoir réussi à calmer Emma.

« Je sais, et si Emma apprend qu'il s'en est encore sorti sans souci, elle risque de vraiment mal le prendre » commenta David avec inquiétude.

« Et je ne pourrais pas le lui reprocher. Gold est mêlé à la disparition de Regina, j'en suis certaine. Il n'a peut-être pas participé sur le moment, mais je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il aide Cora à échapper à la justice » tempêta Mary tout en se préparant pour la nuit.

« Malheureusement sans preuves concrètes, le FBI ne semble pas décidé à le confronter » grommela David en secouant la tête d'agacement.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait de plus en plus envie de reprendre l'enquête, quitte à se mettre le FBI à dos. Mais la vie de Regina, et à présent de sa petite sœur, était en danger, et il refusait de rester les bras croisés à attendre que le pire se produise. Emma ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et lui non plus. Regina était comme une fille pour lui, et il savait ce qu'elle représentait pour sa fille. Alors il ferait son maximum pour la lui rendre et faire en sorte que le monde d'Emma se remette à tourner rond et lui rendre enfin le sourire.

« Je connais ce regard… » lança Mary en s'allongeant près de lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Je repensais juste à quelque chose qu'a dit Emma concernant Gold » lui expliqua David en passant ses bras autour d'elle, la tirant contre lui pour qu'elle s'installe confortablement.

« Quoi donc ? » voulut savoir Mary, intriguée.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais elle a dit que Milah savait quelque chose à propos de son père qui pourrait aider le FBI a le coincer » répondit David en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et est-ce que le FBI a interrogé Milah ? » voulut savoir Mary qui ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Emma affirmer une telle chose.

Mais Mary savait qu'Emma avait souvent discuté avec son père de l'avancée de l'enquête. Elle avait dû mentionner ce détail durant l'une de leurs conversations. Emma avait toujours été plus proche de son père, se confiant plus facilement à lui qu'à elle, Mary en avait toujours eu conscience. Étrangement, elle-même avait toujours eu plus de facilité à parler avec Daniel. Cela les avait toujours beaucoup amusés David et elle. D'ailleurs, après la naissance de Léo, David avait décrété qu'ils allaient devoir avoir un autre enfant, une fille de préférence, pour rétablir l'équilibre, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Mary qui lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'ils avaient Regina et que comme Emma, la jeune fille était très proche de David. Et c'était vrai.

« L'agent Lucas a dit qu'elle le ferait, mais je pense qu'elle n'en a rien fait pour le moment, donc je vais m'en charger dès demain. De plus je crois que Milah me parlera plus facilement qu'à une parfaite étrangère » énonça fermement David.

« J'en suis certaine. Tout comme je suis sûre que Milah fera tout son possible pour aider à retrouver Regina, même si son père doit être inculpé de complicité pour ça » assura Mary qui connaissait parfaitement l'adolescente.

« De toute façon, je suis convaincu que si je ne fais pas quelque chose pour faire progresser l'enquête, Emma va finir par se lasser et décider de partir elle-même à la recherche de Regina » soupira David, mettant enfin des mots sur ses inquiétudes.

« J'ai cette sensation moi aussi et c'est pour ça que j'ai tant hésité à accepter de la laisser aller à Las Vegas. Mais si nous le lui interdisons, j'ai peur qu'elle fugue pour s'y rendre seule, et je préfère encore qu'elle y aille avec Killian et Milah pour veiller sur elle et s'assurer qu'elle ne se mette pas inutilement en danger » avoua Mary d'un air soucieux.

« Je m'inquiète moi aussi, mais même si Cora est à Las Vegas, les chances qu'Emma et elle se croisent est infinitésimale. Et comme tu l'as dit, Killian veillera sur elle » affirma David en se callant un peu plus confortablement contre ses oreillers.

Mary opina en étouffant un bâillement et se cala plus confortablement contre le torse puissant de son mari. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé faire, dès le début de leur histoire. Elle s'était toujours sentie petite et fragile comparé à David qui était solide et rassurant. Il était terriblement protecteur envers les personnes qu'il aimait, et avait toujours traité Mary comme une princesse, accédant au moindre de ses désirs pour le seul plaisir de la voir heureuse. Rien n'était trop beau pour elle, et Mary était fière de sa réussite. Au début de leur histoire, Léopold White avait émis des réserves, estimant que David n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille, mais il avait fini par changer d'avis et les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille à présent.

David avait fait en sorte que leur famille ne manque jamais de rien, et avait réussi seul à lancer son ranch sans jamais demander d'argent à son beau-père. Et à présent, ils faisaient partie des familles les plus aisées de Storybrooke, à égalité avec les Mills. Oui, Mary avait de quoi être fière de son mari et de sa réussite. Mais ce qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout, c'était la famille qu'ils avaient construite ensemble. Heureuse et soudée. Du moins avant que tout ne bascule avec l'enlèvement de Regina. Emma n'était pas la seule à souffrir de l'absence de la jeune fille. David et elle aussi avaient l'impression qu'on leur avait arraché une partie de leur âme, et Mary savait que si d'aventure elle devait se retrouver face à face avec Cora, elle risquait fort de perdre son sang froid et de lui faire regretter d'être en vie.

« S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, permettez-nous de retrouver rapidement notre petite Regina… » murmura-t-elle avec ferveur.

Sur cette prière, Mary s'endormit finalement, lovée dans les bras de David, les deux babyphones posés sur sa table de chevet lui renvoyant le son de la respiration sereine de ses enfants.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent à poursuivre mes deux fics. Vous êtes des amours.**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt pour la suite :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant de cette histoire en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie celles et ceux qui continuent non seulement de me lire mais aussi de laisser une trace de leur passage, ça me fait très plaisir et me rappel qu'au moins pour vous, je me dois de finir cette histoire.**

 **Pour Le pacte, j'ai presque terminé le chapitre 10. La suite arrivera donc au plus tard demain soir si je n'ai pas le temps de la poster avant, et surtout de le finir !**

 **Merci encore à tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 _Novembre 2017 :_

 _Mon Emma_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu horriblement peur. Je donnais à manger à Zelena lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits au-dessus de nos têtes. J'ai évidemment cru que c'était mère qui avait changé d'avis et avait décidé de venir nous voir et sans perdre une minute je me suis empressée de tout ranger et de me cacher avec Zelena dans la chambre secrète, la refermant soigneusement. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je me suis dit que si mère ne me trouvait pas dans ma « chambre », elle penserait que j'avais réussi à m'enfuir et oublierait de refermer la porte de la cave en repartant._

 _J'ai conscience que cela peut parfaitement ne pas fonctionner, mais je dois essayer. Si elle s'imagine que quelqu'un est venu nous libérer, elle sera furieuse évidemment, mais aussi paniquée à l'idée que la police puisse l'arrêter et la jeter en prison. Et dans sa panique, elle pourrait s'enfuir en laissant la cave ouverte puisqu'elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de la fermer à clés. Et puis je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle ait une nouvelle occasion de me frapper. Je me remets tout juste de sa dernière visite, alors je n'ai pas envie de subir ça une seconde fois._

 _Je ne peux vraiment pas prendre le risque de ne plus être en mesure de prendre soin de Lena. Et c'était vraiment limite la dernière fois. Donc je préfère prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour éviter de me retrouver dans cet état de faiblesse extrême que j'ai traversé après la dernière visite de ma chère mère. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'enfermer dans un endroit dont elle ignore l'existence et qui me permette de me protéger de sa folie. Les bruits au-dessus de ma tête me permettaient de suivre sa progression et je trouvais étrange qu'elle se déplace ainsi à l'étage, parce qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Et soudain, j'ai entendu des cris, et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas mère qui se trouvait dans la maison._

 _Aux sons qui me parvenaient, j'en ai vite déduit qu'il s'agissait d'hommes, deux au minimum, même s'il était tout à fait envisageable qu'ils soient plus nombreux. Mon cœur a bondit dans ma poitrine, et j'ai prié pour que ces intrus n'aient pas l'idée de descendre dans la cave. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils nous trouvent, mais ils pouvaient tout casser, voler nos réserves de nourritures ou pire encore, décider de squatter l'endroit en le pensant inhabité. Et s'ils avaient choisi cette option, comment aurais-je fait ? Les cris retentirent un long moment, entremêlant plusieurs voix, et au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai cru entendre comme un coup de feu. Je peux avoir mal entendu, et j'espère vraiment que c'est le cas, mais le bruit était assez caractéristique._

 _Et puis après la détonation, il y a eu un bruit sourd contre le sol, me faisant violemment sursauter et un calme inquiétant a suivi avant que je n'entende de nouveaux bruits étranges, comme si quelqu'un traînait quelque chose sur le sol. Un corps ? Rien que d'imaginer qu'au-dessus de ma tête, quelque part dans la maison se trouve un corps sans vie me fait froid dans le dos. Grâce à la petite grille de ventilation qui donne dehors, je sais que la maison semble perdue au milieu d'une vaste forêt, et donc qu'il s'agit probablement du lieu parfait pour commettre un crime sans que personne ne s'en rende compte._

 _Priant pour que Zelena ne se réveille pas, trahissant ainsi notre présence, j'ai guetté le moindre bruit suspect lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un tenter d'ouvrir la porte de la cave, me faisant frissonner de terreur. Il a secoué la porte, donné des coups dedans durant de longues minutes qui m'ont parues interminables, puis finalement, il a renoncé, pensant probablement qu'il perdait son temps. Le bruit de ses pas a raisonné à l'étage, avant que j'entende de nouveau ce bruit sourd, un peu comme le bruit que faisait mère lorsqu'elle traînait les caisses plutôt que de les porter, et enfin, à mon plus grand soulagement, j'ai perçu le moteur d'une moto rugir avant d'enfin s'éloigner, ramenant le calme dans la maison._

 _Mais terrifiée qu'une autre personne ne se trouve encore dans la maison et ne m'entende si jamais je bougeais, je suis restée de longues heures dans ma cachette avant de me risquer dehors, juste le temps de préparer notre repas, et je suis revenue m'enfermer dans la chambre secrète, refermant soigneusement le mur. Au moins si quelqu'un arrive à entrer dans la cave une fois la nuit tombée, ne pourra-t-il pas nous trouver et nous faire du mal. J'en ai tellement assez de cette vie. J'aimerais tellement que tout cela s'arrête. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, mais il s'agit malheureusement de ma réalité, de mon quotidien, et probablement de mon avenir._

 _Un avenir qui aurait dû être radieux, à tes côtés, mais qui se révèle sans intérêt et sombre. Il n'y a que deux choses qui m'empêchent de m'effondrer et de sombrer dans un désespoir sans fond. La présence de Zelena et ton souvenir. Penser à toi me rend plus forte même si je suis malheureuse à cause de ton absence. Mais je sais que si tu découvres la vérité me concernant, alors tu feras en sorte de me trouver et je ne vis que dans l'attente de ce jour. Parce que je sais que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras mon preux chevalier. Ne suis-je pas ta princesse ? N'as-tu pas promis de toujours me protéger ? Et encore plus de ma mère ?_

 _Je sais que tu dois culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir empêchée de m'emmener loin de toi, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Moi-même, si j'avais su ce qu'elle avait en tête, j'aurais refusé de la rejoindre, j'aurais fuguée loin d'elle pour pouvoir rester près de toi. Quitte à vivre dans notre petite cabane perdue dans les bois dont nous seules et papa connaissons l'existence. Notre château comme tu t'amuses à l'appeler. J'aimerais tellement y être en cet instant, sachant que mère ne pourra pas m'y dénicher et recommencer à me maltraiter. Sachant que j'y aurais été en sécurité et surtout près de toi._

 _Tu sais, lorsque j'étais malade, j'ai senti ta présence et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu étais là, près de moi, veillant à ce que je me remette correctement de mes blessures. Je sais que ça peut être fou, mais je suis sûre que d'une certaine façon, tu as veillé sur moi. Après tout, nous avons toujours eu un lien spécial toi et moi. Et je refuse de croire que cette séparation forcée a pu le changer en quoi que ce soit. Maintenant que je vais mieux, je ne te sens plus à mes côtés et cela me rend très triste. Non pas que j'aurais aimé rester malade plus longtemps, mais j'aimais sentir ta présence. C'était rassurant._

 _Je sais que j'étais en pleine fièvre délirante et que c'est elle qui m'a fait te voir et te sentir, mais cela m'a fait tellement de bien que j'aimerai que ce soit encore le cas. Je m'ennuie de plus en plus et je crois que je vais devoir me trouver rapidement une occupation pour ne pas finir par devenir folle. Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, n'ayant que Zelena pour me distraire de ma solitude et de l'absence de perspective d'avenir. Même étudier commence à perdre tout intérêt à mes yeux, même si je me contraint à ne pas abandonner. Parce que je sais que si je renonce à ça, je finirais par renoncer à tout le reste et je m'y refuse._

 _Je me dois de rester forte et courageuse pour toi, parce que je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je renonce à sortir d'ici un jour. Et je te promets que j'essaie, vraiment, mais c'est plus dur certains jours que d'autres. Surtout avec la frayeur que j'ai eue aujourd'hui. Cela dit, peut-être que si cet homme avait réussi à entrer, cela aurait été une bonne chose pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu un risque qu'il nous trouve Zelena et moi. A moins qu'elle se soit mise à pleurer pendant qu'il aurait été là. Mais autrement, ne connaissant pas l'existence de cette pièce secrète, il se serait contenté de tout casser, ou peut-être même de simplement abandonner sa victime dans la chambre déserte avant de repartir. Et s'il l'avait fait, Zelena et moi aurions pu nous échapper et trouver du secours._

 _J'ai continué de lire les journaux de Sara Rose, mais pour le moment je n'y ai rien trouvé qui pourrait m'apprendre si elle a réussi à s'enfuir de cet Enfer comme elle l'espérait. Je me suis arrêtée de lire au moment où elle évoquait son mariage avec Joshua. Elle avait 16 ans. Apparemment, pour l'occasion, elle a eu le droit de quitter provisoirement la cave pour le salon familial. Les volets étaient hermétiquement clos, et des bougies avaient été allumées et disséminées à travers toute la pièce. Un vieux prêtre était présent pour la cérémonie, et ce sont leurs parents respectifs qui leur ont servi de témoins. Joshua avait donc 18 ans, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce mariage était légal. Sara Rose était mineure après tout. Mais ses parents ayant donné leur accord, cela a peut-être suffi aux yeux de la loi…_

 _Dès la fin de la cérémonie et le départ du prêtre, Joshua et elle ont dû regagner la cave, pourtant en lisant les mots de Sara Rose, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle était heureuse. Et d'une certaine façon, je peux comprendre. Elle n'était plus seule à présent, Joshua était avec elle, et il semblait sincèrement épris de l'adolescente. Quand elle parle de lui, j'ai l'impression de m'entendre lorsque je parle de toi. Elle le décrit comme son Chevalier Servant, son protecteur et son meilleur ami. Des qualificatifs qui te correspondent si bien…_

 _Et tu n'as probablement pas envie que je te parle d'eux. Peut-être même ne liras-tu jamais ces mots. Qui sait, mes journaux finiront-ils comme ceux de Sara Rose et seront découverts dans une trentaine d'années par une autre jeune fille qui comme nous, sera enfermée ici par sa mère…_

En grognant, Regina referma son journal d'un geste brusque. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser de cette façon. Emma n'aimerait pas ça. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Plus les jours et les mois passaient, moins elle arrivait à feindre et à prétendre que tout cela ne l'affectait pas. Cela faisait plus d'un an que sa mère l'avait conduite dans cette cave et qu'elle y dépérissait sans que personne ne semble se préoccuper de son sort.

« Et me revoilà à broyer du noir » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Agacée, elle se redressa, s'asseyant dans son lit et après avoir vérifié que sa sœur faisait toujours la sieste, quitta la chambre pour retourner dans la pièce à vivre. Du pied des escaliers, elle observa les changements qu'elle avait apporté à la pièce. Derrière la table trônait à présent un buffet qu'elle avait remonté après l'avoir trouvé dans le petit débarras. Elle avait également trouvé comment faire fonctionner les appareils électriques comme le congélateur grâce aux journaux de Sara Rose qui parlait de câbles électriques qui, une fois reliés au générateur, permettait d'y brancher ces appareils.

« Dommage que je n'ai pas trouvé la machine à laver que Sara Rose mentionne dans son journal… » se désola Regina en secouant la tête avec dépit.

Cela dit, il lui restait encore une pièce à vider. Elle n'en avait toujours pas eu le courage, mais elle commençait à se demander si certains des objets que Sara Rose mentionnait dans ses écrits n'y avaient pas été remisés. Après tout, Sara Rose parlait d'une autre chambre, probablement celle qu'elle-même avait occupée à son arrivée. Une chambre qui serait devenue sa chambre de femme mariée. Or celle-ci était désormais entièrement vide. Il fallait donc que les meubles qui l'avaient jadis habité se trouvent quelque part. Et cette pièce était la seule que Regina n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'explorer. Sara Rose parlait également d'un atelier/bureau dans lequel Joshua fabriquait des meubles. Et la seule pièce assez grande pouvant correspondre était la seule que Regina n'avait pas encore vidée.

Mais alors qu'elle allait allumer la lumière, un bruit sourd au-dessus de sa tête la fit légèrement sursauter. Paniquée, elle fit disparaître toutes traces de sa présence dans la pièce et courut s'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Assise sur son lit, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux rivés au plafond, Regina guetta le moindre signe d'une présence humaine. Elle était habituée à entendre des sons étranges, ayant rapidement appris à distinguer les bruits que faisaient les animaux de la forêt en s'aventurant dans la vieille bâtisse qu'elle devinait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mais là, ce sont des pas d'humains que je perçois… » chuchota-t-elle alors que le sol grinçait sous les pas de l'intru.

Était-ce le même homme que dans la matinée ? Mais pourquoi serait-il revenu ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de revenir sur les lieux de son crime ? Regina eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle perçut le même bruit que le matin-même, signe que l'homme traînait quelque chose sur le sol. Il était venu pour déplacer le corps. De toute évidence, la cachette qu'il avait trouvée ne lui convenait pas et il était revenu pour mieux le dissimuler. Les bruits sourds se succédèrent quelques minutes à travers la maison, et instinctivement, Regina se déplaça avec lui, suivant la trajectoire de l'homme. Après une hésitation, elle sortit de sa cachette et avança dans la cave jusqu'à l'arrière cuisine et le débarras, et elle comprit que l'homme emportait le corps dans la forêt.

« Il doit probablement vouloir l'enterrer » devina-t-elle en prenant le tabouret pour y grimper et tenter de voir quelque chose par la grille de ventilation.

Le petit arbuste qui en cachait habituellement la vue n'avait pas totalement perdu ses feuilles, mais à travers quelques trous, semblant avoir été fait par des mains humaines, elle parvint à repérer la silhouette de ce visiteur indésirable. Il était arc-bouté et tirait le corps d'un second homme, l'emportant à plusieurs mètres de la maison avant de le lâcher et de se redresser. Soudain, il se tourna de nouveau vers la maison, et par instinct, Regina se baissa. Même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse la voir, elle préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Elle attendit que son cœur cesse de faire des cabrioles dans sa poitrine et se redressa pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Où est-il passé ? » s'étonna-t-elle en constatant que l'homme avait disparu, laissant le corps exposé au vent et à la vue de tous.

Non pas que le coin soit fréquenté, mais Regina avait déjà entendu des aboiements et des sifflements, signe que des promeneurs occasionnels devaient fréquenter cette forêt. Fronçant les sourcils, elle scruta les lieux, se tordant le cou pour tenter de mieux voir, et ce furent finalement des pas raisonnant dans la maison qui lui apprirent qu'il la traversait de nouveau. Sautant du tabouret sans faire de bruits, Regina revint dans la pièce à vivre, les yeux braqués sur la porte de la cave, prête à courir s'enfermer si l'homme essayait une nouvelle fois d'entrer. Mais il se contenta de traverser la maison pour en ressortir de l'autre côté.

« Que fait-il cette fois ? » tenta-t-elle de comprendre en fronçant les sourcils.

Après quelques minutes, elle l'entendit de nouveau retraverser la maison et hésita à retourner voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était le seul témoin, même indirect du crime qui venait d'être commis, et si un jour elle sortait d'ici, elle pourrait aider la police à résoudre cette affaire. Cet homme qui était mort avait peut-être de la famille. Des parents, une femme, des enfants qui le chercheraient et seraient désespérés de sa disparition.

« Pas comme moi… » railla-t-elle avec dérision avant de s'élancer vers sa chambre pour y prendre un crayon et une feuille de papier.

En courant, elle revint dans le cellier et remonta sur le tabouret pour apercevoir de nouveau dehors. Heureusement, l'homme avait décidé de se placer juste devant elle, et se trouvait de face. Appuyé sur le manche d'une grosse pelle, il observait le sol d'un air dubitatif, et Regina l'observa avec attention, gravant les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire. Puis elle commença à dessiner, la feuille appuyée sur le mur devant elle. Emma et elle avaient suivi des cours de dessin dans leur enfance, même si Emma ne l'avait fait que pour lui faire plaisir, comme à peu près tout ce qu'elles avaient fait dans leur vie. Quoi que veuille essayer Regina, Emma s'arrangeait pour que cela devienne possible.

Quand Regina avait voulu apprendre à faire de la poterie, Emma avait demandé à sa mère de les conduire au centre artistique de la ville pour y suivre des cours. Quand Regina avait souhaité apprendre à jouer du piano et à chanter, Emma avait une nouvelle fois demandé à ses parents de les inscrire aux cours de musique que donnaient mademoiselle Lacey, la bibliothécaire, et sœur jumelle de la mère de Milah. A chacune de ses envies, Emma faisait en sorte que celles-ci se réalisent. Et le dessin n'y avait pas échappé. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina en repensant au mal que sa meilleure amie se donnait toujours juste pour la voir sourire et la savoir pleinement heureuse.

« Mon Emma… » soupira-t-elle tendrement tout en continuant de dessiner.

Regina avait parfois entendu certaines personnes parler d'elles dans leurs dos. Comme cette garce d'Aurore. Regina savait qu'Aurore était jalouse d'Emma et avait souvent tenté de les séparer toutes les deux sans jamais y parvenir, et Regina bouillonna de colère en imaginant Aurore profiter de sa disparition pour ennuyer Emma. Si jamais cette petite peste s'avisait de faire de la peine à Emma, Regina se jura de faire de sa vie un Enfer.

« Ouais, comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit dans ce trou à rat… » railla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Relevant les yeux, elle vit l'homme pousser le corps dans le trou qu'il avait creusé d'un coup de pieds, puis le recouvrir de la terre avant d'aplatir le sol à grands coups de pelle qui trahissaient une colère difficilement contenue. En frissonnant elle le vit assener un dernier coup puissant avant de se redresser avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, comme s'il était heureux et fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Regina frissonna de répulsion puis laissa son regard passer de son dessin à cet homme.

« Parfait » sourit-elle avec satisfaction.

Sans quitter son point d'observation, Regina nota ensuite quelques détails qui pourraient être utiles. L'homme qui avançait de nouveau vers la maison, la pelle négligemment jetée par-dessus son épaule, était presqu'aussi grand que son dada David, avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs, sans âme. Il avait aussi un tatouage sur le bras qu'elle s'empressa de dessiner derrière le portrait. Une ancre marine avec une sirène enroulée autour. Et alors qu'il disparaissait presque de son champ de vision, elle nota également qu'il avait tendance à pencher vers la gauche, comme s'il avait un léger handicap.

« Un handicap qui ne l'a pas empêché de commettre un meurtre… » ricana-t-elle en quittant le cellier.

Attentivement, elle écouta le son de ses pas décroitre et le bruit d'une voiture s'éloigner. Relâchant un souffle qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir retenu, Regina pria pour que cet homme ne revienne pas, jamais. Mais en se rappelant le sourire qu'il avait eu après avoir enterré sa victime et la lueur de son regard, elle sut qu'elle le reverrait, et que la forêt derrière la maison allait se transformer en cimetière sauvage. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter cet homme et d'empêcher qu'il ne commette de nouveaux meurtres. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire, c'était consigner le moindre détail de ce qu'elle entendait et voyait pour que la police sache ce qu'il s'était passé et puisse un jour résoudre cette enquête.

« Je vais tout écrire dans un cahier » décida-t-elle en retournant dans sa chambre.

Refusant de salir les journaux qu'elle destinait à Emma, Regina choisit d'utiliser un des cahiers à spirales qu'elle avait trouvé dans les cartons et, s'asseyant au bureau, commença à y écrire ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle raconta la dispute, le bruit de bagarre, puis le coup de feu, le son du corps qui heurte le sol et le terrible silence qui avait suivi. Elle parla de la tentative du meurtrier d'entrer dans la cave, puis de ses déambulations dans la maison pour trouver une cachette et du bruit qu'avait fait le corps en étant traîné sur le sol. Elle relata le départ puis le retour de l'assassin, des nouveaux bruits sourds et angoissants jusque dans la forêt où il avait enterré le corps. Elle expliqua ses ressentis, la colère mal contenue de l'homme, le plaisir qu'il avait semblé retirer et son sourire en tapant sur la tombe de sa victime.

« Le moindre détail est important… » souffla-t-elle, le stylo en suspension au-dessus de la feuille.

C'était ce que le père d'Emma disait toujours. Que le moindre détail, même s'il paraissait insignifiant, pouvait conduire à l'arrestation d'un criminel. Alors elle parla aussi de ce qu'il portait, de sa chemise en flanelle bleu tachée de sang, comme de centaines de petites taches, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté de la peinture vers lui. Elle parla aussi de l'arme qu'elle avait aperçue, cachée dans son dos. Une arme de flic se rappela-t-elle en songeant que le pistolet qu'elle avait vu ressemblait étrangement à celle que David utilisait. Et elle espéra que cet homme n'était pas réellement flic parce que sinon, elle aurait du souci à se faire. Refermant le cahier après y avoir glissé le portrait qu'elle avait réalisé, elle le rangea soigneusement, espérant ne plus jamais avoir quoi que ce soit à y écrire

Ce fut le moment que choisit Zelena pour se réveiller, et Regina s'empressa d'aller la chercher, craignant que sa sœur ne se mette à hurler dans toute la maison. Plus que jamais, mieux valait éviter d'attirer l'attention et de se mettre plus en danger qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elles étaient seules pour le moment, mais cet homme pouvait revenir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, et s'il les entendait, il défoncerait la porte pour les atteindre. Bien sûr Regina savait qu'elles pourraient se cacher dans la chambre, mais à quoi cela servirait si elles étaient condamnées à mourir de faim ?

« Il faut que je réorganise la chambre et que j'y mette de quoi nous nourrir dans cette éventualité… » énonça-t-elle à Zelena tout en préparant le repas de sa petite sœur.

« Vi ! » clama Zelena avec détermination, comme si elle avait compris et approuvait les projets de sa sœur aînée.

L'approbation de Lena arracha un éclat de rire à Regina qui lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de l'installer dans sa poire, l'attachant soigneusement pour éviter à sa sœur de basculer et d'aller faire la bise au sol. Lena était une véritable boule d'énergie, et Regina avait parfois du mal à la canaliser. Heureusement, Lena était devenue assez grande pour jouer avec certains des jouets qu'elle avait trouvés dans une des caisses sous l'escalier, et elle s'était donc empressée de les sortir afin de distraire et de stimuler au maximum l'esprit vif et aiguisé de sa sœur.

« Ina ! Miam miam ! » gazouilla Lena en tapant avec impatience dans ses mains, la ramenant au présent.

Secouant la tête devant le ton de commandement utilisé par sa petite sœur, Regina s'empressa de verser le pot brûlant dans l'assiette et tout en soufflant dessus, vint s'asseoir à table et commença à nourrir la petite rousse qui dévora son repas avec un bel appétit qui rappela étrangement Emma à la belle brune. Une fois l'assiette vide, Regina alla chercher un petit pot à la vanille et le donna à Zelena qui le mangea avec un plaisir évident.

« Allez maintenant, tu vas jouer dans ton parc et me laisser manger tranquillement ! » lança fermement Regina en soulevant sa sœur dans ses bras après lui avoir nettoyé le visage.

« Vi » approuva sérieusement Zelena avant d'attraper ses jouets et de commencer à faire la conversation à sa poupée.

Rassurée, Regina fit chauffer les restes de son repas de la veille et mangea tout en réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à elle.

« Je dois sortir le piano de la chambre » finit-elle par conclure avant de grimacer « Et le canapé aussi. De toute façon, je ne m'en sers presque jamais… » ajouta-t-elle pensivement en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de gagner de l'espace dans la chambre.

Le piano était très lourd, et elle se rappelait qu'il avait fallu pas moins de quatre hommes pour apporter celui que son père lui avait offert pour son onzième anniversaire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le piano prenait énormément de place, et une fois sorti de la chambre, elle pourrait y installer des étagères afin d'y stocker ses réserves de nourritures. Du moins tout ce qui n'avait pas besoin d'être chauffé. Le reste, elle pouvait tout aussi bien le laisser où il se trouvait.

« Il va également falloir que j'installe un baril d'eau dans la chambre et que j'y apporte les bidons » continua-t-elle à réfléchir.

Ce serait le moins compliqué. Il lui suffirait d'utiliser le second gros baril qui contenait les jouets inutilisés jusqu'à présent. Mais le plus urgent pour le moment était de trouver comment sortir le piano. Elle doutait que les parents de Sara Rose aient pris le risque de demander de l'aide. Son père avait donc dû l'amener seul à la cave. Le tout était de comprendre comment afin de répéter la manœuvre. Sans cesser de réfléchir, elle apporta la vaisselle sale dans l'arrière cuisine, et en se tournant, avisa la caisse à outils qu'elle avait déniché dans le débarras.

« Peut-être que j'y trouverais de quoi m'aider… » murmura-t-elle en venant s'agenouiller devant.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fouillé dans les différents compartiments, se contentant d'y prendre marteau et tournevis lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas une simple caisse à outils, mais une sorte de grosse valise à roulettes, et un à un, elle ouvrit chaque tiroir, et ce fut dans le dernier qu'elle trouva enfin ce qui allait probablement lui sauver la vie et lui éviter de se casser les reins à pousser seule le piano et le canapé. Elle avait déjà vu ces objets chez Emma, son père s'en servant pour transporter de lourds meubles. Il les calait à chaque angle du meuble et n'avait ensuite plus qu'à le faire rouler d'un endroit à un autre.

« Ceux-ci ont l'air d'avoir été faits à la main… » commenta-t-elle en observant les petits morceaux de bois montés sur des roulettes.

Probablement parce qu'il y a 30 ans, une telle invention n'existait pas encore, et Regina se demanda si c'était Sara Rose qui en avait eu l'idée, et si sa famille avait fait fortune en les commercialisant par la suite.

« Cela ne me surprendrait même pas… » grogna Regina en emportant sa trouvaille dans la chambre.

Dans la chambre, elle hésita un moment, puis décida de sortir le canapé en premier, libérant l'espace à gauche de son lit qu'elle déplaça également, le poussant dans l'angle de la chambre, libérant ainsi plus de place. Une fois cette étape franchie, elle constata qu'elle avait ainsi plus d'espace pour manœuvrer le piano, ce qui devrait lui faciliter les choses. Après avoir bataillé un long moment, et lutté pour réussir à soulever le piano, elle parvint enfin à placer les supports sous les quatre pieds du piano. En revenant dans la salle, elle constata que Zelena s'était endormie sur le ventre, ses petites fesses soulevées, comme si elle avait tenté de se relever avant d'abandonner, vaincue par la fatigue. Avec délicatesse, Regina la souleva, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et alla la coucher dans son lit avant de plier le parc, le remisant sous les escaliers pour libérer le passage. Les mains sur les hanches, Regina observa la pièce, essayant de déterminer le meilleur endroit où remiser le piano. Et l'angle opposé à la chambre semblait la meilleure option. Le canapé quant à lui avait trouvé sa place près de la porte de l'arrière cuisine, réduisant le risque que Cora l'aperçoive lorsqu'elle se déciderait à revenir.

« Quand mère viendra, elle ne le verra que si elle éclaire cette zone… » affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle repoussa donc la table, retira les quelques objets qui occupaient l'espace, puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand et commença le déménagement du piano. Après quelques manœuvres périlleuses pour ne pas percuter les murs et abîmer le précieux instrument, Regina arriva enfin à l'amener à l'endroit souhaité et le mit en place après quelques nouveaux efforts et décida en soufflant de laisser les roulettes en dessous pour se faciliter les choses si elle devait le redéplacer dans l'avenir. Se sentant moite de transpiration et les bras douloureux, Regina se laissa tomber sur une chaise et attrapa sa tasse restée sur la table et but de longues gorgées d'eau fraiche.

« J'ai fait le plus dur… » se consola-t-elle en nouant ses mains devant elle avant de les ramener au-dessus de sa tête, s'étirant au maximum pour tenter de délier ses muscles engourdis.

Elle aurait bien fait une longue pause, mais avec l'épée de Damoclès qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elles, Regina savait qu'elle devait agir aussi vite que possible. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si son excès de fainéantise compromettait leurs chances de survie. Alors après avoir bu une dernière gorgée, la jeune fille se leva une nouvelle fois et alla ouvrir la porte de la grande pièce encombrée.

« Je devrais y trouver des meubles qui pourraient me servir à stocker la nourriture… » murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, espérant ne pas se tromper.

Et puis elle allait pouvoir amener le réfrigérateur dans la chambre également maintenant qu'elle pouvait le brancher. Il lui suffisait de connecter les câbles correctement et le tour serait joué. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait et avait dû relire plusieurs fois les notes de Sara Rose pour cela, mais à présent, elle pouvait effectuer la manœuvre les yeux fermés.

« D'ailleurs, je vais le faire maintenant, comme ça je serais tranquille… » clama-t-elle avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Prenant une caisse vide sous les escaliers, elle vida le réfrigérateur, le débrancha avec précaution pour ne pas risquer d'endommager les fiches des prises, puis poussa le petit appareil rétro jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle alla chercher les câbles électriques, et s'agenouillant devant le mur, chercha le cache qui dissimulait astucieusement les prises dans les plinthes des murs. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle y brancha la rallonge et la fit courir le long du mur jusqu'au frigo qu'elle rebrancha sans perdre une minute. Et tout aussi rapidement, y entreposa la nourriture qu'il lui restait ainsi que les bouteilles entamées.

« Ça c'est fait ! » commenta-t-elle en se relevant avant de retourner dans le débarras.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle observa d'un œil critique l'amoncèlement de boîtes, de cartons et d'autres objets plus ou moins identifiables. Mais la plupart des objets étaient dissimulés sous de grandes bâches pleines de poussière, et Regina tira lentement dessus pour éviter de s'asphyxier.

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle après avoir roulé en boule la première bâche.

Sous celle-ci, était entreposé un grand buffet campagnard qui allait lui permettre d'entreposer ses provisions. Mais ce qui attira principalement son regard fut la gazinière électrique qui était posée à côté et qui paraissait neuve. Fonctionnait-elle ? Et surtout pourrait-elle la brancher à l'ingénieux système mit au point par Sara Rose ?

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir » s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'avancer résolument vers les meubles.

Elle commença par le buffet qui se révéla moins lourd qu'elle l'avait craint, et après plusieurs fortes poussées, elle réussit à le ramener dans sa chambre et à l'installer contre le mur du fond, à l'endroit où s'était trouvé son lit, laissant encore un large espace libre pour ses prochaines trouvailles. Revenant dans le débarras, Regina tira et poussa la gazinière, l'apportant à son tour dans sa chambre. La plaçant contre le mur opposé au buffet, Regina s'agenouilla si vite que ses genoux frappèrent douloureusement le sol, et retint son souffle en prenant le cordon d'alimentation pour tenter de le brancher. Un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque la fiche s'imbriqua parfaitement dans une des prises de la rallonge, et elle se releva d'un bond pour allumer un des feux.

« Cela fonctionne ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en bondissant de joie au milieu de sa chambre « Je vais pouvoir ramener toutes nos provisions ici ! » ajouta-t-elle avec soulagement.

Et sans perdre une seconde, elle entreprit de vider les placards de la cuisine, rangeant soigneusement la nourriture, réservant une étagère, qu'elle dépoussiéra méticuleusement avant, aux aliments destinés à Zelena, puis apporta casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisines. Pas tout, mais assez pour pouvoir cuisiner sans restriction si d'aventure elle se trouvait obligée de s'enfermer dans la chambre secrète. Une fois cela fait, elle alla chercher le grand baril sous les escaliers, le nettoya avec un soin méticuleux et le positionna entre le buffet et la gazinière avant d'entreprendre de faire chauffer de l'eau. Pour se faire, elle utilisa les quatre feux de la gazinière et les deux plaques de celle qui trônait dans la cuisine afin d'aller plus rapidement. Il lui fallut remplir les casseroles de différentes tailles à cinq reprises avant que le baril soit plein, et elle en profita pour reremplir celui de la cuisine.

« Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai fait le plus dur et le plus urgent. Je verrais le reste demain » souffla-t-elle avant de décider de prendre une douche.

Elle était couverte de poussière et avait tellement transpiré que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et puisque Zelena dormait encore, autant en profiter pour se rafraîchir, d'autant qu'avec la nouvelle menace qui pesait au-dessus de sa tête, elle ignorait quand elle pourrait prendre des douches sans risquer de se faire surprendre.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Je sais que certains s'impatientent du délai entre deux chapitres, mais j'avais prévenu que je passais à deux semaines entre chaque poste, et j'essaie autant que possible de m'y tenir, mais parfois la vie fait que je ne peux pas toujours écrire comme je le voudrais. Désolée pour ce désagrément, mais je ne pense pas être l'auteur qui fasse le plus attendre ses lecteurs entre deux chapitres. Si? Rassurez-moi !**

 **Bref, encore merci à tous de me suivre, et à très bientôt.**

 **Bonne soirée à tous :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances commencent bien.**

 **Merci à tous mes lecteurs et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 _Décembre 2017 :_

Le cœur serré, Emma fixait l'arbre de Noël d'un regard vide. Elle avait su que ce moment arriverait, et pourtant, cela lui faisait aussi mal que si quelqu'un venait de la frapper. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que pour la seconde fois, Regina ne serait pas à ses côtés pour fêter Noël. Se détournant vivement, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de se laisser aller à son désespoir, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! » gronda-t-elle en martelant le sol de ses poings serrés.

D'autant que cela faisait une semaine que Gold avait fermé sa boutique et avait quitté la ville, prétextant un congrès d'antiquaire. Mais Emma savait que c'était un mensonge et qu'il était parti retrouver Cora. Elle le savait grâce aux lettres qu'ils échangeaient. Dès que sa mère avait cessé de la surveiller étroitement, Emma avait décidé de repartir en expédition chez Gold, espérant en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où Cora se trouvait à défaut de découvrir où elle retenait Regina, et avait donc appris que Cora suppliait son amant de la rejoindre.

« Dire que cela fait un mois qu'elle n'est pas allée rendre visite à Regina… » gronda-t-elle furieusement.

Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Cora se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à sa fille, à ses filles. Tout ce qui avait toujours compté à ses yeux, c'était son propre bien-être. Cora était égoïste et sans cœur, et Emma savait que tôt ou tard, elle ne prendrait plus la peine d'apporter des provisions à Regina, la laissant livrée à elle-même. Et cette idée lui était insupportable.

« Si seulement elle était restée à Las Vegas pour voir Gold » grogna-t-elle avec dépit.

Mais non, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un lien connu d'eux seuls, et Emma avait eu beau se creuser la cervelle, elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre où ils avaient disparus et devait donc se résoudre à attendre qu'ils reviennent. Et en attendant, elle ne pouvait que prier pour que Regina ait assez de vivres pour tenir jusqu'à ce que sa mère daigne venir la ravitailler.

« Emma, descends s'il-te-plaît ! » l'appela sa mère, interrompant le sombre court de ses pensées.

Fermant les yeux, Emma prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer et de ne rien laisser transparaître de son état d'esprit. Ses parents s'inquiétaient déjà bien assez comme ça, elle ne devait pas leur donner de raisons supplémentaires de s'angoisser un peu plus et surtout de la couver plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Alors affichant un sourire de façade, elle dévala les escaliers comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsque Regina faisait encore partie de son paysage quotidien et arriva dans le salon dans un dérapage contrôlé.

« Oui maman ? » lança-t-elle en souriant malicieusement devant le regard faussement réprobateur de sa mère.

« Nous savons que la période des fêtes est difficile pour toi, et ton père et moi avons décidé que cette année, nous irions passer Noël chez ta tante Katherine» lui apprit Mary en guettant sa réaction.

Tante Katherine ? Vraiment ? C'était tellement inespéré qu'Emma avait du mal à croire qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Parce que cela allait lui fournir l'occasion rêvée pour essayer de retrouver Regina. Sa tante Katherine vivait dans le Nevada à Paradise au sud-est de Las Vegas.

« Merci maman » finit-elle par réagir de crainte que sa mère ne prenne son silence pour un refus.

« De rien ma chérie, et de cette façon, tu pourras rendre visite à Milah pendant notre séjour, je sais que tu as regretté de ne pouvoir la voir à cause de ta maladie » rajouta Mary, soulagée de voir le regard de sa fille s'éclairer véritablement au lieu de cette bonne humeur feinte qu'elle simulait depuis des mois.

Le sourire d'Emma s'accentua à cette nouvelle et elle se jeta au cou de sa mère en riant de joie. Avec effusion, Emma remercia ses parents puis remonta dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer avant de plonger sur son lit et de s'emparer dans le même mouvement de son journal intime, pressée de raconter ce dernier rebondissement à Regina.

 _Ma douce Eina_ ,

 _Devine ce que maman vient juste de m'apprendre ?_ _Allez, tu n'es pas drôle, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de chercher ! Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, je suis sûre que tu te contentes d'attendre que je me lasse et que je te dise ce qu'il en est. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été patiente et que garder un secret n'est pas mon fort, surtout lorsque c'est à toi que je dois essayer de cacher quelque chose. En fait, seulement quand c'est à toi que je dois cacher quelque chose, parce qu'avec les autres, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Mais je déteste avoir le moindre secret pour toi. J'aime que tu sois la seule personne au monde à tout savoir de moi et inversement._

 _Arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, personne ne t'a jamais dit que c'était grossier ? Je sais que je suis celle qui te connait le mieux au monde, inutile de prétendre le contraire ! Et je sais aussi que tu aimes que nous soyons spéciales et à l'écart des autres et que personne n'ait encore réussi à percer notre bulle. Et je suis sûre que le fait que nous soyons séparées n'y changera rien et que lorsque je t'aurais retrouvée, nous serons toujours aussi proches et fusionnelles. Peut-être même plus, car nous aurons connu la blessure de la séparation et que maintenant, nous savons ce que cela fait de devoir vivre sans l'autre. Ou plutôt survivre._

 _Et voilà que je digresse (ne fais pas cette tête, il m'arrive d'employer des mots savants moi aussi, je ne suis pas totalement inculte non plus !). Si je t'écris en cet instant, c'est parce que maman vient de m'apprendre une formidable nouvelle. Je vais pouvoir aller à Las Vegas pour les fêtes de Noël, ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir essayer de te trouver. Je suis certaine que tu es là-bas, quelque part. J'y ais beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, et je crois que je devrais rendre visite à ce notaire. Je suis sûre que c'est là-bas que ta mère a finalisé son projet de disparaître en t'emportant avec elle. Et je crois que ce Greg Mendell doit savoir où tu te trouves. Peut-être pas consciemment, mais je suis presque sûre que l'information se trouve quelque part dans ses dossiers._

 _Convaincre papa et maman d'autoriser Killian à venir avec nous ne devrait pas être trop difficile, d'autant que je sais que ses parents partent durant les fêtes pour rendre visite à Neal, donc il sera seul, et comme je vais souvent voir Milah, ce ne serait pas juste qu'il ne puisse m'accompagner. Et avec son aide, je devrais réussir à faire diversion pour distraire Mendell et accéder au dossier de ta mère. Une fois que ce sera fait, je devrais trouver où elle t'a cachée. Et une fois cette adresse en poche, je n'aurais plus qu'à venir te chercher et te ramener à la maison._

 _Et je te préviens, une fois que ce sera fait, je vais me menotter à toi pour être certaine que nous ne soyons plus séparées. Jamais. Considère-toi comme prévenue. Et tu sais que je le ferai. Il me suffira de prendre une paire de menottes au poste et le tour sera joué. Comment ça ce n'est pas très réaliste ? Briseuse de rêves va ! Mais je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir. D'accord, pas de menottes, mais je peux te jurer que je vais te coller aux basques comme le chewing-gum à la semelle, que ça te plaise ou non. Je t'ai perdue une fois parce que je t'ai laissée seule quelques minutes et plus jamais ça n'arrivera._

 _Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je savais de quoi ta mère était capable, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour vous faire souffrir ton père et toi. Mes parents disent que si je t'avais accompagnée ce jour-là, Cora m'aurait sûrement enlevée moi aussi. Mais si cela avait été le cas, au moins aurions-nous été ensemble pour lui faire face et serais-je avec toi pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal, quitte à prendre moi-même des coups. Tu sais que je préfère être celle de nous deux qui soit blessée._

 _Tu sais, j'ai encore du mal à croire que cela fasse déjà plus d'un an que tu n'es plus là. J'ai l'impression que ce cauchemar dans lequel Cora nous a tous plongés en t'enlevant ne s'arrêtera jamais. Mais si je commence à penser comme ça, alors elle aura gagné et je m'y refuse. Je ne laisserai pas la flamme de l'espoir s'éteindre dans mon cœur et je te promets que quoi qu'il m'en coûte, nous passerons le prochain Noël et tous les suivants ensemble. En parlant de ça, tu vas avoir un sacré paquet de cadeaux à ouvrir à ton retour. Ceux des deux Noël sans toi évidemment, mais aussi ceux de tes anniversaires. Et puis le nôtre aussi. Celui de notre pacte de sang._

 _Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, c'est de supporter la situation, qui je n'en doute pas doit être terrible pour toi, et rester en vie. Je vais venir te chercher, je te le promets, tu dois juste être un peu patiente. Un peu plus longtemps. Mais je sais que tu es forte et que tu dois t'accrocher, surtout avec ta petite sœur près de toi. Je me demande si elle te ressemble. Probablement. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais dans son cœur et dans son âme, elle doit être comme toi. Douce, aimante, généreuse et pleine de vie. Et ton père va l'adorer autant qu'il peut t'aimer._

 _J'essaie de lui rendre visite aussi souvent que je le peux pour m'assurer qu'il supporte bien ton absence, ou du moins qu'il ne sombre pas dans un désespoir trop profond. Nous nous comprenons tous les deux parce que nous partageons la même souffrance. Toute la ville le soutient en dehors des quelques imbéciles qui étaient amis avec ta mère. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, mais parfois leurs paroles sont le pire des venins. Dans ces cas-là, je ne peux m'empêcher d'oublier mes bonnes manières (si si, j'en ai !) et de les remettre à leurs places. La dernière fois, j'ai demandé à la mère d'Aurore si elle aimerait que quelqu'un dise des horreurs comme celles qu'elle débite régulièrement si c'était sa précieuse petite peste qui avait disparue._

 _La seule bonne nouvelle de ces dernières semaines a été la validation du divorce de tes parents. Ta mère ayant officiellement été reconnue coupable de ton enlèvement et étant recherchée activement par le FBI (même si ces incapables n'ont toujours aucune piste), le juge a accordé le divorce à ton père et lui a attribué ta garde et celle de ta sœur. Enfin devrais-je dire la juge. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth Queen et il se trouve qu'elle est parente avec Jefferson. Une cousine ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté en fait. En tout cas, depuis quelques temps, nous la voyons souvent à Storybrooke, et lorsqu'elle vient, ton père semble reprendre du poil de la bête._

 _J'en suis heureuse pour lui. Elizabeth est une femme vraiment gentille, je pense qu'elle te plaira. Elle-même est veuve et a un fils de cinq ans absolument craquant du nom de Philippe. Il aime les chevaux et Rocinante, qui n'a plus fugué depuis la dernière fois, semble le fasciner. Je crois qu'à ton retour, tu hériteras d'un petit frère si cette idylle naissante entre ton père et Elizabeth se concrétise. Tu pourrais enfin avoir une maman digne de ce nom. Je sais que tu aimes Cora en dépit de tout ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer, ou du moins que tu l'aimais encore avant qu'elle t'emmène loin de nous, mais je doute que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui…_

 _Je dois te laisser. Maman vient de frapper pour me dire qu'il était l'heure d'éteindre et de me coucher. Ma seule consolation est que demain à la même heure, nous serons en route pour Paradise et que je ne serais pas très loin de toi. Si mes recherches aboutissent comme je l'espère, je serais bientôt près de toi. Et dans cette optique, je vais emporter toutes mes économies. Il parait que les taxis coûtent une véritable fortune à Las Vegas. A moins que Killian ne puisse louer une voiture… Et je dois vraiment arrêter de t'écrire car cette fois, c'est papa qui vient de me rappeler à l'ordre…_

 _Bonne nuit ma douce et tendre Eina. Tu me manques et j'espère que bientôt, j'aurais à nouveau le bonheur de te serrer dans mes bras…_

 _Avec tout mon amour, ton Emma_

En soupirant, Emma referma son journal qu'elle serra contre son cœur avant de le ranger à sa place sous son lit et d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Allongée sur le dos, Emma fixa le plafond avant de se tourner sur le côté pour poser les yeux sur la photo de Regina qui ne quittait plus sa table de chevet. La dernière qu'elles avaient prise toutes les deux ensembles. A la vue du sourire rayonnant de Regina, Emma sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, se demandant si un jour, elle pourrait revoir Regina sourire ainsi.

« N'y penses pas Swan. Tu la reverras bientôt et tu lui donneras tellement de raison de sourire à nouveau qu'elle ne fera plus que ça ! » affirma-t-elle en serrant les poings autour de sa couverture.

Ce fut en emportant le sourire de Regina jusque dans son sommeil qu'elle s'endormit, rêvant que Regina et elle étaient de nouveau réunies et chevauchaient en riant dans la prairie avant de s'arrêter devant le petit lac sur le terrain des Mills pour y piqueniquer avant de sauter à l'eau et de faire une bataille d'eau qui se termina dans de grands éclats de rire et qu'elles s'allongent sur leurs serviettes pour laisser le soleil les réchauffer pendant qu'elles discutaient de leur avenir. A son réveil, Emma souriait, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve prémonitoire. Repoussant vivement sa couverture, elle sauta de son lit et se prépara en un temps records avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner pour pouvoir filer en ville retrouver Killian.

« Maman, je vais voir Killian. J'aimerais qu'il vienne avec nous à Paradise. Il sera tout seul pour les fêtes et comme je vais rendre visite à Milah, ce sera l'occasion pour qu'il puisse la voir lui aussi. Je sais qu'elle lui manque énormément… » lança-t-elle après avoir débarrassé la table du petit-déjeuner.

« D'accord ma chérie, et puis s'il est là, ton père ou moi n'aurons pas besoin de te servir de chauffeur chaque fois que tu voudras rendre visite à Milah » acquiesça Mary, soulagée de voir qu'Emma restait proche de ses autres amis.

« Oui, et il veillera sur moi » renchérit Emma avec un sourire entendu qui fit naître une moue légèrement coupable sur le visage de sa mère.

« Allez files, n'oublie pas que nous partons en début d'après-midi » lui rappela Mary, détournant ainsi la conversation.

Emma ricana doucement avant de s'enfuir sous le regard faussement noir de Mary. Prenant son vélo, Emma s'élança vivement vers le port, impatiente d'apprendre à Killian la bonne nouvelle. Elle savait que même en le prévenant au dernier moment, il dirait oui et serait à l'heure chez eux pour le départ. Il ne passerait pas à côté d'une si belle occasion de passer quelques jours avec Milah. Passant par les bois, elle contourna la ville et arriva sur le port à bout de souffle, stoppant dans un dérapage devant la maison de Killian.

« Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna Killian en sortant pour venir la rejoindre, une expression soucieuse peinte sur le visage.

« Fais tes bagages, nous partons en voyage ! » clama-t-elle en sautillant d'excitation en descendant de son vélo.

« Quoi ? Et où veux-tu aller ? » voulut savoir le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« A Paradise chez tante Katherine. Mes parents veulent que nous y passions Noël, et ils ont accepté que tu viennes avec nous » sourit Emma en vibrant littéralement d'impatience.

« Tu veux dire que nous allons pouvoir rendre visite à Milah ? » s'enthousiasma Killian dont le visage s'illumina à cette idée.

« Exactement. Et chercher Regina aussi » rajouta Emma, le regard étincelant de détermination.

« Évidemment, ce serait bête de passer à côté d'une telle occasion » acquiesça Killian en hochant gravement la tête « Je me dépêche de faire un sac et de prévenir mes parents que je ne serais pas à la maison finalement » affirma-t-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Emma resta à l'extérieur et observa longuement l'océan jusqu'à ce que Killian la rejoigne, un sac de sport dans la main et le grand sac noir contenant les affaires de Milah dans l'autre. Il mit le vélo d'Emma à l'arrière de son pickup et ils prirent la direction du ranch, discutant avec animation du voyage et de ce qu'ils feraient une fois à Las Vegas. A leur arrivée, Emma alla aider sa mère à charger la voiture pendant que Killian apporta son aide à David qui rentrait les chevaux dans les écuries. Une fois les ordres donnés au contremaître, et qu'Emma ait obtenu l'autorisation de faire le voyage avec Killian, ils prirent la route.

« Par quoi voudras-tu commencer lorsque nous irons à Las Vegas ? » voulut savoir Killian après quelques minutes de silence.

« Le notable de Cora. Je suis sûre qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne l'a dit à la police. Je veux accéder au dossier de Cora » répondit Emma en se tournant sur le côté pour l'observer.

« Tu as raison, autant commencer par le commencement… » approuva Killian en hochant la tête « Tu es drôlement futée tu sais, plus que les flics, tu devrais envisager de faire carrière dans la police plus tard… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais, plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de devenir détective privé. La police n'a pas été très efficace, et en tant que privé, j'aurais plus de liberté dans ma façon d'enquêter… » lui révéla Emma d'un ton sérieux, prouvant qu'elle avait vraiment réfléchi à la question.

« Tu as encore tout le temps de prendre une décision, mais je trouve l'idée excellente » lança Killian avant de reprendre « Mais je crois que c'est un travail qui me plairait bien à moi aussi… »

« Nous pourrons nous associer » clama Emma en souriant largement « Je vais me renseigner concernant les modalités pour ouvrir sa propre agence et les études qu'il faut faire pour réussir dans ce métier… » continua à expliquer Emma, le regard pensif.

« Le droit paraît incontournable… » affirma Killian en grimaçant, faisant pouffer Emma qui savait que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de faire de longues études « La criminologie aussi » continua-t-il avec plus d'entrain « L'informatique aussi probablement… » conclut-il en grimaçant de nouveau.

« Je crois qu'un peu de psychologie du comportement ne serait pas du luxe non plus » rajouta Emma après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Voilà qui risque de faire un cursus universitaire chargé ! » s'exclama Killian en grimaçant de plus belle.

« Sauf si nous nous répartissons les domaines… » le rassura Emma en hochant la tête « Et pour l'informatique, nous connaissons un expert dans le domaine » souligna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Je suis sûr qu'Auguste serait emballé par le projet, surtout si nous ouvrons notre agence à Storybrooke » affirma Killian en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Auguste, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, comptait revenir vivre à Storybrooke après leurs études, et Emma était persuadée qu'ils pourraient enquêter de chez eux, même s'il était évident qu'ils devraient souvent voyager durant un dossier. Mais Storybrooke était chez eux, et Emma n'envisageait pas de vivre ailleurs que dans ce petit paradis coupé du monde. Et de préférence avec Regina.

« Enfin ce n'est encore qu'un vague projet, et pour le moment, ma priorité est de retrouver Regina. Je penserai au reste lorsqu'elle sera de nouveau en sécurité chez nous » gronda Emma en serrant fermement les poings, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Emma… » hésita Killian, se demandant s'il était le mieux placé pour aborder le sujet avec l'adolescente.

Avec le reste du groupe, ils avaient beaucoup parlé des deux jeunes filles et étaient tous tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce qui les liait l'une à l'autre allait bien au-delà de l'amitié, et ils avaient décidé d'en discuter avec Emma. Mais Killian n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment il avait pu être désigné comme celui qui devait s'y coller. Ingrid ou Ashley auraient probablement mieux su trouver les mots. N'importe qui en fait mais pas lui. Il allait tout faire de travers et mettre Emma mal-à-l'aise, voire la braquer et la pousser à nier ses véritables sentiments.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, étonnée par le comportement de son ami.

« Tu as conscience que ta relation avec Regina est spéciale n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par lancer, se baffant mentalement pour avoir été aussi direct.

« Oui bien sûr » sourit Emma avant de s'assombrir « Et je ne laisserai pas Cora briser notre lien » gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux de colère.

« Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que cela dépasse la simple amitié ? » insista Killian en fixant obstinément la route en invoquant tous les anges du paradis de lui venir en aide.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » voulut savoir Emma en fronçant les sourcils, rendue confuse par les sous-entendus de son ami.

« Que plus vous grandissez toutes les deux et plus vos sentiments ressemblent à ce qu'il y a entre Elsa et Merida plutôt qu'entre Elsa et Anna par exemple… » lâcha-t-il en crispant les mains autour du volant, craignant la réaction d'Emma.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit et il se décida à tourner le regard, découvrant une Emma choquée qui fixait sans le voir le paysage. Il le savait. Il l'avait bien dit aux autres qu'il ne devrait pas être celui qui parlerait à Emma. Il venait probablement de la traumatiser et il craignit qu'une fois Regina retrouvée, Emma ne prenne ses distances, ne sachant plus comment se comporter avec sa meilleure amie. Et ce serait vraiment un drame si cela se produisait, d'autant que Regina ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pour lui, il aurait mieux valut laisser les deux adolescentes prendre conscience à leur rythme de leurs sentiments amoureux, mais leurs amis avaient protestés, affirmant que s'ils laissaient faire les deux jeunes filles, elles risquaient de ne se rendre compte que trop tard de ce qui les unissait et passer leur vie avec des personnes qui ne pourraient jamais les rendre aussi heureuses qu'elles l'étaient lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles.

Il était d'accord sur le fait que jamais personne ne pourrait leur convenir mieux que l'autre, mais il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas être celui qui avait été chargé d'ouvrir les yeux à Emma. Pas alors qu'elle paraissait tétanisée près de lui, plus pâle encore qu'au moment de sa maladie.

« Tu… Vous… » bafouilla finalement Emma en reprenant ses esprits sans pour autant réussir à mettre ses pensées en mots.

« Je ne voulais pas te choquer, mais cela fait un moment que nous voulions vous en parler, mais l'enlèvement de Regina a un peu changé nos projets… » soupira Killian avec une moue d'excuses.

« Tu crois que Regina et moi sommes amoureuses l'une de l'autre ? » demanda Emma d'une toute petite voix.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, depuis que Regina avait disparue, elle s'était énormément interrogée concernant la nature de ses sentiments. Elle avait rempli des pages entières de ses journaux intimes de ses questionnements sans fin. Et elle avait fini par admettre la vérité. Elle était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. C'était peut-être cliché, mais c'était comme ça. Regina était son monde, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, et elle était désespérée à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir. Mais ce qui la désespérait tout autant était l'idée que ses sentiments ne lui soient jamais rendus et qu'elle doive se résoudre à voir Regina tomber amoureuse, se marier et fonder une famille avec une personne qui ne serait pas elle. C'était tellement douloureux comme pensée qu'Emma en suffoquait littéralement.

Mais ce que venait de lui dire Killian venait de lui faire l'effet d'une bombe et changeait tout. Non pas parce qu'elle n'admettait pas qu'il avait vu juste la concernant, mais parce qu'il laissait entendre que Regina éprouvait la même chose qu'elle. Mieux encore, tous leurs amis l'avaient remarqué et les voyaient comme un couple. Et si c'était vrai, alors Emma ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Enfin si, elle le serait complètement lorsqu'elle teindrait de nouveau Regina dans ses bras.

« Nous le pensons tous Emma. Il suffit de voir la façon dont vous agissez l'une avec l'autre, et les regards que vous posez sur l'autre ne trompent pas… » déclara posément Killian encore légèrement tendu.

Abasourdie, le cœur bondissant d'espoir et de joie dans sa poitrine, Emma pria pour que Killian dise vrai. Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à tous ces moments précieux que Regina et elle avaient partagés, et se rappela ces regards parfois étranges qu'avaient eu Regina. Elle repensa aussi à leurs conversations sur leur avenir, lorsqu'elles n'incluaient personne d'autre que l'autre en parlant de s'installer et de fonder une famille. Emma avait cru que sa meilleure amie s'était amourachée de Daniel, mais ce que venait de lui apprendre Killian apportait un éclairage différent au comportement de Regina. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas Daniel qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de sa merveilleuse meilleure amie, mais bien elle. La princesse avait-elle réellement pu s'éprendre du vilain petit canard ? Cela paraissait tellement impossible. Pourtant si tous leurs amis le pensaient, c'était qu'il devait s'agir de la vérité.

« Emma ? » l'appela Killian, inquiété par le mutisme de la jeune fille.

« Je vais bien » le rassura distraitement Emma, et Killian décida de changer de sujet.

Il comprenait qu'il faille du temps à l'adolescente pour avaler la pilule. Après tout, découvrir son homosexualité ne devait pas être évident. Encore moins lorsque l'on découvrait que c'était de sa meilleure amie que l'on était éprise. Normal qu'Emma soit secouée. Et une fois encore il pria pour ne pas avoir compromis la relation des deux jeunes filles. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si c'était le cas.

« Sinon, comment procède-t-on avec Mendell ? » demanda-t-il, clairement désireux d'orienter la conversation vers une pente moins glissante.

« Je pensais que Milah et toi pourriez l'appeler et lui fixer rendez-vous quelque part en prétextant vouloir faire un contrat de mariage. Cela se tient si l'on tient compte du fait que Milah a hérité beaucoup de bien de sa mère… » commença à répondre Emma, reconnaissante à Killian de ne pas insister pour qu'elle se dévoile à lui.

Elle n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments, mais elle estimait que la première personne qui devait en être informée n'était autre que Regina. Ensuite seulement, ils en informeraient leurs amis. Enfin s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à annoncer.

« Vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas… » s'exclama Killian, faisant comprendre à Emma que Milah elle-même n'était peut-être pas au courant de ce fait.

« En fouillant les papiers de Gold je suis tombée sur les actes de propriété de la boutique et de la maison, tous les deux au nom de Milah. Sans parler de la maison qui nous serre de QG. De plus, il y avait le testament de Belle, dans lequel elle fait de Milah son unique héritière. A sa majorité, Milah pourra réclamer son héritage, et lorsque ça arrivera, Gold sera dans la panade… » lui apprit Emma avec un sourire triomphal.

« Connaissant ce vieux crocodile, il faut mettre la main sur ces documents rapidement, parce que je sens qu'ils risquent fort de disparaître » gronda Killian, persuadé que Gold n'hésitera pas à voler l'héritage de sa fille pour continuer à vivre comme un roi.

« Heureusement pour Milah, Belle avait fait en sorte que personne, pas même son mari, ne puisse retirer l'argent qu'elle a légué à sa fille. Celui-ci est bloqué sur un compte jusqu'au 21 ans de Milah qui pourra alors en disposer comme bon lui semblera. » poursuivit Emma avant d'ajouter « J'ai les photos de ces documents en cas de besoin. Mais Milah pourrait utiliser ces informations pour convaincre Mendell… »

« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai hérité du bateau de mon grand-père, un superbe trois mats qui vaut une fortune, ainsi qu'une somme d'argent confortable que je toucherai moi aussi à mes 21 ans… » lui révéla Killian avec un léger sourire.

« Parfait. Pendant que vous l'occuperez, je me rendrai là-bas et essaierai de rentrer discrètement dans son bureau sous un faux prétexte. Quand j'y serai, je t'enverrai un message et vous devrez faire en sorte que Mendell appelle sa secrétaire pour l'occuper afin qu'elle ne vienne pas dans le bureau de son patron et me surprenne à fouiller… » continua Emma, révélant son plan à son ami.

« Je suis impressionné, tu as pensé à tout… » commenta Killian en secouant la tête « Tu ferais une criminelle redoutable… » ajouta-t-il avec malice.

« Je suis fille de flic… » souligna Emma avec amusement, songeant à la réaction de ses parents si elle se faisait surprendre à enfreindre ainsi la loi.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Si cela aidait à retrouver Regina, Emma voulait bien devenir la criminelle la plus recherchée du monde entier. Ils continuèrent à discuter durant le reste du trajet, mettant au point les derniers détails, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Paradise bien après la nuit tombée, ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils feraient pour obtenir la précieuse information. Epuisés par le voyage, ils embrassèrent rapidement Katherine et montèrent tous se coucher sans se faire prier, ayant dîner sur la route. Le lendemain matin, Emma fut la première à se lever et attendit Killian qui la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois le déjeuner englouti, ils prirent la voiture du jeune homme, impatients tous les deux de revoir Milah.

« J'ai laissé un mot à mes parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas » énonça Emma en se tournant vers son ami.

Quant à sa tante, Emma l'avait croisé avant leur départ, et celle-ci avait parfaitement compris le désir des deux adolescents de rejoindre leur amie. Après tout Abigaël savait que le but de ce voyage était de changer les idées d'Emma et de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Regina, même si elle doutait que cela soit possible. Aussi avait-elle assuré à sa nièce que cela ne la dérangeait pas et qu'elle n'allait pas se vexer de son départ. Emma l'avait remerciée avec effusion, et était donc partie sans regrets.

« Envoie un message à Milah pour lui demander où nous nous retrouvons. Sa grand-mère ne doit pas me voir, sinon elle préviendra Gold… » suggéra Killian lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans Las Vegas.

« Je m'en occupe » sourit la belle blonde en joignant le geste à la parole « Elle nous dit de la rejoindre devant son lycée » déclara Emma après la réponse de Milah.

« Le meilleur de la ville d'après ce qu'elle m'en a dit. Son père aura au moins fait quelque chose de bien pour elle » commenta Killian en entrant l'adresse du _André Agassi Collège Préparatory Academy_ dans son GPS.

Il y était déjà allé quelque fois, mais toujours en partant de chez Milah et il préférait éviter de se perdre dans cette immense ville qui les changeait énormément de Storybrooke. Tout y était plus grand, plus lumineux, plus bruyant. Plus sale et nauséabond aussi.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette ville… » grimaça Emma en observant les rues.

« Moi non plus, et Milah ne s'y plait pas également » approuva Killian en enclenchant le verrouillage automatique des portes.

Ils étaient arrêtés à un feu, et partout où il regardait, il voyait des sans-abri qui semblaient préparer un mauvais coup. Et il refusait qu'Emma soit blessée parce qu'il aurait été imprudent. Il était responsable d'elle, et ferait en sorte de la ramener à ses parents en un seul morceau. En plus Emma avait emporté une somme conséquente, et il allait devoir veiller à ce qu'elle ne sorte pas son argent devant ses gens. A Storybrooke, cela ne serait pas dangereux, mais ici, ils se feraient agresser avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.

« Je peux comprendre. Je ne me sens absolument pas en sécurité, et cela ne m'étonne même pas que Cora ait choisi une telle ville pour y disparaître » commenta Emma en frissonnant lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un homme qui la fixait avec cupidité.

Avec soulagement, ils purent repartir et Killian s'empressa de s'éloigner, gagnant la zone résidentielle de Las Vegas dans laquelle se trouvait le lycée de Milah. Immédiatement ils s'y sentirent mieux et se détendirent, souriant en voyant Milah patienter sur le trottoir. Killian se gara aussitôt, et sans même couper le contact, sauta de la voiture pour courir prendre Milah dans ses bras. Attendrie, Emma resta à sa place et les observa quelques instants avant de détourner le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, comme seuls au monde. Et soudain, elle s'imagina partager un tel baiser avec Regina, la faisant rougir.

« Ce que m'a dit Killian m'a complètement retourné le cerveau… » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Pourtant, vivre un tel moment ne la dérangerait pas, bien au contraire. Elle adorerait partager une telle intimité avec Regina. Parce que si cela arrivait, Emma savait que personne ne pourrait jamais lui prendre sa précieuse Eina et qu'elle pourrait la garder pour elle seule toute sa vie. Non pas qu'elle comptait séquestrée Regina chez elle et la couper de tous leurs amis, elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose, mais elle aimait l'idée que ce serait toujours elles deux seulement, sans personne entre elles pour chager quoi que ce soit à la relation privilégiée qu'elles avaient toujours partagée.

« Emma ! » l'appela Milah, la ramenant au présent.

Souriante, Emma sauta de la voiture à son tour et courut se jeter au cou de Milah qui la réceptionna en riant. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi un long moment, et Emma se sentit mieux dans les bras de sa grande sœur de cœur.

« On va retrouver Regina ma puce, je te le promets » affirma Milah en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Merci Milah » sourit Emma, réconfortée par ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de son amie.

« Emma a un super plan pour mettre la main sur les dossiers de Mendell » lança fièrement Killian.

En retournant dans la voiture, ils expliquèrent à Milah ce qu'ils allaient faire, et rapidement, ils prirent la direction du bureau du notaire, bien décidés à obtenir l'information qu'ils convoitaient tant et qui pourraient enfin leur permettre de découvrir où Cora avait enfermée Regina.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà! en espérant que vous avez aimé, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de bonnes vacances, et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bisous !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances se passent bien, et pour ceux qui comme moi travaille, j'espère que vous en profitez quand même !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, même si de moins en moins nombreuses (je mets ça sur le compte des départs en vacances... enfin j'espère :-)...), j'apprécie et ne vous oublie pas.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ** ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*****

 **Chapitre 19 : **

_Décembre 2017 :_

Assise sur son lit, dans l'angle de la chambre, Regina observait les lieux d'un œil critique, se demandant si elle avait choisi la meilleure disposition pour les meubles. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le temps d'aménager correctement la pièce. Elle avait agi dans la précipitation, guidée par la peur de voir cet homme finir par réussir à entrer dans la cave et leur faire du mal à Zelena et elle. Vidée la dernière pièce lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, pas alors qu'elle avait trouvé tant de trésors cachés.

« Si j'avais su ce que contenait cette pièce, j'aurais commencé par la vider en premier ! » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête de dépit.

Elle avait mis près de deux semaines à venir à bout de ce qui s'entassait dans cette pièce, principalement parce qu'elle cessait tout ce qu'elle faisait pour courir s'enfermer dans la chambre chaque fois qu'elle entendait des bruits suspects au-dessus de sa tête. Et cela était arrivé assez régulièrement. Comme elle s'y était attendue, sa mère n'était pas revenue les voir, contrairement à l'homme qui lui était revenu à intervalle régulier, soit seul, soit accompagné, et elle comprit que la maison dans laquelle elle était enfermée devait lui servir de lieu de rendez-vous pour ses magouilles. Intuition qui avait été confirmée lorsque sa dernière visite s'était soldée par un autre meurtre. Une fois encore, elle l'avait regardée enterrer le corps non loin du premier, y prenant visiblement autant de plaisir que la fois précédente.

« Je me demande si d'autres corps sont enterrés là-bas… » s'interrogea Regina en frissonnant à cette pensée.

Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que cet homme n'était pas venu depuis qu'elle se trouvait enfermée dans cette cave qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Vu ses habitudes, il avait peut-être même déjà fait de la prison. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie qu'il les découvre, et elle avait plus que jamais redoublé de prudence, stoppant tout ce qu'elle faisait dès qu'un choc se faisait entendre dans la maison, veillant à ce que Zelena ne se mette pas à pleurer. Même si ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, elle restait ensuite en sécurité avec Zelena durant plusieurs heures, ne ressortant que lorsqu'elle était réellement certaine qu'elles ne courraient aucun danger.

« Mais à présent, cette chambre a tout d'un studio meublé ! » s'amusa-t-elle en recommençant à regarder la pièce.

En plus du réfrigérateur et de la gazinière, elle avait à présent une machine à laver parfaitement fonctionnelle qu'elle avait trouvée derrière une petite table de cuisine démontée. Et ne plus s'abimer les mains à frotter leurs vêtements était un véritable soulagement. La table trônait à présent au centre de la pièce et était entourée de deux chaises. Mais la trouvaille qui ravissait vraiment Regina, mais également Zelena, était le parc pour bébé qu'elle avait déniché sous une énième bâche. Il y avait également un trotteur en bois fabriqué à la main, et des barrières de sécurité flambant neuves, elles aussi faites maison. Le parc occupait à présent l'espace vide entre leurs deux lits, et Zelena y passait énormément de temps en toute sécurité, donnant plus de liberté à Regina qui n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur.

« Il prend beaucoup de place, mais au moins Zelena pourra l'utiliser un long moment avant d'être trop grande pour y jouer… » affirma-t-elle en observant sa sœur faire des roulades pour attraper ses jouets.

D'autant qu'en le remontant, Regina avait remarqué que le parc était évolutif, un peu comme l'était les lits de bébé, sauf que c'était le haut du parc que l'on pouvait monter au fur et à mesure que le bébé grandissait. C'était vraiment très ingénieux, d'autant que le filet qui entourait le parc était fait d'une matière extensible qui paraissait indéchirable.

« Si ce parc était commercialisé, toutes les mères de famille s'empresseraient d'en acheter un… » affirma Regina sans cesser d'observer sa sœur jouer.

Dans un de ses journaux, Sara Rose parlait souvent de ses inventions, et Regina se demanda si ses parents avaient tiré profit du génie de leur fille. Mais s'ils l'avaient fait, comment avaient-ils justifié le fait que l'inventeur ne pouvait se présenter lui-même ? Avaient-ils affirmé être à l'origine de toutes ces inventions, s'enrichissant sur le dos de leur fille ? Cela ne la surprendrait même pas. Après tout, Sara Rose avait très souvent évoqué la cupidité de sa mère, et Regina s'était régulièrement dit que Cora et elle se seraient bien entendues. Secouant la tête, préférant ne pas penser à sa mère au risque de broyer plus que jamais du noir, Regina recommença à regarder Zelena jouer. Le bébé adorait son nouveau parc et se mettait à pleurer si Regina faisait semblant de vouloir la mettre dans l'ancien, si bien que Regina avait récupéré les coussins, les plaçant dans le parc en bois aux endroits où celui-ci était en contact avec le mur, et bien souvent, Zelena finissait par s'endormir dessus.

Il était même arrivé à Regina de l'y laisser toute la nuit, craignant que la déplacer ne réveille sa sœur. Et puis une fois les jouets retirés du parc, Zelena y était bien plus à son aise que dans son petit lit, et tout aussi en sécurité, voire même plus encore. L'ancien parc avait été replié et remisé sous les escaliers, en attendant que Regina décide de ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Constatant que Zelena s'était endormie, un pouce dans sa bouche et son doudou serré dans son autre main, Regina se leva pour poser sa couverture sur elle, puis alla s'asseoir à la table, fixant en soufflant le calendrier.

« Dire que dans quelques jours, ce sera Noël… » murmura-t-elle en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Un an. Cela faisait à présent plus d'un an que Regina était enfermée ici, même si cela lui paraissait plus long que cela. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans cette cave et que ses merveilleux souvenirs n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Mais elle chassait bien vite ce genre de pensées, refusant d'imaginer un monde dans lequel Emma n'existerait pas.

« Emma est quelque part dehors, et je sais qu'elle me cherchera, ne serait-ce que pour savoir pourquoi je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles » affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Après tout, Emma devait croire qu'elle avait simplement quitté Storybrooke avec sa mère et que depuis, elle l'avait rayée de sa vie. Alors Emma risquait de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour être ainsi tenue à l'écart et rester dans l'ignorance. Et de penser à la peine que son silence et son absence devait faire à son amie lui nouait l'estomac et lui brisait le cœur. Et le pire, c'était de songer qu'Emma devait être fâchée contre elle et lui en vouloir. Et si Emma la cherchait, alors elle finirait par découvrir ce que Cora lui faisait endurer, et alors viendrait le jour où Regina verrait Emma franchir le seuil de cette cave, parce qu'Emma était son chevalier en armure, sa Sauveuse, et que dès qu'elle saurait ce qu'il en était réellement, elle remuerait Ciel et Terre pour la trouver et la tirer de là.

« Et jusque-là, je dois tenir et ne pas flancher. Emma ne me le pardonnerait pas » affirma Regina en allant ranger le calendrier, après avoir coché les jours écoulés depuis qu'elle avait définitivement investi la chambre.

Tendant l'oreille et après s'être assurée qu'aucun bruit suspect ne provenait de la maison, Regina se décida à aller se doucher. La veille, elle avait donné son bain à Zelena, mais un bruit de branches cassées quelque part dans la forêt lui avait fait regagner sans perdre de temps son refuge, et elle n'avait pu se laver. Vivement, elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, se faufila dans la pièce à vivre et sans allumer les lumières, courut vers la salle de bain. Eclairant au minimum les lieux, Regina s'empressa de se dévêtir après avoir allumé l'eau, et se lava à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une fois propre, elle ne perdit pas de temps et s'enroula dans une serviette, ramassa ses affaires sales et retourna en courant dans la chambre qu'elle referma prestement. Haletante, pressant ses vêtements contre elle, elle écouta longuement les bruits qui lui parvenaient avant de souffler de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment.

« C'est le moment de lancer une machine… » constata-t-elle en voyant que la caisse qui lui servait de panier à linges sales était pleine.

Priant pour que ce meurtrier ne vienne pas pendant que la machine tournerait, Regina attrapa un des bidons d'eau qu'elle remplissait régulièrement pour cet unique usage, et le versa dans le jerrican qui était relié au tuyau d'arrivée d'eau de la machine. En fait, il y avait trois jerricans, et elle avait mis du temps avant de comprendre comment faire fonctionner la machine. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas la faire fonctionner comme une machine traditionnelle, Sara Rose avait mis au point un système complexe mais astucieux, et tout ce que Regina avait à faire avant de lancer une machine, était de vider un bidon ou deux d'eau dans le premier réservoir, et le tour était joué. Heureusement que Sara Rose avait longuement expliqué le procédé dans son journal, sinon Regina aurait pu ne jamais réussir à utiliser la machine.

« C'est parti ! » clama-t-elle en lançant le programme.

Comme elle n'avait pas de lessive, elle avait fait fondre du savon de Marseille et s'en servait pour laver le linge, ce qui fonctionnait parfaitement. Une fois le cycle lancé, Regina s'installa avec ses livres de classe et travailla un long moment, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le bruit feutré que faisait la machine à laver cessa, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait l'étendre, mais avant cela, elle lança un nouveau cycle d'essorage. Elle avait constaté qu'ainsi, le linge séchait plus rapidement. Revenant à la table, elle rangea ses livres de maths et alla prendre son journal intime, ressentant le besoin de parler à Emma, comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle était dans cet endroit lugubre.

 _Mon doux cygne,_

 _A présent que j'ai terminé mes devoirs, je peux profiter de mon temps libre pour t'écrire avant que Zelena ne se réveille et que je ne doive m'occuper d'elle. Non pas que je considère cela comme une corvée, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point l'époque bénie de notre insouciance me manque, à quel point TU me manques et comme je voudrais être près de toi. Je sais que je me répète, mais puis-je faire autrement dans pareilles circonstances ? Je ne crois pas non, ou alors je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire._

 _Comme je te le disais ces derniers jours, j'ai enfin fini de réaménager la chambre, et l'ai rendue aussi confortable et fonctionnelle que possible. La seule chose que je n'ai pu y amener, sont les toilettes et la douche. Sinon j'y ai mis tout ce qu'il nous faut à Zelena et moi pour survivre si jamais cet homme venait à réussir à entrer dans la cave. J'ai enfin compris le fonctionnement de la machine à laver, grandement aidée par les journaux de Sara Rose dans lesquels elle en expliquait le fonctionnement. Son père avait raison quand il disait qu'elle était un génie. Et aujourd'hui, j'aimerais pouvoir la remercier pour avoir inventé toutes ces choses qui nous permettent d'avoir une vie aussi normale que possible._

 _Ne plus avoir à laver nos vêtements à la main est un véritable soulagement, sans parler du temps que cela me fait gagner. Non pas que j'ai beaucoup d'occupations, mais lire est plus agréable que m'abimer les mains à frotter sans relâche. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait tant de trésors dans cette pièce, je l'aurais vidée la première, tu peux me croire ! Quant à Zelena, depuis que j'ai monté son nouveau parc en bois, elle y passe presque toutes ses journées, et même parfois quelques-unes de ses nuits. Il faut dire qu'il est deux fois plus grand que celui que je lui avais fabriqué, pour ne pas dire plus et qu'elle peut s'y ébattre en toute sécurité._

 _Quant à moi, j'ai l'esprit plus tranquille, et surtout, je ne suis plus obligée de la garder dans mes bras de peur qu'elle ne se blesse. Je passe donc plus de temps à t'écrire, à lire ou encore à étudier. J'ai même attaqué le programme de seconde depuis quelques jours, et même si je bute parfois sur certains exercices de mathématiques, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal dans l'ensemble. Et je suis tellement soulagée de ne pas prendre de retard dans mes études comme je l'ai craint les premiers mois de ma captivité. J'ignore combien de temps encore je devrais supporter d'être ainsi prisonnière, mais je sais que le jour où je sortirais d'ici, je pourrais reprendre sans trop de difficultés le cours de ma vie et de mes études._

 _Tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé d'autres en vidant l'atelier de Joshua ? D'autres livres ! Des dizaines de caisses empilées dans un coin et dissimulées sous une bâche. Et à côté de ces caisses, il y avait même une bibliothèque. Je l'ai donc remontée, et elle trône à présent près du bureau, et tous les livres y ont trouvés leur place. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu une telle diversité de genre en dehors de la bibliothèque municipale. Cela va de Homère à Stephen King en passant par Christian Jacq. Sans parler évidemment des grands classiques de la littérature mondiale. Bref, je suis aux anges, tu l'auras deviné. Er je t'interdis de te moquer de ma passion des livres. Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais parfaitement que tu dois esquisser une moue moqueuse et que tu te retiens à grande peine de me traiter de geek._

 _Mais tu as de la chance, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir. Parfois, lorsque je commence à lire, je m'allonge sur mon lit et je m'imagine que nous sommes sous mon pommier, le vent soufflant doucement, caressant nos visages de sa bise légère et le soleil nous réchauffant agréablement. Je t'imagine, assise dos contre le tronc noueux, les jambes étendues devant toi me permettant d'y poser ma tête pour lire confortablement. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux, et je peux sentir la caresse de tes doigts dans mes cheveux pendant que je te fais la lecture. Oh oui, je n'ai aucun mal à visualiser parfaitement cette scène qui s'est si souvent répétée au fil des années._

 _Hier j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a rendu tellement heureuse que j'aurais presque souhaité ne pas me réveiller. Aimerais-tu que je te le raconte ? Mais avant, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te moquer de moi Emma Swan. Je sais que cela n'arrivera probablement jamais, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et c'est bien dommage… Parce que c'est tout à fait le genre de vie que j'aimerais avoir plus tard. Non, promis, je ne pleure pas. Je sais que tu déteste que je pleure, alors je ne vais pas le faire. Je dois être forte et courageuse pour toi, alors je le serais, même si parfois c'est quand même dur…_

 _Allez, je te raconte ce fameux rêve. Déjà tu dois savoir que dans ce rêve, j'étais adulte. Bref, je me suis réveillée dans une magnifique chambre luxueuse et féminine, mais sans chichi, à croire que tu m'avais aidé à la décorer. J'étais seule dans le lit, mais l'autre côté était défait, comme si quelqu'un y avait dormi à mes côtés. Je me suis levée et ai enfilé une robe de chambre lorsque j'ai entendu des rires. Ceux d'un enfant et le tien. Et mon cœur a explosé de joie à l'entente de ces sons enchanteurs. Je me suis empressée de descendre, et ce que j'ai vu m'a clouée sur place. Tu étais dans le salon, tout aussi chaleureux et confortable que la chambre, en pyjama, et tu jouais avec un adorable petit garçon._

 _Il était tellement beau. Brun comme moi, mais avec tes yeux, ce qui m'a énormément troublée. Vous ne m'avez pas aperçu tout de suite et avez continué vos jeux dans lesquels il était question de sauver une Reine en péril des griffes d'un dragon sanguinaire. Ce qui évidemment, m'a fait sourire, tu t'en doutes. Et soudain, le petit garçon m'a vu et a poussé un cri de joie avant de courir pour se jeter à mon cou. Et il m'a appelée maman. Tu t'es tournée à ton tour en me souriant de cette façon si spéciale dont tu le fais toujours et nous as rejointe, nous enlaçant tous les deux, me déposant un baiser sur la tempe puis sur les lèvres._

 _Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je te raconte simplement mon rêve. Le petit garçon a ri et t'a demandé son petit-déjeuner et t'appelant 'Ma, ce qui une fois de plus a fait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine, parce que j'ai compris que tous les trois, nous étions une famille. Toi, moi et notre précieux petit garçon. Tu lui as souri tendrement et lui as demandé d'aller se laver les mains et quand il est parti en courant, tu lui as crié de ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Et l'entente de son prénom m'a amené les larmes aux yeux. Ce merveilleux petit garçon se prénomme Henry, comme mon cher papa. Quand nous avons été seules, tu m'as de nouveau enlacée, me serrant contre toi en me demandant si j'avais bien dormie, et t'inquiétant de savoir si c'était vous qui m'aviez réveillée._

 _Quand j'ai secoué négativement la tête, tu as sourit avec soulagement et ensuite tu t'es penchée vers moi et m'as embrassée. Pas le léger baiser que tu m'avais donné la première fois, non, un vrai baiser langoureux et amoureux. Un baiser tellement doux et intense que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé et que ça m'a réveillée. J'en rougi rien que d'y repenser. Et tu veux savoir le plus bizarre dans tout ça ? C'est que cela ne me dérangerait pas si dans l'avenir, tu m'embrassais vraiment de cette façon. Ne te fâche pas, je sais que cela n'arrivera pas, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie après tout, et il y a toujours eu un lien spéciale entre nous._

 _Et depuis que nous sommes séparées, je me rends compte que, de mon côté du moins, mes sentiments dépassent définitivement l'amitié. Tu n'y peux rien, et tant que nous resterons amies, je m'en accommoderai. Même si j'aurais sûrement le cœur brisé lorsque tu tomberas amoureuse d'un garçon ou d'une autre fille que moi. Je sais que l'un ou l'autre t'iront tout autant. Nous avons souvent parlé d'amour, et l'une comme l'autre étions d'accord pour dire que le sexe n'importait pas, ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était la personnalité et les sentiments amoureux. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'on ne choisit pas de qui l'on tombe amoureux mais que cela nous tombe dessus sans prévenir ? J'en suis le parfait exemple !_

 _Peut-être même qu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, tu vis ton premier amour. Avec Neal peut-être. Je sais que lui aimerait bien que ce soit le cas. Je sais qu'il est ton ami, bien plus que le mien, mais parfois, la façon dont il me regardait me faisait froid dans le dos. Il était jaloux de notre relation et maintenant que je ne suis plus là, peut-être a-t-il réussi à prendre ma place dans ton cœur. Pour moi il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, mais je suis assez honnête pour savoir qu'à mes yeux personne ne pourra jamais te rendre plus heureuse que moi. Tout comme tu es la seule personne au monde qui pourra faire mon bonheur. Toute autre personne qui entrera dans nos vies ne seront jamais que de pâles substituts._

 _Je me permets d'écrire ces quelques lignes parce que d'une, j'en ai besoin pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, et de deux, parce qu'il y a de moins en moins de chance que tu lises un jour ces lignes du moins pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et ces derniers mots sont le signal pour arrêter d'écrire dans ce journal. Ne m'en veux pas surtout. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder l'espoir, mais parfois la flamme vacille et les ténèbres l'emportent…_

 _Je t'aime, Eina_

En soupirant, Regina referma doucement son journal et se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, rejeta la tête en fermant les yeux. Prendre conscience qu'elle était en réalité amoureuse d'Emma n'avait pas vraiment été un choc pour elle. Cela avait plutôt tenu de l'évidence. En lisant les journaux de Sara Rose et en voyant comment l'adolescente parlait de Joshua, Regina n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Emma, et elle avait compris qu'Emma était pour elle ce que Joshua était pour Sara Rose. En se levant, Regina alla ranger son journal et prit un de ceux qu'elle avait découvert bien des mois plus tôt et qui lui étaient devenus une véritable source de réconfort. A travers le temps, Sara Rose était devenue chère à son cœur, et plus elle arrivait à la fin de ses journaux, plus elle appréhendait d'apprendre ce qu'il était advenu de la jeune fille.

 _Mon cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui, comme depuis plusieurs jours, je suis malade. Je ne cesse de vomir, et je sais que cela inquiète énormément Joshua qui est de plus en plus frustré par nos conditions de vie. J'ai aussi remarqué que mon ventre était un peu dur, et que mes seins avaient grossis. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie et j'ai peur d'avoir une terrible maladie. Joshua et moi n'en avons pas parlé à mes parents, à quoi bon ? Ils n'accepteront jamais de m'emmener chez un médecin et encore moins d'en faire venir un ici. Ils ne l'ont jamais fait, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont se décider à adopter un autre comportement._

 _Je suis seule dans la cave alors que je me confie à toi. Le soleil commence à se coucher et père est venu chercher Joshua pour finir de réparer le toit de la grange. Joshua fait tous les travaux durs et épuisants de la ferme depuis que lui et moi sommes mariés. Parfois, nous nous comparons aux anciens esclaves noirs du temps des exploitations de cotons, et la comparaison n'est pas exagérée. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir te laisser pour me remettre à la couture. Mère a exigé que je finisse les édredons qu'elle m'a demandé de réaliser avant demain, et si je n'ai pas fini, elle va encore se mettre en colère, et je préfèrerais éviter d'essuyer ses foudres dans mon état._

 _Ma seule lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres et de peur, c'est Joshua. Mes parents m'ont fait un merveilleux cadeaux en le faisant entrer dans ma vie. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'aimer signifiait avant de le rencontrer. Mais aujourd'hui je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui. J'aime tellement m'endormir et me réveiller dans ses bras. Je m'y sens en sécurité, et lorsqu'il me sourit, qu'il m'embrasse et me serre contre lui, j'ai l'impression que rien de mal ne peut m'arriver. J'aime notre vie de couple, même si au début j'étais un peu perdue et terrifiée de ne pas être une bonne épouse pour lui. Mais il a été doux et patient, et à présent, chacun de nos moments intimes est une expérience merveilleuse dont je ne me lasse pas._

 _Mère m'avait dit que j'aurais mal et que je devrais faire semblant d'aimer ça, que seule la satisfaction de mon époux compterait, mais avec Joshua, ce n'est pas comme ça, au contraire. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un peu mal la première fois que nous avons partagé une étreinte, mais c'est vite passé, et Joshua a fait en sorte que j'y prenne plaisir. Il veille toujours à ce que ce soit le cas, et j'ai l'impression qu'il invente chaque fois une nouvelle façon de me faire perdre la tête entre ses bras. Je me demande où il a appris tout ça mais je n'ose pas lui poser la question de peur de sa réponse. Je sais qu'il a vécu comme moi avant notre mariage, mais peut-être que ses parents lui ont présentés d'autres filles avant moi._

 _Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais c'est une possibilité. Mais maintenant, Joshua est à moi et je ne laisserai personne me le prendre. Il aime bien que je sois possessive avec lui. Il en est assez fier et cela le fait toujours sourire bêtement. Je fais semblant de me fâcher contre lui, mais il sait que ce n'est pas vrai alors pour me distraire, il vient me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasse, me faisant tout oublier sauf lui et notre amour. Et puis je sais que pour Joshua, il n'y a que moi aussi. Il ne cesse de me le répéter. Et il m'a promis qu'un jour, il nous sortirait d'ici et m'emmènerait très loin, dans un endroit où nous pourrons vivre librement et normalement._

 _Même s'il ne m'en a rien dit encore, je crois qu'il a eu une idée, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à l'idée que peut-être lui et moi serons bientôt libres. Dans cette éventualité, j'ai déjà préparé tout ce que je veux emporter avec moi en espérant avoir le temps de les emporter le moment venu. Je te laisse à présent, sinon mes travaux de couture ne seront pas terminés à temps._

Regina referma une fois encore le journal, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Chaque fois que Sara Rose parlait de sa relation avec Joshua, Regina imaginait parfaitement Emma se comporter comme le jeune homme. Espiègle et tendre, protectrice et aimante. Oui, elle était certaine qu'Emma ferait une femme merveilleuse. N'était-elle pas déjà la meilleure amie de tous l'Univers ? Ramenant le journal de Sara Rose avec les autres, Regina réalisa qu'il ne lui en restait plus que trois après celui-ci à lire.

« Je vais donc bientôt savoir ce qu'elle est devenue… » murmura-t-elle pensivement en retournant près de la table « J'espère qu'ils ont réussis à s'échapper »

Sur ces paroles, l'adolescente s'assura qu'aucun bruits suspects ne se faisaient entendre dans la maison et sortit le linge de la machine pour aller l'étendre dans l'arrière-cuisine pour qu'il sèche à la chaleur du poêle à bois qu'elle réalimenta en huile et en bois afin d'être certaine qu'il ne cesse de fonctionner. Une fois cela fait, elle revint dans la salle, s'arrêtant près du piano. Elle mourrait d'envie d'en jouer, mais c'était risqué. Beaucoup trop, et avec un soupir résigné, regagna sa cachette, en refermant soigneusement la porte. Au même moment, Zelena se réveilla de sa sieste, et Regina alla la chercher pour lui donner son goûter, une comporte agrémentée de quelques boudoirs.

« D'accord, tu peux essayer toute seule » soupira Regina alors que Lena rejetait la tête en arrière chaque fois qu'elle lui présentait la cuillère que la petite fille tentait ensuite de prendre.

Cela faisait plusieurs repas que Zelena voulait manger toute seule, et Regina décida de la laisser faire. Il fallait bien que la fillette apprenne à un moment où à un autre. Elle avait presqu'un an après tout, et si elle demandait à manger seule, c'était qu'elle devait être prête pour ça. Par précaution, Regina alla chercher une bâche ronde avec un trou au milieu, comprenant que celle-ci avait dû être conçue à cet usage. Et grand bien lui en pris car Zelena mit bien plus de comporte par terre que dans sa bouche, mais chaque fois que la fillette réussissait à mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche, elle poussait de grands cris triomphaux qui firent sourire Regina.

« C'est très bien ma princesse, tu es une grande fille maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle en applaudissant pour faire bonne mesure.

Ravie, Zelena l'imita, riant en entendant le bruit de succion que firent ses mains pleine de compote. S'asseyant sur une chaise, Regina laissa donc sa sœur manger tranquillement, la surveillant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'étouffait pas avec la cuillère, mais la fillette se débrouilla très bien et lorsque le petit pot fut vide, Zelena le jeta avec la cuillère au sol, arborant une moue contrariée qui fit pouffer Regina.

« La prochaine fois, tu en mettras moins par terre, et tu en auras plus dans l'estomac » lança-t-elle en hésitant à nettoyer la tablette de la chaise haute avant de renoncer, sachant que Zelena y étalerait probablement du biscuit dans les secondes à venir.

Sortant un paquet entamé du buffet, Regina donna un boudoir à sa sœur puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour reprendre la lecture de son roman, relevant de temps en temps la tête pour voir si tout se passait bien. Elle se releva à deux reprises pour apporter un nouveau biscuit à Zelena avant que celle-ci ne crie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait assez d'être dans sa chaise. Allant chercher un gant mouillé dans la salle de bain, Regina la débarbouilla soigneusement, puis avec précaution la sortie de sa chaise, et constatant que sa tenue était sale, la changea entièrement avant de la déposer dans son parc. Immédiatement la fillette se mit à jouer en faisant la conversation à sa poupée, et Regina nettoya la bâche et la chaise haute avant de préparer le repas du soir.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle revint s'asseoir sur son lit et reprit sa lecture, espérant finir ce roman avant d'aller se coucher. Avec les babillages de Zelena comme bruit de fond, Regina savoura la quiétude de ce moment, même si une partie d'elle imagina ce que cela aurait donné si elle avait été au ranch de son père. Elle aurait probablement été dans le jardin à lire sur le banc qui entourait le grand saule pleureur qu'elle aimait presqu'autant que son pommier, Zelena jouant sur une couverture non loin sous la surveillance de son père ou d'une nourrice. Quant à Emma, elle serait arrivée, montée sur Prince, la convainquant de laisser son livre de côté pour se joindre à elle et partir galoper sur leurs terres avant de s'arrêter au lac pour s'y baigner.

« Ce serait merveilleux… » murmura-t-elle en soupirant doucement.

« Ina ? » appela Zelena en se levant maladroitement, cramponnée au bord de son parc.

« Oui ma puce ? » répondit Regina en se redressant pour regarder sa sœur.

« Cain ! » exigea Lena en tendant les bras vers elle avec un grand sourire.

Le même sourire étira aussitôt les lèvres de l'adolescente qui sauta sur ses pieds et alla chercher sa sœur qui se blottit aussitôt contre elle, lovant sa petite tête dans son cou.

« Je t'aime mon ange » murmura tendrement Regina en déposant un baiser dans les boucles cuivrées de sa sœur.

« Aime Ina » répondit Zelena en se blottissant un peu plus contre Regina qui sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

Regina était peut-être malheureuse comme les pierres d'être enfermée dans cette cave, ce n'était pas le cas de Zelena. Bien sûr elle était trop petite pour comprendre vraiment la situation, mais c'était un bébé plein de vie et rieur, et Regina ferait tout pour que cela ne change pas, jamais. Sa sœur savait qu'elle l'aimait et était là pour la protéger, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Regina alla s'installer dans le rocking-chair et câlina longuement Zelena jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs se fassent entendre, les faisant pouffer. Posant sa sœur au sol, Regina alla réchauffer leur repas qu'elles mangèrent en riant, puis Regina prépara Zelena pour la nuit avant de revenir dans le rocking-chair pour lui lire une histoire qu'elle ne cessa de raconter qu'en réalisant que le bébé dormait profondément, son pouce dans la bouche.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur, fais de beaux rêves » souffla-t-elle en déposant avec douceur Lena dans son lit, la bordant soigneusement.

En baillant, Regina se prépara à son tour pour la nuit et éteignit les lumières, ne laissant que la petite lampe près de son lit pour éclairer la pièce. Une fois couchée, elle éteignit la lampe et s'allongea, laissant ses pensées la ramener vers Emma, comme chaque nuit. Sa douce Emma qui lui manquait si cruellement.

« Tu me manques Emma, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là pour me prendre dans tes bras et m'assurer que tout ira bien… » soupira tristement Regina en refoulant ses larmes.

L'absence d'Emma était chaque jour un peu plus dure à supporter, et Regina avait l'impression qu'un trou se creusait dans son cœur et que bientôt, celui-ci serait si grand que son cœur disparaîtrait, engloutit par le néant qu'engendrait sa souffrance. En soupirant douloureusement, Regina se tourna sur le côté et tenta d'imaginer Emma, allongée à ses côtés, comme cela avait si souvent été le cas. Tournées l'une vers l'autre, elles se souriraient tendrement, leurs regards brillant de joie d'être ensemble, puis doucement la main d'Emma viendrait trouver la sienne, la pressant délicatement, presque timidement. Alors Regina lui rendrait son étreinte, nouant ses doigts à ceux d'Emma et ramènerait sa main contre sa poitrine, l'y gardant précieusement.

Mais ce ne fut que du vide que Regina sentit sous sa main, et incapable de les contenir plus longtemps, l'adolescente laissa ses larmes couler, étouffant ses sanglots déchirants dans son oreiller pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Zelena. Elle ne s'endormit que bien plus tard, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, murmurant inlassablement le prénom d'Emma, comme si elle espérait qu'où qu'elle soit, son amie entende son appel et vienne la rejoindre.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Bonne soirée à tous, bisous :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous? Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire et me laissent des reviews pour me faire savoir que vous attendez la suite avec impatience.**

 **Je viens de commencer le chapitre 34 de cette histoire, pour ceux que ça intéresse, et je pense que je ne suis pas loin de la fin...**

 **Voilà, merci encore à tous et bonne lecture !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 20 : **

_Fin Décembre 2017 :_

Assise à la terrasse d'un café en face du cabinet de maître Mendell, Emma attendait avec plus ou moins de patience qu'il se décide à sortir. Si Killian et Milah s'en tenaient à leur plan, ils ne devraient plus tarder à l'appeler. Si le notaire mordait à l'hameçon, il devrait bientôt sortir laissant la voie libre à l'adolescente qui pourrait enfin entrer dans le bâtiment.

« J'ai failli attendre… » railla-t-elle en voyant enfin l'homme sortir de l'immeuble.

Elle savait que c'était lui pour avoir cherché sur internet toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu sur lui. Et en le voyant, elle n'avait même pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait été l'amant de Cora.

« Je me demande si Gold sait qu'elle couche avec d'autres hommes… » s'interrogea-t-elle en terminant son coca « Probablement pas » conclut-elle en regardant la voiture du notaire s'éloigner et tourner à l'angle de la rue.

Elle patienta encore quelques minutes, le temps de régler son addition, puis tranquillement, traversa la rue et entra avec assurance dans l'agence notariale. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une vaste et lumineuse salle d'attente faite de toute évidence pour mettre les gens à l'aise, et sur sa droite se trouvait un bureau tout aussi lumineux même si plus petit.

« Je peux t'aider ma jolie ? » l'interrogea une secrétaire avec un sourire avenant.

« Oui madame, j'ai rendez-vous avec maître Mendell à 14h30 » répondit Emma avec un sourire intimidé.

« Tu es sûre que c'est aujourd'hui ? Il vient de sortir pour un rendez-vous extérieur, et n'a marqué aucun rendez-vous dans son agenda professionnel » s'étonna la secrétaire en vérifiant ses dires.

« Il m'a appelé hier pour me demander de passer à son cabinet. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout lorsque nous nous verrions » expliqua Emma en prenant une expression surprise.

« Il aura probablement oublié de le marquer et cela lui sera sorti de l'esprit » soupira la secrétaire en roulant des yeux, faisant comprendre à Emma que ça ne devait pas être la première fois que son patron oubliait un rendez-vous professionnel.

« Serait-il possible d'attendre son retour ? Je ne suis que de passage à Las Vegas, c'est pour cela que nous avions convenu de ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir repasser avant de rentrer chez moi… » voulut savoir Emma en se mordillant la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il m'a dit qu'il en avait pour au moins une heure, voire plus… » hésita la femme, gênée de faire poireauter cette jeune fille pour une durée indéterminée.

« Je vais attendre un peu, et s'il ne revient pas rapidement, je le rappellerai pour fixer un autre rendez-vous » suggéra Emma avec un sourire charmant qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Je vais te montrer un petit salon dans lequel tu pourras attendre plus confortablement » décida la secrétaire en se levant.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous attirer d'ennuis madame, je peux attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet » protesta Emma en prenant une expression inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maître Mendell utilise ce salon pour recevoir ses clients importants, et puisque c'est de sa faute, il ne dira rien » affirma la brave femme avec un sourire rassurant « Aimerais-tu boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'un petit salon confortable et sobre à la fois.

« Non merci madame, j'ai bu un coca dans le bar d'en face, et si je bois quelque chose d'autre, je risque d'avoir un léger souci… » grimaça Emma en se dandinant légèrement.

« Je vois » s'amusa la femme en comprenant l'allusion « Si tu as besoin, il y a des toilettes au bout du couloir. La porte blanche. L'autre porte est celle du bureau de maître Mendell » lui apprit la secrétaire avec gentillesse.

« Merci madame, j'aurais sûrement besoin d'en faire usage » souffla Emma avec une moue gênée.

« Je dois te laisser. Si tu as une question ou besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me le demander » lui assura la belle rousse avant de repartir en fermant la porte.

Emma se sentit un peu coupable d'abuser ainsi de la gentillesse de cette femme, mais retrouver Regina était plus important que tout. Et puis si elle s'y prenait bien, maître Mendell ne saurait jamais qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau pour y consulter le dossier de Cora. Bien qu'assourdis, Emma entendait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau de la secrétaire, et elle entendrait donc le téléphone sonner. Et en effet, une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit une sonnerie. Ouvrant la porte, elle écouta discrètement la conversation et sourit en comprenant que Killian avait réussi la phase 2 de leur plan. En entendant la femme raccrocher, Emma sortit de la pièce, et fit comme si elle se rendait aux toilettes.

« Je dois descendre aux archives pour y récupérer des informations pour mon patron, je ne serais pas longue » lança la secrétaire en ouvrant une porte habilement dissimulée derrière un rideau.

« Je vais juste aux toilettes » annonça Emma en s'immobilisant.

« D'accord, si quelqu'un arrive, pourras-tu m'avertir s'il-te-plaît ? » voulut savoir la femme, gênée de laisser son poste sans surveillance.

« Bien sûr madame » s'empressa d'acquiescer Emma en hochant doucement la tête.

« Merci petite » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Dès qu'elle n'entendit plus l'écho de ses pas sur les marches de pierre, Emma avança vivement vers le bureau de Mendell et s'y faufila, soulagée que la porte n'ait pas été fermée à clé, ce qui aurait ruiné leur plan. Laissant la porte entrebâillée pour entendre la secrétaire remonter, Emma avança silencieusement sur la moquette du bureau et s'approcha des grandes armoires de rangement, ouvrant celui où devraient se trouver le dossier de Cora.

« Il n'est pas là ! » grogna Emma en vérifiant plusieurs fois, mais aucune trace du dossier de Cora Mills.

Ce n'était pas possible, le FBI l'avait trouvé, c'est donc que ce dossier devrait se trouver dans ce tiroir. Le rabattant légèrement, Emma vérifia qu'aucun autre tiroir ne pouvait contenir de dossier correspondant à la lettre M, mais non, ce tiroir était le seul. Le refermant avec dépit et frustration, Emma chercha parmi les dossiers sur le bureau, mais ne trouva rien non plus.

« Je ne peux pas repartir bredouille, il doit bien être quelque part ! » grogna-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour voir si Mendell ne rangeait pas quelques dossiers ailleurs.

Vivement Emma s'approcha d'une armoire qu'elle ouvrit pour découvrir un bar bien rempli, et un poste de télé, mais pas de dossiers. Refermant le meuble, Emma revint près des classeurs en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Si ce dossier n'était pas à la lettre M, où avait-il été rangé ?

« Cora a-t-elle donné une autre identité ? Mais si c'est le cas, laquelle ? » marmonna Emma en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Si le FBI avait mis la main sur ce dossier en dépit du manque de coopération de Mendell, c'était donc que Cora n'avait pas utilisé une fausse identité. Alors quel nom avait-elle utilisé ?

« Son nom de jeune fille ! » s'exclama Emma en se redressant avec espoir « Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà… » tenta-t-elle de se rappeler ce que Regina lui avait dit « ça commence par un C il me semble… »

Mais elle eut beau chercher, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce que c'était. Cooper ? Corvin ? Clark ? Campbell ? Collins ?

« Carter ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain en s'illuminant.

Aussitôt, elle ouvrit le tiroir correspondant à la lettre C et chercha fébrilement le dossier, réprimant un cri triomphal lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin. N'ayant plus une minute à perdre, elle le posa sur le bureau et photographia rapidement les pages avant de le remettre à sa place et de courir vers la sortie. Elle eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte et d'entrer dans les toilettes lorsqu'elle perçut les pas de la secrétaire qui remontait des archives.

« C'était moins une » souffla-t-elle en tirant la chasse d'eau avant de ressortir tranquillement.

« Personne n'est venu en mon absence ? » demanda la secrétaire en refermant la porte, plusieurs dossiers sous le bras.

« Non madame, mais j'ai reçu un appel de mes parents et je dois rentrer… » soupira Emma en prenant une expression contrariée.

« C'est étrange tout de même qu'il t'ait demandé de venir seule sans tes parents. Tu es mineure non ? » commenta la femme en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

« Oui madame. J'ai moi aussi été surprise par sa demande et je pensais éclaircir cette histoire aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé de personne et que ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherche… » proposa Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Quel est ton nom ma jolie, que je lui dise que tu es passée » demanda la secrétaire en prenant un bloc-notes et un stylo.

« Juliette Silverton madame » répondit Emma sans hésitation « Je dois vraiment y aller. Maitre Mendell a mon numéro. Si c'est bien moi qu'il cherchait, il me rappellera sinon je saurais qu'il s'était trompé » lança Emma en avançant vers la sortie « Merci de votre gentillesse madame et bonne fin de journée »

« Merci petite, à toi également » sourit la secrétaire, charmée par la politesse de l'adolescente.

Une fois dans la rue, Emma s'éloigna tranquillement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention en détallant comme un lapin. Avec le nom qu'elle avait donné à cette femme, elle était certaine que jamais Mendell ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à elle. Le dossier de cette femme se trouvait parmi ceux qui étaient empilés sur le bureau du notaire, et elle avait vu un post-it collé dessus avec des heures et des dates auxquelles Mendell avait tenté de joindre cette fameuse Juliette. Mendell penserait simplement qu'il avait composé un faux numéro et ne chercherait pas plus loin avec un peu de chance. Sans se presser, elle quitta le quartier dans lequel se trouvait le cabinet de Mendell et marcha jusqu'à un arrêt de bus que lui avait indiqué Milah.

« Pile à l'heure… » commenta-t-elle en voyant le bus tourner au coin de la rue au moment où elle atteignait l'arrêt.

Milah lui avait dit de descendre quatre arrêt plus loin et de les attendre dans un parc familial, évitant à la jeune fille de risquer de faire de mauvaises rencontres dans les rues de cette ville qui ne semblait jamais dormir. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta et ouvrit ses portes, Emma s'écarta pour laisser monter un petit groupe de vieilles dames qui la remercièrent d'un sourire, puis acheta son billet avant de s'asseoir non loin de ces femmes. A l'arrêt suivant, d'autres personnes âgées montèrent et rejoignirent leurs amies, et Emma sourit avec amusement en les voyant pérorer sans fin. Soudain elle remarqua que l'une d'elle était restée debout. Regardant autour d'elle, Emma réalisa que ce n'était pas par choix, mais parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune place de libre.

« Excusez-moi madame, voulez-vous vous asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant, sans attendre la réponse de la dame.

Mais avant que la femme n'ait l'ombre d'une chance de répondre, un jeune se faufila entre le siège et Emma et s'y laissa tomber avec un sourire insolent en déshabillant l'adolescente du regard.

« Merci poupée » ricana-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil grossier.

« Je ne suis pas ta poupée, et si tu ne lèves pas tes fesses de ce siège dans les cinq minutes à venir, je te ferais regretter d'avoir croisé mon chemin » gronda Emma en le fusillant du regard.

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? » se moqua le garçon qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle.

« Mon père est flic, et il m'a montré comment régler leur compte d'imbécile dans ton genre » affirma Emma en portant une main à son sac, en sortant la bombe lacrymogène sans laquelle elle ne sortait jamais.

« Si tu veux t'asseoir, tu peux venir sur mes genoux, je vais bien m'occuper de toi » affirma le garçon en tendant la main vers la jeune fille.

Mais Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de la toucher et s'empara de son bras qu'elle tordit vivement dans une clé qui le paralysa efficacement.

« Lâche-moi espèce de garce ! » cria-t-il en se trémoussant de douleur.

« Pas avant que tu te sois excusé pour ton attitude grossière et que tu promettes de mieux te comporter à l'avenir. Je suis sûre que ta mère t'a appris les bonnes manières et qu'elle serait honteuse de te voir te comporter de la sorte ! » rétorqua Emma sans lâcher prise.

« D'accord ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! » se rendit le garçon alors qu'Emma resserrait son emprise sur son bras quand elle vit qu'il mettait trop de temps à s'excuser.

« Bien, et maintenant tu vas te lever et aider cette gentille dame à s'asseoir, comme je venais de le lui proposer avant ta grossière intervention » lui ordonna fermement Emma sans se laisser émouvoir par le regard noir que lui lançait ce garçon.

Emma savait que même si ce type jouait au dur, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il roulait des mécaniques, mais elle était prête à parier qu'il ne faisait partie d'aucun gang et qu'il respectait probablement à la lettre le couvre-feu et les règles imposées par ses parents. Un vrai badboy ne se serait pas soumis aussi rapidement à sa demande.

« D'accord » couina l'adolescent, totalement mortifié alors que tous les passagers observaient la scène.

Satisfaite, Emma relâcha son emprise sur le bras de jeune homme qui se leva précipitamment et aida la vieille femme à s'asseoir avant de rejoindre l'avant du bus et de descendre dès que le chauffeur s'arrêta, faisant pouffer Emma qui secoua la tête d'amusement.

« Bien joué mademoiselle, il n'a pas volé cette petite leçon » commenta une femme, vivement approuvée par d'autres passagers.

Emma rougit légèrement en haussant les épaules, souriant timidement à la vieille dame qui le lui rendit avec gentillesse. Heureusement pour Emma, le prochain arrêt était le sien, et saluant poliment les passagers et le chauffeur, elle descendit pour rejoindre le parc, espérant que ses amis seraient déjà là. Tout en marchant dans les allées calmes et ombragées du parc, Emma repensa à l'incident, se promettant de ne jamais en parler ailleurs que dans son journal, sachant très bien ce que ses parents en diraient. Même s'ils lui donneraient raison d'avoir réagi pour remettre ce garçon à sa place, ils lui reprocheraient très certainement d'avoir usé de la force pour y parvenir et la puniraient très probablement.

« Ce banc fera très bien l'affaire » lança-t-elle en constatant que Killian et Milah n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Prenant place, Emma observa quelques instants les lieux avant de s'en désintéresser, songeant distraitement que nul endroit ne serait jamais aussi beau et enchanteur à ses yeux que la propriété de ses parents. Sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, l'adolescente déverrouilla l'écran d 'accueil et ouvrit avec fébrilité la galerie, accédant aux précieuses photos qu'elle venait de prendre, même si avant de les étudier, elle prit soin de les sauvegarder sur le cloud avec toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà prise au cours de son enquête pour retrouver sa précieuse Regina.

« Pas étonnant que le FBI piétine autant, il n'y a rien dans ce dossier, c'était bien la peine de se donner tant de mal » gronda Emma avec dépit après avoir fait défiler une à une les photos.

Dépitée, elle laissa choir sa main tenant son smartphone sur sa cuisse, l'y oubliant provisoirement avant que son regard ne se perdre sur l'horizon, indifférent à la beauté des lieux. Elle qui avait espéré débusquer la cachette de Regina avant la fin de la journée et pouvoir l'en sauver dans la foulée était plus déprimée que jamais. Abattue, sentant la flamme de l'espoir vaciller et manquer s'éteindre dans son cœur, Emma ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de ses amis qui l'observèrent avec inquiétude, devinant aux larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues pâles que sa quête n'avait pas eu l'aboutissement désiré.

« Ça va aller Emma, nous finirons par la retrouver, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras » souffla Milah en venant enlacer la jeune fille qui étouffa un sanglot.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien dans le dossier ? » voulut savoir Killian en prenant place de l'autre côté de son amie.

Sans quitter les bras de Milah, et dans un silence brisé, Emma lui remit son smartphone, et Killian étudia scrupuleusement les clichés. Effectivement, le dossier ne contenait aucune information dont ils n'avaient pas eu connaissance à un moment où à un autre des recherches effectuées par Emma. Pourtant, un étrange pressentiment l'étreignait, le poussant à ne pas abandonner. Il sentait qu'ils passaient à côté d'une information clé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse pousser plus loin ses investigations, il entendit Emma pousser un cri étouffé, alors qu'elle sautait sur ses pieds et se mettait à courir dans les allées sans leur donner la moindre explication.

« Emma ! Attends-nous ! » cria-t-il en se ruant sur les traces de l'adolescente, Milah à ses côtés.

Mais les ignorant, la jeune fille poursuivit sa course effrénée, angoissée à l'idée de perdre de vue la personne qui avait réveillé tout ses espoirs sans le vouloir. Ou plus exactement les personnes. Elle qui les pensait loin de Las Vegas n'en revenait pas. Quand étaient-ils revenus, et surtout combien y avait-il eu de chance pour qu'elle les aperçoive au milieu de la foule qui se pressait sur les petits chemins de terre de ce parc familial ? Sentant son cœur se serrer d'angoisse dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'elle les perdait de vue, Emma ne cessait de remercier l'Univers et tous les saints du paradis pour cette aide providentielle.

« Cette fois je ne les lâche pas tant que je ne sais pas où est Regina ! » gronda-t-elle en accélérant le rythme de sa course en voyant le couple gagner une des sorties du parc.

Emma savait que si elle ne les rattrapait pas très vite, ils se fondraient dans la foule plus dense de la rue, et il n'en était pas question. Entendant Killian et Milah dans son dos, Emma puisa dans ses dernières forces, et déboucha sur le trottoir quelques secondes à peine après le couple, soupirant de soulagement en constatant qu'ils marchaient paisiblement à quelques pas devant elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient venus à pieds en dépit du mal qu'avait Gold à se déplacer, même avec sa canne.

« Mais enfin Emma, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? » ânonna Killian en reprenant difficilement son souffle, imité par Milah.

« Regardez ! » lança simplement Emma en pointant le couple enlacé devant eux.

« Père ! » s'exclama Milah avec horreur en écarquillant de grands yeux.

« Cora ! » souffla Killian en lui donnant la réplique, tout aussi estomaqué par cette coïncidence.

« Combien y avait-il de chance pour que l'on tombe sur eux ? » finit par demander Milah alors qu'ils suivaient discrètement le couple, priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Et pas question de les lâcher avant de savoir où ils se planquent et surtout où se trouve Regina ! » siffla Emma en serrant les poings de fureur.

Fébrile, Emma sortit son cellulaire et prit discrètement quelques clichés du couple avant de se mettre à les suivre, se retenant de leur sauter dessus et de leur hurler au visage de lui dire où se trouvait Regina. Les attaquer de front n'était pas la bonne solution, elle le savait, et plus que jamais, Emma devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas compromettre ses chances de sauver enfin son amie. Feignant de discuter entre eux, les trois adolescents suivirent donc le couple qui quitta les rues passantes pour des ruelles plus calmes, arrivant peu à peu dans les quartiers bourgeois de la ville, et en avisant une plaque avec le nom de la rue dans laquelle ils s'engageaient, Emma réalisa qu'ils rentraient tout simplement chez eux, dans cette maison que Gold avait acheté pour sa dulcinée.

« Mon père doit vraiment être mordu pour avoir acheté une telle maison » commenta Milah lorsqu'ils virent le couple franchir une grille de taille imposante qui menait à une maison si grande qu'elle paraissait dominer les autres demeures alentours.

« Je te ferais lire leur correspondance, tu verras, c'est édifiant » la taquina légèrement Emma, riant en voyant la grimace de la belle brune.

« Non merci » grogna Milah en frémissant d'horreur à cette idée.

Continuant à marcher tranquillement pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention dans ce quartier huppé, ils firent le tour du quartier, soupirant de dépit en constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul accès à la demeure. Ils allaient donc devoir improviser s'ils voulaient pouvoir espionner à loisir Cora sans éveiller ses soupçons.

« Bonjour les enfants, vous cherchez quelque-chose ? » les interpella une vieille femme depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

« Bonjour madame. Mon père a acheté cette maison il n'y a pas très longtemps » improvisa Milah avec un sourire amical en traversant la rue pour rejoindre cette dame qui les observait de l'intérieur de son jardin.

« J'ignorais que ce couple avait des enfants » commenta la vieille femme en se détendant considérablement.

« Cora n'est pas ma mère qui est morte à ma naissance, et je vis à l'année chez ma grand-mère » lui révéla tristement Milah, s'attirant un regard compatissant de la vieille dame.

« Milah voulait rendre visite à son père, mais elle craint que sa visite ne soit pas bien accueillie par la nouvelle compagne de son père » grogna Emma avec une moue colérique.

« Il est vrai que cette femme n'est pas très avenante » commenta la voisine avec dédain.

« Je reviendrai lorsqu'elle ne sera pas là… » finit par décider Milah après une légère hésitation.

« Vous savez quoi ? » lança la charmante octogénaire « Donnez-moi un numéro où vous joindre, et je vous préviendrai dès qu'elle sortira faire des courses. Comme ça, vous pourrez venir voir votre père sans qu'elle soit dans les parages »

« Vraiment ? Cela ne vous dérange pas ? » sourit Milah en échangeant un sourire ravi avec Emma et Killian.

« Pas du tout. Il y a quelque chose chez cette femme qui ne tourne pas rond. Elle m'a tout l'air d'une femme prête à tout pour l'argent… » affirma la voisine en hochant la tête « Au fait, je m'appelle Solange Grey, enchantée de faire votre connaissance » se présenta-t-elle aimablement.

« Je suis Milah Gold, et voici mon fiancé Killian Jones et ma petite sœur Emma » les présenta Milah en souriant gentiment à cette femme qui sans le savoir allait leur être d'une aide précieuse.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Madame Grey » sourit doucement Emma alors que le regard de la dynamique douairière se posait sur elle.

« Moi de même les enfants » sourit Solange, charmée par les bonnes manières de ces adolescents « Mr Gold est votre père mais pas le vôtre ? » s'étonna-t-elle, son regard passant de Milah à Emma avec étonnement.

« Après la mort de ma mère, mon père n'a pas voulu entendre parler de moi durant plusieurs années. Ce sont les parents d'Emma dont la mère était la meilleure amie de la mienne qui se sont occupés de moi. Emma et moi avons donc grandies comme des sœurs… » soupira Milah sur le ton de la confidence tout en lançant des regards inquiets vers la maison d'en face, comme si elle craignait de voir son père en surgir et lui reprocher de raconter leur vie au premier venu.

« Evidemment, vous vous doutez bien qu'il préfère que son attitude ne soit pas connue, sa réputation en prendrait un coup » grogna Emma en reniflant avec dédain.

« Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. Cet homme dégage quelque chose de réfrigérant » commenta Solange en esquissant une grimace en pensant à ses nouveaux voisins.

« Je préfèrerais éviter de le voir personnellement parce qu'il ne rate jamais une occasion de me faire des reproches sur le moindre sujet qui lui passe par la tête, mais j'ai besoin de sa signature pour mon dossier d'inscription à l'université » souffla Milah avec résignation.

« Je vous préviendrai dès qu'elle sortira seule. Ce sera facile, il me suffira de surveiller si elle sort sa voiture du garage ou pas » leur révéla malicieusement Solange, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle avait déjà dû épier ses voisins, ce qui amusa beaucoup les adolescents.

« Merci de votre aide madame. Moins nous nous retrouvons en présence de Cora, mieux nous nous portons ! » clama Emma en pinçant les lèvres.

Solange hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Depuis que cette femme était venue s'installer dans le quartier, Solange l'avait eu à l'œil, quelque chose la perturbant chez sa voisine. Peut-être ses manières un peu trop snob et surjouée, témoignant qu'en dépit de ses grands airs et sa volonté de passer pour une femme née dans le luxe, il n'en était rien. Encore une parvenue qui ne devait son argent qu'à un mariage d'intérêt avec un riche homme d'affaires. Et l'opinion de Solange s'était confirmée lorsque Gold était arrivé, même s'ils paraissaient épris l'un de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas tant les grands airs que prenaient Cora devant les autres qui la gênaient, non, c'était au contraire ce que son visage exprimait lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait plus.

Froideur. Calcul. Méchanceté pour ne pas dire cruauté. Cette femme avait un cœur de pierre, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et Solange s'était dit plus d'une fois que sa voisine devait être du genre à piétiner les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Et ce que ces enfants lui révélaient ne la surprenait pas, pas vraiment. Aux yeux de sa voisine, cette jolie jeune fille devait être le seul obstacle entre elle et l'argent de son amant, et Solange ne doutait pas que Cora ferait probablement tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour discréditer l'adolescente auprès de son père et la faire déshériter. Et de toute évidence, ce ne serait pas chose difficile au vue des relations tendues qu'entretenaient père et fille.

« Merci encore madame, et à bientôt alors » lança Milah avec un grand sourire avant qu'ils ne se décident à s'éloigner, craignant que Gold ou Cora ne les repèrent depuis une fenêtre de leur maison.

« Au revoir les enfants, à bientôt » sourit Solange en les regardant s'éloigner.

En silence de peur que madame Grey ne puisse les entendre, les trois adolescents quittèrent le quartier résidentiel et revinrent sur leurs pas, guidés par Milah qui connaissait suffisamment la ville pour les ramener à la voiture de Killian.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Milah dès qu'ils furent tous installés dans la voiture.

« Rentrons. Il se fait tard, et il ne manquerait plus que mes parents me consignent pour être rentrée en retard » décida Emma avec un soupir de dépit.

« C'est toi le boss » plaisanta Killian en prenant le chemin de Providence.

Sur le chemin, ils déposèrent Milah chez sa grand-mère et Killian lui promit de venir la rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée, les deux jeunes gens comptant bien profiter comme il se devait de l'absence de la grand-mère de Milah qui était partie en voyage à Miami avec quelques amies de son club de bingo. Durant le trajet, Emma se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi Cora revenait sans cesse à Las Vegas. D'accord la ville était grande et elle pouvait y passer facilement inaperçue, mais elle courrait aussi le risque d'être repérée par la police puisque c'était le dernier endroit connu où elle avait été vue.

« Quelque chose la retient à Las Vegas, mais quoi ? » lança-t-elle en réfléchissant à plein régime.

« Regina » répondit Killian qui y avait pensé lui aussi.

« Oui, cela parait évident, sinon pourquoi courir un tel risque alors qu'elle a assez d'argent pour disparaître et refaire sa vie ailleurs » acquiesça Emma avec un regain d'espoir.

« Je suis sûr que si nous la suivons, elle finira par nous conduire à Regina » affirma Killian avec confiance.

« A quelle heure viens-tu me chercher demain ? » demanda Emma au moment où son ami se garait devant la maison de sa tante.

« Vers 10h, le temps de faire la route » répondit Killian en grimaçant en constatant que son réservoir était presque vide.

« Désolée, j'ai oublié ! » s'excusa Emma qui avait suivi son regard « Tiens, mes parents m'ont donné cet argent pour que tu puisses faire le plein d'essence. Après tout, tu me sers de chauffeur, donc c'est normal que ce soit eux qui paient ton essence » énonça Emma en lui tendant un billet de 50$.

« Merci Emma. J'avais fait le plein avant de partir, mais avec tout ces aller-retours… » s'excusa Killian en prenant le billet avec reconnaissance.

« C'est là qu'on se rend compte à quel point notre ville est petite comparée à Las Vegas ! » commenta Emma en embrassant Killian avant de descendre de voiture « Bonne soirée, à demain »

« Bonne soirée ma belle, et tiens le coup, je sens qu'on est proche du but » l'encouragea Killian avant de démarrer pour rejoindre la station-service un peu plus loin sur la route.

Emma regarda son ami repartir en soupirant. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste avec elle, mais elle comprenait qu'il ait envie de passer autant de temps que possible avec Milah avant leur retour à Storybrooke. A cause d'un accident lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, Killian avait perdu un an et était donc en terminale cette année, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement puisqu'ainsi, il avait le même niveau scolaire que Milah et qu'ils feraient donc leur entrée à l'université en même temps, contrairement au reste de leurs amis qui y étaient déjà, même s'ils revenaient aussi souvent que possible, ayant tous choisi des universités pas très loin de chez eux.

« Emma ? » l'appela Mary depuis la véranda de la maison.

« J'arrive maman » soupira l'adolescente en rejoignant sa mère et sa tante Kathryn.

« Où est Killian ? » s'étonna Mary en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

« Il est retourné chez Milah pour la nuit, il reviendra me chercher demain matin » expliqua Emma en soupirant de nouveau.

Mary pinça les lèvres de contrariété, n'appréciant visiblement pas que Killian ait décidé de découcher sans l'en avertir, ce qui n'échappa ni à Emma, ni à Kathryn.

« Maman, Killian n'est venu avec nous que pour voir Milah. En temps normal, il ne serait pas resté ici et serait directement allé chez Milah. Il ne reste chez tante Kathryn que parce qu'il a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose » lui rappela Emma avec un soupir excédé.

« Et puis ce jeune homme est majeur Mary, il fait ce qu'il veut » renchérit Kathryn qui trouvait que parfois, Mary était vraiment vieux jeu.

Vexée d'être ainsi rappelée à l'ordre par sa fille et sa sœur, Mary rentra dans la maison sans prononcer un mot, faisant rouler des yeux à Emma qui se laissa tomber sur la balancelle aux côtés de sa tante.

« J'aurais compris que tu veuilles rester chez ton amie toi aussi » souffla Kathryn en attirant sa nièce dans ses bras.

« Non, ils ont besoin d'être un peu tous les deux, je leur impose assez ma présence comme ça… » grimaça Emma avec culpabilité.

« Emma, de ce que j'ai vu, tes amis t'adorent et aiment passer du temps avec toi. Le lien qui t'unie a eu est rare et précieux et je suis certaine qu'ils seraient contrariés de t'entendre parler de la sorte… » affirma Kathryn en passant une main affectueuse dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune fille.

« Je sais, mais c'est bien qu'ils puissent passer une soirée en amoureux sans que je sois là pour tenir la chandelle » grimaça Emma, faisant doucement rire Kathryn.

« Comment faisais-tu avant ? » voulut savoir Kathryn, certaine que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma se trouvait dans ce genre de situation.

« Avant j'avais Eina… » murmura tristement Emma.

Et Kathryn eut envie de se baffer. Evidemment qu'avant Regina avait été là pour tenir compagnie à Emma. En soupirant, la blonde plus âgée s'en voulut d'avoir ravivé la peine de sa nièce. Quand son mari et elle avaient appris la disparition de Regina, ils avaient été catastrophés et peinés, comme toute leur famille, mais ils avaient tous eu conscience que peu importait la puissance de leur souffrance, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Emma devait éprouver. Regina était un membre à part entière de leur famille depuis toujours, et ils la considéraient tous comme tel. Kathryn se rappelait même avoir entendu sa mère affirmer un jour que lorsque les deux adolescentes seraient devenues des femmes accomplies, un mariage serait à prévoir.

Kathryn avait souri, persuadée que sa mère avait raison. Ces deux-là étaient bien trop fusionnelles pour que ce ne soit qu'une amitié, même profonde. Et l'enlèvement de Regina avait tout bouleversé, privant Emma de ses chances de fin heureuse. Comment pourrait-elle être jamais heureuse dans sa vie d'adulte sans Regina à ses côtés ? Et chaque jour, Kathryn priait pour qu'un miracle se produise et qu'enfin Regina soit retrouvée et rendue à Emma.

« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai vu Cora aujourd'hui… » murmura faiblement Emma, si faiblement que si l'adolescente n'avait pas eu la tête collée contre la sienne, Kathryn ne l'aurait pas entendue.

« Ici ? A Providence ? » s'étonna Kathryn en parlant tout aussi bas pour que personne ne les entende discuter.

« Non, A Las Vegas, dans un parc où nous sommes allés nous promener cet après-midi… » corrigea Emma en se mordillant le pouce.

« Mais tu n'en es pas sûre » souligna Kathryn qui savait que c'était probablement le fruit de l'imagination d'Emma qui lui avait fait voir cette femme dans la foule.

« Non, quand j'ai voulu la rejoindre, elle avait disparue » grogna Emma avec dépit.

« Tu sais qu'il y a peu de chance pour que ça ait été elle… » lui fit remarquer Kathryn avec prudence pour ne pas la braquer.

« Je sais, c'est aussi ce que m'ont dit Killian et Milah » se désola l'adolescente en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme « N'en parle pas à mes parents, ils risqueraient de paniquer et de m'enfermer à clé dans ma chambre jusqu'à notre retour à Storybrooke » la supplia Emma en grimaçant de plus belle à cette perspective.

« Promis » acquiesça Kathryn, touchée de la confiance que lui accordait sa nièce.

Emma lui sourit avec reconnaissance, sachant que sa tante tiendrait parole. Elle avait hésité à parler de Cora à quelqu'un, mais d'un autre côté, la suivre présentait un réel danger, et si jamais les choses tournaient mal, Emma espérait que sa tante ferait le rapport avec leur conversation et creuserait cette piste, remontant jusqu'à la maison de Gold et enfin Cora. Mary les appela pour dîner, et après le repas, Emma alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ressentant le besoin de mettre ses pensées par écrit.

 _Ma chère Eina,_

 _Aujourd'hui, il y a eu un rebondissement inattendu dans mes recherches, et j'espère qu'enfin, je vais pouvoir découvrir où Cora t'a enfermée et venir t'en sortir pour te ramener à la maison. Je sais où se cache ta mère, et grâce à l'aide d'une charmante dame qui habite en face de chez elle, nous saurons tout de ses déplacements. J'espère que ta mère décidera de venir te voir avant la fin des vacances et notre retour à Storybrooke. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je fuguerai. Pas question de rentrer à la maison sans toi._

 _Et je n'en parlerai pas à Killian et Milah pour qu'ils n'aient pas à mentir à mes parents ou à la police car je ne doute pas qu'ils seront les premiers à être interrogés. Mais je sens que je suis proche du but, proche de toi, et pas question de renoncer maintenant. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Un jour tu m'as dit que le bonheur ne devrait jamais être un combat, mais à mes yeux, c'est la meilleure raison au monde de se battre, parce qu'une vie sans toi est tout simplement inenvisageable. Je refuse de me passer plus longtemps de tes sourires et de tes éclats de rire. De ta voix douce et caressante, de tes bras accueillants et réconfortants. Et plus que tout, je veux savoir ce que nous deviendrons en grandissant._

 _Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai à Las Vegas jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne les réponses à mes nombreuses questions et que toi et moi soyons de nouveau réunies. Tout à l'heure, Killian m'a dit que si ta mère restait à Las Vegas alors qu'il serait moins risqué pour elle de quitter cette ville où toutes les forces de l'ordre la recherche, c'était à cause de toi, et je crois qu'il a raison. Tu dois t'y trouver toi aussi, et même si fouiller cette ville immense revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, je le ferais jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à toi._

 _Je suis frustrée et je me sens tellement impuissante, surtout après le fiasco rencontré dans le bureau de Mendell, le notaire de ta mère. J'ai fini par dénicher son dossier, tout ça pour découvrir qu'il ne contient aucune information exploitable. Pas étonnant que le FBI n'avance pas. Ta mère devait préparer son coup depuis longtemps pour si bien avoir couvert ses traces, où alors elle a une chance de tous les diables. Pourtant je sens que je passe à côté de quelque chose, mais quoi ? Tout ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier, c'est l'adresse de l'appartement que ta mère a vendu, et celle du terrain perdu en pleine forêt dont elle s'en également débarrassé…_

Et à peine eut-elle écrit ces mots qu'Emma comprit enfin ce qui la travaillait depuis qu'elle avait lu ce dossier. Le terrain. C'était forcément celui dont Cora parlait dans ses lettres et qu'elle affirmait ne pas avoir vendu. Pourtant dans le dossier, il y était écrit l'inverse. Pourquoi Cora aurait-elle menti à Gold ? Donc c'était ce qui était écrit dans ce dossier qui était faux. Et quelle raison Cora aurait-elle eu de vouloir cacher le fait qu'elle avait conservé ce terrain ? La seule explication, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas y voir débarquer la police.

« C'est là-bas… » murmura Emma en tremblant d'émotion « C'est là-bas qu'elle a cachée Regina, j'en suis sûre… »

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient, et Emma savait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé où était Regina. Enfin presque, parce que rien dans le dossier n'indiquait d'adresse. Tout ce que Mendell avait noté à propos de ce terrain était qu'il avait remis à Cora le plan pour s'y rendre. Donc si Emma voulait y aller, elle devait attendre que Cora se décide à y retourner.

« S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, faites qu'elle y aille dans les jours qui viennent, je vous en prie… » implora-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, priant plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Impatiente d'avertir Killian et Milah, elle lutta pour ne pas les déranger et préféra se coucher, même si elle doutait réussir à dormir correctement tant elle se sentait excitée.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 21 :**

 _Janvier 2018 :_

Le mois de décembre s'était achevé deux jours plus tôt, et Regina broyait du noir de ne pas avoir passé cette période de fête avec son père et Emma, comme toujours. Regina avait du mal à croire que son dernier Noël avec Emma remontait à deux ans déjà. Pourtant elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Emma et elle s'étaient retrouvées ensemble sous une branche de gui, et en riant, s'étaient embrassées sur les lèvres, en un baiser chaste et innocent dont elles avaient plaisanté toute la soirée, surtout en voyant la façon bizarre dont les gens les avaient regardées durant le reste de la soirée.

« Comme nous étions naïves et insouciantes à ce moment-là » sourit-elle tristement en fixant le plafond de sa chambre.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant que ce baiser était peut-être le seul qu'Emma et elle partageraient jamais, et elle retint un sanglot à cette idée. Sa mère avait vraiment tout gâché, et Regina savait qu'elle avait voulu l'éloigner d'Emma. Sa mère avait-elle compris avant sa fille ce qui l'unissait réellement à Emma, mettant le feu aux poudres ? Était-ce pour ne pas avoir à supporter de la savoir ouvertement homosexuelle que sa mère avait choisi cette solution drastique ? Cela ne la surprendrait même pas. Un jour, alors qu'elle avait une dizaine d'années, sa mère l'avait emmenée à Boston, et elles avaient vu un couple de femmes s'embrasser dans la rue. Si cela l'avait fait sourire, ça n'avait pas été le cas de sa mère qui avait été horrifiée et n'avait cessé de critiquer et d'insulter ces femmes, les traitant d'abomination et d'erreur de la nature.

« Oh oui, si mère a compris que j'étais amoureuse d'Emma, elle m'a enfermée ici pour m'empêcher de lui faire honte en vivant mes sentiments au grand jour » affirma Regina avec colère.

Et Regina savait que plus que l'intolérance, c'était la jalousie qui avait guidé les actes de sa mère. Parce que Cora ne supportait pas le bonheur des autres là où elle-même ne l'était pas. Mais comment aurait-elle pu atteindre un tel état alors qu'elle était incapable de se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait et en voulait toujours plus ? Regina avait toujours vu sa mère comme la personne la plus égoïste qu'elle connaissait, et ses dernières actions ne faisaient que confirmer la façon dont elle voyait sa mère. Et si quelques mois plus tôt, elle se serait sentie coupable de penser ce genre de chose, ce n'était plus le cas dorénavant, et plus les semaines passaient, plus elle sentait son ressentiment et sa haine contre sa génitrice augmenter.

« Je déteste ressentir ça à cause d'elle » grogna Regina en secouant la tête de dépit.

Pourtant, elle savait que l'apparition de tels sentiments était inéluctable. Agacée, l'adolescente se redressa souplement sur son lit, s'y asseyant en tailleur, un tendre sourire naissant sur ses lèvres en visualisant Emma faire la même chose, puis son regard se posa sur Zelena qui déambulait dans leur chambre en tirant derrière elle un canard en bois et ses petits en faisant un bruit de plus en plus insupportable. En tout cas pour elle parce que sa sœur riait aux éclats, amusée par les caquètements incessants.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner ce jouet… » râla Regina en faisant la moue.

Mais sa sœur n'en avait déjà que si peu qu'elle n'avait pas voulu la restreindre encore plus, même si ses nerfs devaient être mis à rude épreuve. Soupirant de nouveau, Regina regarda sa sœur jouer en tournant et virant autour de la table, seul endroit où elle pouvait se déplacer sans être gênée par un meuble.

« Je peux peut-être la laisser sortir dans la pièce à vivre… » hésita Regina en se mâchouillant la lèvre.

Cela faisait au moins une semaine que personne n'était venu, qu'il s'agisse de sa mère ou du mystérieux tueur qui rôdait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et Zelena n'était pas la seule à en avoir assez de rester confinée dans leur chambre. Elles tournaient en rond, littéralement, et Regina était sur le point d'exploser. Plus que jamais elle se sentait prisonnière, et elle ne le supportait plus. Prisonnière de la vie que sa mère la condamnait à mener et qu'elle lui avait volée.

« Ina ! Sortir ! » s'exclama Zelena en tapant impatiemment contre le mur escamotable.

« D'accord ma puce » décida-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

Regina en avait assez de vivre sans cesse dans la peur. Si quelqu'un venait, elle l'entendrait bien assez tôt pour qu'elles courent se cacher, et en attendant, Zelena avait besoin de plus d'espace pour se dépenser correctement. Maintenant qu'elle marchait, la fillette ne voulait plus que de plus en plus rarement rester dans son parc, ce que Regina pouvait comprendre. Sa sœur ne réclamait plus son parc que lorsqu'elle était fatiguée et désirait faire la sieste. Sinon, elle se mettait à pleurer lorsque Reigna faisait semblant de vouloir l'y mettre.

« Plus elle va grandir, plus cela va devenir compliqué de la faire tenir tranquille » soupira Regina en craignant le jour où Zelena ferait des colères et refuserait de se calmer, même sous la menace de se faire surprendre par un visiteur indésirable.

Secouant la tête, elle se leva pour rejoindre Zelena qui tapait impatiemment contre le mur, grognant de ne pas le voir bouger alors qu'il suffit à Regina d'une légère pression au bon endroit pour que le mur s'ouvre et leur donne accès à la pièce à vivre. Zelena fit la moue, courroucée de ne pas avoir vu ses efforts couronnés de succès, mais oublia bien vite son mécontentement pour s'élancer joyeusement dans la salle, ravie d'avoir un grand espace vide où courir sans risquer de faire la bise à un meuble ou à un mur.

« Pas si vite princesse, tu vas tomber » l'avertit Regina en secouant la tête en regardant Zelena aller de plus en plus vite en riant aux éclats.

Et comme prévu, la fillette dont la coordination n'était pas encore tout à fait au point s'emmêla les pieds et chuta, faisant une roulade, ce qui la fit rire encore plus fort. Se relevant, elle regarda Regina, le regard pétillant de joie et essaya de reproduire le mouvement, ce qui amusa énormément sa sœur.

« Aurais-tu une âme de gymnaste ? » sourit-elle en se rappelant des cours qu'Emma et elle avaient suivi durant quelques années lorsqu'elles étaient en primaire.

Comme beaucoup d'activité qu'elles avaient pratiquées, Emma ne l'avait fait que pour lui faire plaisir, même si au final, elle y avait excellé, comme dans presque tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et qui touchait au sport. Ce n'était pas sans raisons qu'Emma disait souvent qu'elle était meilleure dans l'action alors que Regina était l'intellectuelle de leur duo. Evidemment Regina n'aimait pas entendre Emma se rabaisser de la sorte, sachant que son amie était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir afin d'éviter que ses parents ne lui en demandent plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

Regina savait que le manque de confiance d'Emma en sa propre intelligence remontait à leur enfance, lorsqu'en première année d'école primaire, elles avaient eu une enseignante acariâtre et méchante qui n'avait eu de cesse de traiter Emma d'idiote. Regina avait fini par en parler à leurs parents, et furieux, ceux-ci avaient porté plainte contre l'enseignante, mais le mal était fait, et Emma n'avait plus jamais aimé l'école. Sans Regina à ses côtés, il était même probable qu'Emma aurait été adepte de l'école buissonnière tant elle traînait parfois des pieds le matin pour se rendre en cours.

« Je me demande si elle sèche les cours maintenant que je ne suis plus là… » murmura-t-elle tristement en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en poussant un lourd soupir.

« Ina ? Jouer ! » ordonna Zelena en la fixant avec une moue adorable alors qu'elle échouait une nouvelle fois à refaire une roulade.

Reportant son regard sur sa sœur, Regina se sentit coupable d'avoir une fois de plus laissé son esprit décrocher de la sorte, occultant pour un temps le monde réel. Son manque d'attention aurait pu donner tous le temps du monde à Zelena pour inventer une nouvelle bêtise qui aurait pu conduire à être blessée grièvement, et elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas se le permettre.

« Ina ! Jouer ! » réitéra Zelena, son ton montrant clairement son impatience devant le manque de réaction de sa sœur.

« Tu sais que tu en vraiment un dictateur en couche-culotte ? » s'enquit Regina en se levant pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Mais au dernier moment, elle bifurqua et entra dans son ancienne prison et en revint, tirant derrière elle un grand matelas de deux personnes qu'elle avait deviné avoir été le lit conjugal de Sara Rose et de Joshua. En attestait le superbe lit qu'elle avait entreposé dans la pièce en se demandant si un jour elle aurait à le remonter pour y dormir avec Zelena. Resteraient-elles enfermées dans cette cave assez longtemps pour cela ? Secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, elle lâcha le matelas au milieu de la pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Zelena.

« Pas dodo ! » protesta la fillette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste d'imitation qui fit glousser Regina « Jouer ! » affirma-t-elle encore en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses petites boucles rousses autour de son visage.

« Regarde » déclara posément Regina avant de faire une roulade sur le matelas, s'y réceptionnant en douceur.

« Ohhhhhhh…. » fit Zelena en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés alors qu'un grand sourire édenté étirait ses lèvres « Moi ! » s'écria-t-elle en accourant auprès de sa sœur.

« D'accord » sourit Regina en s'agenouillant devant le matelas.

Avec douceur, elle montra à Zelena comment s'y prendre pour réussir à faire des roulades. Au début la fillette ne faisait que tomber sur le côté, n'arrivant pas à coordonner tous ses mouvements pour y parvenir, mais sa frustration et son entêtement finirent par payer, et au final, la fillette réussit à prendre assez d'élan pour exécuter une galipette acceptable.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. » cria Zelena en sautillant sur le matelas, rebondissant dessus en riant et en battant des mains.

« Bravo trésor » la félicita Regina avec fierté.

Léo, le petit frère d'Emma avait fait des ateliers pour bébé visant à développer sa motricité, son sens de l'équilibre et sa confiance en lui, mais Regina était presque sûre qu'il avait deux ans quand Mary-Margaret l'y avait inscrit. Mais Zelena n'avait qu'un an. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa petite sœur se montrait douée pour le sport et faisait montre d'une force impressionnante. Déjà, Zelena était plus grande que les enfants de son âge, et Regina avait été obligée de sortir les vêtements de taille 3 ans pour habiller sa sœur. Et même si Zelena avait hésité à marcher, Regina s'était souvent dit que c'était plus dû à leur environnement qu'au désir de sa sœur qui s'était si souvent cognée dans les meubles qu'elle avait vite appris la prudence.

Regina était persuadée que si Zelena avait mis si longtemps à accepter de marcher sans aide, c'était plus par méfiance que par incapacité. Et puis elle n'avait qu'un an. Léo n'avait fait ses premiers pas qu'à l'approche de sa deuxième année, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Emma en avait rit, affirmant que son frère ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se donner ce mal alors qu'il lui suffisait de ne serait-ce que faire semblant de pleurer pour que son père ou sa mère viennent le prendre dans leurs bras et le transporte à travers leur maison. Ce qui était vrai. Mais Zelena n'avait eu qu'elle, et Regina avait vite cessée de la porter constamment, sa sœur se faisant chaque jour plus lourde dans ses bras. Zelena n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se déplacer par elle-même si elle ne voulait pas rester coincée toute la journée au même endroit.

« Encore ! » clama Zelena en revenant vers sa sœur, le regard déterminé.

« D'accord princesse, tu es prête ? » sourit Regina en aidant Zelena à se remettre dans la bonne position « Un… Deux…Trois…Partez ! » compta-t-elle lentement avant que Zelena ne se lance.

Inlassablement et durant de longues heures, Zelena effectua des galipettes jusqu'à les réussir parfaitement et sans l'aide de sa sœur, et Regina envisagea de lui apprendre d'autres mouvements de gymnastique. Cela devrait plaire à Lena et aurait l'avantage de l'occuper durant des heures. Et sur le matelas, le bébé serait en sécurité. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elles vivaient dans une cave que Zelena n'avait pas le droit de se développer comme les autres enfants, et Regina veillait sans cesse à la stimuler et à nourrir sa curiosité naturelle. Si un jour elles sortaient d'ici, Regina ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit en retard par rapport aux autres enfants de son âge et étiquetée toute sa vie, mise à l'écart de la société.

« Ça n'arrivera pas » gronda farouchement Regina en crispant la mâchoire de colère.

« Plus Ina » annonça Zelena après une dernière galipette et en restant allongée sur le matelas, faisant comprendre à sa sœur qu'elle était fatiguée « Manger ? » voulut savoir la fillette en interrogeant Regina du regard, la fixant avec espoir.

« D'accord princesse, retournons dans la chambre » acquiesça Regina en se redressant souplement.

« Porter ? » demanda Zelena en lui tendant les bras après s'être tournée sur le dos.

« Bien sûr trésor » sourit tendrement Regina en se penchant pour soulever Lena qui s'accrocha à son cou, nichant son visage contre sa poitrine.

Rapidement Regina prépara leur repas, et elles mangèrent dans un silence relatif, interrompu de temps en temps par les babillages de Zelena qui commentait tout ce qu'elle mangeait. Une fois le repas terminé, Regina alla donner son bain à Lena avant de la mettre en pyjama, et le bébé s'endormit dans les bras de sa sœur alors qu'elles revenaient dans la chambre dont Regina referma soigneusement la porte. Et au moment où la jeune fille coucha délicatement la petite rousse dans son lit, elle perçut le bruit d'une dispute au-dessus de sa tête.

« C'était trop beau pour durer » soupira-t-elle en se tendant, priant pour qu'ils ne réveillent pas Zelena.

Les mains pressées contre sa poitrine, l'adolescente se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre, la tête rejetée en arrière et le regard rivé au plafond, suivant la progression des deux hommes. Les hurlements durèrent de longues et interminables minutes, puis sans surprise, une bagarre éclata, et des chocs sourds se succédèrent, faisant sursauter Regina à chaque fois, dont le regard passait du plafond à Zelena. Tournant sur elle-même en suivant la progression des deux assaillants, Regina finit par faire face au mur qui donnait sur la porte, et donc sur l'escalier, et son cœur rugit dans sa poitrine avant de se stopper longuement lorsqu'elle entendit un corps être projeté violemment contre la porte menant à son refuge.

« Heureusement que nous sommes revenues dans la chambre » souffla-t-elle avec soulagement alors que la bagarre faisait toujours rage au-dessus de sa tête.

Des vibrations faisaient trembler le sol et les murs, et chaque fois que des chocs sourds se faisaient entendre contre la porte, Regina frémissait et priait pour qu'ils ne la défoncent pas, révélant l'existence de la cave. Parce que s'ils descendaient, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à comprendre que l'endroit était habité. La douche devait encore être humide du bain de Zelena, et dans l'arrière cuisine la dernière tournée de linge séchait lentement à la chaleur du poêle à bois. Sans parler du matelas sur lequel Zelena et elle avaient joué tout l'après-midi et qui était resté au milieu de la pièce.

« Je sais que s'ils cassaient la porte, ce serait peut-être pour moi l'occasion de m'échapper de cet enfer, mais… » murmura-t-elle en frémissant violemment.

Oui, si la porte de sa prison était détruite, Regina pourrait emmener Zelena loin d'ici et tenter de trouver de l'aide, mais il y avait également un risque pour que ce tueur ne les découvre, et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il leur ferait si cela arrivait. Dans le meilleur des cas, il les tuerait rapidement, se débarrassant ainsi de témoins potentiels, mais dans le pire des cas, il leur réserverait un sort qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas, même à sa pire ennemie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette intuition, mais il y avait eu quelque chose, une étincelle, dans le regard de cet homme qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos et qu'elle avait reconnu sans difficulté pour l'avoir souvent aperçu dans les yeux de sa propre mère. Une lueur de pure méchanceté, de cruauté qui ouvrait sur un monde de ténèbres où les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place.

Oh oui, elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce que ce monstre pourrait lui faire, et elle espérait vraiment qu'ils ne parviendraient pas jusqu'à son refuge. Et cela lui fit bizarre de penser à sa prison comme un refuge. C'était assez ironique lorsqu'elle y pensait. Un craquement inquiétant la fit sursauter, et lorsqu'une succession de bruits sourds accompagnés de gémissements, de jurons et de cris lui parvinrent, Regina comprit qu'ils avaient finis par casser la porte de la cave. Elle perçut le son fracassant que firent les deux hommes en venant percuter la table de la pièce à vivre, la brisant de toute évidence.

« Je vais te saigner salopard ! » gronda froidement un des deux hommes, la voix déformée par la haine et la colère.

« Je te crèverai le premier sale bâtard ! » rétorqua le second homme entre deux halètements.

Un bruit de collision lui parvint, lui faisant comprendre que les deux hommes s'étaient de nouveau jetés l'un sur l'autre, et en frémissant, elle écouta la lutte acharnée qu'ils se livraient. Instinctivement Regina avança vers le lit de Zelena, vérifiant que ce boucan n'avait pas réveillé sa sœur, et fut soulagée de constater que pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas et que Zelena poursuivait sereinement sa nuit, indifférente au monde extérieur.

« Faites que cela dur s'il-vous-plait » implora Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Parce que si Zelena se réveillait, elle se mettrait à pleurer, trahissant leur présence, et cela ne devait pas se produire. Un coup violent contre le mur donnant accès à la chambre la fit trembler, et elle pria pour qu'ils n'activent pas le mécanisme d'ouverture par inadvertance, mais le bruit de la bagarre s'éloigna légèrement, et Regina grimaça en entendant le bruit que faisait les meubles en encaissant le poids des deux hommes, et elle se demanda dans quel était elle allait retrouver la pièce à vivre. Heureusement qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans la chambre à présent.

« Heureusement que j'avais anticipé… » souffla-t-elle avec soulagement.

Soudain un silence angoissant succéda à un grand fracas, et Regina retint de justesse un cri en entendant une, puis deux détonations. Un bruit qu'elle avait appris à identifier comme celui d'un corp s'écroulant au sol succéda aux coups de feu, et Regina frémit de terreur en attendant la suite des évènements.

« Je t'avais dit que j'aurais ta peau le premier » ricana l'homme qu'elle devina être celui qui hantait les lieux depuis des mois.

Sa voix fit froid dans le dos de l'adolescente qui recula instinctivement, se rapprochant encore plus de sa sœur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tous les sens aux aguets, Regina attendit la suite des évènements, se demandant anxieusement ce que cet homme allait faire à présent. Allait-il abandonner le corps de sa dernière victime ici même ? Allait-il choisir de le traîner à l'étage pour l'enterrer comme les autres ? Et à tout prendre, Regina priait pour qu'il opte pour cette option, ne voulant pas se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un cadavre. Sans parler de Zelena.

« Ma seule consolation, c'est que la porte de la cave a été cassée… » murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire tremblant.

Parce que si cet homme partait sans fouiller les lieux, Regina pourrait s'enfuir en emmenant Zelena avec elle et fuir enfin cet Enfer. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait et avait un peu peur de s'aventurer dans la forêt sans point de repère au risque de s'y perdre et d'aggraver sa situation. Peut-être devrait-elle repousser sa fuite et profiter des siestes de Zelena pour faire un repérage avant de quitter définitivement les lieux.

« Oui, ce serait plus prudent… » souffla-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Des chocs sourds la firent une nouvelle fois sursauter, et elle comprit que le meurtrier avait entreprit de déplacer le corps. Soulagée, elle suivit la progression de l'homme jusqu'à souffler en percevant le bruit du corps traîné sur le sol au-dessus de sa tête, signe qu'il allait être enterré avec les autres. Par automatisme, Regina alla chercher le petit cahier dans lequel elle avait consigné tous les crimes auxquels elle avait assisté et entreprit rapidement d'y écrire tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, n'osant pas cette fois se rendre dans le cagibi pour voir ce que faisait le criminel de peur de se faire surprendre. Des pas au-dessus d'elle lui firent lever les yeux, et elle retint sa respiration de peur d'entendre ce monstre redescendre dans la cave, mais après un arrêt prolongé devant les marches qui lui mit les nerfs à rude épreuve, il finit par continuer son chemin et quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit d'un moteur lui parvint, lui permettant enfin de se détendre.

« J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas avant quelques semaines, de préférence quand je ne serai plus là » commenta Regina en refermant son cahier.

Se levant, elle vérifia que Zelena dormait toujours, puis après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, appuya sur le système d'ouverture et sortit prudemment de son refuge, guettant le moindre bruit suspect prouvant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais les sons de la nature avaient repris leurs droits, et elle explora la cave, constatant que les dégâts étaient moins importants qu'elle ne l'avait craint. La table était intacte, contrairement à la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise dans l'après-midi. Une des portes du buffet gisait au sol, mais en dehors de ça, le meuble ne semblait pas avoir souffert de la bagarre. Les autres meubles avaient été déplacés et un peu malmenés, mais rien de bien méchant.

« Ils ne semblent pas s'être battus près du piano » soupira Regina avec soulagement en étudiant l'instrument avec minutie.

Revenant près de la cuisinière, son regard se posa sur les escaliers et remonta jusqu'à la porte, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine en la voyant ouverte. Enfin. Les mains tremblantes d'anticipation, Regina se saisit d'une lampe torche, et lentement, grimpa les marches une à une, le regard rivé sur l'étage, craignant à chaque instant de voir surgir le meurtrier qui venait d'ouvrir bien involontairement la porte de sa prison, ou pire encore sa mère. Mais elle arriva au sommet sans embuches, et d'une démarche de plus en plus assurée et déterminée, traversa la demeure dévastée pour enfin se retrouver dehors, respirant l'air nocturne avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Habituée à la vie campagnarde, la jeune fille ne s'effraya pas des bruits qui lui parvenaient et profita avec une joie enfantine de ce plaisir simple qui lui avait si cruellement été retiré ces derniers mois.

« Zelena va adorer découvrir les alentours » sourit-elle en imaginant la réaction de sa sœur le lendemain lorsqu'elle l'emmènerait se promener dehors.

Cela lui permettrait de se familiariser avec les environs immédiats de la maison, et d'offrir à sa sœur le plaisir de découvrir la nature et la liberté. Elles ne s'éloigneraient pas trop, mais enfin elles pourraient sortir.

« Je dois être sûre de mon itinéraire avant de partir définitivement d'ici » soupira-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière pour observer les étoiles.

Si elle avait été seule, Regina aurait pris le risque de mettre quelques vivres dans un sac à dos trouvé durant ses recherches au milieu d'un nécessaire de camping qui allait certainement lui être utile, mais avec Zelena, elle devait se montrer plus prudente, ne voulant pas mettre sa sœur inutilement en danger. Elle pouvait sortir à présent, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et même si sa mère venait entre temps, elles n'auraient qu'à s'enfermer dans la chambre de Sara Rose pour lui faire croire qu'elles n'étaient plus là, et le tour serait joué. Et puis si Cora venait, elle leur apporterait sûrement des provisions, et Regina ne pouvait pas prendre la route sans nourriture, or ses réserves s'amenuisaient dangereusement, l'incitant à redoubler de prudence et à réduire leurs rations à chaque repas, même si elle se privait plus que sa sœur.

« Je dois prendre mon temps et penser à tout avant de prendre la route » déclara-t-elle en faisant quelques pas.

Avisant une souche d'arbre un peu plus loin, la jeune fille alla s'y asseoir, peu pressée de retourner à l'intérieur, elle qui avait si longtemps été privée du grand air. Celui-ci n'était pas aussi pur que chez elle, mais après l'atmosphère renfermée de la cave, elle était au Paradis.

« Je me demande ce que fais Emma en ce moment » s'interrogea-t-elle en imaginant sa meilleure amie assise à ses côtés.

Fermant les yeux, Regina se visualisa allongée dans l'herbe verte du jardin d'Emma, sa tête posée sur le ventre de sa belle blonde dont la main caresserait ses cheveux pendant qu'elles s'adonnaient à une de leurs activités préférée, regarder les étoiles. Elles le faisaient depuis toutes petites, parfois en compagnie d'Henry qu'elles adoraient écouter leur parler des légendes liées aux astres. Rouvrant les yeux, Regina s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait et secoua la tête en étouffant ses sanglots à l'idée que jamais plus son père ne pourrait leur raconter une histoire. Cela lui était plus douloureux que jamais, parce que bientôt elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour y rejoindre Emma, mais son bonheur ne serait pas complet car son père ne serait plus là pour l'accueillir et la protéger de la folie de sa mère.

« Mais je sais qu'il m'aurait confiée à la famille d'Emma » affirma-t-elle avec assurance, chassant résolument ses larmes.

Elle le savait, parce qu'un jour qu'elle fuyait les cris de sa mère, elle avait trouvé refuge dans le bureau de son père et y avait trouvé un acte notarial dans lequel il stipulait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il voulait que sa fille unique soit confiée à la garde des Nolan. Pas à sa mère, aux Nolan. Donc en l'emmenant avec elle, sa mère avait enfreint les dernières volontés de son père, et Regina savait qu'elle l'avait fait uniquement pour s'approprier son héritage. Voilà encore une raison pour sa mère de la garder en vie. Parce qu'en poursuivant sa lecture, elle avait lu que son père avait prévu que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose avant qu'elle ne soit en âge de gérer son héritage, alors celui-ci serait transmis à Emma qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa fille. Donc Cora n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer sa fille, bien au contraire.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison et parler du testament de papa aux Nolan, ils sauront quoi faire pour obliger maman à le respecter et me laisser tranquille » déclara résolument Regina avant de frissonner.

Préférant éviter d'attraper froid, la jeune fille se résolut à contrecœur à retourner dans la cave, en refermant sommairement la porte, espérant donner l'illusion qu'elle était toujours verrouillée pour dissuader d'éventuels vagabonds de s'y risquer pour y trouver refuge. A quelques reprises, elle avait eu ce type de visiteurs, qui avaient squatté la maison, et s'ils découvraient la cave, ils risquaient de s'y installer, l'empêchant par la même occasion de sortir de la chambre. Avant de se coucher, elle alla se doucher, et enfin referma la porte qui la protégeait du reste du monde et s'assurant une dernière fois que Zelena dormait toujours, se coucha enfin.

« Bonne nuit mon Emma, bientôt nous serons à nouveau ensemble » sourit-elle dans le noir avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Regina s'éveilla de bonne humeur et se fut en sifflotant, pour la plus grande joie de Zelena qui battait des mains en rythme, qu'elle prépara le petit déjeuner avant d'habiller sa sœur d'une salopette et d'un t-shirt jaune et de lui mettre une petite paire de bottes en caoutchouc trouvée parmi les affaires de bébé. Une fois Zelena habillée, Regina se prépara à son tour, et lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, elles sortirent de la chambre. Zelena courut immédiatement vers le matelas et commença aussitôt à faire des roulades.

« Tu veux aller dehors Lena ? » demanda Regina en montant quelques marches.

« Dehors ? » s'étonna Zelena en la regardant avec surprise, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que sa sœur voulait.

« Viens, on va jouer dehors » l'encouragea Regina en lui tendant la main.

« Jouer ici ! » protesta Zelena en recommençant à jouer, faisant rouler des yeux à Regina qui redescendit les escaliers pour aller chercher sa sœur.

« Pas ! Jouer ici ! » cria Zelena en se débattant pour être reposée par terre, obligeant Regina à resserrer son emprise sur elle pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Crois-moi, tu vas préférer dehors » affirma Regina en sortant rapidement de la cave.

Presqu'en courant, Regina se rendit dans les bois, ce qui mit instantanément fin aux cris de colère de Zelena qui se calma. Les yeux écarquillés, la fillette regardait autour d'elle avec un mélange de surprise et d'émerveillement.

« Dehors ? » demanda Zelena avec incertitude, s'accrochant instinctivement à Regina, comme si elle avait peur que sa sœur ne la laisse toute seule.

« Oui mon ange, nous sommes dehors » sourit Regina en calant sa sœur contre sa hanche tout en avançant.

« Beau… » souffla Zelena en regardant tout autour d'elle.

« Tu verras, chez nous, c'est encore plus beau » affirma Regina avant de poser sa sœur au sol.

D'abord hésitante, Zelena fit quelques pas avant de s'enhardir et d'avancer dans l'herbe. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la fillette buta contre une pierre dissimulée dans l'herbe haute et fit une chute, la faisant rouler dans le coussin herbeux. De grands éclats de rire retentirent, et Regina regarda en souriant sa petite sœur se familiariser avec ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle. C'était quelque chose que Zelena aurait dû pouvoir faire depuis toujours, et Regina se promit de s'assurer qu'elle puisse sortir aussi souvent que possible dans les jours à venir.

« Allez viens ma puce, allons-nous promener » s'exclama Regina en avisant un petit chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans les bois.

Intriguée et le regard pétillant de curiosité, Zelena se releva et accourut près de sa sœur pour lui donner la main, et ensemble, elles s'engagèrent sur le chemin de terre. Elles avançaient lentement, profitant de la balade, même si Regina essayait de noter le plus de renseignement possible, comme l'existence d'autres chemins de terre, ou encore d'une route. Après un long moment, Zelena commença à ralentir puis demanda à être portée, et Regina comprit qu'il était temps de faire demi-tour. Sa sœur dans les bras, Regina prit tout son temps pour retourner dans la maison, et lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle en fit le tour et constata alors qu'il y avait un chemin plus large couvert d'empreintes de voiture sur le côté gauche de la maison.

« Je devrais donc emprunter ce chemin pour partir d'ici » supposa-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Dans ses bras, Zelena s'était endormie, et elle descendit les escaliers avec prudence pour aller déposer sa sœur dans son lit avant de revenir fermer la porte. Se débarrassant ensuite de sa veste et de ses chaussures, Regina s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit au déroulement des prochains jours.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour, désolée de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui et non hier, mais j'ai une migraine qui ne me quitte pas depuis quelques jours, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire hier (et pas plus ce matin en fait, donc désolée d'avance s'il y a des fautes à faire saigner vos yeux).**

 **D'ailleurs, merci à la review de guest, parce que sans elle (ou lui?), j'aurais oublié de poster la suite de cette histoire. Donc pour te répondre, je vais bel et bien finir cette fic, mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire depuis que j'ai repris le travail à temps plein, donc le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre est beaucoup plus long (je suis passé d'une semaine entre deux chapitres à trois semaines minimum). J'en suis désolée, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas faire autrement.**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et merci à tout ceux qui continue de me lire en dépit de l'attente que je vous fais endurer.**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **C** **hapitre 22 :**

 _Janvier 2018 :_

Dans sa chambre, Emma faisait les cent pas, serrant les poings de rage et de frustration. Comme elle l'avait craint, la fin des vacances à Providence était arrivée, et avec elle, le retour à Storybrooke. Mais il n'était pas question pour Emma de repartir maintenant. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à découvrir où se trouvait ce fameux terrain, parce qu'elle était sûre que Regina s'y trouvait et qu'elle attendait qu'elle vienne la libérer.

« La troisième fois sera la bonne, j'en suis convaincue ! » gronda Emma entre ses dents serrés.

A deux reprises, Madame Grey les avait contactés pour les informer du départ de Cora, et pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, Milah avait fait semblant de rendre visite à son père, donnant l'impression à chaque fois que cela s'était mal passé et que son père avait refusé de signer ses documents, l'obligeant à revenir, pendant que Killian et Emma suivaient discrètement Cora. Mais à chaque fois, Cora s'était contentée de faire les boutiques, faisant d'innombrables arrêts dans des boutiques de luxe et d'autres beaucoup moins. Emma l'avait même vu à plusieurs reprises entrer dans des banques populaires, en ressortant chaque fois avec des caisses, faisant ricaner Killian qui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était assez pingre pour profiter honteusement de ce système réservé aux plus démunis.

Mais Emma avait compris que ces caisses étaient destinées à Regina. Cora en avait parlé dans une de ses lettres, et son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine en comprenant que Cora prévoyait de faire prochainement une visite à sa fille. Alors non, pas question de partir maintenant. Et pour cela, Emma savait qu'elle allait devoir ruser et mentir à ses parents. Déterminée, elle prit une profonde inspiration et quitta sa chambre, descendant au salon où ses parents et sa tante discutaient tranquillement en jouant à la belote.

« Tu ne dors pas encore Emma ? » s'étonna sa mère en la voyant la première.

« Il fait trop chaud, j'allais boire un peu… » répondit l'adolescente en gagnant la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

« Dire que vous repartez dans deux jours » se désola Katherine qui regrettait de les voir repartir si vite.

« David doit malheureusement reprendre le travail » soupira Mary qui serait bien restée quelques jours de plus chez sa sœur.

Et Emma sut que c'était le moment où jamais. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle passerait au plan B, mais elle pouvait au moins tenter sa chance.

« Est-ce que je pourrais rester ? Les vacances ne se terminent que dans une semaine, et j'aimerais bien rester encore quelques jours » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« La route est longue pour rentrer Emma, et nous ne pourrons pas revenir te chercher… » commença Mary en échangeant un regard avec son mari.

« Mais Killian est là, et il ne repart pas tout de suite. Il me raccompagnera à la maison ! » s'exclama Emma en se penchant en avant, comme pour mieux convaincre ses parents.

« Je serais ravie de garder Emma plus longtemps » sourit Katherine, enchantée par la demande de sa nièce.

Katherine et Frederick n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfants et avaient donc reporté leur amour sur leurs neveux et nièces, et Mary savait parfaitement que sa sœur avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour Emma. Mary observa sa fille, et elle devait bien reconnaître que depuis leur arrivée à Providence, Emma semblait plus sereine, plus souriante, comme si le fait d'être loin de Storybrooke l'aidait à ne plus broyer du noir dans une ville où tout lui rappelait son amie disparue. Et puis n'était-ce pas elle qui avait voulu envoyer Emma quelques mois chez sa sœur pour l'aider à déconnecter de toute cette histoire ? Si Emma revenait à Storybrooke et qu'elle apprenait que les recherches n'avaient pas avancées, elle allait de nouveau broyer du noir et se renfermer sur elle-même. Alors autant la tenir éloignée de tout ça encore quelques jours.

« D'accord Emma, mais vous devrez rentrer le dimanche pour pouvoir vous reposer du voyage avant la reprise des cours » finit par céder Mary, riant lorsqu'Emma vint se jeter dans ses bras.

« Merci maman, merci papa » sourit l'adolescente, le visage rayonnant de joie « Et merci tante Kat » ajouta-t-elle en venant se presser contre sa tante.

« De rien ma chérie » murmura Katherine en embrassant tendrement les cheveux de sa nièce « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te garderais de façon permanente, mais ma rabat-joie de sœur a toujours refusé » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, faisant glousser Emma.

« J'ai de la chance d'avoir une famille comme la nôtre » murmura Emma avant de venir les embrasser pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Emus, les trois adultes la regardèrent disparaître à l'étage avant de recommencer à jouer pendant qu'Emma s'allongeait sur son lit, ravie d'avoir gagné ces quelques jours, espérant bien que cela suffirait à ce que Cora la conduise enfin jusqu'à la prison de Regina.

« Au moins ne vais-je pas avoir à fuguer, du moins pas encore » souffla-t-elle dans le silence de sa chambre.

Mais elle savait que si jamais la semaine venait à s'écouler sans que Cora ne se soit manifestée, alors Emma appliquerait son plan B avec la complicité de Killian et de Milah. Se tournant sur le côté, elle tendit le bras et prit la photo de Regina qui ne la quittait plus depuis la disparition de sa moitié, et la pressa contre son cœur, souhaitant que bientôt ce soit à nouveau Regina qu'elle puisse tenir contre elle de cette façon. Le lendemain matin, Mary et David apprirent à Emma qu'ils repartaient finalement le jour-même, et elle leur dit donc au revoir en début d'après-midi, installant Léo dans son siège auto pendant que ses parents finissaient de ranger leurs valises. A peine leur voiture disparaissait-elle au coin de la rue que celle de Killian venait se garer devant la maison de Katherine.

« Tes parents sont partis ? » s'étonna Milah en venant l'embrasser avant de dire bonjour à Katherine.

« Je reste une semaine de plus chez tante Kat, et mes parents ont décidé de rentrer aujourd'hui finalement » leur révéla Emma avec un grand sourire.

« Super ! » s'exclama Milah en la serrant dans ses bras « Nous venions voir si tu voulais venir au centre aquatique avec nous » ajouta-t-elle en interrogeant l'adolescente du regard.

« Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa » acquiesça Emma non sans s'être assurée que sa tante était d'accord.

« Vas-y Emma, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai des dossiers à étudier alors je ne verrai pas la journée passer » commenta Katherine en roulant des yeux « Et puis Frederick sera à la maison dans quelques heures » ajouta-t-elle, le regard étincelant de joie.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires » lança l'adolescente en se précipitant vers la maison.

« Merci de veiller sur elle et de l'aider à se changer les idées » déclara Katherine avec reconnaissance.

« Regina nous manque à tous, mais c'est différent pour Emma. Nous sommes heureux d'être là pour l'aider à supporter l'absence de Regina » affirma Milah en soupirant doucement.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que la police n'arrive pas à la retrouver » s'indigna Killian en pinçant les lèvres de colère.

« Je sais. Mon père est furieux et ne cesse de harceler le directeur du FBI, mais en vain. A croire que Cora s'est volatilisée de la surface de la Terre » railla Katherine avec dédain.

« S'ils n'ont pas de piste rapidement, Emma va finir par prendre les choses en main » commenta Milah au moment où la jeune blonde revenait, un sac à bout de bras.

« Je suis même surprise qu'elle n'ait encore rien tenté » souligna pensivement Kat en observant sa nièce.

Kat avait toujours été proche d'Emma. Après tout, elle en était la marraine et adorait depuis toujours passer du temps avec sa filleule. Et depuis toujours, avoir Emma en vacances chez elle signifiait aussi accepter la présence de Regina. Non pas que cela lui avait posé le moindre problème, au contraire. Regina était une fillette adorable et bien élevée qui avait trouvé le cœur de chacun des membres de leur famille. Et puis Emma et elle avaient toujours été tellement inséparables qu'il n'était venu à l'esprit d'aucun d'eux d'envisager de les éloigner l'une de l'autre ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Et Katherine savait donc que pour Regina, Emma était prête à tout, même aux pires folies. Donc, même si elle n'en avait pas la moindre preuve, l'aînée des sœurs White était persuadée que sa nièce menait sa propre enquête et remonterait la piste de Regina bien avant la police, peu importait les risques qu'elle devrait prendre pour cela.

Et même si cela l'inquiétait, Kat comprenait ce qu'Emma éprouvait. Quelques années plus tôt, Frederick avait disparu, enlevé par un ancien employé qui avait exigé une rançon s'ils ne voulaient pas retrouver le corps méconnaissable du jeune homme. Kat avait cru devenir folle et avait tout mis en œuvre pour que l'amour de sa vie lui soit rendu sain et sauf. Alors oui, elle comprenait Emma et ne lui mettrait pas de bâtons dans les roues, même si elle espérait que si Emma avait une piste sérieuse, elle viendrait lui en parler, ou du moins qu'elle veillerait à ce que les autorités compétentes soient averties. Mary était peut-être assez naïve pour penser qu'Emma allait sagement attendre que les choses se passent, mais en ce qui la concernait, la jeune femme était persuadée qu'Emma n'allait pas si souvent à Las Vegas simplement pour rendre visite à son amie. Et la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Emma au sujet de Cora en était la preuve.

« Nous y allons ? » demanda Emma avec enthousiasme.

Kat se demanda s'ils allaient réellement au centre aquatique ou bien si ce n'était qu'une couverture, mais préféra ne pas poser de questions pour ne pas qu'Emma ait à lui mentir. Et puis si elle n'avait pas connaissance des véritables intentions de sa nièce, Mary ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de s'être fait la complice des adolescents.

« Emma si tu préfère rester chez Milah durant la semaine à venir, je comprendrai » lança-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Tu es sûre ? » hésita l'adolescente, même si la proposition l'enthousiasmait.

« Certaine. Cela vous évitera tout ces aller-retours inutiles et épuisants » acquiesça Kat en souriant tendrement à sa filleule.

« Merci marraine » souffla Emma en se jetant au cou de la belle blonde avec reconnaissance.

« Je t'en prie. Si ta mère appel, je ferai diversion » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu « Soit simplement de retour samedi en fin d'après-midi » lui recommanda-t-elle simplement.

« Je le ferai » acquiesça Emma, espérant pouvoir tenir sa promesse « Je vais aller chercher le reste de mes affaires alors »

Une nouvelle fois l'adolescente se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et en un temps records, rassembla quelques affaires pour la semaine, veillant à ne pas oublier son journal intime, attrapa son chargeur de téléphone, vérifia qu'elle avait bien toutes ses économies dans le fond de son sac et ressortit aussi vite de la maison. Emma n'avait pas besoin d'interroger sa tante pour savoir que celle-ci devait avoir compris qu'elle recherchait Regina et donc lui donner les moyens de le faire sans perdre de précieuses minutes. Et encore une fois, Emma réalisa la chance qu'elle avait d'être ainsi entourée. Contrairement à Cora qui n'avait que Gold, Emma elle pouvait compter sur ses amis et sa famille et dans son esprit, cela ne pouvait que faire pencher la balance en leur faveur.

« A samedi prochain marraine » lança Emma en grimpant sur la banquette arrière avant que Killian ne démarre, les ramenant à Las Vegas chez Milah.

« Je crois que ta tante se doute de quelque chose » commenta Milah en se tournant vers Emma, cherchant confirmation de ses soupçons.

« Je le crois aussi » acquiesça Emma en hochant la tête « Ma famille a autant envie que moi que l'on retrouve Regina » ajouta-t-elle avec satisfaction.

« Que feras-tu si à la fin de la semaine Cora ne s'est pas décidée à aller voir Regina ? » demanda Killian, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

Emma ne leur avait rien caché de ses projets et de sa volonté de fuguer s'il arrivait qu'ils doivent rentrer à Storybrooke avant qu'ils n'aient découvert le lieu où Cora séquestrait Regina, mais il espérait qu'Emma ait changé d'avis, même si c'était peu probable. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais Regina.

« Tu le sais parfaitement Killian » soupira Emma qui n'avait aucune envie de se lancer une nouvelle fois dans cette discussion.

Milah lança un regard d'avertissement à son petit-ami, faisant comprendre à Emma qu'ils avaient dû discuter en son absence et que Milah s'était rangée de son côté, la faisant légèrement sourire en dépit de la gravité de la situation.

« Une amie a accepté de me prêter son scooter Emma » lui apprit Milah pour changer de sujet.

« Vraiment ? Elle n'en aura pas besoin ? » s'étonna Emma, même si la nouvelle la ravie.

Au départ, elle avait prévu de se glisser dans le coffre de Cora, mais elle avait dû revoir ses plans en réalisant que celui-ci serait rempli de caisse et qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas la place d'y pénétrer. Quant au siège arrière, il y avait trop de risque que Cora se rende compte de sa présence. Ils avaient donc réfléchit à la meilleure alternative et avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur un scooter. Emma passerait inaperçue dans les rues et en plus, elle pourrait se faufiler n'importe où sur un deux roues.

« Tu sais, maintenant qu'elle a le permis, elle ne s'en sert presque plus, et sa sœur est encore trop jeune pour le conduire, donc du moment que nous le lui rendons en bon état, elle est d'accord pour te le prêter » lui expliqua Milah avec satisfaction.

« Génial » s'exclama Emma en hochant la tête.

De son côté, elle était fin prête à partir au secours de Regina. La seule inconnue dans son plan, et non des moindres, était de savoir quand Cora se déciderait à quitter Gold pour aller voir comment allait ses filles. Et elle ne semblait pas pressée. Au cours des jours passés, Cora, à couvert de faire des courses, avait sillonnée toute la ville, et fait toutes les banques alimentaires, récupérant au total une cinquantaine de caisses. Et Emma n'avait donc eu aucun mal à comprendre qu'après avoir été apporter toutes ces boîtes à Regina, Cora ne comptait pas y retourner avant un moment. C'était donc une occasion qu'il ne fallait pas manquer.

« J'espère que cette vieille chouette va enfin se bouger » grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour contenir son anxiété et sa frustration.

« Madame Grey nous préviendra » affirma Milah avec assurance.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le portable de Milah bipa, annonçant l'arrivée d'un texto. Sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, Milah le déverrouilla et accéda au message qu'elle s'empressa de déchiffrer.

« C'est elle ? » demanda Emma avec impatience en se penchant en avant pour tenter de voir l'écran du smartphone.

« Oui. Elle dit que Cora a passé la journée à décharger sa voiture, empilant des caisses dans son jardin… » expliqua Milah en grimaçant.

« A décharger ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle trafique cette vieille bique ? » grogna Killian, tout aussi frustré.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » reconnut Milah, tout aussi perplexe que ses deux amis.

« Si Regina souffre d'une quelconque carence ou a été maltraitée d'une façon ou d'une autre, je lui fais la peau » cracha Emma, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Encore une fois, Milah et Killian échangèrent un regard, sachant tous deux qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Si lorsqu'ils retrouveraient Regina, celle-ci avait le moindre bleu ou était en mauvaise santé, Cora pouvait faire ses prières, parce qu'Emma allait la réduire en pièces.

« Madame Grey dit que si Cora bouge, elle nous préviendra, mais ça ne semble pas au programme de la journée puisqu'elle et mon père viennent de s'installer sur les transats devant la piscine… » grimaça Milah en imaginant son père en maillot de bain.

« Allons au parc aquatique alors, cela nous évitera d'attendre bêtement des nouvelles » décida Emma en se recalant dans son siège avec un soupir.

« De toute façon, je vais garder mon cellulaire avec moi » affirma Milah en le rangeant dans son sac « Et ce soir, nous irons récupérer le scooter pour l'avoir sous la main au cas où »

Emma aurait voulu protester, leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser, mais elle se sentait déjà assez coupable d'obliger ses deux amis à passer leurs vacances à sillonner la ville pour tenter de trouver enfin l'endroit où Regina était retenue, alors si de temps en temps, elle les laissait profiter un peu, elle pouvait l'accepter sans faire la grimace. Elle laissa donc Killian prendre la direction de Spring Valley, guidé par Milah qui était déjà allée dans ce parc avec quelques amis, ce qui leur évita de se perdre, l'entrée du parc n'étant pas facile à trouver lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas les environs. D'une oreille distraite, Emma écouta Milah leur parler des attractions qu'elle avait essayée, même si apparemment son amie n'avait pas pu tous les faire à cause de la file d'attente qu'il y avait eu devant certaines des attractions.

En soupirant Emma reporta son attention sur le paysage, laissant une fois encore ses pensées dériver vers Regina, se demandant sans cesse si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait, et surtout si elle pensait à elle. Chaque jour qui passait loin de Regina lui brisait un peu plus le cœur, et Emma savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre les prochaines années dans cette incertitude permanente. Il fallait vraiment que Cora passe à l'action et la conduise à Regina. Mais en attendant, Emma ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre impatiemment. Alors autant faire plaisir à ses amis en leur payant cet après-midi de détente. Et puis faire du sport l'avait toujours aidé à se vider la tête et à mieux réfléchir. Sans parler du fait que le temps passerait plus rapidement. De toute évidence Cora n'avait pas l'intention de rendre visite à Regina aujourd'hui, donc ils pouvaient bien s'octroyer une petite pause bien méritée.

Arrivée au parc, Emma alla payer leurs entrées sans tenir compte des protestations de ses amis, et après une halte rapide au vestiaire pour se changer, ils se dirigèrent vers la petite cabane privative qu'Emma avait réservée et qui leur permettrait de ne pas avoir à être serrés comme des sardines parmi les autres vacanciers.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû dépenser autant d'argent Emma, on aurait pu se contenter des transats gratuits ! » affirma Milah, gênée que ce soit sa petite sœur de cœur qui ait payé.

« Tante Kat m'a donné de l'argent pendant que vous mettiez mes affaires dans le coffre.» leur apprit donc Emma, lassée d'entendre ses amis râler.

Et c'était la vérité. Sa tante avait été très généreuse, affirmant qu'entre l'essence et le reste, cet argent serait utile, et Emma n'en avait dépensé qu'une infime partie, ce qui allait leur permettre de profiter pleinement de leur après-midi. Le prix du billet leur permettait d'accéder à toutes les attractions, mais tous les à côtés étaient payants, à commencer par le parking et les vestiaires. Et bien sûr, les boissons et les restaurants. Sans parler des boutiques, même s'ils n'achèteraient probablement pas de souvenirs comme certains touristes. Surtout que les pass qu'elle avait acheté leur donnait droit à un souvenir offert. Le Wet'n'Wild n'était peut-être pas le plus grand parc du Nevada, mais Emma était contente d'y être venue, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer l'absence de Regina qui avait toujours eu envie de venir dans un endroit pareil, et Emma se promit d'y revenir avec elle un jour. Peut-être réserverait-elle pour sept jours, comme elle avait vu que cela était possible, et viendraient-elles avec tous leurs amis. L'idée la fit sourire, et elle s'installa sur une chaise longue, riant en voyant Killian déjà prêt à faire autant de manège que possible.

« Emma, nous allons faire quelques manèges, tu viens avec nous ? » demanda Killian après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans la petite cabine, à l'abri d'éventuels voleurs.

« Pas pour le moment, je vais me faire bronzer un peu » décida Emma en retirant son paréo.

Préférant éviter d'attraper un coup de soleil, elle s'enduisit le corps de crème solaire avant de s'installer sur les confortables bains de soleil. Sans insister, Killian entraîna Milah vers l'attraction la plus proche de leur cabane, comptant bien profiter pleinement de leur passe VIP qui leur donnait un accès prioritaire aux attractions, sans avoir à faire la queue. Ce passe coûtait plus cher qu'un ticket simple, mais Emma avait voulu que ses amis s'amusent un maximum durant leur après-midi détente. Ensuite elle les laisserait à Milah pour que la jeune fille puisse y revenir aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait avec les amis qu'elle s'était fait à Las Vegas puisque les pass qu'Emma avait acheté était valable toute une année. Encore une fois Emma aurait pu se contenter d'un billet simple, mais elle savait que Milah serait contente d'avoir ces pass pour se divertir à volonté chaque fois qu'elle en aurait envie, même si tout comme elle, Milah avait du mal à s'amuser quand Killian n'était pas avec elle.

« Excusez-moi ? » appela une voix timide, la faisant se redresser sur son transat.

« Bonjour madame » sourit Emma en avisant une mère de famille qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras et avait une adorable petite fille brune aux grands yeux chocolat accrochée à sa jambe.

« Désolée de vous déranger, mais pourrais-je utiliser votre cabane pour changer la couche de mon fils s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir « Je n'ai trouvé aucun transat vide, et si je veux accéder aux vestiaires, je dois payer, ce qui empièterait sur notre budget de la journée… » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Bien sûr madame, allez-y » acquiesça Emma en faisant un geste négligeant de la main.

« Merci. J'ai demandé à d'autres plaisanciers, mais vous êtes la première à accepter » souffla la femme avec reconnaissance.

« Décidément, plus je découvre cette ville, moins je l'apprécie » commenta Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Maman, je peux avoir une glace ? » demanda la fillette avec espoir en voyant un vendeur ambulant passer.

« Désolée ma chérie, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour ça » soupira la mère avant de disparaître dans la cabane, son fils commençant à pleurer.

« A quoi est-ce que tu la voudrais ta glace ? » demanda Emma en faisant signe au vendeur.

« Une glace italienne vanille fraise s'il-vous-plait » répondit la fillette, le regard pétillant et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Et Emma en eut le souffle coupé tant en cet instant, la fillette ressemblait à Regina. Attendrie, Emma paya le prix exorbitant de la glace, comprenant mieux pourquoi cette mère de famille avait refusé ce petit plaisir à sa fille et songeant que ces parcs tiraient vraiment profit de toutes les occasions pour rentabiliser leur affaire. C'était logique, mais elle trouvait quand même qu'ils exagéraient un peu sur le prix de certaines choses. Le marchand donna sa glace à la fillette qui s'empressa de la prendre, non sans le remercier avant d'en faire de même avec Emma. L'adolescente s'acheta également une glace, et invita la petite fille à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je m'appelle Becca, et toi ? » voulut savoir la petite fille avec curiosité.

« Emma. Je suis venue avec mes amis, Killian et Milah » répondit Emma, conquise par la frimousse de la fillette.

« Ton papa et ta maman ne sont pas venus avec toi pour te surveiller ? » s'étonna la fillette en écarquillant de grands yeux admiratifs.

« Non, je suis assez grande pour me surveiller toute seule » gloussa Emma, amusée par la candeur de cette petite fille.

« Becca, ou as-tu eu cette glace ? » s'enquit sa mère en revenant près d'elles.

« Emma me l'a offerte maman ! » s'exclama gaiment l'enfant en terminant son cornet.

« J'ai ai pris une pour moi, et je ne pouvais pas la manger devant Becca, cela n'aurait pas été poli, ni très gentil » déclara Emma, empêchant ainsi cette femme de protester.

« Oui maman, en plus tu dis toujours qu'il faut partager » clama Becca, le regard malicieux, faisant rire Emma.

La mère de famille secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et remercia Emma pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité avant d'entraîner sa petite famille dans la foule pour retrouver son mari qui était allé faire quelques attractions avec leurs deux aînés. Une fois seule, Emma prit son sac et en sortit son journal intime, ressentant le besoin de parler avec Regina.

 _Ma douce Eina,_

 _Devine d'où je t'écris ? Allez, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver ! Un indice ? D'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est toi… C'est un endroit à Las Vegas. Comment ça ça ne t'aide pas beaucoup ? Tu ne fais aucun effort aussi, ce n'est pas drôle ! Bon d'accord, je te le dis, inutile de prendre tes grands airs de reine vengeresse et machiavélique, même si tu es encore plus belle et sexy quand tu as cette expression…_

Emma stoppa quelques secondes son écriture en relisant sa dernière phrase. C'était la vérité évidemment, mais cela lui faisait encore un peu bizarre de penser à sa meilleure amie de cette façon. Avant qu'elle ne cesse de se voiler la face, elle s'était toujours interdit ce genre de pensée, mais maintenant, c'était devenu naturel, et elle le faisait sans y penser.

« Je me demande comment Regina réagira en lisant ce genre de commentaires… » murmura-t-elle avec appréhension.

Peut-être devrait-elle éviter de lui faire lire ses journaux finalement. Mais à cette idée, Emma fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Non, Regina méritait de les lire. Elles en auraient besoin toutes les deux pour tirer définitivement un trait sur cet épisode et reprendre tranquillement le cours de leurs vies. Et puis au moins, elle serait fixée, et quoi qu'il arrive, que Regina lui rende ses sentiments ou pas, elles seraient toujours amies. Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Emma reporta son attention sur son journal et recommença à y écrire.

 _Et quand tu rougis, tu deviens tellement adorable que je n'ai qu'une envie, te prendre dans mes bras pour t'y garder à jamais. Je sais que lire ces mots risque de te faire un choc, parce que nous n'avons jamais vraiment abordé le sujet de nos sentiments. Pas d'un point de vue romantique en tout cas, mais j'espère que nos amis ne se sont pas trompés et que tu me rends mes sentiments. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais malheureuse, mais je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai ton amie et que je serais toujours là pour toi._

 _Bon allez, assez de sentimentalisme pour aujourd'hui. Puisque tu refuse de jouer le jeu, je vais donc te dire où je suis en ce moment-même. A Wet'n'Wild, le parc aquatique de Las Vegas. Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus grand du Nevada, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est assez impressionnant de voir toutes ces attractions plus grandes les unes que les autres. J'y suis avec Milah et Killian. Ils ont été tellement patients et présents ces derniers jours que j'ai voulu leur faire plaisir en leur offrant cet après-midi de divertissement. Moi je n'arrive pas vraiment à en profiter comme il se doit, mais c'est parce que je sais à quel point tu rêves de venir passer quelques jours dans un endroit pareil._

 _La prochaine fois, tu seras avec moi. Nous prendrons un passe Gold et réserverons pour une semaine entière afin de pouvoir faire toutes les attractions sans que cela se transforme en marathon. Et nous viendrons avec tous nos amis aussi, parce que à eux aussi tu manques énormément, et ils sont tout aussi impatients que moi de te revoir à la maison, saine et sauve. Sans parler de ton papa. Je t'ai parlé de la juge qui est venue s'installer à Storybrooke et qu'il fréquente depuis quelques temps n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il y a quelques jours, je les ai surpris à la sortie du Granny's, main dans la main. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux._

 _Elizabeth fait beaucoup de bien à ton père et l'aide à ne pas sombrer en ton absence. Tu vas beaucoup l'aimer. Bien plus que tu n'as jamais aimé Cora, j'en suis certaine, comme je suis sûre que jamais Elizabeth ne lèverait la main sur toi ou sur ta petite sœur. Il suffit de voir comment elle se comporte avec son fils et les enfants en général pour en être convaincue. Elle est très maternelle et douce, comme ma mère qui s'entend d'ailleurs très bien avec elle alors que nous savons toutes les deux que maman n'a jamais aimer Cora, pas avec la façon dont elle se comportait avec toi._

 _En ce qui concerne ta mère, je sais enfin où elle se trouve, et d'une certaine façon, c'est assez miraculeux quand j'y pense. Je veux dire, combien de chance pouvait-il y avoir pour que nous nous trouvions toutes les deux dans le même parc à la même heure et le même jour ? D'autant que je la pensais en vacances avec Gold loin de Las Vegas. Je venais de me rendre compte que mes recherches dans le bureau de Mendell ne m'apprenaient rien de nouveau et commençais à me dire que je n'arriverais jamais à arriver jusqu'à toi lorsque l'impossible s'est produit. En relevant la tête, j'ai bien cru halluciner, mais non._

 _ELLE était là, et avec Milah et Killian, nous l'avons suivie jusque dans la maison que Gold lui a offerte, et avec la complicité d'une charmante voisine, l'espionnons en attendant qu'elle se décide à nous conduire jusqu'à toi. Milah s'est même arrangée pour qu'une de ses amies me prête son scooter pour que je puisse suivre Cora à distance afin qu'elle ne se doute pas de ma présence. Une fois sur place, je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre qu'elle reparte et venir te délivrer. Durant les derniers jours, elle a dévalisé presque toutes les banques alimentaires de la ville et de ses environs, donc elle ne devrait plus tarder à venir te voir._

 _J'attends donc avec impatience le message de madame Grey qui nous avertira de son départ, même si à priori, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui puisqu'elle a déchargé toutes les caisses dans son garage et une partie dans son jardin. Je me demande ce qu'elle attend. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser passer la dernière semaine de vacances chez tante Kat, mais si d'aventure Cora ne se décidait pas avant la fin de la semaine, alors je fuguerai pour rester à Las Vegas et ne pas compromettre cette chance incroyable de te sortir de ta prison. Je sais que cela risque de m'attirer des ennuis et de mettre mes parents dans tous leurs états, mais ta liberté et ton bien-être sont tout ce qui compte pour moi._

 _J'ai parfaitement conscience que te sauver est devenu mon obsession, mais je suis certaine que si la situation était inversée et que c'était moi qui avait disparue, tu remuerais Ciel et Terre pour me retrouver. Et je sens tout au fond de mon coeur que je touche au but. Je le sens dans chaque fibre de mon être. Ne m'as-tu pas toujours dit que j'avais une excellente intuition ? Alors pas question de repartir de Las Vegas sans toi._

Le rire de Milah lui fit relever la tête, et elle sourit en voyant la jeune fille enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de Killian qui l'attira contre lui en lui souriant amoureusement avant de l'embrasser. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant ses amis aussi heureux, et elle fut contente d'être venue passer l'après-midi dans ce parc, même si elle-même avait une sensation amère au fond de la gorge. En soupirant, elle rangea son journal, ne voulant pas que ses amis l'interrogent à son sujet. Ces journaux contenaient une part de son âme, elle s'y livrait en toute intimité, sans masque ni faux semblants et Regina était la seule qu'elle autoriserait jamais à les lire.

« Allez Emma, viens avec nous ! » l'appela Killian en lui faisant de grands signes d'un bras, l'autre étroitement enroulé autour des hanches de Milah « Tu ne vas pas passer l'après-midi à te faire bronzer quand même ! » ajouta-t-il avec une grimaçe comique.

Emma hésita quelque peu, puis décida de les accompagner pour ne pas leur gâcher leur plaisir. Et puis ce serait bête d'être venue dans un tel endroit et de ne pas faire quelques attractions. Se levant, elle alla ranger leurs affaires dans la petite cabane qu'elle verrouilla soigneusement, attachant la clé autour de sa cheville pour ne pas l'égarer et rejoignit ses amis qui l'entraînèrent aussitôt vers un toboggan géant avec d'impressionnants virages. Leur pass gold leur permirent à chaque fois de ne pas faire la queue, et ils passèrent d'un manège à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne décident de faire une pause pour manger.

« A Storybrooke, je pourrais m'offrir dix burgers pour ce prix-là ! » grogna Killian alors qu'ils étudiaient la carte d'un des restaurants du parc.

« Pas étonnant que certains décident d'apporter leur propre repas » commenta Milah en secouant la tête d'ahurissement en avisant les prix élevés des plats, mêmes les plus basiques.

« Tante Kat devait le savoir, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a donné autant d'argent » commenta Emma en remerciant mentalement sa tante.

Elle aurait eu de quoi payer elle-même cette sortie dans son intégralité, mais cela aurait considérablement entamé ses économies, et si elle devait fuguer et se cacher, celles-ci lui seraient très utiles et elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à dilapider bêtement son argent. Ils finirent par se commander des plats qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de manger, Killian faisant remarquer que quitte à payer aussi cher, autant prendre des plats qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. A la fin du repas, Emma régla une fois de plus l'addition, puis ils sortirent du restaurant et retournèrent à leur cabane pour y digérer tranquillement.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'ai mangé exceptionnel. C'était mangeable, mais sans plus… » lança Milah en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise longue.

« Pareil pour moi. Le meilleur a été le dessert » approuva Emma en s'asseyant près de son amie.

« Je préfère de loin les bons petits plats de Granny ! » conclut Killian en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent à discuter une petite heure, puis retournèrent faire quelques attractions avant de se rhabiller et de se promener simplement dans le parc. Dans une boutique, ils récupérèrent leur cadeau et Milah craqua sur une peluche de dauphin que lui offrit galamment Killian. Attendrie, Emma allait ressortir lorsque son regard se posa sur un superbe cygne blanc coiffé d'une couronne. Subjuguée, la jeune fille s'en approcha et le prit dans ses bras, soupirant doucement en constatant que la peluche était toute douce.

« Regina l'adorerait… » murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les caisses pour régler son achat coup de cœur.

« Je croyais que tu ne comptais rien acheter ? » s'étonna Milah en la voyant ressortir avec un sac.

« Un cadeau pour Regina » répondit simplement Emma avant de se diriger vers le parking.

Dans son dos, Killian et Milah échangèrent un regard préoccupé, priant pour que Cora agisse rapidement, leur permettant enfin de réunir les deux adolescentes.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir.**

 **Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt, bises !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires qui me rappelent sans cesse pourquoi j'écris. J'adore lire vos ressentis et savoir que vous vous attachez à mes personnages, tremblant pour eux ou étant heureux quand ils le sont. C'est très plaisant de savoir que j'arrive à vous faire ressentir leurs émotions à travers mon texte.**

 **Voici donc venir le nouveau chapitre qui se situe du POV de Regina. Je sais que beaucoup attendent les retrouvailles avec Emma, et comme vous l'aurez compris, cela ne va plus tarder.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 23 :**

 _Mi-Janvier 2018 :_

Le vrombissement d'une moto juste au-dessus de sa tête réveilla Regina en sursaut, et les sens aux aguets, la jeune fille sauta silencieusement de son lit pour courir auprès de Zelena, s'assurant que sa petite sœur dormait toujours. Elle s'était couchée une heure plus tôt et commençait seulement à s'endormir, aussi était-elle étonnée d'avoir de la visite à cette heure de la nuit.

« Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir eu de visite durant une semaine entière… » soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

Même si Zelena et elle ne s'éloignaient jamais trop de la maison pour ne pas se retrouver coincée en cas de visites inopinées, Regina avait tenue à sortir dehors chaque jours, pour la plus grande joie de Zelena qui adorait découvrir la forêt. Elles avaient donc passé l'après-midi à explorer les environs, Zelena ramassant des tas de marrons et de châtaignes pour les apporter à Regina. Au moins pourrait-elle faire cuire les marrons pour qu'elles les mangent en cas de besoin. Regina aurait préféré trouver des baies, mais elle était déjà contente de ce que la nature lui fournissait.

Zelena avait été tellement excitée par cet après-midi au grand air qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sieste et s'était écroulée plus tôt que d'habitude après le dîner, permettant à Regina d'en faire de même, et l'adolescente était un peu agacée d'être ainsi dérangée, l'empêchant de dormir en paix. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa mère qui n'était jamais venue aussi tard, et en général, le tueur sanguinaire qui avait fait de cette maison son repère venait également en pleine journée. Un léger ronflement lui fit baisser la tête vers le lit de Zelena.

« Cette enfant a vraiment le sommeil lourd » soupira-t-elle, partagée entre soulagement et amusement.

Le cœur battant la chamade, l'adolescente essaya de déterminer si cette moto ne faisait que passer, ou bien si une fois encore, elles avaient de la visite. Le moteur rugit quelques minutes avant de se taire, et elle sut que bientôt des pas se feraient entendre au-dessus de sa tête, les obligeant, Zelena et elle à rester aussi silencieuses que possible pour ne pas trahir leur présence. Fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit vivement en entendant d'autres bruits de moteurs, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Voilà qui était nouveau. Et ce ne fut qu'en entendant des éclats de rire et de la musique éclater quelque part dans les bois qu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

« Des jeunes ont visiblement décidés d'organiser une fête sauvage ici… » souffla-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

Et si elle leur demandait de l'aide ? L'écouteraient-ils ? La croiraient-ils ? La prendraient-ils pour une folle ? Avec hésitation elle appuya sur le mur et sortit dans la cave, le regard rivé sur le haut des escaliers. La porte semblait fermée, et des flashs de lumière de toutes les couleurs lui parvenaient, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient dû apporter des générateurs pour s'éclairer. Pour le moment personne ne s'était aventuré dans la maison, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se produise.

« Même à Storybrooke ce genre de fête était organisée » commenta-t-elle en se rappelant de ce que leurs amis leur avait raconté.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en se rappelant de ces week-ends où David, le père d'Emma, était rentré chez lui très tard parce qu'il avait dû se rendre sur les lieux d'une fête sauvage. Dissimulées dans les escaliers, Emma et elle l'avaient écouté raconter les feux dans des barils, les stroboscopes et la musique à fond, mais aussi l'alcool, la drogue et parfois le sexe. Et Regina ne doutait pas que bientôt quelques couples se risqueraient dans la maison afin de trouver un endroit isolé pour une cession torride.

« Je me demande si Emma et moi nous rendrons à ce genre de fête un jour… » murmura Regina en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre.

Et si cela arrivait, Emma et elle seraient-elles en couple ? Emma l'entraînerait-elle à l'écart des autres fêtards pour qu'elles soient seules ? L'embrasserait-elle, voudrait-elle lui faire l'amour ? A cette idée, Regina sentit ses joues brûler et son corps frissonna violemment. Depuis quelques mois, elle rêvait de plus en plus de ces moments où Emma la prendrait dans ses bras et où leurs étreintes n'auraient plus rien d'innocent.

« Mais si Emma et moi sommes en couple, nous n'aurons pas besoin de ces fêtes pour nous retrouver en tête à tête… » affirma Regina.

Après tout, elles avaient toujours été seules la grande majorité du temps. Et entre la propriété de son père et celle des parents d'Emma, elles avaient toujours eu un nombre incalculable d'endroits où elles pouvaient se retrouver seules, comme coupées du monde. Avec un sourire rêveur, Regina ferma les yeux, et les imagina, Emma et elles, sous son pommier, tendrement enlacées, parlant de leur future et s'embrassant régulièrement, leurs mains partant parfois à la découverte du corps de l'autre sans jamais aller trop loin. Peu importait les situations dont elle rêvait, Regina ne se voyait pas faire l'amour avec Emma à l'extérieur, du moins pas au début de leur histoire.

« Encore faut-il qu'Emma partage tes sentiments… » se railla-t-elle en revenant à la réalité.

Elle savait qu'Emma l'aimait, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Mais il y avait une énorme différence entre l'amour entre deux amies et l'amour qui unissait un couple. Et peut-être qu'Emma ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme sa meilleure amie. En soupirant Regina alla s'asseoir sur les marches, écoutant la musique qui lui parvenait clairement en dépit de la distance.

« Etonnant qu'ils ne soient pas venus plus tôt… » commenta Regina en songeant que la forêt devait pourtant être l'endroit parfait pour éviter que les gens ne soient dérangés par le bruit et ne préviennent la police.

N'était-ce pas pour cette raison que le tueur qui venait si souvent ici avait choisi cet endroit ? Mais peut-être avaient-ils eu un autre lieu de ralliement avant et qu'ils avaient dû en trouver un autre pour une raison ou une autre. Haussant les épaules, Regina hésita à quitter sa cachette avant de finalement se décider. Après tout que risquait-elle au milieu d'adolescents ? Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se ferait même pas remarquer, et si elle estimait qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait l'aider, elle retournerait simplement dans la chambre. Avant de monter les escaliers, elle alla refermer soigneusement la porte escamotable, préférant éviter que Zelena n'en sorte si jamais elle se réveillait. Même si elle se mettait à pleurer et à l'appeler en ne la voyant pas, la musique couvrirait ses pleurs et éviterait qu'elle ne soit repérée.

« Je vais prendre une lampe torche… » décida-t-elle après une légère réflexion.

Elle préférait ne pas allumer de lumière de peur qu'un de ces adolescents ne l'aperçoive et ne décide d'explorer la cave. Et s'ils le faisaient, Regina savaient qu'ils viendraient régulièrement, chose qu'elle préférait éviter, du moins tant que Zelena et elle seraient toujours là. Tant qu'elle ignorait à quoi s'en tenir quant à ces jeunes, elle estimait préférable de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Même s'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils lui fassent du mal, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que l'un d'eux pourrait se révéler dangereux pour elle. D'autant qu'elle représentait la proie idéale pour un prédateur sexuel. Isolée, personne ne sachant où elle était, et sans défenses. Alors mieux valait se montrer d'une prudence excessive plutôt que de tomber entre les mains d'un détraqué.

« Il suffit de voir ce qui est arrivé à Lily… » chuchota-t-elle en frémissant.

Cette histoire l'avait traumatisée enfant, et encore aujourd'hui, elle en faisait des cauchemars. Encore une fois, Emma et elle avaient espionné leurs parents, et elles avaient entendu tout ce que Lily avait subi avant de mourir et Regina n'avait aucune envie que cela lui arrive un jour, ou pire encore, que cela arrive à Zelena.

« Mais pour autant, je ne peux pas passer à côté d'une occasion de trouver de l'aide… » murmura-t-elle en arrivant en haut des marches.

Prudemment, elle sortit de sa cachette, se sentant terriblement exposée, et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne pour la voir faire, sortit dehors et se dirigea prudemment vers les lumières et les éclats de rire. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la fête était assez éloignée de la maison et elle dut marcher un long moment sur un chemin tortueux avant d'enfin l'atteindre.

« J'espère que je vais facilement retrouver mon chemin… » grimaça-t-elle avec inquiétude en se demandant si venir jusqu'ici était une bonne idée.

Mais elle devait être forte et ne pas se laisser guider par la peur. Elle avait grandie en pleine nature, et même en pleine nuit, elle saurait se débrouiller. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas chez elle que se déplacer en forêt serait différent. Même si cette forêt lui paraissait plus effrayante et hostile que celle de son enfance. Probablement parce qu'elle s'y trouvait seule, sans Emma pour l'accompagner et la rassurer. La main serrée fermement autour de la lampe torche braquée vers le sol pour éclairer au maximum sa progression, Regina atteignit finalement la clairière dans laquelle avait lieu la fête. Plusieurs tonneaux étaient placés stratégiquement de façon à éclairer presque toute la zone, et tout autour, certaines voitures avaient laissés leurs feux allumés, augmentant la luminosité.

Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à voir beaucoup de danseurs, ce n'était pas le cas, et Regina se demanda où étaient les gens. Préférant ne pas s'exposer bêtement, la jeune fille décida de rester à couvert des arbres et après avoir éteint sa lampe torche pour en économiser au maximum les piles, se dirigea vers sa gauche, tombant rapidement sur une voiture. Voyant bouger à l'intérieur, elle s'en approcha prudemment avant de s'immobiliser net en percevant des gémissements et des grognements.

« Je vois… » grimaça-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait personne autour des feux. La musique servait simplement à couvrir le bruit qui émanait des voitures. Décidant de continuer sa marche, Regina croisa plusieurs voitures, et chaque fois, elle entendit un couple y faire l'amour, la dissuadant de les déranger.

« Je ne peux pas simplement rebrousser chemin tout de même… » grogna-t-elle avec dépit lorsqu'elle fut revenue à son point de départ.

Abattue, elle observa sans vraiment les voir les flammes qui émanaient des énormes bidons, et vaguement, elle se demanda comment ces barils avaient atterris au milieu des bois. Ces jeunes les avaient-ils apportés ? Probablement songea-t-elle en avisant, un peu à l'écart des autres véhicules, un pick-up à l'arrière duquel un couple s'ébattait sans se soucier d'être vu ou non. Faisant quelques pas, elle s'approcha avec prudence du premier baril, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer et remarqua que des glacières et des sacs étaient posés près de celui-ci. Le cœur battant, elle se pencha pour les fouiller, mettant sa conscience en veille et constata qu'il y avait des affaires de camping.

« Cela pourrait me servir pour regagner la ville… » commenta-t-elle en hésitant cependant à voler ces jeunes.

Mais elle avait bien plus besoin de ces affaires qu'eux. Après tout, ils avaient leur voiture et pourraient rentrer chez eux sans problème, alors qu'elle ignorait combien de jours elle devrait marcher à travers les bois pour réussir à trouver de l'aide. Décidant de ne prendre que le strict minimum, elle vida un sac à dos des bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient, constatant qu'il n'y avait que de l'alcool, sans parler des cadavres de vodka ou de whisky qui gisaient un peu plus loin, lui faisant comprendre que tous ces jeunes devaient être ivres, et donc qu'ils ne lui auraient été d'aucune aide, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Et elle préférait vraiment ne pas se confronter à des adolescents alcoolisés, sachant que cela pouvait leur faire faire des folies parfois.

« Je vais juste prendre quelques affaires de camping et je vais repartir… » murmura-t-elle en continuant à fouiller parmi les sacs.

Elle s'empara d'un sac de couchage qui paraissait neuf ainsi que d'une tente popup, et prit deux gourdes vides. Elle fourra également dans le sac à dos trois lampes torches avant d'y ranger le sac de couchage et la tente. Regina allait se redresser pour partir lorsqu'elle vit un écran de portable s'allumer, et le cœur battant, elle s'en empara et essaya de le déverrouiller. Et à sa grande surprise, cela fonctionna.

« Pas de code pin ? » s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

Sans plus se poser de questions, de peur de se faire surprendre, elle rangea le cellulaire dans une pochette du sac et rebroussa chemin pour se réfugier dans la forêt. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait presque son but, elle entendit des pas dans son dos, la faisant se figer.

« Hey ! T'es qui toi ? » cria un garçon, d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

Sans répondre, Regina s'empressa de glisser le sac sur son dos, libérant ses mains afin de courir plus vite en cas de nécessité, ce qui, si son intuition ne la trompait pas, ne saurait tarder. Ces adolescents étaient peut-être ivres, mais ils devraient vite comprendre que le sac qu'elle portait était à eux…

« Elle a piqué nos affaires ! » cria un autre garçon qui paraissait tout aussi éméché.

« Chopons-la ! » entendit-elle un troisième gars crier, et sans plus attendre, Regina se mit à courir, espérant ne pas se tromper de chemin dans sa course folle.

« Reviens meuf, on sera gentils avec toi » s'exclama un des garçons en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Regina sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter l'échine en pensant à ce que ce type entendait par-là. Elle ne devait pas se laisser capturer. Heureusement, elle avait l'avantage de ne pas être ivre, mais ils étaient plus nombreux, et si jamais l'un d'eux réussissaient à lui mettre la main dessus, elle savait qu'elle allait passer un sal quart d'heure.

« Je dois réussir à retourner à la cave » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents tout en accélérant sa course.

Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, elle n'osa pas allumer la lampe qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main et courut dans le noir, remerciant le ciel que la lune soit pleine et éclaire quelque peu sa progression. Mais elle trébuchait régulièrement sur des obstacles invisibles et s'égratigna les mains et les genoux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait trouver une cachette où se réfugier le temps que ses poursuivants ne décident d'abandonner.

« On va te choper meuf » entendit-elle vociférer sur sa gauche, la faisant instinctivement se déporter vers la droite.

Un choc accompagné d'un juron lui apprit qu'un des adolescents devait avoir fait une chute, la faisant sourire, et elle accéléra un peu plus sa course. Soudain une masse sombre se détacha légèrement sur sa droite, et elle comprit qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé une cachette. S'en approchant vivement, elle s'agenouilla devant ce qui se révélait être un amoncèlement de rochers, et à tâtons, chercha une cavité qu'elle finit par dénicher avec soulagement. Y poussant le sac à dos, elle se releva et rassembla à l'aveugle des branchages pour dissimuler l'entrée de son refuge de fortune. Y entrant à reculant, elle s'y allongea avec difficulté, l'espace étant particulièrement exiguë, et tira sur les feuillages, se dissimulant ainsi à la vue de ses poursuivants.

« Putain, elle est passée où ? » grogna un des trois jeunes en s'immobilisant juste devant elle, lui faisant retenir sa respiration.

« J'en sais rien, en plus on y voit que dalle… » s'exaspéra un autre en le rejoignant.

« Si je la chope, je l'éclate… » commenta le troisième en arrivant à son tour « Je me suis explosé le genou avec ses conneries »

« Elle sortait d'où à votre avis ? » voulut savoir un des gars « Elle est apparue de nulle part, comme un fantôme » ajouta-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

« Ouais vieux, c'est ça » ricana un de ses amis « C'est un esprit frappeur qui va revenir nous tuer un par un… » gloussa-t-il avant de donner un coup de poing à son vis-à-vis.

« Probablement une sans-abris qui campe quelque part et qui nous a entendu » affirma l'un d'eux en soufflant.

« Bon on fait quoi ? On continue à la courser ou on rejoint nos meufs ? » s'impatienta le type qui se trouvait le plus proche de Regina.

« Moi je rejoins ma gazelle, j'ai pas envie de me blesser à cause de cette pétasse » décida l'un d'eux en s'éloignant sans attendre la réponse des deux autres.

« Ouais, on se casse. En plus si sa se trouve elle est déjà loin » approuva le second en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Dites plutôt que vous avez les boules de vous balader en forêt en pleine nuit » se moqua le troisième avant de les rejoindre pour ne pas se retrouver seul.

« Continue si tu veux mec, mais perso je préfère troncher ma meuf plutôt que de courir après un fantôme » affirma un de ses potes en s'éloignant rapidement.

« Elégant… » grimaça Regina en arborant une moue outrée, même si ce genre de langage ne la surprenait pas venant de types qui pourchassaient une adolescente dans les bois sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

De peur que leur départ ne soit qu'un piège grossier, Regina resta un long moment allongée dans sa cachette, écoutant les bruits de la forêt, puis lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils avaient bel et bien abandonné, elle sortit avec précaution de sa cachette, sautillant sur elle-même pour chasser les fourmis qui avaient élu domicile dans ses jambes. Puis sans perdre une minute, elle ramassa le sac qui lui avait attiré tant d'ennuis et s'élança sans bruits vers la maison.

« Hey regarde ! » entendit-elle alors qu'elle atteignait sa destination, la faisant se figer brutalement « Cette maison est vraiment flippante » reprit la voix de fille.

« T'inquiète bébé, je suis là pour te protéger » affirma crânement une voix d'adolescent.

En reconnaissant celui qui avait affirmé qu'elle était un fantôme, Regina hésita à prendre une revanche en les effrayant, mais elle se retint de peur de voir tout le petit groupe revenir à la maison et la saccager. Que ferait-elle s'ils y mettaient le feu ? Non, mieux valait les contourner et retourner en sécurité. Comment avaient-ils fait pour arriver ici avant elle ? Existait-il un autre chemin plus court que celui qu'elle avait emprunté ? C'était la seule explication puisqu'elle n'avait pas entendu de bruit de moteur depuis l'arrivée de ces turbulents adolescents.

« Ils devaient donc déjà être venus… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en les contournant soigneusement.

« Retournons avec les autres, je n'aime pas cet endroit, tu le sais pourtant… » geignit la jeune fille avant d'ajouter « L'on raconte qu'il s'y passe de drôle de chose et que la cave est hantée. Une de mes amies m'a dit qu'elle y entendait parfois un bébé pleurer… »

« Ce sont des histoires idiotes pour effrayer les gens, c'est tout » la rassura son petit-ami alors que Regina avait retenu sa respiration.

Le bébé dont parlait cette fille était-ce Zelena ? Er si quelqu'un les avait entendus, pourquoi n'être pas venu vérifier ce qu'il en était ? A moins que les histoires de fantômes qui circulaient sur cette maison terrifient tellement les gens qu'en les entendant à la cave, ils s'étaient imaginés que cette vieille bâtisse était réellement hantée… Regina reconnaissait volontiers que la maison de sa mère serait parfaite pour y tourner un film d'horreur, mais un goût amer lui envahit la bouche en songeant que si ces jeunes avaient été moins bêtes, sa sœur et elle auraient pu être libérées depuis longtemps. Tout en écoutant les deux adolescents discuter des rumeurs qui circulaient sur la maison, Regina regagna la cave aussi silencieusement que possible et avec prudence, descendit les escaliers et s'assura rapidement que personne ne s'y trouvait.

« Heureusement qu'aucun d'eux n'est venu jusqu'ici » soupira-t-elle en remontant les marches pour bloquer la porte avec les caisses.

Evidemment, elle avait conscience qu'une personne déterminée ne mettrait pas longtemps à réussir à entrer, mais elle espérait que le simple fait de la voir fermée comme elle l'était habituellement dissuaderait au moins ces jeunes de tenter de s'y aventurer. En redescendant, Regina fit un rapide crochet par la salle de bain, et toujours sans allumer la lumière, nettoya ses mains et ses genoux pour éviter qu'ils ne s'infectent, déplorant de ne pas avoir de pansements. Puis inquiète que Zelena ne se soit réveillée en son absence, Regina s'empressa d'ouvrir le passage et de se faufiler dans la chambre qu'elle referma prestement, soulagée d'être à nouveau en sécurité.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se sente si bien dans cet endroit qui l'avait tellement angoissée au début. Comme quoi, tout était vraiment une question de perspective, et pour le moment, elle se sentait bien plus en sécurité dans l'ancienne chambre de Sara Rose que dehors avec ces adolescents agressifs. En se débarrassant du sac à dos, Regina avança vers le lit de sa sœur, et son cœur rua dans sa poitrine en voyant qu'il était vide.

« Lena ? » appela-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, gagnée par la panique.

La porte était fermée, donc Lena n'avait pas pu sortir, d'autant qu'elle était trop petite pour enclencher le mécanisme, et si l'un de ces adolescents était arrivé jusque dans la chambre et avait trouvé sa sœur, les deux autres en auraient parlé, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Donc Zelena devait être quelque part dans la chambre. Tentant de se calmer, Regina commença à la chercher, fouillant le moindre recoins, et finit par la trouver, roulée en boule sous son lit, sa couverture serrée dans une main. Des larmes striaient son visage barbouillé de poussière, et la petite fille avait son pouce dans la bouche. De toute évidence, ne pas trouver sa sœur aînée à son réveil l'avait apeurée, et elle s'était cachée sous le lit en attendant son retour.

« Je suis désolée petite sœur, je te promets de ne plus te laisser seule aussi longtemps » se confondit en excuse la belle brune en attirant doucement sa sœur jusqu'à elle, la berçant contre son cœur un long moment.

Avec délicatesse, elle utilisa le grand saladier dont elle faisait usage pour procéder à une toilette sommaire lorsqu'elles ne pouvaient pas sortir de la chambre et débarbouilla Zelena qui ronchonna sans pour autant se réveiller, signe que sa crise de larmes avait dû l'épuiser. Se sentant encore coupable, Regina décida de la garder avec elle pour la nuit et la coucha dans son lit avant d'en faire de même. Elle percevait encore la musique au loin, mais la maison en elle-même était calme, ce qui prouvait que les deux adolescents aventureux étaient finalement partis rejoindre leurs amis.

« Bonne nuit petite sœur, je te promets que bientôt nous partirons d'ici pour toujours » chuchota Regina en se calant confortablement sous sa couette, souriant lorsque Lena se lova contre elle.

A son réveil, Regina eut un peu de mal à émerger, ayant la désagréable impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes et se redressa avec difficulté, le corps tout courbaturé.

« Je n'ai définitivement plus l'habitude de courir ainsi… » grimaça-t-elle en sortant du lit avant de s'étirer, évitant ainsi de réveiller Zelena qui poursuivait sereinement sa nuit.

Cette course-poursuite avait été vitale pour elle, mais l'adolescente avait bien conscience que sa condition physique était loin de valoir celle qu'elle possédait avant que sa mère ne l'arrache à son existence passée. Finissant de délier ses muscles noués, Regina fit quelques pas dans la pièce, cherchant ce qui l'avait réveillée, mais en dehors de la douce et paisible respiration de sa sœur, pas un seul bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de la cave. Soudain, une sonnerie la fit sursauter, et en un éclair elle se rappela qu'elle avait volé le portable d'un des adolescents la nuit dernière. En courant elle alla le récupérer dans le sac et coupa le son pour ne pas déranger Zelena, qui bien qu'elle s'agita en grommelant, ne se réveilla pas. Déverrouillant l'écran du téléphone, elle s'étonna une fois de plus que celui-ci ne soit pas protégé par un mot de passe.

« Peut-être que son propriétaire l'a supprimé de peur d'être trop saoul pour s'en rappeler… » commenta-t-elle en se souvenant des cadavres de bouteilles et celles qui avaient dû être bues après sa visite au campement.

Peu lui importait dans le fond. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle avait à présent un moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur. Si son père avait été en vie, il aurait été la première personne qu'elle aurait appelée, et Emma juste derrière, mais son père était mort et plus jamais elle ne lui parlerait. D'un mouvement de tête impatient, elle chassa les larmes familières qui menacèrent de déborder de ses paupières et passa une nouvelle fois le doigt sur l'écran noir, le rallumant. Avec fébrilité et le cœur vrombissant d'espoir dans la poitrine, Regina composa le numéro de portable d'Emma qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La main tremblante, elle porta le cellulaire à son oreille et écouta les sonneries retentirent interminablement.

« Décroche Emma, s'il-te-plaît… » implora-t-elle alors que sa main se crispait autour du smartphone.

Soudain des bips stridents se firent entendre, et Regina ramena l'écran devant son visage. Les mots « pas de réseau » s'étalaient sur l'appareil, lui faisant pousser un cri de frustration. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pourtant si le smartphone avait pu capter ce message quelques minutes plus tôt, la réveillant par la même occasion, c'était qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une des nombreuses zones blanches du réseau téléphonique américain. Les arbres qui entouraient la maison, sans parler du fait qu'elle se trouvait sous terre devaient perturber le signal et avoir interrompus la communication.

« Je vais probablement devoir sortir pour réessayer… » soupira-t-elle avec déception.

A moins qu'elle ne passe par les réseaux sociaux pour contacter sa meilleure amie. A peine cette idée lui eut-elle traversé l'esprit que Regina chercha immédiatement l'application Facebook du propriétaire, mais après quelques instants à charger dans le vide, un nouveau message d'erreur de connexion apparut, et elle jeta avec frustration le cellulaire sur le lit.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse avoir une telle guigne… » grogna-t-elle en se passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

Elle aurait pu appeler Emma, lui dire où elle était, où du moins essayer, entendre le son de sa voix, l'entendre la rassurer et lui promettre de bientôt la retrouver pour la ramener chez elles, et au lieu de cela, le sort s'acharnait et l'empêchait de mettre fin au cauchemar. Regina avait envie de pleurer, mais elle savait par expérience que cela ne la mènerait nulle part. Et puis maintenant elle pouvait vraiment partir d'ici et échapper à sa mère. Même si s'aventurer dehors avec Zelena la terrifiait. L'expérience de la nuit dernière lui prouvait une fois de plus que sa mère n'était pas le seul danger auquel elle risquait de se confronter. Et jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait si Zelena était blessée.

« Je dois vraiment tout prendre en compte avant de partir » affirma-t-elle en se mordillant l'ongle.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait profiter de la sieste de sa sœur pour s'éloigner et trouver une zone dégagée avec un bon signal et réessayer de contacter Emma. Si elle parvenait à joindre sa meilleure amie, Regina savait qu'Emma s'arrangerait pour localiser son appel et venir la chercher.

« Je dois réessayer avant de décider quoi que ce soit » énonça-t-elle fermement en allant préparer le petit déjeuner avec le peu de vivre qu'il leur restait.

Même la nourriture spécifiquement réservée à Zelena commençait dangereusement à se faire rare et Regina espérait que sa mère allait se décider à venir les ravitailler dans les jours à venir. Quoi que si sa mère ne venait pas, Regina n'aurait pas le choix et devrait s'en aller d'ici avant que la nourriture ne se tarisse totalement.

« J'aurais peut-être dû regarder si j'en trouvais avec les affaires de camping hier… » grimaça-t-elle en se faisant mentalement des reproches.

Mais pour sa défense, en dehors des affaires de camping et des bouteilles d'alcool, elle n'avait pas souvenir avoir aperçu quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de la nourriture, et elle se rappela vaguement avoir entendu quelques ouvriers de son père affirmer que boire avait un effet coupe-faim. Elle ignorait si c'était vrai ou pas, mais si c'était le cas, cela ne l'arrangeait pas.

« A moins que la nourriture se soit encore trouvée dans le coffre d'une des voitures » soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ina ? » entendit-elle Lena l'appeler du lit, la faisant rejoindre rapidement sa petite sœur.

« Je suis là trésor » murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, souriant lorsque Lena vint se blottir contre elle.

« Ina partie. Eu peur » frissonna la fillette en se blottissant contre elle.

« Pardon ma puce, je suis désolée » s'excusa Regina en caressant tendrement le dos de sa petite sœur.

« Rester ? » s'assura Lena en refermant sa main autour du t-shirt de sa sœur, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Lena, jamais » assura Regina en embrassant les boucles soyeuses de la fillette.

« Manger maintenant ? » s'enquit Lena dont l'estomac se mit à grogner au même moment, faisant rire aux éclats Regina.

« D'accord petit ogre, mangeons » sourit Regina en soulevant sa sœur pour aller l'asseoir sur une des chaises.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Regina sortit d'un petit coffre l'alphabet en bois qu'elle avait déniché avec du matériel scolaire dans la dernière pièce qu'elle avait vidé. Et durant plus d'une heure, elle joua avec sa sœur, lui apprenant la chanson de l'alphabet et la familiarisant avec la graphie des lettres. Lorsque Zelena se lassa de l'alphabet, Regina passa aux formes géométriques, elles aussi en bois comme presque tous les jouets que l'adolescente avait trouvé dans cette cave et continua l'apprentissage de sa sœur. Finalement Lena décida qu'elle avait assez joué pour la journée et se désintéressa des formes géométriques et alla s'installer plus loin pour discuter avec sa poupée.

« Tu as raison, tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui » sourit Regina en rangeant les jouets en bois dans leur caisse.

Regina savait que sa sœur était encore un peu jeune pour réellement entrer en apprentissage, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas habituer Zelena à identifier les lettres de l'alphabet ou encore une forme géométrique. Ce n'était qu'une initiation, et sa petite soeur semblait aimer ça. Et cela avait le mérite d'occuper un temps la fillette. Se relevant plus ou moins souplement, le corps douloureux, Regina hésita sur quoi faire ensuite. Habituellement elle aurait fait la lessive ou serait allé faire la vaisselle, mais elle avait trop peur que les adolescents soient encore dans les parages pour se risquer à l'extérieur. Finalement elle alla chercher les journaux de Sara Rose et s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour poursuivre sa lecture.

 _Mon cher journal,_

 _Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit, et je m'en excuse, mais je ne suis plus seule à présent, et je ressens moins souvent l'envie de coucher mes pensées entre tes pages. Comme tu le sais, Josh et moi sommes mariés à présent. En fait, cela fera bientôt un an que notre mariage a été célébré, et Josh m'a affirmé qu'il aura une belle surprise pour moi. Je me demande ce qu'il me prépare. Je sais d'avance que je vais aimer, comme tout ce qui vient de lui._

 _Hier, mère est venue me rendre visite et m'a beaucoup interrogé sur ma relation avec Josh. Ses questions m'ont énormément embarrassée, et je lui en ai dit le moins possible. Quand elle m'a demandé si j'accomplissais mon devoir d'épouse, j'ai acquiescé en grimaçant, gênée d'aborder notre intimité avec elle, et à l'expression soulagée qu'elle a arborée, j'ai compris qu'elle avait mal interprété ma grimace. Et mon intuition s'est confirmée lorsqu'elle m'a rappelé que je devrais toujours me plier aux demandes de mon époux, même si je n'aimais pas ça._

 _Elle m'a dit que je devais apprendre à faire semblant pour ne pas le mettre en colère et lui donner envie de me frapper. J'ai pincé les lèvres, me retenant de lui dire que jamais Josh ne me blesserait d'une quelconque manière. Je sais qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas. En fait, je crois que si elle découvrait que j'aime faire l'amour avec mon mari, elle le prendrait mal et trouverait le moyen de salir ce qui a mes yeux est un merveilleux cadeau du Ciel. Alors je préfère la laisser croire que je suis réticente chaque fois que Josh pose les mains sur moi. Je sens que cela vaut mieux pour nous deux._

 _Ensuite elle m'a longuement interrogé sur mes menstruations, s'assurant que je les avais bien régulièrement. J'ai trouvé étrange qu'elle veuille s'avoir si j'avais déjà eu du retard. Pourquoi cela l'intéresse-t-il autant ? Craint-elle que je ne tombe enceinte ? Cette idée me rend à la fois folle de bonheur et angoissée. Parce que si j'avais un bébé maintenant, celui-ci serait condamné à mener la même existence que Joshua et moi et cette idée seule me remplit d'horreur et de colère. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si Joshua et moi pouvions contrôler ce genre de chose. Si cela doit arriver, cela arrivera, que ma mère soit d'accord ou pas._

 _Quant à père, depuis mon mariage il ne vient à la cave que pour demander à Joshua de l'aider et il ne me parle presque plus. Cela me rendait très triste au départ, parce que je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre que le problème ne venait pas de moi mais de lui. De toute évidence, l'idée du mariage venait de mère et non de lui. Je crois aussi qu'il aurait aimé que j'en sois moins heureuse, mais comment ne pas l'être alors que Joshua est si parfait ? Il me traite bien mieux que mes parents ne l'ont jamais fait de toute ma vie, et il s'intéresse réellement à ce que je ressens. Joshua ne se met jamais en colère lorsque mes réponses ne sont pas celles qu'il espère et il me dit toujours qu'il veut que je lui dise la vérité._

 _Entre nous s'est établi une relation de confiance et de respect très agréable, et il nous arrive souvent de discuter de tout et de rien le soir venu, lorsque nous sommes allongés dans notre lit. Dans ces moments-là, nous sommes comme tous les couples d'amoureux au monde, et nous oublions jusqu'à nos conditions de vie. J'aime la façon dont Joshua me regarde, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, mais aussi sa façon de me toucher, de m'embrasser et de me faire l'amour. Tout en douceur et en délicatesse, comme s'il craignait de me blesser._

 _Un jour que nous discutions de sexualité, mère m'a affirmé que les hommes étaient souvent égoïstes et bestiaux pendant l'acte sexuel, et que je devais tout accepter sans broncher, que ma résistance ne ferait que le rendre plus brutal. Mais Joshua n'est pas comme ça. Quand mère me parle de cette façon, je me demande souvent si elle parle en connaissance de cause et si c'est ainsi entre père et elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais l'air heureuse. Chaque fois que nous abordons le sujet, je me contente d'hocher légèrement la tête, la laissant parler seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime le sujet clos. Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

 _Parfois je me dis que si ma mère savait à quel point j'aimais Joshua, et à quel point il m'aimait lui aussi, elle n'en serait pas heureuse. En fait, je suis persuadée que si elle avait lu nos lettres et constaté comme nous paraissions bien nous entendre sans même nous être rencontrés, elle m'aurait cherché un autre mari. Un homme qui m'aurait traitée comme elle s'y attendait. Comme un objet, une esclave qui aurait assouvi ses moindres désirs et envies sans avoir le droit à la parole. Heureusement Joshua est là à présent, et mère ne peut plus rien y faire. Même si je suis persuadée qu'elle pourrait malgré tout l'éloigner de moi. Et cette seule idée me terrifie._

 _Si je perdais Joshua maintenant, j'en mourrais de chagrin, j'en suis persuadée. Il m'est devenu vital pour exister et supporter jour après jour notre vie. D'ailleurs je vais te laisser mon cher journal car il ne va pas tarder à rentrer et que je dois aller lui réchauffer son repas. Ensuite nous irons sûrement prendre une douche ensemble avant de passer un agréable moment au lit. Puis je m'endormirais entre ses bras puissants et sécurisants, me sentant comblée et heureuse au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer lorsque je rêvais du Prince Charmant..._

Le Prince Charmant… En ce qui la concernait, il s'agissait plutôt d'une Princesse Charmante, et Regina se languissait de plus en plus de retrouver un jour la sécurité de ses bras. Aurait-elle la chance, tout comme Sara Rose, de partager avec Emma des étreintes amoureuses comme celles qu'évoquaient Sara Rose ? Regina avait peur d'espérer l'impossible, mais imaginer que jamais Emma ne serait à elle de cette façon la rendait bien trop malheureuse.

« Je dois garder espoir, il le faut… » marmonna-t-elle en rangeant le journal avec ses pairs.

Alors qu'elle mettait Zelena dans son lit après avoir réalisé que la petite fille s'était endormie à même le sol, Regina se figea en entendant une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Tous les sens aux aguets, l'adolescente vérifia instinctivement que le mur était bien refermé et éteignit toutes les lumières, attendant de savoir qui était son visiteur. De lourds pas raisonnèrent jusqu'à la porte de la cave, faisant plusieurs fois l'aller-retour, et au bruit que firent les caisses posées avec plus ou moins de délicatesse au sol, Regina comprit que cette fois, c'était bel et bien sa mère qui venait enfin les rapprovisionner.

« Les caisses… » souffla-t-elle en se précipitant aussi silencieusement que possible vers les escaliers.

Si elle voulait que sa mère croit qu'elle s'était enfuie de sa prison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les caisses qui bloquaient la porte. Alors profitant du boucan que sa mère faisait de l'autre côté de la porte, Regina grimpa précipitamment les marches et repoussa les caisses, veillant à ce que la porte paraisse malgré tout fermée, et s'assurant de ne pas avoir été entendue, redescendit pour regagner son abri. De retour dans la chambre, l'adolescente reprit son souffle et écouta attentivement la progression de sa mère au-dessus de sa tête, se demandant combien de caisses elle apportait cette fois. Finalement après un temps qui parut interminable à la jeune fille, les pas revinrent vers la porte et Regina entendit sa mère tenter de l'ouvrir avant qu'un juron ne se fasse entendre.

« REGINA ! » hurla Cora, faisant un peu plus se tendre la jeune fille « Montre-toi immédiatement et je ne me fâcherai pas ! » continua à tonner Cora du haut des escaliers.

Un ricanement incrédule et nerveux échappa à Regina qui se demanda si sa mère la croyait stupide à ce point. Bien décidée à ne pas se montrer, Regina prit Zelena dans ses bras, et à tâtons gagna son lit sur lequel elle s'allongea, sa sœur en sécurité contre elle. Confortablement installée et se sachant à l'abri de la colère maternelle, Regina attendit de savoir ce que sa mère comptait faire dans les minutes à venir.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :-)**

 **Pour ce qui est de la suite du Pacre de La Saint-Valentin, le chapitre est écrit, mais je dois encore le relire et le corriger, donc j'essaierai de le poster mercredi dans la journée.**

 **Merci encore à tous de me lire, et à bientôt pour vos retours et les prochains chapitres !**

 **Bonne fin de soirée, bises**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Désolée pour le retard, et merci à Eugénie de m'avoir rappelé de vous poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, cela me fait toujours très plaisir et m'incite à continuer d'écrire, même si j'avoue qu'en ce moment, je suis plus inspirée par la série Supergirl, mais promis, je finirais mes histoires :-)**

 **Ce chapitre se situe du POV d'Emma et retrace... bon je ne vais pas vous spoiler non plus :')**

 **Je vous laisse sans plus tarder à votre lecture en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 24 :**

 _Fin Janvier 2018 :_

Emma n'en pouvait plus de cette attente qui la tuait à petit feu. La semaine touchait à sa fin, et elle allait devoir se résoudre à fuguer, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas de trahir la confiance de sa tante et de sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pas si elle voulait rentrer à Storybrooke avec Regina. Elle avait eu Ingrid au téléphone, et celle-ci lui avait appris que le FBI n'avait pas avancé d'un iota. Pire, ils ignoraient toujours que Cora était de retour à Las Vegas et la cherchait dans d'autres états. Pas étonnant qu'elle parvienne toujours à leur échapper. Sans parler de l'aide que Gold lui apportait et qui lui permettait de brouiller un peu plus les pistes.

« Et après on se demande pourquoi le budget de la police est revu à la baisse… tous des incapables… » râla-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres de mépris.

Il n'était donc pas question pour Emma de repartir de Las Vegas sans Regina. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Cora la conduirait bientôt à l'endroit où elle gardait son amie prisonnière et qu'elle réussirait à la libérer seule. Enfin ce n'était pas le plus important. Si, une fois sur place, Emma n'arrivait pas à atteindre Regina par ses propres moyens, alors elle contacterait l'agent Lucas et lui indiquerait où la rejoindre pour sortir Regina de sa prison. Le plus urgent était de la localiser et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Pour le reste, Emma aviserait sur place. Et puis il y avait la possibilité, même infime, pour que toutes ces malles ne soient pas pour Regina et que Cora les conduise une nouvelle fois vers une fausse piste.

« Non, je suis sûre que cette fois, Cora va nous amener jusqu'à ma Regina… Il le faut » affirma Emma en serrant les poings.

En soupirant Emma quitta la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait depuis qu'elle dormait chez Milah et descendit au salon, sachant que ses amis ne se lèveraient pas avant la fin de la matinée. Au minimum. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, Emma alluma la télé, zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre sans réellement s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit.

« Si Regina était là, nous profiterions sûrement du beau temps pour monter à cheval… » commenta-t-elle en éteignant la télé avec un soupir las.

Quand Regina était à ses côtés, Emma ne s'ennuyait jamais. Elles trouvaient toujours de quoi s'occuper, même si elles ne faisaient que rester l'une près de l'autre sans rien dire. Le seul fait d'être ensemble leur avait toujours suffi.

« Nous serons bientôt réunies Eina, c'est promis » affirma farouchement Emma en prenant une expression déterminée.

Tournant la tête, elle constata qu'il n'était même pas encore 10h du matin et elle souffla lourdement avant de décider sur un coup de tête de prendre le scooter et d'aller faire un tour du côté de chez Cora. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait s'y rendre sans perdre de temps. Regina disait toujours qu'elle avait une intuition presque surnaturelle, et Emma s'y était toujours fiée les yeux fermés. Alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait choisir de l'ignorer, pas quand cela concernait Cora, et donc Regina.

« Je m'en voudrais trop si Cora en profitait pour se rendre là-bas » clama Emma en se dirigeant vers le secrétaire de la grand-mère de Milah pour y prendre du papier et un crayon.

Laissant rapidement un mot en évidence sur la petite table du salon pour que Milah et Killian ne s'inquiètent pas de son absence, Emma enfila sa veste, vérifia que son smartphone était chargé et bien rangé dans la poche intérieur de son blouson avec son portefeuille, et attrapa le casque avant de sortir de la maison. Au moment où elle s'asseyait sur le Vespa, son cellulaire bipa et elle le sortit, priant pour que ce ne soit pas encore sa mère qui l'appelait plusieurs fois par jour, comme si elle sentait qu'Emma risquait de se mettre en danger et qu'elle voulait s'assurer que sa fille allait bien.

« Je ne connais pas ce numéro… » commenta-t-elle en déchiffrant le message qui venait de s'afficher.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entendu son téléphone sonner la veille ? Pourtant il était allumé et posé juste à côté d'elle. Elle aurait forcément entendu et répondu à l'appel. Mais non, ce n'était que ce matin qu'elle recevait cette notification d'appel en absence, et elle hésita à rappeler le numéro avant de renoncer.

« Si c'est important, la personne me rappellera… » déclara-t-elle en remettant le smartphone en place.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait à priori d'un numéro ordinaire de cellulaire que ce n'était pas un démarcheur. Et puis sa priorité était Regina, le reste était secondaire et ne nécessitait donc pas son attention immédiate. Elle devait absolument rester concentrée et ne pas se disperser. Attachant le casque, Emma démarra et constata que sa jauge d'essence était à moitié vide, aussi décida-t-elle de passer faire le plein avant de se rendre chez Cora. Ce serait bête qu'elle ne puisse pas suivre cette femme sans cœur simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé à faire le plein.

Une fois ce détail réglé, Emma prit rapidement le chemin qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur pour l'avoir emprunté tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'endroit où Cora se terrait. En arrivant à l'angle de la rue de cette harpie, Emma se gara à distance et profita de ce que le quartier paraissait encore endormi pour s'aventurer près de chez Cora et tenter de voir si la mère de sa meilleure amie se trouvait chez elle. Se cachant dans les buissons qui entouraient la clôture donnant sur le garage, Emma s'accroupi et attendit, priant pour ne pas être venue pour rien. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescente vit la porte du garage s'ouvrir, et elle aperçut Cora et Gold près de la voiture de luxe de Cora.

« Enfin » marmonna-t-elle en voyant Gold aider Cora à charger sa voiture des fameuses caisses glanées bien des jours plus tôt.

Le cœur battant d'excitation, Emma se félicita de s'être fiée à son intuition et s'approcha en veillant à ne pas être vue de la maison, espérant entendre quelque chose qui lui révèlerait les plans de cette femme. Gardant les yeux rivés sur le couple, Emma longea la grille et atteignit un petit renfoncement qui lui donna un meilleur angle de vue et la cachait un peu plus, que ce soit de la rue que de la maison.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagnes ? » demanda Gold, l'expression fermée en apportant plusieurs bidons d'eau.

Leurs voix parvenaient de façon légèrement assourdies à Emma, mais elle arrivait malgré tout à les entendre, faisant s'étirer ses lèvres de satisfaction. Elle allait tout savoir de leurs projets, et peut-être qu'enfin Cora se rendrait utile et la conduirait vers Regina, lui permettant de sauver son amie et de la ramener chez elles, là où était sa véritable place.

« Mieux vaut que tu continues à ignorer exactement où est cette petite idiote. Si la police t'interroges encore, tu ne mentiras pas » affirma Cora en lui adressant un sourire entendu et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le baiser fit grimacer Emma qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Cora puisse se montrer aussi aimante avec quiconque, pas avec la façon dont elle avait agi avec Regina et même sa seconde fille. Même avec Henry, Emma ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Cora se montrer aussi démonstrative et amoureuse. Pourtant, c'était parce qu'Henry avait demandé le divorce que Cora avait décidé d'enlever Regina. Mais pour Emma, c'était plus de la fierté blessée qu'autre chose. De la rancune aussi. Souvent en grandissant, elle s'était demandé si Cora ne souffrait pas de dédoublement de la personnalité ou bien d'un autre trouble psychologique de ce type qui expliquerait un tel décalage dans son attitude.

Mais si c'était cela, Cora devrait se comporter avec gentillesse avec d'autres personnes que Gold, or il était l'exception de Cora. La seule personne pour qui elle acceptait de baisser ses barrières et de se montrer vulnérable. Mais pour le reste du monde, Cora était cette sorcière sans cœur dénuée d'humanité qui agissait avec froideur en permanence et traitait les gens qui croisaient sa route avec mépris. N'était-ce pas pour cette raison que madame Grey avait acceptée de les aider ?

« Peut-être, mais cet endroit n'a pas l'air très sûr de ce que tu m'en as raconté, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose là-bas » répliqua Gold d'un air inquiet.

Emma serra les poings et pinça les lèvres, se retenant de bondir sur ses pieds pour les injurier. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Regina, parce que si cet endroit où se trouvait sa douce Eina était aussi risqué que le disait Gold, il pouvait lui être arrivée n'importe quoi durant les périodes où Cora se désintéressait totalement de ses filles. Périodes qui, d'après ce qu'Emma avait déduit des lettres de Cora, étaient chaque fois plus longues. Serrant les dents, Emma se jura de le faire payer au centuple à Cora si Regina avait été blessée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Déjà que la facture qu'elle comptait lui présenter serait corsée, l'addition risquait de s'alourdir, et la colère d'Emma grimpa d'un cran.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne va jamais là-bas, l'endroit est bien trop effrayant » ricana Cora, sa satisfaction suintant clairement dans sa voix.

« Comptes-tu dire à Regina que c'est la dernière fois que tu viens la voir avant un très long moment ? » demanda Gold avec une curiosité presque morbide « Après tout, une fois en Europe tu ne pourras pas faire le voyage de façon régulière sans attirer l'attention sur toi » renchérit Gold en attirant Cora contre lui.

« Quel intérêt ? Je me fiche de ce qui peux lui arriver. Je ne lui apporte ces caisses que dans l'éventualité où la police arriverait à m'arrêter avant notre départ… » commenta Cora avec une froide indifférence.

« De sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas t'accuser de l'avoir affamée ou assoiffée » acquiesça Gold avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, j'ai même prévu quelques médicaments de base dans une des caisses pour montrer que je n'avais aucune intention de lui nuire… » ricana Cora, une lueur mauvaise et calculatrice au fond des yeux.

« Si tu te fais attraper, je te paierai le meilleur avocat du pays, et il arrivera à manipuler le jury et à te faire acquitter en démontrant que tu voulais seulement mettre tes filles à l'abri de leur père » ricana Gold qui savait qu'une politique de discrimination du maire Mills avait lieu à Storybrooke.

« Exactement, et ce voyage est le dernier que je ferais pour ces deux petites diablesses » grogna Cora en terminant de charger la voiture.

« Combien de temps seras-tu absente ? » voulut savoir Gold « N'oublies pas que notre avion décolle à 23h15 »

« Je serais largement revenue, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis nos bagages sont prêts, donc nous pourrons prendre la route dès mon retour » sourit Cora, enchantée de ce voyage.

« Alors comme ça Gold ne compte pas revenir à Storybrooke » siffla Emma, révulsée par ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Et elle loua le Ciel d'avoir eu l'idée de venir ici aujourd'hui, car dans le cas contraire, elle aurait pu laisser filer sa chance de découvrir les plans de Cora, et surtout celle-ci aurait pu se rendre dans le désert sans qu'Emma l'apprenne puisqu'en passant devant la maison de Madame Grey, l'adolescente avait constaté que la voiture de la vieille dame n'était pas garée dans son allée, signe que cette charmante voisine qui leur avait été d'une aide précieuse n'était pas chez elle et donc qu'elle n'aurait pu les prévenir du départ imminent de Cora.

« Nos faux passeports doivent être prêts, j'irai les récupérer durant ton absence » continua à expliquer Gold en déposant la dernière caisse sur le siège arrière de la voiture dont il fit claquer la portière.

« Quant à moi en revenant de la ferme en ruine, je passerai à la banque pour finir de vider mon compte. Le FBI ne remarquera rien puisqu'il s'agit d'un compte ouvert sous une fausse identité » sourit Cora, visiblement très fière de réussir ainsi à tenir les autorités en échec.

« Ils ne se sont déjà même pas rendu compte que je transférais régulièrement de l'argent vers un de mes comptes à l'étranger, alors il n'y a vraiment aucun risque qu'ils arrivent à remonter jusqu'à nous » se moqua Gold, faisant frémir Emma de fureur.

L'agent Lucas allait l'entendre. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté d'une telle information ? Finalement son père aurait mieux fait de continuer à diriger l'enquête, Emma était certaine que lui se serait aperçu de la manœuvre et aurait depuis longtemps réussi à faire parler Gold. Au lieu de quoi, ils s'apprêtaient à fuir le pays comme deux Bonnie and Clyde des temps modernes. Pas étonnant que l'histoire soit peuplée de ces criminels qui avaient menés si longtemps la belle vie sans avoir à se préoccuper de la police.

« Je suppose que c'est pour cela que Cora a attendu le dernier moment pour rendre visite à Regina, pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur eux » marmonna Emma en comprenant enfin le comportement du couple.

En voyant Cora contourner sa voiture pour rejoindre le côté conducteur, puis se tourner pour embrasser Gold, Emma comprit qu'elle devait vite rejoindre son Vespa si elle voulait pouvoir la suivre sans se faire distancer dès le départ. Heureusement pour elle, la route menant à la maison de Cora était à sens unique, ce qui obligerait inévitablement Cora à passer devant elle pour partir. En courant presque, Emma atteignit en un temps records le scooter et s'y installa, allumant le moteur après avoir mis le casque et exécuta un demi-tour pour être dans le bon sens, et attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de Cora.

« Je vais envoyer un message à Killian pour le prévenir que je vais suivre Cora » décida-t-elle en sortant son cellulaire.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit qu'un couple était sorti de leur jardin pour la regarder, s'interrogeant visiblement sur sa présence, mais ils semblèrent se détendre en la voyant avec son cellulaire à la main, s'imaginant probablement qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour utiliser son smartphone et éviter d'avoir un accident. Rapidement, elle envoya son message puis remit son cellulaire dans sa poche.

« Je peux toujours attendre… » fit-elle semblant de s'exaspérer « Je ne suis pas au bon endroit… » ajouta-t-elle, faisant sourire le couple qui retourna dans leur jardin sans plus s'interroger.

Avec un sourire en coin, Emma s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur le siège du Vespa et attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de Cora. Après quelques minutes interminables, Cora se décida à pointer le bout de son nez. Dans son rétroviseur, Emma vit la voiture de Cora arriver, et elle décida d'avancer lentement, la laissant la dépasser. Une fois que Cora fut devant elle, Emma se faufila agilement dans la circulation et veilla à ne pas perdre Cora de vue. Tendue à l'extrême, l'adolescente gardait les yeux rivés sur l'arrière de la voiture de Cora, priant pour ne pas avoir d'accident. Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Emma évita de justesse une jeep qui arrivait d'une intersection sur sa gauche, l'obligeant à piler. Sans tenir compte des cris et des reproches que lui firent le conducteur, Emma s'empressa de redémarrer, inquiète d'avoir perdu de vue Cora.

« Elle est là » souffla-t-elle avec soulagement alors que la circulation se fluidifiait légèrement, lui permettant d'apercevoir la Mercedes à quelques mètres devant.

Durant un long moment, elles traversèrent la ville, empruntant des rues qu'Emma ne connaissait pas, et l'adolescente eut même l'impression qu'elles tournaient en rond, revenant plusieurs fois sur leurs pas pour prendre une direction différente.

« Je me croirais dans un film d'action, quand le héros se sait poursuivit par la police et qu'il cherche à les semer discrètement » râla-t-elle, louant le Ciel d'avoir pensé à faire le plein avant de se lancer dans cette course poursuite.

Au bout de deux heures, Cora s'engagea dans des rues de moins en moins fréquentées, mais là encore, Emma eut l'impression que la femme cherchait à brouiller les pistes, obligeant l'adolescente à redoubler de prudence pour ne pas être repérée. Pourtant, elle était certaine que Cora ne l'avait pas aperçue, car dans le cas contraire, Emma était persuadée qu'elle préfèrerait retourner chez elle plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque. Consultant sa montre, Emma réalisa qu'il était à présent 16h passées, et que le soleil du Nevada commençait doucement à décliner, même si la chaleur restait insupportable, lui asséchant dangereusement la gorge.

« Heureusement que nous ne marchons pas » commenta Emma en secouant la tête avant de s'essuyer le front du revers de la main.

Après une autre heure à se balader dans les quartiers résidentiels de la ville, Cora décida de s'arrêter dans un restaurant de routier dans lequel elle dîna à la grande surprise d'Emma. Elle eut tellement de mal à en croire ses yeux qu'elle prit quelques clichés de la femme. Tirée à quatre épingle dans un tailleur hors de prix, Cora détonnait au milieu des routiers et des bickers qui fréquentaient le dinner's. En dépit de son estomac qui criait famine, Emma ne prit pas le risque d'entrer elle aussi dans le restaurant et se rabattit sur le distributeur qui lui permit de rassasier à la fois sa soif et sa faim. Cachée derrière un imposant pick-up, Emma surveilla Cora qui prit tout son temps pour manger, faisant bouillonner l'adolescente qui avait bien du mal à contenir son impatience.

Sentant sa vessie prête à exploser, Emma prit le risque de courir aux toilettes pour se soulager, préférant ne pas s'asseoir sur la lunette crasseuse et préféra la recouvrir d'une épaisse couche de papier toilette avant de faire ses besoins. A l'école, l'infirmière leur avait expliqué que ne pas s'asseoir correctement pendant qu'ils urinaient pouvait entraîner des troubles comme des infections urinaires ou autre maladie désagréable. Et Emma préférait vraiment éviter de souffrir de telles infections. Nettoyant derrière elle, Emma tira la chasse d'eau et se lava ensuite soigneusement les mains avant de retourner prestement vers son Vespa, jurant en voyant Cora s'installer derrière le volant de sa voiture.

« Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle choisisse ce moment pour repartir » marmonna-t-elle en s'installant vivement, remettant le casque.

Son moteur démarra en même temps que celui de Cora qui rejoignit la sortie et tourna vers la gauche, s'éloignant ainsi de Las Vegas. Emma la laissa prendre un peu d'avance puis s'inséra à son tour dans la circulation, laissant deux voitures entre elles deux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Cora. Elles roulèrent sur cette route durant un long moment, puis Cora s'engagea enfin sur une route menant vers le désert, et Emma sourit, sachant que bientôt, Regina et elle seraient réunies. Enfin si Cora se décidait à arrêter de faire du tourisme et se rendait enfin dans la maison abandonnée dont elle avait hérité et qu'elle avait décidé de transformer en prison pour ses filles.

« Si elle continue à me balader comme ça, je fais finir par tomber en panne d'essence avant d'arriver à destination » grogna Emma en crispant ses mains sur le guidon.

Cora était partie de chez elle aux alentours de 11h30, et il était à présent presque 19h30, et le soleil était couché depuis plus de deux heures. Ce n'était plus de la prudence à ce niveau-là, mais de la paranoïa à son niveau maximal. Emma se demandait si Cora prenait toujours autant de précaution lorsqu'elle se rendait là-bas, où si elle s'était sentie espionnée et qu'elle avait décidé de redoubler de prudence pour ne pas se faire arrêter.

« Enfin maintenant elle devrait se rendre directement à la fameuse cave… » souffla Emma en constatant que son réservoir d'essence était au deux tiers vide.

En effet, elles venaient de s'engager sur une route forestière déserte, obligeant Emma à rouler loin derrière Cora pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Seul la lumière des phares de Cora lui indiquait le chemin à suivre, rendant Emma nerveuse à l'idée de se faire distancer et de perdre sa trace si proche du but. Elles roulèrent sur cette route un long moment, et alors qu'elle empruntait un virage particulièrement sinueux, l'obligeant à ralentir considérablement, Emma vit Cora s'engager sur un chemin de terre dans un bois qui paraissait assez inhospitalier. De peur de se faire semer, Emma accéléra considérablement l'allure, suivant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait Cora. Mais alors qu'elle roulait prudemment, cherchant la moindre trace de la voiture de cette sorcière, le Vespa ralentit et s'arrêta.

« Non, pas maintenant ! » s'exclama Emma en constatant que son réservoir était à présent vide.

Jetant un regard à sa montre, Emma constata qu'il était presque 21h à présent, et que de toute évidence, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à destination. Mais cela ne devait pas être très loin, et il n'était pas question d'abandonner si près du but. Mettant pieds à terre, Emma grimaça en se sentant toute ankylosée. Même une journée entière passée à cheval ne lui donnait pas de telles courbatures. Après s'être étirée, Emma sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et constatant qu'elle avait du réseau, décida d'envoyer un message à Killian pour lui dire où elle se trouvait.

« Je dois pouvoir utiliser mon GPS pour me géolocaliser… » marmonna-t-elle en accédant à l'application.

Entrant dans google maps, Emma sourit en constatant qu'effectivement un point rouge indiquait où elle se trouvait, et elle décida de partager l'information avec Kilian et Milah. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils pourraient ainsi transmettre l'information au FBI, et Emma espérait qu'à partir de cette donnée, ils ne mettraient pas dix ans avant d'arriver jusqu'à la maison dans les bois. Rassurée partiellement, Emma cacha le Vespa en le poussant derrière des arbustes pour que Cora ne le voit pas en repartant puis enclencha la fonction lampe torche de son smartphone et éclaira le chemin avant de commencer à avancer. Marcher la nuit en pleine forêt ne l'effrayait pas, et elle marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à ce que le chemin s'élargisse et débouche sur un terrain envahi par les mauvaises herbes au centre duquel trônait une maison digne d'un film d'horreur.

« Bonjour l'angoisse » grimaça Emma en retenant un frisson de répulsion.

Regina qui détestait les films d'horreur devait être servie dans un endroit pareil. Eteignant son téléphone pour ne pas se faire repérer, Emma avança lentement, se faisant aussi silencieuse que son environnement le lui permettait et soupira de soulagement et de triomphe en découvrant la voiture de Cora garée n'importe comment devant des marches branlantes, coffre et portières ouvertes.

« J'y suis arrivée » sourit Emma, des larmes d'émotion envahissant son regard.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Cora s'en aille et elle pourrait partir explorer la maison pour trouver l'accès à la cave et rejoindre enfin son amie. Hésitant quelques instants, Emma décida d'entrer dans la maison et eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière une porte dégondée, évitant de justesse de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Cora qui revenait vers la voiture. De sa cachette de fortune, Emma vit la rousse s'emparer d'une lourde caisse en pestant sous son poids et la ramener à l'intérieur.

« Je vais la suivre, cela me simplifiera la tâche… » décida Emma, incapable de tenir en place.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Emma emboîta le pas à Cora et se cacha de nouveau en la voyant lâcher la caisse sur une autre avant de souffler et de faire demi-tour. Sans oser sortir de sa cachette cette fois, Emma scruta la pièce, devinant une ancienne cuisine, totalement ravagée à présent, et derrière les caisses, elle aperçut une porte qui devait mener à la cave. De lourds pas la dissuadèrent de courir dès à présent vers le battant en bois en appelant Regina de toutes ses forces. Au lieu de cela, elle dût se résoudre à regarder Cora effectuer d'interminables aller-retour.

« C'était la dernière. Heureusement que je ne referais plus jamais ce genre de corvée » grogna Cora en se passant un mouchoir sur le visage.

D'un regard critique, Emma évalua le nombre de caisses qui jonchaient le sol. Il y en avait beaucoup, mais si Cora n'envisageait pas de revenir avant plusieurs années, l'adolescente savait que Regina n'aurait pas assez de nourritures et d'eau pour survivre plus d'un an, et encore en se rationnant, ce qui lui donna une furieuse envie de se jeter au cou de cette mégère pour l'étrangler. Vaguement Emma songea à assommer Cora, libérer Regina et ensuite enfermer Cora dans cette cave, lui faisant connaître le même traitement que celui qu'elle avait infligé à sa fille. Ses filles. Mais elle renonça, préférant que Cora reparte afin d'être certaine de pouvoir tranquillement faire sortir Regina de cet endroit.

« Je règlerai le compte de cette cinglée lorsque Regina sera en sécurité » marmonna-t-elle entre ses moustaches.

Voir Cora se débattre avec toutes ces caisses avait un petit côté jouissif, et Emma prit une nouvelle série de photos. En plus de lui permettre de se moquer de Cora avec ses amis après que Regina et elle soient rentrées à Storybrooke, ces clichés pourraient servir de preuve à charge et étayer un peu le maigre dossier du FBI. Au ranch, Cora ne levait jamais le petit doigt, trouvant ce genre de tache indigne d'une femme de son rang, alors la voir suer sang et eaux sous le poids de ces caisses réjouissait énormément Emma.

« Cette fois Regina va venir m'aider à les transporter. Autant qu'elle se rende utile cette ingrate… » marmonna Cora en poussant les caisses pour accéder plus facilement à la porte.

Une nouvelle fois, Emma se retint de bondir pour dire sa façon de penser à Cora, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. La seule chose qui la faisait tenir était la certitude que dans quelques minutes, son amie et elle seraient enfin réunies et qu'elle pourrait ramener Regina vers la civilisation, loin de sa mère et que plus jamais elles ne seraient séparées. Un juron lui fit reporter son attention vers Cora qui bataillait avec la clé, n'arrivant visiblement pas à déverrouiller la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » s'exclama Cora, faisant se redresser Emma qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Mais à l'intonation de Cora, ce ne devait pas être quelque chose de positif. Le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Emma se pencha instinctivement vers la porte, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait mis Cora dans cet état.

« La porte est déverrouillée ! » s'étonna Cora en poussant dessus sans pour autant en franchir le seuil « Impossible, je n'aurais pas oublié en repartant, j'en suis certaine » marmonna-t-elle en scrutant les ténèbres.

Et Emma était certaine que la vieille femme disait vrai, parce que si la porte avait été ouverte, Regina aurait trouvé le moyen de la contacter, elle en était certaine. Donc si la porte était ouverte, c'était que quelqu'un l'avait forcée. La perspective qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Regina faillit la faire vomir d'angoisse, et Emma se tendit, priant pour que son amie aille bien.

« Regina ! » hurla Cora, la faisant sursauter « Viens ici tout de suite ! » continua Cora du seuil de la cave.

En retenant un ricanement, Emma se demanda si Cora croyait sincèrement que sa fille allait lui obéir bêtement. Regina savait parfaitement que lorsque sa mère employait ce ton, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle prenne des coups. Alors si Cora voulait la voir, elle allait devoir la trouver par elle-même, parce qu'Emma était certaine que si son amie s'était cachée de son visiteur indésirable, elle n'allait certainement pas sortir de sa cachette pour se prendre une gifle, voire pire.

« Si elle est encore dans cette cave » chuchota Emma en craignant finalement de ne pas revoir Regina aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pensé en apercevant cette demeure.

« Regina ! » continua à s'époumoner Cora « Si tu ne viens pas maintenant, ça va très mal se passer pour toi ! » menaça-t-elle, faisant rouler des yeux à Emma.

Comme si menacer Regina allait la rendre plus coopérative. Dans le dos de Cora, Emma priait pour que son amie ne se montre surtout pas. Bien sûr Emma ignorait si l'adolescente était encore dans la cave, mais si c'était le cas, Emma espérait qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit sûr où sa sœur et elle avaient pu se cacher, et qu'elle y resterait jusqu'au départ de Cora.

« J'espère que cette vieille pie ne descendra pas et repartira en laissant la porte ouverte » souffla Emma en trépignant d'impatience.

Durant d'interminables minutes, Cora appela en vain sa fille, et de sa cachette, Emma voyait son visage prendre de plus en plus une teinte rougeâtre, montrant son degré de colère. Une chose était sûre, si Cora mettait la main sur sa fille, il ne faisait aucun doute que Regina aurait du souci à se faire.

« Si cela arrive, je ne laisserai pas Cora lui faire du mal » jura Emma, la mâchoire serrée à cette idée.

Finalement, lassée de s'égosiller en vain, Cora tourna les talons et fonça vers sa voiture. Hésitante, Emma fit un pas puis deux hors de son refuge, mais alors qu'elle approchait prudemment de la porte grande ouverte, elle entendit les pas furieux de Cora revenir, et elle retourna prestement se cacher. Elle aurait préféré que Cora décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais avait bien conscience que c'était illusoire connaissant le tempérament volcanique et tenace de la mère de son amie.

« Sa dernière correction ne lui a visiblement pas suffi. Cette fois, je vais vraiment lui faire passer l'envie de me défier » éructa Cora en se ruant dans la cave, une lampe torche à la main.

Emma frémit de fureur en entendant Cora parler de ce qu'elle avait fait à Regina, confirmant ses pires craintes. Sans faire de bruits, Emma s'approcha de la porte restée grande ouverte et tout en veillant à ne pas être repérée, suivit la progression de Cora dans la cave. Elle la vit se diriger droit vers une porte fermée qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas avant d'en ressortir aussi vite, désappointée. Et alors qu'Emma s'attendait à la voir fouiller la cave de fond en comble pour tenter de dénicher Regina, Cora se contenta d'éclairer successivement l'angle gauche, puis l'angle droit avant de diriger son faisceau de lumière vers les escaliers, faisant reculer l'adolescente.

« Je dois filer d'ici. Si cette idiote a réussie à se sauver, elle a peut-être déjà prévenu la police » entendit-elle Cora déclarer avant de l'entendre revenir vers elle.

D'un bond, Emma se cacha derrière la plus haute pile de caisses, s'accroupissant derrière, attendant que Cora quitte définitivement cette maison. L'oreille tendue, elle suivit son évolution, et ne se décida à se relever qu'après avoir entendu sa voiture s'éloigner dans un bruit assourdissant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'ait pas fouillé toute la cave » s'exclama Emma avec incrédulité.

A sa place, c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait, mais Cora semblait à présent persuadée que Regina s'était sauvé et était donc bien décidée à s'enfuir avant d'être rattrapée par la police. Avec un tel raisonnement, Emma était au moins sûre d'une chose, Cora ne risquait pas de revenir de sitôt. Sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, Emma réactiva la fonction lampe torche, et elle put ainsi mieux examiner la porte.

« Elle a clairement été défoncée… » murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Et si c'était bel et bien le cas, il y avait un risque pour qu'un détraqué s'en soit pris à sa meilleure amie. La main crispée autour de son téléphone, Emma continua son avancée et descendit lentement les escaliers, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Pourtant, cela ne la rassura pas, bien au contraire.

« S'il-vous-plaît Seigneur, faites que Regina ailles bien » implora-t-elle en arrivant dans ce qui ressemblait énormément à une salle à manger.

Avec vigilance, Emma entreprit de partir à la découverte de cet endroit dans lequel sa meilleure amie avait vécue durant leur longue séparation. La salle à manger était plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait, et alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, Emma éclaira ce qui ressemblait à une lampe accrochée au mur. Etonnée, elle s'en approcha avec curiosité et l'examina, se demandant si elle fonctionnait.

« Non, Cora a dû s'assurer que Regina n'aurait ni eau courante ni électricité et gaz lorsqu'elle l'a enfermée ici » grogna Emma en secouant la tête.

Malgré tout, elle tendit la main et tourna la petite mollette qui servait de toute évidence à régler la luminosité, un peu sur le même principe que les lampes à huiles que son père utilisait encore dans la grange, et à son grand étonnement, une faible lueur éclaira instantanément la pièce.

« Ça fonctionne ! » s'étonna-t-elle en éteignant son smartphone, soulagée de pouvoir économiser la batterie qu'il lui restait.

Examinant un peu mieux les lieux, Emma constata qu'il y avait d'autres lampes disséminées dans toute la pièce et elle en alluma quelques-unes, éclairant les zones restées dans l'ombre. Et elle eut la surprise de découvrir quelques portes, ainsi qu'un escalier sur sa gauche, et une cuisine aménagée. Cora avait-elle fait aménager cet endroit avant d'y enfermer Regina ?

« J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire… » réfléchit Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Et puis dans les lettres qu'elle avait adressées à Gold, jamais Cora n'avait fait mention de ces détails. Au contraire, elle avait toujours parlé de cet endroit comme d'un lieu sombre et glacial. Et Emma se dit que peut-être, Cora n'avait pas eu connaissance de ce fait.

« Si elle a fouillé cet endroit comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui avant d'y laisser Regina, c'est tout à fait possible » ricana Emma avec dédain.

Espérant tomber sur son amie cachée derrière une des portes restées closes, Emma les visita une à une, s'émerveillant sans cesse de ce qu'elle y trouvait et qui la rassurait chaque fois un peu plus sur les conditions de vie de Regina ces derniers mois. Mais elle revint à son point de départ sans avoir déniché Regina. Même si elle avait trouvé des signes de vie récents, en témoignait cette serviette de toilette encore humide, ou la vaisselle qui séchait dans l'arrière-cuisine, il paraissait évident que Regina s'était sauvée à la première occasion.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à appeler Killian pour lui demander de venir me chercher… » soupira Emma en refoulant ses larmes.

Emma préférait vraiment partir du principe que Regina avait réussi à s'échapper et que dans quelques heures, l'agent Lucas viendrait prévenir Henry que ses filles étaient saines et sauves et étaient en route pour lui être ramenées à Storybrooke. Elle refusait d'envisager la possibilité que la personne qui avait enfoncé la porte de la cave ait pu lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas possible. Abattue et au bord des larmes, Emma se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers, commençant à les remonter sans même prendre la peine d'éteindre les lumières lorsqu'un bruit léger, un peu comme un déclic la figea sur place…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, bonne fin de soirée et de semaine à tous !**

 **A bientôt j'espère pour la suite, bises !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, cela me fait très plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que mes histoires continuent à plaire à ce point et que vous ne vous en lassiez pas.**

 **Je viens de finir de relire et corriger ce chapitre (en espérant ne pas avoir laissé passer trop de fautes...), donc je vous le poste sans tarder.**

 **En ce qui concerne Le pacte de la Saint-Valentin, j'ai commencé le chapitre, mais en ce moment je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, donc je ne sais pas quand je le terminerai... Probablement après les fêtes de fin d'année, désolée d'avance de l'attente. Si finalement j'avais le temps de le terminer avant, je le posterai, mais je préfère prévoir large au cas où...**

 **Allez, sans plus tarder, voici venu le chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec impatience, en espérant que vous l'aimerez!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 _Fin Janvier 2018 :_

Allongée dans le noir, Zelena en sécurité contre elle, Regina écoutait sa mère tempêter et la menacer des pires sévices avant de soupirer de soulagement en l'entendant remonter furieusement à l'étage. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'entendit démarrer en trombe et partir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, la faisant sourire de contentement.

« Elle ne risque pas de revenir maintenant qu'elle pense que je me suis échappée » sourit Regina, ravie de voir que son plan avait fonctionné.

Malgré tout, ayant appris la prudence, Regina ne bougea pas d'un pouce et finit même par s'endormir. Elle fut réveillée par des bruits furtifs de l'autre côté du mur, comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait tranquillement d'une pièce à l'autre. A ses côtés, Zelena jouait en silence, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu réveiller sa sœur, et Regina sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à l'idée que sa sœur fasse du bruit et ne trahisse leur présence. Se redressant souplement dans son lit, Regina tenta de percer le silence qui s'était finalement installé après avoir longuement arpenté les pièces, comme si la personne cherchait quelque chose.

« Encore des adolescents tu crois ? » soupira Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« Non ! » affirma Zelena sans cesser de jouer, ce qui amusa énormément sa sœur aînée.

La quiétude habituelle était revenue, et Regina décida de prendre le risque de quitter son refuge pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Zelena était peut-être calme et silencieuse pour le moment, mais cela risquait de ne pas durer, et elle avait besoin de savoir si cela allait leur poser problème. Elle n'avait jamais grondée sa sœur et n'avait aucune envie de le faire pour un tel motif, d'autant que Zelena était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, même si elle était habituée à jouer dans le calme, elle restait avant tout une petite fille de deux ans. Se levant, Regina gagna la porte, et après une brève prière pour ne pas se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup, activa le mécanisme et poussa au minimum la porte, espérant que sa sortie passerait inaperçue. Malheureusement pour elle, la personne qui s'était baladée dans la cave avait découvert le mécanisme des lumières, et la pièce à vivre était suffisamment éclairée pour qu'elle soit vue de n'importe quel endroit des lieux.

« Regina ? » entendit-elle soudain sur sa droite, la faisant sursauter et haleter sous le choc.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait encore être en train de rêver. Emma ne pouvait pas être là, dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle allait se réveiller dans son lit, Zelena endormie contre elle et Emma aurait disparue. A cette douloureuse pensée, une larme dévala le long de sa joue, et elle ferma les yeux pour retenir les autres.

« Mon Dieu Eina… Tu es là… » souffla une nouvelle fois la voix d'Emma, la faisant hoqueter douloureusement.

Et lorsqu'une douce caresse sur sa joue la fit une nouvelle fois sursauter, elle rouvrit les yeux avec terreur et se figea en découvrant une Emma bouleversée devant elle, la dévorant du regard comme si elle non plus n'arrivait pas à croire en sa présence.

« Emma ? » sanglota-t-elle en tendant une main tremblant vers son amie, craignant encore que ce ne soit qu'un mirage.

« Enfin… » gémit Emma en l'attirant dans ses bras « Je t'ai enfin retrouvée » murmura-t-elle en la serrant presque douloureusement contre elle.

« Emma… » gémit Regina en éclatant en lourds sanglots, s'accrochant aussi fort qu'elle le put à Emma, se moquant de pouvoir à peine respirer.

Serrées l'une contre l'autre, les deux adolescentes peinaient à croire en la réalité de leurs retrouvailles, elles qui en avaient si longtemps rêvé. Elles pleuraient si fort que leurs jambes cédèrent sous la force des tremblements qui les secouaient et qu'elles s'écroulèrent au sol sans pour autant se lâcher.

« Tu es bien là n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas encore un rêve ? » s'assura Regina en frottant son visage baigné de larmes contre la joue d'Emma, respirant avec bonheur cette odeur familière qui lui avait si cruellement manqué.

« Je suis là Eina, et je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je te le promets » souffla Emma en reculant son visage pour déposer une pluie de baisers sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée, si tu savais » hoqueta Regina en retournant les baisers.

Dans l'euphorie du moment, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent parfois, lorsqu'elles amorçaient le même mouvement, et même si chacune sentit son cœur bondir un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine à chacun de ces baisers volés, aucune d'elles ne s'en formalisa ni ne s'y attarda, conscientes qu'elles auraient dorénavant le reste de leurs vies pour aborder la question. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importait dans leur monde était qu'elles étaient enfin réunies.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi. J'ai l'impression de revivre » affirma Emma en la berçant tendrement contre son cœur, une main dans son dos et l'autre caressant sa longue chevelure, faisant soupirer Regina de bien-être.

« J'ai eu si peur que personne ne me retrouve jamais et que tu finisses par m'oublier… » murmura Regina en frémissant d'angoisse à cette idée.

« Ce ne serait jamais arrivé Eina ! Depuis que Cora t'a enlevée, je n'ai cessé de te chercher, et je t'aurais cherchée éternellement s'il l'avait fallu ! » clama farouchement Emma en encadrant le visage de la belle brune entre ses mains, comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

Regina eut un lumineux sourire, de ceux qui aux yeux d'Emma avaient le pouvoir d'illuminer le monde et se jeta une nouvelle fois à son cou, semblant bien décidée à rester pour toujours dans ses bras, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Emma qui resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son amie, remarquant au passage que Regina avait bien grandie durant leur séparation, mais également qu'elle avait énormément perdue de poids. Pas au point d'avoir la peau sur les os, mais suffisamment pour prouver que la jeune fille n'avait pas souvent dû manger à sa faim ces derniers mois.

« Ina ? » appela soudain une petite voix timide, faisant se tourner de concert les deux adolescentes vers le mur.

« Emma, je te présente Zelena, ma petite sœur » sourit doucement Regina en allant prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

Pour se faire, elle avait quitté à regret les bras de sa meilleure amie, mais dès qu'elle eut récupéré sa sœur, la jeune fille revint immédiatement se lover contre le côté gauche d'Emma, se rassurant par sa chaleur et le contact de leurs deux corps sur la réalité de sa présence.

« Alors j'avais raison de penser que ta mère l'avait cachée ici avec toi » grogna Emma en étudiant cette adorable petite fille « Elle a les cheveux et les yeux de Cora, mais en dehors de ça, elle ressemble beaucoup à ton père je trouve » commenta-t-elle en souriant.

« C'est vrai et je l'aime tellement… » sourit Regina en embrassant avec affection le front de sa sœur qui observait timidement Emma, impressionnée par sa présence.

« Bonjour petite Zelena, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance » sourit Emma en avançant délicatement sa main pour caresser avec douceur la joue de la fillette qui lui lança un beau sourire.

« Qui ? » demanda Zelena en la pointant du doigt tout en interrogeant sa sœur du regard.

« C'est Emma, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde en dehors de papa et toi » répondit naturellement Regina, faisant légèrement rougir Emma.

« 'Jour Emma » babilla Zelena en lui souriant un peu plus.

« Tu es trop craquante ! » rigola Emma en chatouillant la petite fille qui piailla et éclata de rire dans les bras de sa sœur, tentant vainement d'échapper aux doigts agiles d'Emma.

« Je sais. Et dire que papa ne la connaîtra jamais… » déclara Regina en avalant difficilement la boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'étonna Emma en la regardant avec surprise, ne voyant pas ce qui pourrait empêcher Henry d'élever sa plus jeune fille.

« Quand mère m'a amenée ici, elle m'a dit que papa était mort et que c'était ma faute… » lui expliqua Regina en éclatant en larmes.

Choquée, Emma l'entoura de ses deux bras et la berça jusqu'à ce que les larmes de son amie s'apaisent avant de l'entraîner vers la table. Une fois Regina assise, Zelena demanda à descendre, et dès qu'elle fut posée au sol, courut s'amuser sur le matelas qui lui servait de tapis de jeux sous le regard des deux jeunes filles.

« Regina… » commença Emma en prenant entre ses mains celles de son amie avant de s'agenouiller devant elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais que je devrais m'être fait une raison, mais je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir… » soupira Regina « Et maman a dit qu'oncle Mickaël avait vendu le ranch et nous en avait chassées sans rien lui donner et que c'était pour ça que nous devions quitter Storybrooke… »

« C'était un mensonge ! » gronda furieusement Emma, la mâchoire contractée de fureur et avec plus que jamais l'envie d'étrangler cette femme.

« Oncle Mickaël n'a pas vendu le ranch ? » s'assura Regina avec un léger sourire, se demandant si son oncle voudrait bien s'occuper d'elle et de sa sœur.

« Bien sûr que non, et jamais il n'aurait laissé ta mère t'emmener ! » affirma Emma avant d'ajouter « Mais ce n'était pas de ça que je parlais en disant que ta mère avait menti » reprit Emma en lâchant une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement du pouce.

« Comment ça ? » voulut savoir Regina, sans oser croire à ce que son amie s'apprêtait à lui annoncer.

« Ton père est vivant, et depuis ta disparition, il est totalement dévasté. Ta mère t'a enlevée pour le punir d'avoir demandé le divorce et ta garde exclusive » lui révéla Emma en lui souriant largement, heureuse de pouvoir apprendre la vérité à son amie.

« Papa est en vie ? » s'assura Regina en s'illuminant littéralement, faisant sourire un peu plus Emma qui ne cessait de la dévorer du regard.

« Oui ma douce, et il va être tellement heureux lorsque je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que je t'ai trouvée et que je te ramène bientôt à la maison » affirma Emma avant d'éclater de rire lorsque Regina se jeta à son cou, les faisant tomber au sol.

« Merci Emma, tu es vraiment ma Sauveuse » souffla Regina en se lovant contre Emma, ne semblant pas dérangée par leur position.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi ma Reine, toujours » affirma Emma en lui embrassant délicatement le front, y mettant tout son amour pour Regina, la faisant frémir de bonheur.

« Ina, j'ai faim » retentit soudain la voix de Zelena au-dessus de leurs têtes, les faisant se redresser à contrecœur.

« Quand partons-nous ? » voulut savoir Regina, impatiente de rentrer chez elle.

« Il fait nuit, peut-être serait-il plus prudent d'attendre que le soleil se lève pour s'engager dans la forêt… » hésita Emma en sortant son cellulaire pour regarder l'heure.

« Pour avoir déjà été dans cette forêt en pleine nuit, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi… » grimaça Regina en secouant la tête « Mais je n'ai presque plus rien à manger dans mes réserves… » se désola-t-elle en tentant de décider ce qui pourrait leur faire un repas acceptable à toutes les trois.

« Ta mère a laissé tout un tas de caisses à l'étage, je vais monter les chercher » la rassura Emma en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Avant que Regina ait pu la retenir, Emma disparaissait déjà de sa vue, la faisant se tendre, craignant encore que tout ceci ne soit qu'une hallucination. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Emma refaisait son apparition, portant une caisse qu'elle descendit prudemment, la posant sur la table avant de remonter en chercher une autre. Ouvrant le passage menant à sa chambre, Regina commença à ranger au fur et à mesure, constatant que sa mère avait visiblement prévu de ne pas venir avant très longtemps vu le nombre de caisses qu'Emma ramenait. Après une cinquantaine d'allers-retours, Emma annonça en soufflant qu'il s'agissait de la dernière et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à bout de force.

« J'ai refermée la porte à clé, je pense que c'est plus prudent » annonça-t-elle en posant la clé sur la table « Ta mère l'a laissée en prenant ses jambes à son cou »

« La serrure n'a pas été endommagée lorsque la porte a été enfoncée ? » s'étonna Regina en continuant son rangement.

Depuis le temps, elle avait développé une technique efficace, et en quelques minutes, tout était à sa place, et elle avait mis de côté de quoi faire un repas digne de ce nom pour ce soir, ce qu'elle fit tout en discutant avec Emma.

« Un peu, mais j'ai quand même réussi à refermer » annonça Emma tout en observant les lieux avec curiosité « Est-ce que ta mère avait fait aménager cette cave pour toi ? » finit-elle par demander avec curiosité.

« Bien sûr que non » répondit Regina en lui adressant un regard entendu « Les premiers mois, j'ai dormi dans cette pièce, totalement dans le noir sans pouvoir en sortir » commença à raconter sombrement l'adolescente.

Tournant la tête dans la direction que Regina avait désignée du menton, Emma constata qu'elle parlait de la seule pièce que Cora avait fouillée durant ses recherches. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce carrée totalement vide et dénuée de fenêtres.

« Si seulement je l'avais empêchée de t'emmener ce jour-là » grogna Emma, se sentant toujours coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

« Même moi je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle irait jusque-là Emma, tu n'as rien à te reprocher » lui sourit tristement Regina en continuant à préparer leur dîner.

« Et ensuite ? Comment as-tu découvert toutes ces choses ? » l'encouragea à poursuivre Emma en se levant pour mettre la table tout en surveillant Lena qui jouait sagement avec sa poupée.

« Quand elle m'a amenée Lena, mère a ouvert la porte de ma chambre, me laissant accéder à la pièce à vivre, et en faisant le ménage, j'ai découvert le générateur, puis le poêle à huile, la douche et petit à petit, j'ai exploré toute la cave » raconta Regina avec un sourire en coin satisfait « Tu te doutes bien que grâce à ça nos conditions de vie se sont grandement améliorées »

« Et cette chambre ? C'est plutôt bizarre une chambre dissimulée sous un escalier » voulut savoir Emma avec suspicion.

« Dans un compartiment, j'ai trouvé des journaux qui avaient appartenus à une dénommée Sara Rose Carter que les parents avaient contrainte à vivre dans cette cave toute sa vie. C'est elle qui a inventé toutes ces choses qui m'ont permis de vivre décemment. Et ce sont ses affaires et celles de sa famille que Zelena et moi utilisons quotidiennement » lui révéla Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« Carter… A croire que c'est de famille de séquestrer leurs filles » grogna Emma en plissant les yeux.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi » souffla Regina en apportant la casserole chaude avant d'appeler Lena « A table ma puce » lança-t-elle en coupant les spaghetti de sa sœur pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Ça sent divinement bon » sourit Emma en l'aidant à servir avant de ramener la casserole sur la gazinière.

« Bon appétit » déclara Regina avant qu'elles ne commencent à manger.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Emma débarrassa la table et alla porter la vaisselle sale dans l'arrière cuisine, la faisant dans la foulée avant de revenir près de Regina qui finissait de donner son bain à Lena et de la mettre en pyjama.

« Si tu veux te doucher vas-y » lui proposa Regina tout en berçant sa sœur qui commençait à somnoler contre elle.

« D'accord, cela me fera du bien, même si je vais devoir remettre les mêmes vêtements » grimaça Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Je vais t'apporter un pyjama » rit Regina avant de lui faire signe de gagner la salle de bain.

Emma lui sourit et obéit, faisant couler l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Dans son dos, elle perçut les pas légers de Regina, et même si elle rougit légèrement, continua tranquillement ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se déshabillait devant son amie, et elle refusait d'agir différemment avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle en était amoureuse.

« Je te le pose-là » annonça Regina avant de tourner les talons, laissant un peu d'intimité à Emma.

Et surtout, Regina devait réussir à se calmer avant qu'Emma ne sorte de sa douche. La voir en petite tenue l'avait totalement retournée, et elle allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Elle avait toujours trouvé Emma magnifique, mais depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, elle ne la voyait plus avec innocence, et elle allait devoir veiller à ce que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise pas, du moins pas tant qu'elles n'auraient pas parlé toutes les deux.

Secouant la tête, elle vérifia que Zelena dormait profondément, puis décida de préparer leurs tenues pour le lendemain. Comme elles allaient sûrement devoir marcher durant des heures dans les bois, elle sortit deux jeans et deux chemises de flanelle ainsi que des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes propres pour chacune. Emma remettrait ses basquettes et pour elle, elle alla chercher les chaussures de randonnées qu'elle avait remisées sous les escaliers. Une fois cela fait, elle prépara également une tenue pour Zelena, prévoyant également des changes au cas où et rangea le tout dans le sac-à-dos, y mettant également des couches et de la nourriture.

« La salle de bain est libre » annonça Emma en revenant dans la chambre, pieds nus et ses longs cheveux libres sur ses épaules.

« D'accord, j'y vais dans ce cas » acquiesça Regina en souriant malicieusement à son amie, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était bien là.

Emma la regarda partir, se retenant de la suivre dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, mais se retint, ne voulant pas déranger Regina dans son intimité. En soupirant, elle déambula dans la chambre, regardant la façon dont la pièce était aménagée. Elle avait encore tellement de questions à poser à Regina qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Finalement elle prit un livre au hasard et alla s'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule et le feuilleta distraitement, toute son attention focalisée sur le bruit de l'eau qui lui parvenait. Mais elle cessa de se focaliser dessus lorsque des images d'une Regina dénudée, uniquement vêtue de gouttes cristallines qui glissaient sensuellement le long de ses formes divines envahirent son esprit.

« Arrête ça Swan » se morigéna-t-elle en refermant le livre qu'elle alla remettre à sa place.

Décidant de prévenir Killian pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, elle alla chercher son cellulaire, mais souffla de dépit en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier, mais le réseau est capricieux par ici, et la communication n'a pas aboutie » lança Regina, la faisant se retourner.

« C'était toi ? » s'écria Emma en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement « Et comment as-tu eu ce téléphone ? » ajouta-t-elle, étonnée par la nouvelle.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenté de la joindre plus tôt si elle avait un téléphone ? A cause du réseau ? Ou parce qu'elle pensait qu'Emma ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle ?

« Quand j'ai enfin pu sortir d'ici, j'ai hésité sur la meilleure façon de procéder, ne voulant mettre inutilement Zelena en danger. J'ai donc mis environ une semaine avant d'oser me risquer dehors et commencer à faire des repérages… » commença a raconter Regina.

« Je suppose que tu craignais aussi les mauvaises rencontres » supposa Emma en repensant à ce que Cora et Gold avaient dit concernant le danger qui rôdait dans les parages.

« En effet. Je préférais me montrer excessivement prudente que de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un détraqué » approuva Regina en frémissant violemment.

« Tu as eu raison, et puis si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous aurions pu nous croiser sans le savoir » commenta Emma en repensant à sa déception lorsqu'elle croyait Regina envolée.

« Bref, j'hésitais encore sur la meilleure façon de procéder lorsque j'ai entendu des jeunes s'installer un peu plus loin. J'ai décidé de me rendre à leur campement pour demander de l'aide, mais ils étaient ivres à mon arrivée et trois d'entre eux m'ont poursuivies dans les bois après que je leur ai emprunté quelques-unes de leurs affaires dont un cellulaire » raconta Regina en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Bande de crétins » gronda Emma en songeant que si elle croisait un jour la route de ces idiots, elle leur ferait passer l'envie d'attaquer des jeunes filles sans défense.

« Une fois revenue ici, j'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais ça n'a pas abouti. Je pensais réessayer demain en tentant de regagner la ville » termina Regina en lui souriant doucement en lui tendant la main.

« Et me voilà » conclut Emma en s'asseyant sur le lit, attirant Regina contre elle.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? » demanda Regina qui avait énormément de questions pour sa meilleure amie.

« C'est une longue histoire… » commença Emma en haussant les épaules « Ma mère m'a conseillé de tenir un journal intime durant ton absence. Je te les ferai lire à notre retour, tu auras tous les détails comme ça » ajouta-t-elle devant la moue boudeuse de Regina.

« Moi aussi je t'a écrit par ce biais » énonça Regina en se levant pour aller chercher ses journaux « Je vais les prendre avec nous, comme ça tu pourras les lire quand nous serons à la maison »

« Nous ferons un échange » sourit Emma en regardant Regina caser les journaux dans le sac-à-dos.

Heureusement il s'agissait d'un sac-à-dos de randonnée et il était assez spacieux. De toute façon, Emma ne comptait pas marcher jusqu'à la ville. Une fois qu'elle aurait rejoint le Vespa, elle appellerait Killian pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle prévienne l'agent Lucas pour que celle-ci vienne examiner la cave. Mais elle verrait ça demain. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter de la présence de Regina qui était revenue se lover dans ses bras, la faisant sourire de bonheur.

« Nous devrions nous coucher, Zelena a tendance à se lever de bonne heure… » lança soudainement Regina en se redressant, quittant avec réticence les bras d'Emma.

« Tu as raison… » soupira Emma en se levant « Je vais amener le matelas qui se trouve dans l'autre pièce ici… » hésita-t-elle, même si elle mourrait d'envie de dormir avec Regina.

Elles en avaient pourtant l'habitude depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites, mais c'était la première fois qu'Emma se sentait intimidée et n'osait pas en faire la suggestion. Elles n'étaient plus des petites filles après tout, et Regina pouvait parfaitement ne pas avoir envie de partager son lit avec elle dorénavant.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Emma, nous allons partager mon lit, comme nous l'avons toujours fait ! » protesta vivement Regina qui n'avait aucune envie de passer une nouvelle nuit loin des bras rassurants et accueillants de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu es sûre ? Ce lit est plus petit que ceux que nous avons dans nos chambres » souligna Emma en évaluant le lit d'une personne.

« Je m'en moque Emma. Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras » rétorqua fermement Regina « S'il-te-plait ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

« D'accord ma douce. M'endormir à tes côtés m'a trop manqué pour que je rate une telle occasion ! » capitula Emma en revenant près de son amie.

Avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, les deux adolescentes se préparèrent rapidement, Emma gardant son cellulaire à portée de main, le posant sur la table de chevet, et Regina allant éteindre toutes les lumières à l'exception de celle située au-dessus du lit er vérifiant machinalement que la porte de la chambre était bien fermée, empêchant quiconque d'y pénétrer durant leur sommeil. En revenant vers le lit, elle se pinça pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas en voyant Emma déjà installée et n'attendant plus qu'elle. Vivement, Regina la rejoignit et s'installa dans le lit, éteignant la lumière avant de s'allonger complètement. Timidement, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma et se lova contre son flanc, soupirant de soulagement et de contentement en sentant Emma l'entourer de ses bras.

« Tu es installée confortablement ? » demanda doucement Emma, son souffle caressant le front de Regina.

« Oui, et toi ? » voulut savoir Regina, se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

« Tant que tu es dans mes bras, je pourrais dormir sur des cailloux et trouver ça confortable ! » affirma Emma en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps souple et chaud de Regina.

Emma avait-elle toujours tenu ce genre de propos ? Ou bien était-ce nouveau ? Regina avait toujours eu conscience que leur relation était différente, et elle avait toujours aimé cela, mais à présent, elle avait l'impression de voir les choses sous un autre angle, et elle se demandait si les propos d'Emma cachaient quelque chose. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle se fit la promesse d'avoir une longue conversation avec Emma dès leur retour à Storybrooke.

« Bonne nuit mon doux cygne » murmura Regina en nichant son visage dans les cheveux d'Emma.

« Bonne nuit ma Reine » répondit Emma en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles s'endormirent d'un sommeil paisible que nul cauchemar ne vint perturber, et ce fut sereines et détendues qu'elles se réveillèrent le lendemain, se sentant à nouveau en phase avec le monde, comme si les pièces du puzzle de leurs vies avaient enfin retrouvées leur place. Emma fut la première à se réveiller, et un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa en sentant le poids du corps de Regina au-dessus d'elle. Elles avaient dû remuer dans la nuit, et à présent Regina était pratiquement allongée sur elle. En cet instant, elles avaient tout d'un couple d'amoureuses, et Emma pria pour que ce genre de réveil se répète de manière régulière à l'avenir.

« Bonjour… » entendit-elle Regina marmonner sans pour autant qu'elle bouge d'un pouce.

« Un très bon jour en effet » sourit Emma en lui caressant tendrement le dos, pas plus pressée que la belle brune de bouger de ce lit.

« Tu veux que je me pousse ? » finit par demander Regina en prenant conscience de leur position.

« Pas particulièrement » répondit Emma en pressant Regina contre elle, comme pour prévenir une éventuelle tentative de se lever.

« Tant mieux » affirma Regina en soupirant de bien-être.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment en silence, profitant simplement d'être ensemble, comme avant. Elles ne se décidèrent à bouger qu'en entendant Zelena commencer à appeler sa sœur, faisant éclater de rire Emma lorsque le ton se fit de plus en plus impérieux et colérique.

« Un vrai petit tyran » gloussa-t-elle en laissant Regina se lever.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Mais c'est parce qu'elle a faim, sinon c'est un amour » s'amusa Regina en allant préparer le petit déjeuner, laissant Emma sortir Zelena de son lit.

« Bonjour princesse » sourit la belle blonde en soulevant la fillette.

« Jour Emma » sourit la petite fille en jouant avec les cheveux blonds de l'adolescente qui semblaient la fasciner.

« Elle t'adore déjà on dirait » commenta Regina en les observant avec tendresse.

« Ouais, j'ai un truc avec les filles Mills » affirma crânement Emma en bombant fièrement le torse.

« Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi » la taquina Regina avant de rire de la moue qu'arborait Emma.

« Méchante » ronchonna Emma avant de se consacrer entièrement à Zelena qu'elle aida à manger, feignant de se désintéresser totalement de Regina qui finit par craquer.

« D'accord, tu as raison, je suis folle de toi ! » s'écria Regina en levant les yeux au Ciel « Contente ? »

« Très » sourit fièrement Emma, le regard pétillant de gaieté.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et une fois la table débarrassée, Regina lava puis habilla Zelena avant de la laisser jouer.

« En avons-nous pour longtemps à marcher ? » demanda Regina en venant s'asseoir près d'Emma, posant automatiquement sa tête sur l'épaule de la belle blonde.

« Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle nous avancerons. La nuit dernière, j'ai mis un peu moins d'une heure pour arriver ici » lui apprit Emma en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Tu es venue à pieds ? » s'étonna Regina qui pensait la ville bien plus éloignée.

« Mon Vespa est tombé en panne peu de temps après que nous soyons entré dans la forêt. J'ai continué à pieds pour arriver ici » expliqua Emma.

« Mais pour retourner en ville, cela va nous prendre bien plus longtemps ! » commenta Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une fois près du Vespa, je vais appeler Killian et Milah et ils viendront nous chercher en voiture » la tranquillisa Emma en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Ils sont à Las Vegas ? » s'étonna Regina en retrouvant le sourire à l'idée de revoir bientôt deux de ses amis.

« Tu sais que Gold avait envoyé Milah chez sa grand-mère, et Killian est venu avec moi à Las Vegas pour ne pas me laisser seule dans cette ville de peur que je disparaisse moi aussi » lui révéla Emma avec un doux sourire.

« Je suis contente qu'ils aient été là pour toi » sourit sincèrement Regina qui s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour Emma.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu as manquée » soupira Emma en entourant Regina de ses bras « Nos amis ont été très affectés par ta disparition et sont devenus très protecteurs avec moi. Je ne pouvais aller nulle part sans que l'un d'eux m'accompagne » fit-elle semblant de s'exaspérer.

« Ils avaient peur que tu fasses des bêtises te connaissant… » se moqua Regina en riant de l'expression d'Emma.

« Ils savaient qu'à la première piste, je partirais à ta recherche. C'est pour ça que Killian est venu avec moi » reconnut Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis tellement impatiente de rentrer à la maison ! » s'exclama Regina, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Alors préparons-nous et nous pourrons y aller » proposa Emma en se levant, aidant naturellement Regina à en faire de même.

Une fois habillée, Emma remplit les gourdes ainsi que les biberons de Zelena pendant que Regina préparait leur repas du midi. Et elle avait encore du mal à croire que le soir même, elle serait enfin sortie de ce cauchemar. Et que dans quelques jours tout au plus, elle serait de nouveau en sécurité chez elle et pourrait renouer avec cette vie qui lui avait si cruellement manquée.

« Prête ? » s'assura Emma en se tournant vers son amie.

« Tu as pris la poupée de Zelena et sa couverture ? » s'assura Regina en regardant tout autour d'elle.

« Oui, j'ai mis dans le sac tout ce que tu m'as donné » acquiesça patiemment Emma.

Regina ignorait si elle aurait un jour l'occasion de revenir ici ou si le FBI accepterait de lui apporter les objets auxquels elle tenait le plus, aussi Emma lui avait suggéré de prendre le plus important, comme les affaires préférées de Zelena, ou encore les journaux de Sara Rose et sa boîte à bijoux.

« D'accord, alors allons-y » souffla Regina en se redressant arborant une expression déterminée.

« De toute façon, toutes les affaires auxquelles tu tiens seront enfermées dans la chambre, et nous refermerons la cave derrière nous » lança Emma en mettant le sac sur son dos avant d'entraîner Regina et Zelena vers l'étage.

« On va mener ? » s'enthousiasma Zelena en comprenant qu'elles sortaient de la cave.

« Oui ma chérie, nous allons faire une longue promenade » répondit Regina qui se laissa guider par Emma.

Même si elle avait emprunté ce chemin de nuit, Emma avait un excellent sens de l'orientation, et Regina ne doutait pas qu'elle les mènerait à bon port en prenant le chemin le plus direct et le moins ardu pour Zelena. Après plusieurs heures de marche ponctuées de nombreuses pauses imposées par Zelena, elles décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger, et Zelena finit par s'endormir, épuisée par cette matinée de marche.

« Nous sommes encore loin ? » interrogea Regina en venant s'asseoir entre les cuisses d'Emma qui était adossée à un arbre mort.

« Nous devrions y être dans une heure, peut-être deux, cela dépendra de Zelena » répondit Emma qui se rappelait à présent pourquoi elle refusait d'emmener son frère avec elle lorsque Regina et elle allaient se balader en forêt.

« Désolée, elle nous retarde beaucoup » se sentit obligée de s'excuser Regina.

« C'est une petite fille de 2 ans Eina, c'est normal qu'elle n'avance pas aussi vite que nous » l'apaisa Emma en l'entourant de ses bras pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de la belle brune « Et puis tant que nous sommes ensemble, je me moque du temps que nous mettrons à arriver au Vespa » ajouta-t-elle avant d'embrasser la joue de Regina qui sourit doucement en fermant les yeux, savourant le moment.

Finalement, elles ne reprient la route qu'en milieu d'après-midi et arrivèrent à destination un peu avant cinq heures du soir. Laissant Regina s'occuper de Zelena, Emma s'éloigna un peu, s'assurant d'avoir du réseau et appela Milah.

« Emma ! Mais enfin où es-tu passée ? Tous le monde est fou d'inquiétude ! » s'exclama son amie à peine la communication établie.

« Avec Regina » répondit-elle simplement, créant un long silence au bout du fil.

« Milah ? » appela-t-elle après quelques minutes, inquiète pour son amie.

« Tu… Tu l'as retrouvée ? » finit par réagir Milah, ses larmes perceptibles dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Oui, et nous aurions besoin que vous veniez nous chercher » souffla Emma, tout aussi émue.

« Où êtes-vous ? » demanda Milah.

A travers le combiné, Emma percevait l'agitation autour de la jeune fille, mais elle préféra ne pas demander d'explication.

« Je t'ai envoyé des coordonnées GPS hier. J'ai ramenée Regina et sa sœur à cet endroit. Nous vous y attendons » lança Emma en cherchant instinctivement sa belle brune du regard.

« Nous arrivons Emma, nous faisons aussi vite que possible ! » affirma Milah avant de raccrocher.

Soulagée, Emma rangea son cellulaire et alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un magnifique châtaignier, regardant avec tendresse Regina jouer avec sa petite sœur qui riait aux éclats comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. Difficile d'imaginer, en la voyant comme ça, aussi heureuse et équilibrée, qu'elle avait passé les deux premières années de sa vie enfermée dans une cave sans jamais voir le soleil. Mais connaissant Regina, elle avait dû veiller à ce que sa sœur grandisse aussi normalement que possible. Et à présent qu'elle les avait retrouvées, Zelena aurait une enfance normale, tout comme Regina retrouverait avec plaisir son existence aimée et protégée.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçus !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite :-)**

 **Bises et bonne fin de soirée à tous !**


End file.
